


Vicky's New Toy

by ScruffyDefiant



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Amy likes it rough, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Modification, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Distension, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vicky gets carried away, emotional whiplash, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyDefiant/pseuds/ScruffyDefiant
Summary: Vicky is distraught after her date with Dean ends poorly.  Her sister Amy doesn't know how to comfort her, but offers her a unique opportunity to better understand the male perspective... by giving her a penis.
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen/Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares
Comments: 694
Kudos: 1316





	1. Anatomy 1.1

“…I mean, he was just being so sweet and I just thought ‘ _what the hell, he deserves it._ ’ He wasn’t even ogling that one actress during the movie, you know the one? What’s her name…?” Vicky rambled.

Amy couldn’t focus on the words. Her mind wandered, distracted by the feeling of her sister’s hair beneath her fingertips. The flowing, platinum blonde strands felt cool and silky in her hands. This was her bliss, even if it was all she could ever have of Vicky.

Ten tortuous, heavenly minutes had passed since Vicky had returned from a date with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Dean. Amy practiced repressing her jealousy as she listened, patiently waiting for Vicky to explain why she’d arrived home flustered and upset. Vicky routinely sought out her sister after returning from a date – especially if the evening hadn’t gone particularly well.

Amy treasured their bonding time. Just being there to lend an ear made her feel wanted and useful in Vicky’s world. It meant more to her – and gave her greater satisfaction – than a whole day at the hospital curing patients.

Even better, she was sitting on her bed with Vicky’s head in her lap. Soft music played in the background while she reveled in the solid pressure on her upper thighs and the smooth strands under her gentle caress. Vicky maintained conscious control over her force field to keep it deactivated; the act of trust was precious to Amy.

As an added bonus, these discussions often gave Amy a peek into her sister’s sex life. She eagerly awaited any juicy new tidbits that she could pick up and use to fuel her fantasies later that night. She would imagine herself instead of Dean in the scenarios Vicky presented to her, so that it was _her_ touching Vicky, making Vicky moan _her_ name in ecstasy. She knew she would inevitably end the night laying spent, panting and sweating, empty and alone beneath her sheets as her body and mind cooled guiltily.

But that was a problem for future-Amy to deal with.

“…So we went up to Captain’s Hill, and his car… it’s not really all that roomy, you know? I mean, it’s not like we haven’t had sex in there before, but it’s a bit cramped and…”

The older sister continued rambling, but Amy’s ears had perked up at the word “sex” and her fingers halted briefly in their ministrations before resuming. Fortunately, Vicky was too caught up in her story to notice.

Amy hated the by-now-familiar pang of jealousy. She viciously smothered it with a practiced efficiency so she could return her attention to her sister’s story.

“…I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back, and I mean… I thought it had been such a nice night, and we could just make out for a few minutes or something. It’s not like we really had time for anything more, you know? What did he expect?” Vicky asked with a hint of exasperation. “I mean, I guess what he _expected,_ ” Vicky continued, her voice dripping with disdain, “was to throw me in the backseat and ram it in a few times… wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am! Have a good night!”

“Well okay, so obviously he didn’t do _that_ ,” Amy interjected when Vicky paused for breath. Amy could tell they hadn’t had sex tonight, since she currently had a biological connection to her sister’s body.

Her powers reported the distinct lack of semen inside her sister. Vicky didn’t use condoms with Dean; back when she had first started dating, Vicky had begged Amy to make her temporarily infertile. For one of the world’s foremost parahuman healers, such a thing was laughably simple. She had caved easily – she could never resist her sister’s wishes.

Checking her power again, however, Amy _did_ notice elevated levels of several hormones in her sister’s body.

 _‘She’s still aroused! She’s laying here with her head in my lap and she’s…! No! Stop it, girl! She’s not aroused because of you, she’s just horny and frustrated because she got worked up making out with her_ boyfriend, _and now she’s here and she still hasn’t gotten off yet.’_

Amy snapped herself out of her thoughts to inquire, "So… what did you do then?”

“Well, so, we’d been making out for a little while… he had his hands under my bra…” Vicky’s hands unconsciously drifted up her stomach as she recalled the memory. She didn’t notice her own movements, but Amy watched hungrily from her peripheral vision.

“…But then his hands started drifting down… lower… and I was thinking, _‘we gotta stop before we get carried away here.’_ We only had, like, five minutes before we had to get going or I’d be late getting home. But, like I said, he’d been so sweet and all, and I could _feel_ how hard he was. So I was like… how ‘bout I give you a quick blowjob? You know?” Vicky paused in her retelling as if prompting Amy to respond that yes, in fact, that seemed like a perfectly reasonable course of action.

However, Amy was too busy watching the arousal signals climbing in Vicky’s body during her tale. _‘It’s so hot, watching her body like this. She’s getting more and more turned on and I can see it all happening…’_

“So anyways,” Vicky continued, undaunted by her sister’s lack of response. “He was all like ‘ _but baby, c’mon, we got time, I wanna fuck you so bad right now._ ’ And I was still sitting in his lap and he was pushing up against me and going ‘ _feel how hard you made me?_ ’ And it was… so hot. We still had our clothes on, but I could feel his dick was _seriously_ hard. And he was hitting just the right spot – I couldn’t help but grind back down on him...” Vicky trailed off and tensed as she arched her back slightly. Her breathing became noticeably heavier.

Amy salivated and bit back a moan. She could sense her sister’s nipples had stiffened and were brushing against the soft cotton of her nightshirt. Her heartbeat picked up and her face flushed.

 _‘I guess talking about it really gets her juices flowing,’_ she thought, glancing inwardly again to check with her biosense. _‘Hah, literally. Yum. I hope she gets carried away again like she did last time when she accidentally let her aura go. That was awesome – I love her aura.’_

Amy wanted to squeeze her thighs together at the thought, but she resisted the temptation due to the head in her lap.

Vicky cleared her throat, snapping herself out of her daze. “Um, yeah, so anyways… then I realized a few minutes had already passed, and it was _really_ late – like not even enough time to drive back,” she rushed on, as if eager to distract herself. “I knew I’d have to fly if I wanted to get home in time to not get grounded.”

“Oh, okay,” Amy said, disappointed at the conversation derailing but trying not to show it.

_‘Hearing about Vicky’s sexy episode with Dean is… painful. But amazing. I… I can’t help but want to hear more.’_

She tried to shake off the tumultuous feelings. “So then, um, why were you upset when you got home?”

Vicky sighed, “Well, before I could leave, things took a turn for the worse.”

She explained that Dean had been angry at her for ‘teasing’ him and for insisting they stop. “It was such a nice date until then, but it’s like he did a total 180! He started yelling and he wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to explain. Finally, I just had to bolt. I said _‘I can’t stay here and argue with you, I need to get home!’_ and I just… flew off.”

She was quiet for a bit, then shook her head slightly as if to clear it, sending wonderfully distracting tingles through the girl whose lap she was still laying in. 

“I donno, I just don’t get why he got so upset all of a sudden. I mean… we fight sometimes, but when we’re together it usually feels like we’re so compatible, you know?”

Amy didn’t know but declined to comment.

“But sometimes when he gets horny, it’s suddenly all about him. He didn’t even offer to, uh… _take care of…_ me. What makes him get like that?” Vicky paused, her expression morose. “Do you think it’s just all the blood rushing out of his brain to go to his... _other_ head?” she tried to joke, with a hiccup of a chuckle.

The biokinetic sensed more than saw Vicky’s distress. Her older sister was trying to hide behind a façade of exasperated humor, but underneath that, it seemed like she was truly upset.

Amy considered explaining the biological processes behind the male anatomical response to sexual stimuli, but she decided not to.

“I just don’t get it, Ames! I mean, yeah, I wanted to stay there and screw his brains out on the back seat just as much as he did, but I realized we couldn’t – there wasn’t any time. And he… didn’t realize, or _refused_ to realize. Didn’t even _care_ about _my_ wants. And why? Just because his _dick_ _was hard_!?” Vicky practically shouted. 

Fortunately, they didn’t need to worry about the volume. Their parents had gone to sleep more than half an hour ago, on the opposite side of the house, and they tended to sleep like the dead in any case. Besides, the house was solidly constructed – built to withstand low-level brute powers if need be – so sounds didn’t tend to carry.

Amy tried to come up with something to say to help her sister feel better, but couldn’t think of anything. She didn’t particularly want to think too much about Dean’s penis; she had no interest in that piece of anatomy.

Truthfully, she felt a turmoil of emotions. In a way, she felt glad that Vicky’s date with Dean had ended so poorly, though she would never admit it to her sister. There was anger too – _‘How dare he treat her like that!’_ But mostly, Amy felt her love for her sister bubble to the surface and just wanted to comfort her.

“Seriously,” Vicky said in a much calmer voice, though still tinged with bottled emotion. “Is having a penis really so different?”

Having finished her venting, her anger bled off and soured into melancholy – with every indication of continuing onward toward depression. She closed up within herself, rolling over onto her side and facing away.

Amy still didn’t know what to say to make her feel better and she sensed the opportunity to comfort her sister passing by with every tick of the clock. Hoping that her presence and her touch could do the job where her mouth was failing, she continued combing her fingers through her sister’s hair. However, a silent tear tracing down Vicky’s face to fall in Amy’s lap told her otherwise.

The moment stretched as Amy wracked her brain to come up with something to salvage the situation. She worried that Vicky would soon just mumble a goodnight, leave to go back to her room, and probably cry herself to sleep, alone. The thought felt like a constrictor snake tightening around her heart.

“You could try it if you want?” Amy blurted out, surprising herself. It was just a random idea that had popped unfinished into her head; she was still struggling to piece the thought together into words. ~~~~

“Hnn-what?” Vicky asked groggily, twisting around in her sister’s lap to look up at her again.

_‘Damn traitorous mouth, did you even consider how she’s going to react to this?’_

Amy noticed the small wet spots Vicky’s tears had left on her pajama bottoms. _‘Well, too late to back out now. Maybe it’ll at least distract her?’_

“Well, you could… try it out for yourself. I-If you wanted to, I mean,” Amy tried to explain.

_‘But how can I explain this? She’s going to think I’m crazy, or perverted, or...’_

“Try what out?” Vicky asked, clearly still not following.

_‘Just… don’t think, just tell her. At least that way you can believably claim it was just some stupid random idea!’_

Amy swallowed nervously and clarified, “Um, a penis. You could see what it’s like – maybe it would help you understand a bit better?” Her voice pitched up higher in anxiety and she trailed off, not wanting to bring up Dean again. At least her older sister seemed to be tuning back into the conversation and away from her own miserable thoughts.

Seeing Vicky’s blank look, Amy continued. “I, um, you know,” she tried to explain, still gathering her wits. “With my powers, I could…”

She cut short her description, suddenly too embarrassed to complete the sentence and tell her sister she could _grow her a penis_. She settled for wiggling her fingers dramatically towards her sister’s lower body.

Vicky giggled at her sister’s embarrassed expression – and the awkward finger-wiggling. “Haha, what?” she asked, then sat up suddenly, eyes growing wider. “Wait, you mean… you can…?”

At her sister’s embarrassed shrug, her mouth hung open in surprise. “Oh,” she said, comprehending at last. Her eyes grew unfocused, gazing out into the middle-distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of smut ahead, the action starts next chapter!
> 
> I'd really love to hear your feedback! All edits, complaints, criticisms, etc. are encouraged.


	2. Anatomy 1.2

Amy studied her sister’s vibrant blue eyes as she nervously awaited the moment when they would return their focus to the present. She worried that Vicky’s brow would furrow suddenly in disgust – or worse.

Instead, Vicky’s expression brightened.

“Holy shit, Ames! That’s totally amazing! I had no idea you could even _do_ that. And you would do that for me? That’s so sweet.”

Shocked at her sister’s reaction but pleased to have broken her out of her funk, Amy opened her mouth to respond – only to find that she couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“Hold on— have you done that before?” Vicky plowed forward, rambling. “How would that work? I mean, how would you even…? Wait. Can you make it all… hooked up and stuff? Would it be, uh… fully functional? You know?”

Vicky continued her train of thought without pausing for a breath, let alone allowing her sister to answer. “Oh man, what would it even feel like?” she wondered aloud, eyes unfocussing. “Would it be all weird ‘cuz I wouldn’t be used to it and stuff? Guess you could always just remove it again, though, right? Of course you could. Oooh! How big can you make it? You should make it huge!” Vicky broke down giggling. “Haha… I want a… _huge dong_! Hahaha!”

Amy watched her big sister rolling on her bed, laughing so hard she was crying again – this time for a very different reason. _‘She’s such a goofball,’_ Amy thought, with a dopey smile and a sigh of longing.

“Like this big!” Vicky gestured out from her crotch, as far as she could physically reach, still giggling. Trailing off, she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed as she turned to face Amy, still grinning.

“Thanks, Ames. You’re the best little sister ever,” she declared, grabbing her into a hug. Pulling back, her expression softened into a dopey smile. “You would really do something like that for me?”

“Of course!” Amy responded, grinning back at her.

She would do just about anything to make her sister happy – she couldn’t stand the thought of Vicky going back to her moping. _‘Hell, I would do it just for the simple amusement she seems to be getting out of the idea.’_

“Hang on, I’ll be right back!" she said, hopping off the bed to rush out the door.

“What for – oh!” Vicky startled, seemingly caught off guard. “You mean… right now?”

Amy paused in the doorway and turned back around to look at her sister. “Well, yeah,” she replied, frowning slightly in puzzlement. “I-I mean… if you want…?” Amy trailed off, confused.

 _‘Did she just mean it hypothetically, or like in the future sometime? No. No, wait.’_ An impending panic began to creep into her mind.

She thought back on the last few minutes of conversation. _‘She… She was just joking about the whole thing! I thought she was excited about the idea but she was kidding around! She was thanking me for cheering her up! And I just assumed… and now she’s going to think I’m crazy, or weird, or pressuring her, or something!’_

_‘Oh fuck— What do I— Why am I such an idiot? Tell her you were just joking— No, she’ll never believe that! Shit, she’s going to hate me! I have to get out, but this is my room! Go to the hospital? Where’s my costume—’_

“Um… y-yeah! Yeah, okay!” Vicky said. Despite the surprise still coloring her voice, her expression morphed into a grin.

Amy breathed deeply to calm her racing heart. _‘O-Okay. Whew. Well… I guess she’s on board for it?’_ Allowing the relief to flow through her and the heat to radiate off her sweat-dampened skin, Amy returned her sister’s grin.

‘ _Even if she didn’t mean it initially, I can’t let her down now! Besides, it’ll be fun! I’ll get to show her something cool with my powers – and use them for something other than just healing people all the time.’_

As Amy turned and left the room, Vicky muttered to herself, “Ohmygawd, _really_?”

Amy hoped it was anticipation she heard in her sister’s voice.

Quickly making her way to the kitchen, Amy did some rough calculations in her head. _‘Just need to grab some quick biomass. Won’t even really need all that much, even for a “huge dong.” Ha! …I’d better be quick, I don’t want her to start dwelling on Dean again.’_

She opened the freezer and groped around toward the back. ‘ _C’mon, they’ve gotta still be here! I know it’s been a pretty long time but I swear I saw them back here, and I doubt they got cooked. Aha!’_ With a feeling of satisfaction, she extracted the two-pound bag of frozen chicken breasts.

The bag had been sitting in the freezer for at least a few months; no one would miss it. _‘Heck, I bet no one even remembers it was there in the first place. Two pounds… should be plenty. Chicken breasts are a bit denser than I need; I’ll add some water to balance.’_

Her mind continued on autopilot as she grabbed a large cup and started filling it with water from the tap. _‘It’s going to be hard to work with it frozen. No time to defrost it though… even in the microwave at max power, it would probably take like 10 minutes, and I don’t want to keep Vicky waiting that long. Besides, I think I can use my powers to warm it up a bit, biokinetically. A combination of physical movement, friction, and forced metabolism should work.’_ She imagined taking the meat and breaking it down, molding and forming it into something else.

 _‘Extract the proteins and create the cells from scratch? Nah, I can just reform the muscle, it’s pretty close in composition already.’_ She pictured in her mind’s eye how the chicken myocytes would morph into human skin and tissue.

 _‘How do I begin the grafting process?’_ she considered, trying to plan the steps out logically. _‘I can start from the bottom of the shaft… I’ll form the base, build in all the blood vessels and the internal structures… Then, I could either grow out the main bulk of the shaft or I could finish the blood vessels and nerves and start attaching them…’_

Amy’s brain shuddered to a halt on the visual image of growing the appendage out from Vicky. Water continued pouring from the still-open tap, overflowing the cup in her hand. _‘Holy shit, I’ll be attaching it to Vicky. On her body! The right place to attach it would be the mons pubis, right above her…’_ She swallowed hard, unable to say it even inside her own head.

 _‘She… she’ll have to take off her panties, or at least pull them down a bit.’_ Amy flushed with sudden heat. Sure, they had seen each other naked before, when they were younger, but they’d gotten separate rooms a long time ago.

 _‘…and it’s not like I’ve gotten to see her even partly-naked since then, aside from a few times she wore a bikini – if that even counts. But now? I’ll be right up close to her, touching her, just inches away from her—’_ She shut her eyes and momentarily lost herself in the daydream, drooling at the images in her mind.

Amy finally remembered to shut off the faucet and poured some water out of the overflowing cup to make it a bit more reasonable to carry. _‘This could be an opportunity_ , _’_ she realized. _‘Maybe if I can keep her distracted enough with her new toy, I could take a peek and she won’t notice.’_

Hurrying back upstairs with her materials in hand, her mind worked furiously to figure out how to best approach the situation.

“Ah, good call,” Vicky remarked, nodding toward the bag of chicken breasts in Amy’s hand as she reentered the room. “What’s the water for?” 

“Well, the chicken is denser than human… tissue, so the water will help me get it into the right form,” Amy explained while she awkwardly juggled the items and tried to close and lock the door at the same time. Their parents had gone to sleep as soon as Vicky had returned from her date, but there was no sense in risking it by leaving the door unlocked.

Making her way over towards the bed, the biology-manipulator set her materials down and opened the bag to start getting things ready. Concentrating on the task at hand to keep her mind from wandering down dangerous paths again, she stared fixedly ahead at the objects in her hands while she prepared. _‘I’ll just grab a few breasts to start… Um! Not like that!’_ She blushed at the thought.

“Sooooo… just, um… tell me what to do!” Vicky said, breaking the silence with a nervous chuckle. Her voice held a note of either anticipation or anxiety and she sat rigidly upright on the edge of the bed, as if she hadn’t moved a muscle the whole time Amy had been gone.

Noticing her sister’s nervousness, Amy turned to her and replied, “No need to worry, I’ll take care of everything.” She tried to project a professional calm by drawing from her Panacea persona. She placed a hand on Vicky’s shoulder and directed her to lay down while she continued working the biomass in her other hand. “Just lay back and relax,” she said.

_‘Okay, c’mon, focus. Metabolic processes… heat… add a little water now.’_

Vicky’s nightgown – just an oversized old t-shirt really – rode up a bit and Vicky pulled it a bit to settle it back into place.

“Um, actually,” Amy said, with a bit of embarrassment creeping into her professional demeanor. “You’ll need to pull that up a bit for me to work.” She returned her focus to the pinkish blob in her hands.  
  
“Oh, right! Of course,” Vicky said with a nervous giggle. With slightly stiff movements, she drew the shirt back up until the hem came to rest at the bottom of her ribcage.

It was further than it needed to go, but Amy certainly wasn’t going to complain – the embodiment of her desire now lay before her, in just panties and a hiked-up t-shirt, abs bared and looking sexy as ever. 

“And, um, you’ll also, uh,” Amy stammered as her mounting arousal became a buzzing in her head, muddling her thoughts. She caught herself staring at her sister’s toned abdomen and managed to snap herself out of it before Vicky could notice. She paused to collect herself, then continued in a rush, “You’ll need to pull down your panties just a bit.” She was extremely proud of herself for managing to say it without stumbling, even while her face heated into a bright crimson.

“Right! Duh, _of_ _course_. It’d be in the way,” Vicky blurted out with a little too much emphasis on her words. She hesitated, her face also flaming.

Amy didn’t know if it was nervousness or embarrassment. Shame at baring herself in front of her sister? _‘Crap, I really hope she’s not changing her mind. Maybe I could have eased her into it better? Did I fuck this up already?’_

However, Vicky simply slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and began to slide them down. Amy’s breath caught in her throat, willing her sister to continue as if the intensity of her desire alone could prompt her sister onward.

Vicky arched her back slightly to bring her butt up off the bed so she could shift the soft cotton a bit further. Her thumbs inched the garment down until the elastic band rested just above her most intimate parts, protecting her modesty by millimeters.

Amy was far from disappointed – this was the most of Vicky she had ever seen. Never in her life had she been given a view like this, and with such a front-row seat! The rumpled cotton material between Vicky’s upper thighs pulled her attention only briefly before her eyes were drawn to the elastic band, stretched tightly from hip to hip. It hugged her smooth mons, leaving open gaps to either side where the swell dipped before curving up again. Amy drank in the sight like a woman dying of thirst.

She swallowed thickly and averted her gaze, returning to her biokinetic task with monumental effort.

 _‘What have I gotten myself into? At least she was too busy lining up her panties to notice my attention, but… gawd, I can’t resist staring at her!’_ Even as she thought it, she had to force herself not to look again.

 _‘Fuck! I never should’ve suggested this. She’s going to see me perving on her, and she’s going to flip out – rightfully so – and she’s never going to talk to me again! I’m such a freak, why do I have to be like this?’_ Her face drained of its previous color as she berated herself.

Oblivious to her sister’s inner turmoil, Vicky stretched her arms back over her head, trying to relax, and folded them around the pillow her head was resting on. “So, this isn’t going to, um, hurt or anything will it?” She asked, belying her casual posture.

Amy turned her attention back to her sister, determinately making eye contact this time. At least the question served to distract her from the self-condemning chorus in her head. “No, of course not,” she said with a comforting smile. She didn’t usually give much effort to bedside manner – when you’re one of the world’s foremost parahuman healers, it’s amazing how unimportant such things as bedside manner can become – but that didn’t mean she was incapable of it.

“Don’t worry, I’m a _professional_!” she remarked with an exaggerated, confident smirk.

As intended, Vicky snorted at her expression.

She refocused on her work. _‘I’m in too deep now, no way to go but through._ ’ Her mind flashed back to the minutes-old image of her sister’s barely-covered crotch. _‘Fuck, who am I kidding? I don’t_ want _to stop now. When will I ever have another opportunity like this? Never, that’s when.’_ All the while, her hands busied themselves gathering and thawing more material for the task ahead of her.

“Okay, now, I can’t promise this’ll be particularly pretty. You may want to close your eyes for a bit,” Amy suggested.

_‘Please close your eyes, so I can stare at you some more without you noticing.’_

Vicky narrowed her eyes, seemingly taking it as a challenge.

 _‘Damn, I should have expected that. Oh well.’_ Amy leaned a bit over the bed and switched the unappetizing fleshy blob to her left hand. She reached out her right hand nervously, trying with all possible effort to stop it from visibly shaking. _‘Okay, just a quick touch first, to temporarily shut off the nerve endings.’_

Vicky flinched when the healer’s hand came into contact with her skin.

_‘Hm, guess she’s still a bit nervous – that makes two of us. Anyway, there we go, nerves dulled. Don’t want her to feel it while I’m putting things together – who knows what it would feel like on her side? Probably really weird… and I really don’t want to freak her out or anything.’_

Meanwhile, another part of her brain was practically moaning. _‘I’m touching Vicky! Oh… oh gawd. I can feel the swell of her mons.’_ Acting as if it was all just part of the process, she pressed the tips of her fingers into the silky-smooth skin. She fought to keep her composure and hoped Vicky couldn’t feel her hands trembling. _‘So beautiful,’_ she thought as her eyes roamed over the creamy skin. _‘So sexy…’_

She couldn’t delay any further, though – not without making Vicky suspicious. She brought over the blobby mass while trying to hide most of it from Vicky’s sight – _‘it does look kinda gross. She doesn’t need to see that’_ – and began the process of forming it into a penis.

_‘Can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Okay, focus. Vicky’s watching, so gotta make this look good. Out with the old plan, in with the new. I’ll just form the outside first, make it look like a normal penis, fill in the internal details later. Breathe. Okay, I can do this.’_

It took only a moment for Amy to siphon off a small bit of mass from the main blob and successfully form it into a perfect scale model of a circumcised penis. Her nose crinkled as she examined it from a few angles, making sure that it looked like the nicer ones she’d seen while working at the hospital. It laid limply flaccid – and too small – but the outer details were all there. She blended the skin around the base into the curve of her sister’s mons until it melded with Vicky’s smooth skin perfectly and looked as if it belonged there all along.

_‘Wow, this is pretty cool! My powers are awesome when I don’t have to use them day in and day out to cure some smoker’s emphysema, or mend some frat dude’s femur after he decides to jump off the third-story balcony in a drunken stupor. This is way more fun!’_

“Uh, Ames? It looks great and all, but it’s kinda, um, tiny. You are going to make it, you know, _bigger_ , right?” Vicky asked plaintively.

Amy laughed, still feeling lighthearted – and giddily _lightheaded_ – at the experience of creating something new with her powers. “Yes, yes, don’t worry. What do you think all this is for?” She asked, indicating the rest of the unused biomass. “In fact…”

She turned back to the still half-full bag of chicken breasts. _‘Ah, what the heck,’_ she thought, grinning. She dumped the remainder of the bag into the biomass and steadied the oversized mound with both hands as she worked in the new material. She juggled it back to her left hand, awkwardly balancing it so she could add the remaining water to the roughly ball-shaped glob.

“Whoa. Awe- _some_ ,” Vicky enthused.

The blob didn’t actually look that awesome, fairly unattractive really, but the biokinetic knew what she meant: it was a _lot_ of mass compared to the little she’d needed so far. Meaning, the result would be… rather impressive.

“Well,” Amy said with a shrug of feigned nonchalance. “You did say you wanted it to be _huge_.” She continued working on the mass to warm the chicken meat above freezing and homogenize the material for easier use.

“Haha, yuuup!” Vicky exclaimed, emphasizing the “p” with a pop.

Amy smiled and returned to the bed to resume her task. She started adding mass to the tiny, forlorn penis which had flopped downward to lay limply against the top of Vicky’s panties.

 _‘Hm, might as well put a little showmanship into it.’_ She first applied the increased mass to bolster the little penis’s tumescence, making it harden and seem erect. It didn’t yet contain the proper blood vessels and internal structure to actually maintain an erection, but it _looked_ erect and that was good enough for now. With her left hand still balancing the biomass, she wrapped her right hand around the still rather small penis, easily encircling it completely with her thumb overlapping her fingers. Her fingers blocked the whole thing from sight.

She added mass gradually and surreptitiously, keeping the bio-blob out of sight as much as possible. Meanwhile, the penis grew. And grew. Soon its circumference rivaled the reach of her hand – her thumb could just barely still touch her middle finger. The circumcised head jutted proudly above her index finger with more than an inch to spare.

“Wow, that’s… actually kinda hot, watching it grow like that,” Vicky remarked.

Amy glanced up at her briefly to smile in implied agreement before returning to her task. _‘Heh, you ain’t seen nothing yet!’_ In fact, she had used only about a quarter of the biomass so far. _‘I may have slightly overestimated how much it would take. Oh well. I don’t have to use all of it. I’ll just stop when it gets to “huge.” Hehe!’_

Continuing to feed biomass into her creation, Amy joined her sister in watching as the dimensions increased further. The biokinetic spent the next half a minute or so working on it, as the tension in the room built along with the penis in her hand.

“Whoa,” Vicky breathed out quietly. She seemed in awe at the monster before her. Amy’s fingers no longer came even close to encircling the thick shaft, at least an inch separating her thumb and middle finger. In length, it looked like it was about equal to her forearm, elbow to wrist.

“Well, you wanted huge, you got huge!” Amy stated proudly.

“Yeah!” Vicky agreed. She propped herself up onto her elbows for a better look. “Wait, hold on, you didn’t even use all of it,” she complained, gesturing with a head nod toward the remaining biomass. Almost half of the original mass still remained.

“Yeah,” Amy replied. “I guess I didn’t need all of it.” She shrugged.

“Ohhh, no no no! No. You can’t stop now!” Vicky exclaimed. At her sister’s answering look of incredulity, she insisted, “this is big, sure, but it’s not _huge_. Go on, add the rest of it!”

“Oka-ay, if you say so!” Amy answered. Truthfully, she appreciated Vicky’s enthusiasm. _‘She likes it! She appreciates what I made!’_

The bio-manipulator’s mind wandered as she refocused on her power. _‘I need to plan this out. If I can arrange the internal structures while I finish growing the outer dimensions, it’ll be ready for vasculature and nerve linkage. Then… well, I’m not sure what then.’_ She’d just have to wing it when she reached that point, she supposed.

Despite not being particularly interested in this part of male anatomy, generally speaking, Amy realized she was still excited to see the end result. _‘Besides, this one’s not attached to some boy, it’s attached to Vicky.’_

With her biokinesis restarted and now continuing on autopilot, her distractible mind followed that train of thought. _‘I’ve never really had much interest in penises before. But now, Vicky is going to have one, temporarily.’_ For as long as Amy could remember, she’d always been enraptured by her older sister. But, at some point, her fascination with her sister crossed over the line from familial to… well, she could admit it to herself now, sexual. _‘Puberty’s a bitch, but even more so when your beautiful, sexy sister has a literal awe-inspiring aura.’_

She had since accepted her feelings, accepted that they were unnatural, and accepted the fact that she was head-over-heels for her sister. She couldn’t help it; she was hopelessly in love with Vicky. She loved everything about her; her strength of conviction, her cheerful banter, her bubbly exuberance... even her silly obsession with clothes shopping.

But most of all, she loved Vicky’s glorious, goddess-sculpted body. Every bit of it was perfection. And despite her obvious bias, she knew her opinions on the matter were simple objective truth, affirmed by her powers with absolute certainty. _‘I love her and_ _I love her body – every part of it.’_ A spike of equal parts arousal and longing shot through her, straight to her core. _‘And now she’s letting me add to her perfection, trusting me to append my own touch.’_ She squirmed at the thought, fresh waves of desire crashing through her. 

_‘I made this,’_ Amy thought, staring at the still-growing new appendage in front of her. _‘And soon it’ll be a part of her. It’ll_ be _hers. I never found penises attractive before now, but… this is_ Vicky’s _penis.’_ She groaned aloud, managing to disguise it as a sound of concentration. _‘Fuck. I have my hand wrapped around Vicky’s penis.’_ She gave it a surreptitious stroke. _‘The nerves will be connected pretty soon, and then Vicky will actually feel it when…’_

Her brain short-circuited on the thought. _‘Oh gawd, she’s going to feel it! Going to feel me, actually touching her. Like, sexually! It’s going to be_ me _making her feel excited, and turned on, and…!_

 _‘No. Not gonna happen, girl!’_ she berated herself. _‘You think she’s going to just sit there and let you molest her? Dream on.’_ Snapping herself out of the entrancing fantasy playing through her head, she resumed her work on the penis which she’d unconsciously stopped for a brief moment – hopefully too short for Vicky to notice. _‘She’s been too distracted to notice how weird this is just yet, but she will. As soon as it’s done and hooked up, she’ll excuse herself to go try it out in private. She’s not going to stick around to play with it in front of her own sister!’_

“Okay, it’s just about done, but it needs a few finishing touches,” Amy remarked. 

The new appendage stood proudly; nearly as thick around as a soda can and about as long as four of them stacked up. Amy bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a giggle – it was practically the length of her arm!

“Now that,” Vicky swallowed, her blue eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at the sight, “is more like it!”

“Glad you like it,” Amy beamed proudly. “But first, you said you wanted it to be, uh, fully functional, right?” she asked, with a hint of a smirk and an exaggerated eyebrow raise. _‘Gotta keep it light, make it joking and fun. Keep her distracted.’_

Vicky snorted. “Hah! Um, I mean, heck yeah! Lay it on me!” Vicky played right back into the mood.

Few people picked up on the shy healer’s banter, but Amy could always count on her sister to engage with her on the same level. Yet another thing she loved about her.

 _‘Alright, time to ham it up a little.’_ Amy figured that the best way to keep this going would be to make it a game, play into the banter, and keep Vicky in the same mood. So, she put on a comically exaggerated expression of concentration, tongue sticking out to the side, as she bent closer to inspect her work. Vicky giggled.

The biokinetic had reserved a portion of the biological raw material for the last part. She quickly formed the testes and scrotum, tucking it into the now very small space between the newly-formed shaft and the elastic band of Vicky’s panties, which had amazingly stayed in place this whole time.

 _‘Aww!’_ Amy whined to herself. _‘If it had just naturally slid down a little, Vicky probably wouldn’t have noticed. And I’d have… a gorgeous view.’_ She almost sighed in disappointment but managed to keep it bottled up.

 _‘And now, I can’t move it myself or it’ll be too obvious. Maybe just… push it down a little, like I just need a bit more room? That might scare her off, though. So, no… as much as I’d love to strip her panties off her_ , _’_ she shivered pleasantly at the thought, _‘I’ll have to leave them be for now.’_

Decision made, she returned her attention to expanding the new parts. _‘Need to make the scrotum proportionally sized, or it’ll just look weird. There’s enough remaining material. Barely.’_ As the balls swelled in size, gravity naturally pressed the growing weight against the cloth material of Vicky’s panties, down and inwards along the length of Vicky’s still-covered slit.

Amy’s hand, still gripping the shaft near the base, pulled up a bit. The movement dragged the now quite heavy balls upwards as well. She leaned closer in the guise of inspecting her nearly-finished work, pretending to examine the details of the new anatomical structures while she savored the moment.

Eventually, the biokinetic forced herself to stop procrastinating. She started the final task of connecting everything up. _‘But… I don’t want this to be the end. How can I get Vicky to continue and not scare her off?’_ she wondered. Feeding in the last bit of biomass, Amy finished the last of the other connections as well.

Vicky’s heart began pumping her own blood through the new additions for the first time. 

Resting her now-empty left hand on Vicky’s upper thigh, as if for balance, she maintained her right-handed grip on the massive shaft as she prepared the nervous system connections. 

“It’s mostly hooked up, except for the sense of touch,” Amy explained as she finished the nerves themselves but kept sensation still numbed for now. “But since I’ve never actually, um, done this before, I’ll be unblocking that gradually.”

_‘Damnit, girl! Don’t let her know you’re nervous. C’mon, you can do this, stay professional.’_


	3. Anatomy 1.3

“It’s just… I don’t want to overwhelm you with the sensation when I connect the nerves,” Amy lied.

 _‘I’m dying to see you overwhelmed with sensation.’_ She bit her lip, feigning anxiety while feeling a completely different type of nervous anticipation.

Vicky looked at her, considering for a moment. “But you said it’s not going to hurt, right?” she asked, a bit concerned. She looked like she would brave it if it came down that.

_‘Of course she would, it’s Vicky. She’s… putting a lot of trust in me, here. She’s amazing like that; I don’t deserve her.’_

“No no, nothing like that! It won’t be painful,” Amy hurried to reassure her. “It’ll just be a bit of a… novel sensation,” she smirked, raising her eyebrows. Her tone implied that the sensation would be a very _positive_ one. “…since it’ll be the first time you’re feeling it.”

“Pft, okay then,” Vicky threw her a cocky grin. “C’mon Ames, I can handle it!”

_‘Yes! Hook, line, and sinker! Okay, okay, be cool, don’t give it away.’_

“Okay, if you say so,” Amy said with lighthearted enthusiasm. “Here we go!”

Amy abruptly unblocked the signals coming from the new penis now feeding into her sister’s nervous system, making Vicky gasp in surprise. _‘Hehe, well you asked for it!’_

She directed the nerves to ensure the pleasure hit her sister hardest, tweaking the sensations to match more closely to Vicky’s natural sexual passion. She didn’t want the new pleasurable feelings from the penis to feel exactly the same to Vicky as her normal sexual organs, but she did want it to be similar. Familiar. _‘Like two different flavors of ice cream. Both good, but different.’_

Amy sensed through her powers as dopamine, oxytocin, and hormone production skyrocketed in Vicky’s brain and throughout her body. Even without biokinetic powers, Amy would have perceived the chemical cocktail’s potent effect on her sister. _‘Is that cheating? I mean, I’m not modifying her brain to feel good – no way, not crossing that line. Ever._ _I simply… connected her nervous system to something that happens to be a very pleasurable sensation. I didn’t even fabricate those hormones and chemicals in her blood! That’s just natural biological reaction right there.’_

 _‘But… pretty soon she’ll come back to herself and realize what’s happening,’_ Amy worried. _‘She might be embarrassed – at her reactions, or just about the situation in general – and call a halt to the whole thing. I don’t want that to happen! Okay, so maybe I can cheat just a little bit?’_

“Okay, so that’s the low setting,” Amy lied. It was actually just about normal human male sensitivity. 

“Wai-what?” Vicky voiced distractedly. 

“Didn’t want to start it off too sensitive,” Amy explained, deliberately misinterpreting. “Now I’ll tune it a bit to get the level right.”

She proceeded without waiting for her sister’s reply. First, she tuned the nerve endings to increase their sensitivity. She squinted as if observing the results, then pretended to test the increased sensitivity. She gripped softly but confidently with one hand near the base and gently stroked upward. Just an inch, then back downward. Vicky tensed in shocked pleasure as sensitized nerves shot fireworks into her brain.

Vicky let out an involuntary moan, becoming unraveled. _‘Fuck, that’s so hot. I’ve never heard her moan like that before. I’ve never_ made _her moan like that before!’_

 _‘Oh gawd, I’m really touching her!’_ She slowed her hand movements slightly, increasing the sensuality of the touch and luxuriating in the feel of it. _‘It’s making her feel so good she can’t control herself. She looks so incredible.’_

Arching her back, Vicky’s aura flared suddenly to life. _‘Oh, Vicky, yes!’_ Amy gloried in the feeling as Vicky’s aura washed over and through her, like the bass thrum of a concert sound system. She paused her hand movements and took a moment to simply bask in the sensation. _‘Gawd, I love feeling her aura. She’s so amazing.’_

Amy tuned back in to observe her sister’s expressions. _‘Hehe, poor Vicky, so overwhelmed with pleasure she’s losing control of her aura. And is it my imagination or is she hovering slightly?’_

“Aaah, Am...?” Vicky began but failed to finish the thought as Amy started another barely-perceptible stroke. Up, gently squeezing, and down.

“Hm?” Amy turned toward her sister as if just noticing the effect she was having on her. “Oh! Does that… feel good?” she asked as if the answer wasn’t obvious to anyone with eyes. Or ears, for that matter.

 _‘Or a nose. Fuck, she’s so turned on she’s dripping.’_ She inhaled as deeply as she dared, her face still quite close to her sister’s lap. ‘ _You smell so good, Vicky. I wish I could taste you right now.’_ Just for extra distraction, she loosened her grip to begin sliding it up further, gently brushing over the skin instead of pulling on it like she’d been doing before. 

Vicky sucked in another breath and panted out an involuntary “Mnf!” Her hands reached out beside her to grip at the bedsheets.

“Hehe, I’ll take that as a yes!” Amy remarked. _‘Keep it lighthearted, she’s still overwhelmed right now, but pretty soon she’ll recover. When she does, I gotta make it seem like it’s all just fun and curiosity on my part. Act like she should take it the same way. Just an amusing little experiment, Vicky! Ignore the fact that your sister is pleasuring you sexually! Totally normal!’_

_‘…Fuck, how is that ever going to work?’_

“W-Wow, that’s… holy shit.” Vicky formulated the words eventually. She finally managed to lift her head to watch what was going on down below. “But, uh, Ames…”

_‘Uh-oh. Distract, distract!’_

“What does it feel like… up here?” She asked, moving her hand all the way upward to rest near the head of the massive cock. “I’ve read that the head is more sensitive, but I’ve never had the chance to actually observe it myself of course.” She palmed the head and gently wrapped her fingers around, thumb and middle finger just barely meeting. A small bit of precum lubricated the motion as she gently rotated her hand. Brushing the sensitive head with one hand, she brought up her other hand to stroke the length a bit further down.

“Oh! Ohhhh,” Vicky moaned, exhaling the breath she was holding. She pushed her hips up off the bed, subconsciously yearning for increased pressure.

“Yeah? How does that feel? Different?” Amy asked rhetorically. Before her sister could recover, she continued, “How about like this…?” Amy adjusted her grip to wrap both hands around the shaft under the head and began a continuous stroking motion with both hands in sync.

“Ffffffff,” Vicky tried to get out. She lost the battle to keep her eyes from drooping closed in pleasure as the sensations continued short-circuiting her brain. Her head dropped back onto the pillow as she attempted to collect herself.

“Fuck,” she finally breathed out, panting. “F-Fuck, that feels… but, Ames, I don’t know…”

 _‘Damnit. Knew it was too good to last. Okay, act like nothing’s wrong; even if this all ends right now she won’t suspect anything, if I play this right. And I’ll have some great new memories to keep me company later.’_ Amy squeezed her thighs together, suppressing a shudder as slick skin slid against pooled wetness.

“What’s wrong?” Amy asked, feigning concern. “Does it not feel right? I-I didn’t mess it up, did I?”

“No, it’s not that,” Vicky said, visibly trying to control herself. She took a shuddering breath, then another, collecting her thoughts. “It’s just, I donno, should we be doing this? It’s just, it feels a bit… weird.”

_‘Act like you don’t know what she’s talking about. Just two sisters and a bit of sexual experimenting! Nothing strange here!’_

“How so? I mean, obviously _this_ isn’t exactly normal,” Amy said, indicating the enormous penis still standing tall and proud. She gave it another couple of strokes to emphasize her point. “But it’s pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“Th-That right there,” Vicky said, trying to suppress her body’s reaction to the stimulus. She lifted herself up again, leaning against propped elbows, and saw some concern on her sister’s face. “I mean, yeah, you… you did amazing, Ames. It’s incredible, really, that you can do something like this. I mean, of course you can do it, that’s not what I meant, I just…” she trailed off, annoyed that she couldn’t seem to articulate herself clearly.

Amy, meanwhile, was blushing furiously at the praise, a completely un-feigned response.

“It’s just,” Vicky tried to continue. “Um, I feel like… we shouldn’t be doing this, we—”

“Aww, c’mon Vicky!” Amy wheedled, trying to misinterpret again. “This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity! Look at this thing,” she said, shaking it lightly.

_‘Hey yeah, that’s right – depersonalize it, that could work.’_

“It’s like a weapon of mass destruction!” She giggled at her joke.

At some point, Amy had joined her sister on the bed, sitting with her legs tucked up underneath her and bent over close to the appendage in question. The giant penis dwarfed her head. Her two hands still wrapped around the shaft seemed tiny in comparison.

Wanting to steer the conversation a bit, Amy continued, “Seriously, though, I’ve never had a chance to study one of these up close. It’s fascinating.”

She gave another tentative stroke, not enough to make Vicky object. _‘But maybe enough to muddy the waters with a bit of distracting pleasure?’_

“…And I bet you’ve wondered before how it felt from the other side?” She asked with a teasing grin.

“Heh, yeah,” Vicky humored her. “It’s certainly a unique experience. But, um, I-I don’t know if I’m comfortable doing this,” she seemed to be finally collecting her thoughts. Seeing no response forthcoming from her sister, she clarified, “You’re my _sister_ , Amy.”

Amy gave her a confused look in return while panicking internally. “Um, yeah, of course we’re sisters. So?”

“Well, _sooo_ , it’s like… it’s… um, when you do that, it’s kinda like you’re… you know… touching me.” Vicky tried to explain, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

Amy tensed but pretended she still didn’t get it. _‘I’m in_ _too deep. Fuck, I can’t just respond like I know what she’s talking about, it’ll be too obvious I knew all along. Okay. Breathe. I can do this.’_

She stilled her hands but didn’t withdraw them just yet. “Um, well yeah, I guess I am touching it, and it’s attached to you,” she replied, forcing a note of confusion and trying to lace it through with concern.

_‘That’s right, it’s just a toy, an “it.” And also I can’t possibly know what you’re talking about, since touching you sexually would obviously be just such a completely absurd idea that it would never even occur to me.’_

“Gawd, Ames, don’t make me _say_ it,” Vicky groaned, but this time in embarrassment, averting her gaze to study the pattern on the bedsheets to the side of her. “It’s, um, it feels really good when you do that, and so, it’s like…” she paused, waiting for her sister’s reaction. Still seeing none, she blurted, “It’s like you’re _pleasuring_ me!” She winced and blushed in shame at her own words.

It was a good thing Vicky was looking away. Amy felt a spike of excitement rush through her at her sister’s words. Only a little late, she jerked her hands off of the penis, pretending her fresh blush of arousal was actually embarrassment. _‘Shit. Acting is hard.’_

“Oh! Um, I’m sorry!” Amy cried. “It’s just, uh, I thought… I mean it’s not like it’s _real_ , it’s just, like, a toy. I-I didn’t realize, I’m sorry! I was just thinking it was sorta… a fun new game and I was just so caught up in it because I created it and I wanted to, you know, see if I made it right.”

_‘Maybe I can throw some guilt in here?’_

“…and it’s, I mean, I just wanted you to like it, I donno...” She grimaced and drew in on herself.

Vicky turned back to see her sister cringing and distraught. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry Ames!” She sat up a bit more, the penis bobbing awkwardly in her lap as she reached over to put a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder, ignoring her own flaming embarrassment. “It really is amazing. Hey, it’s okay.” 

_‘Damn, do I really look that pathetic?’_ She faked a little sniffle. _‘It’s so sweet that in all of this she’s still concerned about me. She’s amazing.’_

She paused, realizing, _‘Fuck, I’m such a terrible sister.’_ She teared up for real now, guilt gnawing away at her insides. She didn’t need to fake the sniffle this time.

“Oh, hey, shh shh shh, it’s okay,” Vicky said, cooing at her. Wrapping her little sister into an awkward side-hug, she pulled Amy’s head against her shoulder. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but the awkwardly-strung panties and the prominent new appendage were getting in the way.

Tugging at the panties with her free hand, she managed to slide them up just a bit and over her new ballsack, allowing her to finally spread her legs open into a cross-legged position. She pulled her nightshirt down from its rumpled-up state, though it did little to cover the majority of the still mostly-hard penis which had flopped over and now jutted out past her crossed legs to bounce lightly on the bed. She tried, unsuccessfully, to nudge it under the hem of her shirt.

After a minute had passed, they were both calmer. _‘Of course she’s calmer, now that her freak sister is no longer touching her, sexually.’_ Amy thought cynically. The self-loathing hadn’t dried up along with the tears.

Vicky’s attention had drifted back to examining the appendage. “It really is impressive, you know. In both ways. I mean, wow, just look at it! That’s an impressive penis right there,” she enthused, still trying to cheer up her sister. “But also, it’s super impressive that _you_ made that. It’s amazing – I never knew you could do that. And you did a fantastic job!”

“Really? You really like it?” Amy mumbled into her sister’s shoulder.

“Hell yeah!” Vicky exclaimed. “I wish Dean’s looked like this,” she said with a giggle.

“Oh?” Amy asked, pulling back slightly to look Vicky in the face. She was starting to feel a little better, despite herself. “You mean Dean’s not packing this kind of heat?” she asked, deadpan.

“Gawd, no, he’d tear me in two!” Vicky laughed. “I don’t think _anyone_ is hung like this, though it is nice to fantasize,” she squirmed a bit. “You know, I guess you had a point about it not seeming real. It is kind of… larger than life!” She giggled at her joke.

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who insisted I use _all_ of the chicken breasts!” Hearing her sister laughing and joking about it, Amy felt much better.

 _‘Geez, I really get pretty down on myself sometimes,’_ she thought with a sniffle. _‘Vicky’s fine! And she doesn’t think I’m a freak, she thinks I’m impressive! Or my power, at least.’_

“True,” Vicky admitted freely. She absentmindedly reached her free hand down to explore the object for the first time. “Can’t argue with the results, though!”

Amy watched, mesmerized, as her sister gently traced her fingers along the length of the still exposed but now semi-soft penis, observing as it jumped slightly at her touch. _‘Is she really…?’_ As Vicky continued exploring it, both girls watched it begin to harden once more. Amy was afraid to say anything in response, not wanting to break the trance. 

“It’s weird, it does feel sort of separate, like it has a mind of its own,” Vicky commented, entranced at the show and the feel of it. “And I do kinda get what you mean about it being like a new toy. It feels good, but different. It’s definitely not the same as when I…” she halted.

 _‘She means when she masturbates!’_ Amy realized with a jolt. _‘She’s sitting here right now, right next to me, and she’s stroking her cock back to full hardness – there’ll never be a better chance for this!’_

“You mean, it’s not the same as when you masturbate normally?” she asked innocently.

“Aaa-myyy!” Vicky whined, dropping the arm from across her sister’s shoulders and snapping her head around to gape at her sister in shock. Amy noticed she hadn’t removed her other hand from its position.

“Vii-ckyyy!” Amy mocked, smiling to show she was just teasing. “It’s perfectly natural. And normal, and healthy. Everyone does it.”

“Yeah, but, it’s not something I talk about with my sister!”

“Oh? So it’s just something you _do_ in front of your sister, without talking about it?” Amy asked slyly, her cherubic smile belying her sarcasm.

“What!?” Vicky spluttered.

“Well, you said it feels good. You said it gave you _pleasure_ ,” Amy nodded toward Vicky’s hand which despite her startle had remained where it was.

“Uhm, well,” Amy could tell her sister was mortified but couldn’t admit it now without confirming the statement about masturbating in front of her sister. “It’s… like you said, it’s just… a new toy. I’m just, um, playing with it. I mean! Um, exploring it, because it’s… interesting.”

Amy was incredulous on so many accounts. _‘Holy shit, seriously? I hadn’t even meant to… I mean I didn’t think she’d… I know she likes to take the opposing side in an argument sometimes just for fun, but this is absurd!’_

Vicky, thankfully, misinterpreted the look. “Really! I was just, you know, checking it out,” she claimed with a shoulder shrug of faked nonchalance which failed to quite cover her attempt at suppressing her smirk.

_‘Oh, I get it, she’s just hamming it up. Answering banter with more banter – her specialty. She was embarrassed, so she wanted to lighten things up by playing into it, as a joke. …Hmm, okay then, I can work with that.’_

“Oh really?” Amy queried with a raised eyebrow of skepticism.

“Yeah! Um, I mean, of course.”

“Well? Why’d you stop then?” Amy asked with her most innocent doe-eyes. Daring her.

“Maybe I’ll keep going then!”

“Fine!”

“Okay, I will!”

“Okay!”

“Okay!”

The two girls stopped, staring at each other. _‘This is the weirdest game of chicken I’ve ever played,’_ Amy thought. _‘But she doesn’t know I have no intention to swerve. I_ _.’_

Vicky raised an eyebrow, head tilting slightly as if to say, _‘Is this actually okay?’_

Amy narrowed her eyes slightly with a playful smirk. _‘You’re not gonna do it._ _Go for it,_ _I dare you.’_


	4. Anatomy 1.4

With self-conscious movement, Vicky readjusted her grip and resumed her previous stroking, still staring at her sister in playful challenge.

 _‘Oh reeeeeally?’_ Amy thought, hiding her glee behind a mask of amusement and sardonic surprise. _‘Well, this is certainly interesting.’_ She could see her sister bite her lip just slightly – whether in embarrassment or suppressed pleasure she couldn’t tell. “And how does your… new toy, feel?” She asked.

“It feels really good, actually,” Vicky answered primly, straight-faced. She pumped a little harder. “ _R-Really_ good,” she emphasized, with only a slight stumble. “Although I can’t imagine it’d _normally_ feel quite this… distracting, all the time. Or boys would never get anything done! Are you sure you _tuned_ it quite right?” She teased back.

 _‘Busted,’_ Amy thought. _‘But, she doesn’t seem that upset…’_

“Well, um, it seemed like you wanted to take everything else to the max, so I just figured…“ She fiddled nervously with a strand of hair.

“Hah, I knew it!”

“I’m sorry!” Amy said, genuinely contrite.

Seeing her sister’s distress, Vicky quickly added, “No, no, it’s okay, I’m not upset.” She smiled. “I think I like it this way, makes it more…” Vicky suppressed a moan at a particularly exquisite sensation. Not that it fooled Amy, who reveled in the image of her sister, _pleasuring herself_ , fed to her by her powers. “…fun,” Vicky finished finally.

“Well, I know it’s not quite as realistic,” Amy commented.

“Pft, like any of the rest of this is realistic?” her sister retorted.

“Yeah, but… didn’t you want to see what it was like from a guy’s perspective?” Amy asked.

“That was part of it, sure. But this whole thing is just a brand new… experience,” said Vicky, leaning back once more.

Amy wasn’t sure if she followed her sister’s argument, or if she even had one. She suspected her sister had gotten sidetracked in her own thoughts, as she now noticed the clear signs of Vicky’s arousal climbing once more.

Vicky’s panties, now pulled up fully but stretched to their limit in an attempt to contain the softball-size balls, bounced slightly as her soft stroking picked up to a more vigorous tempo. _‘Maybe her discomfort is wearing off? Or she’s just getting caught up in the moment?’_

“Well, I’m sure there are still some things you could learn from the experience. What do you usually do with a guy’s penis?” Amy asked.

“Hm, well, sometimes I’ll start with just softly brushing my fingertips up the whole length,” Vicky described.

“Oh, really? How so?” Amy asked, trying to will her sister to demonstrate as well.

_‘She’s certainly distracted enough; that thing is sending amplified bolts of ecstasy straight to her brain.’_

“Yeah, um,” Vicky affirmed, then let the monster penis flop backward onto her toned stomach, where it reached up to nestle just between her t-shirt covered breasts. “Like this. I’ll tease him a bit first with light touches.”

Amy found herself transfixed on the sight. _‘Is this really happening?’_ Her sister laid back, lightly caressing her penis, eyes closed as she lost herself in imagination or memory. As her brushing fingertips reached the tip, Amy noticed a thread of precum joining from the head to a new sticky spot on her sister’s shirt, between her breasts. Through the cotton material, she could see Vicky’s nipples standing rigid and begging for attention she sadly couldn’t give them.

She swallowed thickly. “A-And then what do you do?”

“Well, then I might grip him, right at the base,” she said, demonstrating on herself. She had to lift the elastic band of her panties a bit to get a proper grip on the very bottom of the shaft. “And I’ll slide upward like this.” She suppressed another moan but her penis twitched and the head flared with a fresh rush of blood pumping through it.

_‘What, she’s okay with jerking herself off in front of me, but she’s not okay with showing how good it feels?’_

“…and then back down,” Vicky said. She failed to stop the subconscious thrust, humping slightly upward. The skin stretched taut as she bottomed out. “F-Fuck,” she let out, control slipping for a second.

Vicky’s eyes snapped back open and took a moment to refocus on Amy’s face. She seemed suddenly uncomfortable again. “Um, maybe this is enough for tonight?”

Amy, caught off guard by the sudden reversion, asked, “Why? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Well, it’s just… you’re just sitting there, watching me. It’s a little, I donno, unnerving?”

 _‘Fuck, she noticed me staring.’_ Her face heated again; the capillaries in her cheeks were getting quite a workout this evening.

“Um, sorry, it’s just, I couldn’t help it. You’re just so…”

_‘Beautiful. Enrapturing. Whoa, no, too strong! Step it back a bit and get a hold of yourself!’_

“I-I mean, you were putting on quite a show!” She giggled nervously, inviting her sister to share in the joke.

A shy grin greeted her in return. Vicky opened her mouth to say something, but Amy wanted to add one more thing. It was a shot in the dark, but based on her sister’s discomfort she feared the evening would wind down shortly if she didn’t do anything to prevent it. “And as for ‘just sitting there,’ I don’t have to.”

_‘Wait, no, I don’t want to make it sound like I should leave!’_

“That is, I mean, I’m really curious to, uh, _feel_ ,” she paused, feigning embarrassment to cover her eager desire. “…um, what it feels like. I know it’s not exactly representative of the normal, uh, specimen… but it’s not like I have any experience with that either!” she giggled, trying to keep things lighthearted. “I just, um, do you think I could feel it again? Like before? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I mean, it’s just that I’m so curious…”

Vicky seemed to consider the matter, the moment hanging precariously as she studied her younger sister. Amy squirmed a bit, trying to project only keen interest and enthusiasm. She wasn’t sure what Vicky was looking for – _‘trying to tell if my motivations are pure? Hah!’_

After a long moment, Vicky seemed to reach a conclusion and nodded her consent. “Okay, sure, you can give it a try if you like.”

“R-Really? You don’t mind?”

“Yeah,” Vicky smiled at her sister’s enthusiasm. “It’s okay, you can touch it. I, um, I didn’t mean to freak out before,” she added apologetically. “Sorry. I just, needed to wrap my head around it, you know?”

She still didn’t sound too sure, to Amy’s ears. _‘I think it’s the best I’m going to get, though. Maybe she adopted the whole “playing with the new toy” concept? Or is she just humoring her poor pathetic sister? …Fuck it, I don’t care, I’m just going to make the best of it.’_

“Wrap your _head_ around it, eh?” Amy smirked, reaching out for the waiting penis and gripping the head to give it a small squeeze in emphasis.

“Oh, that was baaaaad,” Vicky groaned at the pun, but her grin belied the complaint.

Amy noticed that her sister had deliberately avoided flinching, or even reacting at all for that matter, to her touch. _‘That’s weird, I know she felt that. I can see the signals flying through her nervous system.’_

Releasing the head, she gently brushed her hand downward, following the tube and subtle veins down the monstrous length until she reached the constraining band of elastic at her sister’s waist. “It’s so soft,” she whispered. Then, squeezing more firmly, she added, “but also, hard.”

She could feel Vicky’s body responding to the stimulation, despite Vicky giving no noticeable outward response. _‘Hm, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Too embarrassed to admit how good it feels? Or feigning disinterest to wait for me to get bored? Hah! Like that’ll happen.’_

“Let’s see. You were starting to stroke it like this,” she demonstrated, mimicking Vicky’s actions from earlier. She gave a few short strokes. Emboldened by Vicky’s continued stoic observance, she amended, “Well, actually, it was more like this,” and reached brazenly under the waistband of the panties to grip the penis at its base like she’d seen Vicky do. Vicky neglected to comment.

 _‘Not exactly what I envisioned when I fantasized about reaching into her panties, but I’ll take what I can get!’_ She continued with the motion and picked up the pace a bit until she saw Vicky’s vision lose focus a bit, starting to look a little glassy-eyed. _‘You wanna play stoic, huh?_ _I bet I can get you to crack.’_

Meanwhile, she continued monitoring her sister with her biosense – not only to gauge her sister’s reactions, but also because it was majorly turning her on.

_‘I use this power day in and day out, to scan people so I can heal them. Find what’s wrong and fix it. Sure, there are some interesting bits here and there, but this—! This is totally different.’_

_‘When I touch her, here, I can see the signal travel, nearly instantaneously, up to her brain, where it explodes into a chemical smorgasbord of pleasurable endorphins and hormones. Then those circulate through her body, making her heart pound and her breathing pick up; making her capillaries dilate into a blush, the nerves becoming even more sensitized… feeding back into the cycle again. All from my touch –_ I’m _doing that to her._ ’

She shuddered, unable to suppress the overwhelming arousal she felt at the thought. Slick wetness pooled in her own panties. Shifting position, but still with her legs bent underneath her, she subtly swung one knee out further to the side as if to relieve the pressure on it. Secretly, though, it brought the heel of that foot into contact with her sopping center. She couldn’t help but begin grinding against it, desperately hoping Vicky wouldn’t notice. _‘I doubt she will – she’s quite distracted, currently.’_

Focusing back on Vicky’s cock, she added her other hand above the first, still gripping and stroking. “Do you, um… Do you like it when I do this?” she asked, squeezing more firmly, sliding the skin up and down the few inches it could move without stretching it too taut – she could sense that wouldn’t feel much good at all. After a few moments, she changed tactics, gripping feather-light, brushing the fingers and palms of both hands gently across the skin. “Or is it better like this?”

Vicky was too busy trying to maintain her composure to answer for a few seconds. She attempted to muster an air of casual unconcern, but Amy could tell it took Herculean effort. “Yes, well, both are goo-ood,” she faltered as Amy’s feather-touch reached the sensitive head, then paused to clear her throat. “Both are good, but I think the lighter touches are more suited for foreplay.” 

Amy smirked at her sister’s attempt at a scientific, objective response. “Oh, so you’d say we’re past the foreplay, then?” Amy asked, smirking impishly.

“I would say so, yes,” Vicky continued, sounding more confident within her adopted persona.

“Well, by all means then, let’s continue on!” Amy rejoined playfully. She placed both hands back on Vicky’s penis, wrapping one again down low near the base and the other much higher up. She restarted the firmer stroking motions.

“So, like this then?” Not getting a verbal response, she continued. “How about I adjust a bit and you tell me when I’ve got it just right.” She could just monitor Vicky’s bodily reactions with her power, of course, but that wasn’t nearly as fun as trying to get her sister to vocalize it.

Amy adjusted her hands, trying different positions on the massive cock, keeping up the stroking motions the whole time. She could tell it was affecting her sister, but Vicky remained composed.

“How about the speed? Do you like faster?” she asked, picking up the pace. Vicky’s hips unconsciously jerked upwards and she clenched her teeth to avoid letting out a moan. “Or… slower?” She slowed down to a languorous pace, but stroking more sensuously and adjusting the pressure to what she could tell was the perfect level. “Faster?” she demonstrated again. “Or slower?” she switched again, keeping Vicky off-kilter.

“F-Fuck,” Vicky breathed out, finally, almost too soft to hear. “B-Both, both of those are… good. Yes, good,” Vicky panted.

“You sure they’re both equally good?” Amy teased, switching again between the two, and back again. “Because I want to improve my technique! Your feedback is important!”

“Y-Yes! They’re b-oh! Both good,” Vicky replied. “You should just—mmnf!” she moaned, interrupting herself. “Should just use both of them!” she managed to get out.

“Hm, okay then. But, there must be _some_ way I can improve. Oh, I know! Guys like it when it’s all slippery and stuff, right?”

She didn’t have any lube, but she figured she could make do. A naughty fantasy popped into her mind of scooping up some of her own plentiful natural lubrication to use, but she dismissed it – no way would Vicky be okay with that! So, she bent to her biokinetics again, adjusting the prostate, testes, and accessory sex glands to produce a goodly amount of pre-cum. It was soon trickling out from the head to ooze downward over her still-pumping hands. She paused to spread it around. 

“Nnngh,” Vicky groaned aloud at the added lubrication, finally breaking her stoic façade. “Oh gawd, that feels so, so good,” she added after a moment, her voice sounding like it was caught up in a euphoria so vast it had carried her miles away. Amy finished spreading the plentiful lubrication around and returned her focus to the pumping motion, speeding up a bit with her sister’s audible pleasure.

Vicky moaned with a whimper of frustration like she was still trying to tamp down her reactions. 

Amy only took this as further encouragement. She increased the pressure in her grip, stroking slickly up and down, and picked up the pace again. She noticed that Vicky particularly liked it when she paused just a bit on the upstroke to stroke the sensitive head, and again on the bottom of the downstroke to firmly push all the way to the base.

“Oh! Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Vicky breathed, now sounding strained. “Fuck, Amy, wait! Wait!”

Amy paused, alarmed, while Vicky caught her breath. “Just, please, it feels… too good,” Vicky attempted to articulate.

 _‘Fuuuuuck, she means she was going to orgasm!_ _She was going to cum, from me touching her.’_ Suddenly, she wanted that more than anything else in the world. Examining her power-sight, she could tell just how close Vicky was to that edge, but she didn’t dare push her over it, now that she had asked her to stop.

 _‘Gotta admire that self-discipline, though. How is she even able to form_ words _right now?_ _If only she showed such restraint when she’s out beating up bad guys_ _.’_

“Um, but isn’t that sort of the point?” Amy asked, hesitantly. She reluctantly stopped her hand motions but refused to relinquish her grip just yet.

“Yes, but, I mean… Gawd, Ames! I was… too close. You were going to make me…” she trailed off, seemingly too embarrassed to put the label to her description.

_‘Is that disgust in her voice? Or regret?’_

“Cum?” Amy finished for her, injecting teasing joviality into her voice. “Orgasm? Shoot your load? _E-jac-u-late_?” she jokingly emphasized the last, drawing out each syllable on purpose.

She scoffed at Vicky’s gawping expression of shocked offense. “Oh, don’t give me that look, I’m sure you’ve heard it all before! It’s a perfectly natural biological function, and there’s no reason to shy away from it. Really, it just means I must have been doing a good job!” she joked, hamming up the self-congratulation.

She could see her sister wasn’t swayed but hadn’t objected or withdrawn yet, so she tried a different tack. “Look, Vicky, we really don’t have to if you don’t want to. But, I’ll admit I’m pretty keen to see the, uh, _end result_ , as it were. I know this,” she indicated, waving the still-hard penis side to side, “as we said, isn’t exactly like the real deal – it’s a bit ‘larger than life,’ hah! But it’s a close enough approximation, and obviously I haven’t ever seen a guy, um, shoot his load, in real life. I’m kinda interested in seeing this monster,” she gestured again, “go off! Aren’t you?”

Vicky took a calming breath before responding, “It’s just… Ames, you do realize that when _that thing,_ um, shoots off, it means _I’m_ going to, too?”

_‘Unngh. Please please please, I want that so bad!’_

“Well, um, I think you deserve _some_ kind of reward for sitting so patiently through my science experiments!” she tried to play it off lightheartedly. When she saw Vicky wasn’t having that, she sighed and responded to her sister’s sincerity in kind. “Yeah, okay, I get it. It’s just, is it really so bad? We were both having fun with it… you certainly seemed like you were… _enjoying_ yourself?” She cringed, ducking her head as she braced for chastisement.

Instead, Vicky merely sighed. “I was. _Really_ enjoying it. But… but, that’s not right?” she tried to make it a statement, but it emerged sounding more like a question, or perhaps a plea. 

_‘Fuck that, don’t let her talk herself into pulling the plug on this!’_

“What? Why shouldn’t we enjoy ourselves?” Amy asked, calmly, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

 _‘Right. Be the voice of reason – it makes total sense to screw around with your sister, Vicky. …Fuck, how’s she ever going to buy that?_ ’

“We’re both just having fun,” Amy added, bringing it back to the present. Checking that Vicky had cooled off a bit and was no longer right on the edge, she slowly started stroking again – providing a visceral counter-argument, as well as a distraction. She braced herself to halt if Vicky objected, but her sister declined to comment. “Besides, _this_ is only temporary anyways.”

“Yeah, I know,” Vicky replied, still pointedly ignoring the action. Amy also noticed she hadn’t refuted any of the arguments yet. “And you were right when you said this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.” Seeing her sister open her mouth in protest, she added, “No, I know you would grow it again if I asked – I didn’t mean it literally. Anyways, that’s beside the point!”

The older sister paused to collect herself before she continued. “The point is, yeah, this is a unique sort of situation, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re my _sister_ and you’re…” she cut herself off, unable to finish the sentence. Instead, she gesticulated toward the hands which were still slowly making their way up and down the length of her penis.

Amy frowned slightly in concentration, pretending to absorb her sister’s words while in reality, she was searching for a way to refute her argument. She halted her hand movements and noticed as Vicky exhaled in a drawn-out sigh – either of relief or frustration, she couldn’t tell even with her power.

“But, I mean, we’re just playing around,” Amy said. When Vicky looked like she was going to interject, she cut her off with, “I know! I know what you’re trying to say, but, if we’re both enjoying it,” she paused to squeeze sensuously and was rewarded with a surprised groan from her sister, “if we’re both enjoying it, it doesn’t have to be, you know, _weird_.”

 _‘Incestuous,’_ she didn’t say. _‘Even if I desperately want it to be.’_

She decided to change her approach once more before her sister could shoot it down again. “Think of it this way, Vicky. When I do this,” she collected a new dollop of precum that had gathered at the tip and gently smeared the silky liquid along the length, transitioning smoothly into a gentle pumping motion with both hands. Vicky visibly tensed, then groaned aloud, throwing an arm over her eyes in embarrassment. 

Amy waited for her sister’s reaction to settle down and amended, “When I do that, are you really thinking about your sister?”

_‘Gawd, don’t I wish.’_

“…Or are you just thinking, wow, that feels great!” 

Halting her hand movements again, she mustered up her best poker face. “Vicky,” she said and waited for her sister to refocus on her. “I mean, c’mon, you don’t feel like… _that,_ about me.” She pointedly neglected to mention her own feelings on the matter. “So, what’s the problem then? I can ignore the ‘weirdness’ factor if you can.”

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, she gave her sister’s twitching penis another slow stroke as she awaited Vicky’s reply.


	5. Anatomy 1.5

For once, Vicky didn’t immediately rise to the challenge. Instead, she seemed to be considering it, weighing her sister’s words. The moment dragged on. 

Too long. Becoming uncomfortable. 

_‘…and now well past uncomfortable. That’s it then, I guess. We were so close! Hah, in more ways than one.’_ Amy let out a regretful sigh as she withdrew her hands, the still-throbbing penis twitching involuntarily in response.

Vicky puffed in surprise when she felt Amy’s hands depart, then groaned – this time clearly in disappointment. “Fuck,” she sank back, frowning.

Amy slumped too, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sister’s discontent. Now slouching back with her arms propping her up, Amy didn’t have her power-sight available, since it needed a touch connection. Still, she could tell her sister was frustrated. _‘Again, in more ways than one,’_ she mused.

“Fuck!” Vicky shouted, startling her sister. Her expression morphed from frustration to downright rebellion. “No, fuck that! You’re right, why should it be weird? That’s stupid!” she declared. “We were just having fun! …R-Right?” She glanced over to her sister for confirmation.

Amy nodded her head emphatically. _‘Yes! Yesyesyes!’_

She had no idea what had prompted the change in attitude. Was it the challenge she’d issued? Vicky rarely backed down from a dare, even an implied one. Or maybe Vicky felt like the decision was being made for her, and she was rebelling against that? Was it just natural teenage defiance?

 _‘Or maybe it’s just the sheer sexual tension? She’s got to be horny as hell after getting worked up at least four times tonight – she still hasn’t gotten any relief!’_ It certainly showed, in the way the massive, straining cockhead continued oozing precum occasionally, forming a small puddle on her shirt between her breasts.

Regardless of the reason, Amy could sense that her sister might just be talking herself into it; she dared not speak a word to spoil it. 

“You looked like you were having fun, and _I_ was certainly… enjoying it,” Vicky continued. “So we were both just enjoying ourselves. Why should that be weird!?” Vicky asked rhetorically, and a bit louder than necessary, as if daring anyone to refute her logic. Amy could also hear the pent-up desire coloring her sister’s speech – doing a better job of persuading than words alone could ever accomplish.

Vicky shot a questioning look toward her sister, seeking confirmation as her confidence slipped again.

“Right! Um, totally!” Amy responded. “Totally normal.”

_‘Shit, girl, don’t mess this up! Be cool!’_

Vicky chuckled a bit, tension releasing. “Heh, well, I don’t think it’s exactly _normal_.”

“Right, um. I just meant like, no big deal. You know?” Amy tried to clarify.

“Yeah. No big deal!” Vicky agreed enthusiastically.

 _‘Yes! So, does that mean…? I mean, what do I do now?’_ Amy was very glad her sister had changed her mind, but she felt like there’d been a spell entrancing them earlier that was now broken. She shifted uncomfortably back and forth, not knowing what to do. _‘Does she want me to touch it again? Or would that be too forward?’_ She found herself paralyzed with indecision.

Vicky solved the dilemma, haltingly bringing her own hands down to the still rock-hard penis in her lap. She blushed as her fingertips dipped into the veritable pool of precum on her t-shirt, but steadfastly scooped at it, drawing some up. Dribbling the viscous liquid, she started from the head and moved her hand slowly down the whole length until she reached the waistband of her panties. They were still stretched tight across the base of her penis in a hopeless attempt to confine the oversized balls.

After briefly pressing her hands together to spread the remaining lubrication, she reached under the waistband with her left hand to get a better grip at the very base. Her right hand gripped the soda-can thickness just above the left, caressing firmly but silky-smooth with lubrication. Squeezing gently, she drew it unhurriedly upward. She groaned when she reached the top and another glob of precum bubbled out to join, string-like, to the remaining wet patch.

Amy realized she had been staring, enraptured as her sister played with herself. She shifted a bit to get a better view and, hopefully, get back into the action somehow.

Vicky was almost as focused on her task as Amy had been, but noticed the movement in her peripheral vision. She spoke up, “And… when it’s time for, uh, you know… that’s… that’s no big deal, too. Right?” She bit her lip, though that could have been anxiety or just plain arousal, Amy couldn’t tell.

“Right,” Amy agreed calmly as if it made perfect logical sense. She thought it a bit amusing that her sister still refused to say the words, but suppressed the urge to tease her about it.

Vicky continued to stroke, but after a moment, Amy noticed she hadn’t fully returned her focus to the task at hand. _‘Or is that the task_ in _hand?’_ She smirked at her joke.

Seeing that perhaps her sister needed a little more reassurance, she softened and added, “Look, it’s really fine, Vicky. If you’re worried about my reaction? Don’t be. I promise I won’t be skeeved out,” she said with a sincere smile.

_‘Of course I won’t. I’m going to fucking love this! I might even cum just watching you. No! Bad girl, stop it! Can’t even think that – what if I slipped up and said something like that out loud?’_

None of that showed on her face, thankfully. Vicky merely giggled at her choice of words, “Hehe, _skeeved_? Ooo-kay, Ames. I promise I won’t be ‘skeeved’ either.”

Amy welcomed the teasing, relieved that her words had accomplished their goal. With the tension lifted, she shifted forward to press the advantage. “Good. In fact,” she began, then lowered her voice to a sultry whisper, “maybe you should let me help you with that.” She knew her sister would only interpret her clumsy seduction as a joke, but that was okay.

Vicky did indeed reward her with another giggle. “So eager, huh?” she joked but made no move to stop her as the younger sister reached out to grasp the penis once again. 

It was already very slick this time, and her fingers still couldn’t quite wrap all the way around the thickness, but she gripped it firmly enough to haul it upright, pointing it proudly at the ceiling. Vicky helped support it in that position with her left hand still at the base but winced slightly as the elastic band of her panties contracted tightly against her swollen balls.

“Hold on a sec, let me just…” Vicky used both hands to try to yank the elastic down and over the encapsulated balls, having some difficulty due to her position. Feeling the elastic stretched to its limit, she instead opted to lift her hips so she could scoot the garment down. By the time she had freed her balls from their cloth prison with a sigh of relief, the panties rested partway down her thighs. She considered for a moment. “Enh, whatever,” she shrugged, and continued sliding them down, then lifted her legs awkwardly one after the other to shuck the garment completely, discarding it off to the side.

Amy wrestled with some major regrets at that moment, but chief among them, she regretted that she had made the scrotum so large it covered all of Vicky’s good bits. _‘Damn it! Vicky stripping her panties off, right in front of me… it’s like a fantasy come to life! But I can’t see anything because it’s all covered by the stupid ballsack!’_ Maybe if she were to crawl between Vicky’s legs and pick up the balls she’d be able to get a glimpse, but there was no way that was happening.

“Whew, much better,” Vicky breathed. She relaxed, laying prone again and resting her head on the pillow. “You wanted to take over for a bit?”

“Sure!” Amy enthused. She took up the now-familiar pumping motion, relishing the immediate impact on her sister’s features. Now that Vicky had relaxed quite a bit, she was no longer suppressing her reactions. Instead, her expression reflected every surge of arousal, every spike of pleasure. Amy savored the mirrored representations of excitement she could observe via her biosense.

“Th-That feels so, so good, Ames. Keep doing that,” Vicky managed to get out between her moans.

Amy’s chest thudded loudly as her heartbeat picked up with the impact of her sister’s words – and moans. She bit her lip, suppressing her own moan in return as she felt more slippery wetness dripping from her center to rub slickly against the cotton of her panties. She dared not stimulate herself as she had done before; she wasn’t at all confident of her acting abilities to hide it if she went over the edge herself, and she was already far too close on that count.

“What’s that, Vicky? You say you want me to go faster?” she teased, as much to take her mind off her own condition as for Vicky’s benefit. She did indeed increase the tempo, eliciting another lip-biting moan from her sister. She could sense that, between this and the previous activities which had been building Vicky up all night, her sister wouldn’t last long.

“Ah! Yes! That’s… perfect, so good,” Vicky paused for another moan, lifting her hips absentmindedly, thrusting towards the source of her pleasure.

 _‘She’s practically levitating… oh shit, she’s actually hovering off the bed!’_ Amy realized. It appeared Vicky’s subconscious yearning had driven her to literally float a few inches into the air. _‘Fuck, that’s so hot!’_ Amy loved the idea of her sister giving in to her pleasure so fully that she gave up conscious control over her powers.

“Oh, fuck, Ames, it’s— I-I’m gonna…!” Vicky forced out, tensing in anticipation. 

She let go and came undone. A little involuntary squeak escaped her lips as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her muscles clenched and released reflexively, mind consumed in euphoria. Shots of thick cum jetted into the air, surprising Amy out of her power-sight, where she’d been entranced by the blinding ecstasy pulsing through her sister’s body. 

Vicky’s aura pulsed in time with spurt after spurt of cum erupting from her penis, fountaining into the air nearly to the ceiling. _‘Oh, fuck yes, Vicky!’_ She loved the feeling of Vicky’s aura hammering against her. The pulsating waves of Vicky’s aura were driving her crazy as they pounded into her, her pleasure also fueled by her newfound voyeuristic power-sight fetish. Against her intentions, Amy found herself squeezing her thighs spasmodically, the slick pressure driving her immediately towards the edge.

 _‘…Oh fuck, I’m going to cum!’_ She only had a moment to worry about Vicky’s reaction before the thought was blasted out of her brain along with all other conscious thought, blinding rapture consuming her.

Cascading pulses of cum continued to stream into the air as Vicky twitched and moaned. Cum landed all about the two girls, though they were too absorbed in their pleasure to notice. Vicky drifted back down from the air to sink softly into the bed even while her automatic thrusts and spurts continued. She grunted as her extraordinarily oversized balls continued to shoot thick globs of cum. 

As Amy came back to herself from her mind-blowing orgasm, she noticed to her relief that Vicky had not yet done so. She also noticed that some of the bursts of cum which landed on Vicky occasionally halted a few millimeters in the air before falling through her flickering force field. _‘Holy shit did she lose control of her force field too? Fuck, that’s hot.’_ Quickly reaffirming her grip, she resumed pumping, eliciting an appreciative grunt from her sister. _‘At least her force field didn’t push me off, it’s only flickering randomly in some spots.’_

 _‘And how is she still cumming? Not that I’m complaining.’_ She smirked as she watched her sister still caught in the throes of thrashing pleasure.

When she thought about it, she realized where she had miscalculated. Increasing Vicky’s balls to a size proportional to the massive shaft had increased their volume exponentially. Then increasing their emissions on top of _that_ in order to help lubricate things earlier had apparently resulted in a compounding effect. Namely, it seemed to have caused Vicky to produce a truly ridiculous amount of cum. 

_‘It’s a good thing I also forgot to proportionally increase the “plumbing.” If I hadn’t, her orgasm might have ended much sooner, and she could have noticed me in the middle of mine.’_ However, Amy could hardly put forth the effort to even worry about that now, too busy basking in the combined effects of hers and Vicky’s climax.

A spattering of cum decorated the sleeves of her pajama top, but the puddle adorning her sister was much more impressive. There was hardly a dry spot above her waist; even her hair was matted in a couple of spots, wet with thick cum. While Vicky rode out the last twitching spasms of her climax, Amy gazed in admiration at her sister’s abs. Glazed in cum, they now looked even more impressive, with rivulets outlining the distinct six-pack. 

_‘I made Vicky cum! And she… she pretty much made me cum, too, with her aura. Without even touching me!’_ Her knees felt wobbly; she was glad she wasn’t standing.

Vicky remained oblivious to Amy’s stares, or really to anything around her. Her eyes were closed as she panted to catch her breath.

 _‘Hehe, she looks so cute right now. All tuckered out.’_ Amy watched her power-sight to confirm. _‘Still out of it. Lost in the haze of bliss.’_

She could feel her own body begin responding again to the “sight.” _‘No, down girl!’_ She returned focus to her visual sight, but that didn’t help. _‘She looks so… freshly-fucked. And she’s gorgeous covered in cum. But, I should probably clean her up just a little, before she freaks out.’_ Amy began scooping up cum, packing it together into biomass.

“Hnng. Wha-?” Vicky said groggily after a few moments. Amy couldn’t help but giggle in response, though internally the euphoric feeling had finally dulled enough that a thread of worry began seeping back in. _‘Is she going to be upset? Ashamed? Regretful? I really hope not. That was amazing.’_

Vicky’s head rose briefly, eyes struggling at first to open and then to focus on her sister’s features. “Huh? Am-?” Her head lolled back again to fall on the pillow. “Oh, right.” 

_‘Well that didn’t sound upset or anything, so I guess that’s a good sign? Of course, I don’t think she even has the energy to be upset at anything right now.’_ She took a quick peek at Vicky’s body chemistry again, confirming. _‘Yup, still all blissed-out. Actually, she looks tired enough to drift off to sleep. …which is probably not a good idea right now, despite how much I’d love for her to fall asleep with me, here in my bed. It’s still more than possible this all could end badly; if she goes to sleep right now she could easily feel worse about it in the morning. But if we clear the air now, with her still basking in her post-orgasm euphoria, well… it might not help, but it certainly can’t hurt.’_

And so, while Amy continued to clean up the scattered emissions, she began resupplying Vicky’s exhausted body with energy and vital nutrients, though she couldn’t help but also continue to avidly observe the lingering notes of pleasure. Eventually, Vicky giggled, breaking her concentration.

“Oh hey there, sleepy-head,” Amy said. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” she teased while she continued her cleanup efforts.

“I didn’t know you were into cum-play, Ames,” Vicky teased back with a lazy smirk, her words slightly slurred. 

_‘Wow, she must still be out of it, that’s gotta be the dirtiest language I’ve ever heard her use!’_

“And here I wasn’t even aware you knew that word,” Amy teased back.

“What word?” Vicky asked, though her blush indicated she’d just realized what she’d said.

“Oh, I think you know,” Amy continued, teasing. She traced a finger through a smaller puddle of cum near Vicky’s shoulder, trailing it into another nearby puddle at her collarbone and swiping both up into her gathered biomass. “How was your _cum_?” she asked, emphasizing the last word.

Vicky couldn’t hide her deepening blush even from visual sight, let alone from Amy’s powers.

Amy suspected the blush was as much for hearing the word come from _her_ mouth as it was for being called out for saying it in the first place. She expected her sister to tease her right back as she usually did. However, after a moment without any forthcoming response, she glanced up to her sister’s face only to see Vicky’s eyes staring unblinkingly toward the ceiling.

“Vicky? You okay?”


	6. Anatomy 1.6

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Vicky breathed. “I…” she trailed off.

_‘Uh-oh. Here it comes. This is the part where she feels uncomfortable and guilty, and she’ll say it was fun but we should never do it again.’_

After another moment to collect her thoughts, Vicky tried again, “That was… incredible.”

_‘Or not?’_

When she offered nothing more, Amy hesitantly piped up. “Well, that’s, uh, that’s good. Right?”

“Yeah. Or no,” Vicky groaned. “Oh, gawd, Amy! I-I can’t even describe…” she trailed off. “I… I’m sorry, I…” she cut herself off and hid her face behind her hands.

Amy froze in alarm. _‘What?_ _Oh no, oh no, this is bad, this is way worse than I thought.’_

“Vicky? Please, Vicky, talk to me. You… you promised you wouldn’t be freaked out.” She felt on the verge of tears herself.

“Oh, Ames,” Vicky said, taking her hands away from her face. “I don’t even know how to describe…! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. Literally the single most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced. In my entire life!”

“Oh, so you’re saying it was good, then?” Amy chimed in sarcastically, but she was blushing from the implied praise. She wondered, pridefully, whether Dean had ever made Vicky’s powers glitch out from blinding pleasure, as she had. “So, um, what’s wrong then?”

“What’s wrong is… I want to do it again!” Vicky burst out. “I want more of that! All the s-sex I’ve ever had doesn’t even _compare._ I just want… but… how can that be? I _can’t_ want…” she faltered.

The aborted explanation trailed off, but Amy swore she heard a mumbled “ _not right_ ” as well as something even fainter that sounded suspiciously like “ _we’re sisters.”_

_‘Nope nope nope! Not going down that road again. All of the nope! La-la-la I can’t hear you! …How about I just pretend she didn’t say anything past wanting to go again?’_

“Oh okay then, if that’s what you want, all you had to do was ask!” Amy said cheerfully.

Feigning nonchalance like it was her signature move, Amy quickly applied her biokinesis, accelerating the processes she’d already started. First, she reintegrated as much of the scattered cum as she could into biomass, then redirected it. Sweeping her hands back down to grasp Vicky’s now deflated member, she started recharging Vicky’s new ‘toy.’ She disintegrated the biomass into tiny particles as she worked so the process wouldn’t be visually apparent, then worked it into Vicky’s body as fuel. 

Vicky groaned in response. “Wait, what? What are you doing?” She didn’t seem alarmed, only curious and confused. Amy took it as an invitation to continue.

_‘Rebalance the lost electrolytes, increase ATP to give her a burst of energy, kick-start semen production... of course some energy was simply lost to heat, and I can’t replace all of the lost mass, but I’ll just borrow a little from minor fat reserves. She won’t even notice, she’ll just be a little hungrier tomorrow.’_

_‘And now let’s get things going again.’_ She wrapped up her chemistry work to focus on the object in her hands. _‘Can’t touch the brain, so no poking around at her hypothalamus or limbic system to get her libido back in gear. But I bet if I just get her hard again she’ll be interested again pretty quickly. Her body will do the rest naturally.’_ The penis sprung back to life as she manually redirected blood flow to engorge it.

“Whoa!” Vicky perked up, wide-eyed as the surge of renewed energy hit her simultaneously with her cock swelling back to new life.

Amy hoped that had been sufficiently distracting. “Better?” she asked innocently.

“Holy shit! That’s incredible, it’s like I just downed three cups of coffee and flew a supersonic loop around the city. What did you just do?” Vicky asked brightly.

No wariness or suspicion there, only curiosity. _‘It’s amazing that she trusts me so much. She’s the incredible one.’_

“Just, you know, gave you a bit of a recharge,” Amy shrugged, her knowing grin belying her casual tone.

“Bit of a recharge? I feel _wired_. You sure you didn’t plug me into an electric socket?” Vicky teased back.

“Haha, luckily this guy doesn’t run on batteries!” Amy retorted, bringing attention back to the star of the show. She stroked both hands lightly up and down the straining, rock-hard penis.

“Whoa. That’s amazing,” Vicky breathed. “So that’s why you were messing with the, uh…” 

_‘Hehe, she’s back to being too embarrassed to say it.’_

“Cum?” Amy smirked, delighting at her sister’s responding blush. “Yes, that’s why I was playing with your _cum_ ,” she teased with calm indifference. Vicky failed to respond, though her face brightened into an even more vibrant crimson color.

“There certainly was a lot of it,” Amy continued. “In fact, I couldn’t really get all of it out of the fabric, sorry.” She couldn’t help but giggle as she observed her sister’s t-shirt. Now that the cum had either soaked in or been removed, the material was damp – with more wet spots than dry.

She used the excuse to drink in the sight hungrily. Vicky’s nipples had perked up along with the rest of her and now strained against the shirt material, the outline of her areolas visible through the soaked cotton. _‘Vicky in a wet t-shirt contest,’_ she thought, mentally drooling.

Vicky looked down at her shirt and giggled. “I… I should feel embarrassed, but…” Vicky stated, then paused, seeming to come to a decision. “Fuck it, it feels too good, I don’t care.”

 _‘Huh? Is she still talking about the shirt?’_ Amy had just enough time to wonder before Vicky sat up slightly and hooked her hands cross-wise on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head in one smooth motion.

Amy froze, mouth agape as her sister bared herself. Vicky’s perfectly rounded and buoyant breasts jiggled as Vicky threw the t-shirt aside. _‘Beautiful. Gorgeous.’_ The supple mounds of creamy skin were topped with small, dark pink nipples that shouted out to Amy for attention. _‘Perfect.’_

Thankfully, Vicky mistook her shock. “What? It got kinda warm in here, and the shirt’s just a sopping mess by now anyways. Besides, it’s not like I wasn’t already practically naked!” She joked, gesturing downward to her equally-nude lower half.

Amy forced herself to breathe and managed to respond with a weak, “True.”

_‘Smooth, girl, real smooth. Get yourself together!’_

_‘…But, but, she’s naked! In front of me!’_ Another part of her mind sputtered in protest.

“Hey, by the way, you got some, as well,” Vicky pointed out, eyeing her sister’s sopping wet pajama sleeves. “Want to get in on this?” Vicky asked jovially.

_‘Do I ever!’_

“Sure, might as well,” Amy said, regaining her composure. “It _is_ a bit warm in here,” she affected with her patented teasing nonchalance. She stood to strip her pajama top of over her head, bearing her own chest. Before she could think about it too much and chicken out, she did the same with the pajama bottoms. She left her panties on, not having a good excuse to remove them.

When she noticed a visible damp patch at the crotch of her pajama bottoms, she quickly crumpled them and tossed them on the floor.

 _‘Shit, that means my panties must be soaked through!’_ She surreptitiously nudged the discarded pajamas under her bed with her foot, but had no idea what to do about her panties. _‘Is she going to notice? Oh, gawd, she’ll freak! Would she buy that it was just more of her cum that happened to land there? No way. She’ll know what it really is and where it came from, and she’ll know I must have been dripping like a fucking faucet!’_

 _‘Wait. Just… calm down.’_ She forced herself to take a breath. _‘Maybe… maybe it’s okay? I mean, if I was a normal girl in this situation – not desperately lusting after my own sister, that is – wouldn’t I still be turned on by what just happened, at least a little? I mean, c’mon, that was fucking hot! A geriatric nun would have been turned on by that show!’_

_‘Anyways, nothing for it now. Can’t exactly go put on new pajama bottoms, that’d be super suspicious.’_

She turned back around to Vicky, who was still looking at her like normal. She smothered her disappointment when she noticed Vicky _not_ staring at her nakedness. _‘Hey, none of that now! You know she doesn’t see you that way, this is not new information!’_ She berated herself. _‘Besides, it’s not like I have much to show off even if she was interested.’_

She looked over at her sister again to compare but instead found herself consumed by desire, staring at her sister’s picturesque physique. Amy felt her nipples stiffening to impossible hardness and crossed her arms to hide her reaction.

“Oh hey, don’t be embarrassed, I do have a couple of years on you, after all. Plenty of time for you to catch up!” Vicky misinterpreted again.

_‘Leave it to Vicky to pick up on my minor blip of jealousy while ignoring the raging-hormone lust I must be broadcasting like a loudspeaker.’_

“Besides,” Vicky continued, “my power is a cheating cheater. You think I _work out_ to get abs like this?”

Amy stared hungrily as Vicky flexed her abdominal muscles, showing off. _‘Thank fuck you’re so oblivious sometimes.’_ Seeing Vicky struggle a bit with the straining, re-erect penis getting in the way, Amy reached over to grab it and hold it out of the way so Vicky could continue her flexing.

“Thanks, that was sort of getting in the way. Anyways, you get my point! It’s just my power cheating, see? Same here,” Vicky said, cupping her perfect breasts.

Amy accidentally squeezed the penis in her hand.

“So you have nothing to feel self-conscious about,” Vicky continued, looking at her sister’s chest now. “You’re beautiful,” Vicky stated sincerely. Amy blushed at her sister’s frank compliment even while she lamented that it had been delivered only in tones of sisterly concern and not desire.

“Thanks, Vicky,” Amy blushed some more. “But yours, I mean your, um…” She suddenly didn’t know what to call them.

_‘Tits sounds so crass. Boobies? Juvenile.’_

“Your breasts are just, just perfect.”

_‘Ugh, that sounds so… clinical.’_

“Well, um, thanks,” Vicky blushed at the frank compliment. “I do happen to like my boobs.” Unaware of her sister’s train of thought, Vicky gave them a slight jiggle to emphasize. “They make me feel… mature. Womanly.” Then, realizing how that could be misconstrued, she hurried on, “Uh, that is, not to say you don’t look womanly! You do! Your boobs are great too! You’re very feminine, you, um…”

Amy cut her off, chuckling. “Relax, Vicky, I didn’t take it like that. I know you weren’t insulting me, or bragging about your boobs. Even though you have _every_ reason to,” she said, using the excuse to glance back down from her face to stare at her rack again.

Vicky’s face flushed once again in embarrassed pride, but Amy had thought of something else to tease her about. “Besides, I think between the two of us right now, I’m the more ‘womanly,’ by default!” Amy taunted, waving the penis.

“Hah!” Vicky chortled, happy to defuse her faux-pas. “You make a good point!”

“Speaking of which, what’s it like, having this?” Amy inquired. “Besides the obvious physical pleasure, of course,” she added, deadpan.

“Well, it still feels sort of… separate from me. I mean, not actually _separate_ , you did a great job on like, integrating it there – seamless, like it’s really a part of me. But still, somehow it feels like it’s… distinct? I don’t know how to describe it,” Vicky said.

Amy frowned, trying to figure out if there was anything she could improve about it. “Maybe that’s just the way it always is? I mean, I’ve heard guys say it sort of has a mind of its own.”

“Could be,” Vicky shrugged. “Anyways, the weirdest part I think is the balls. I mean, they feel sort of… sensitive? But not bad or good, they’re just… hanging there. Just kinda… in the way.”

_‘Definitely in the way. They’re still blocking my view, dammit!’_

“Well, you know, I could just remove the scrotum,” Amy commented offhandedly.

“What? But then how would it work? Would it still be able to, um…?” 

_‘So cute how she can’t say it.’_

“Oh I’d just move the testes, make them internal, just sorta rearrange things a bit,” Amy waved a hand vaguely.

“Oh,” Vicky frowned, pulling a face which practically shouted _‘eww, gross!’_ “No, that’s okay, I think this way is more… natural. Anyways, let’s see, what else does it feel like?” she wondered to herself, trying to dispel her previous discomfort. “Hmm… a little itchy, maybe?”

“Maybe I could help with that?” Amy used her power to try to locate the spots in need of scratching. She grazed her nails lightly on the skin of the ballsack. It was more than a gentle caress, but she was careful not to scratch hard enough to hurt.

“Oh, yeaaaah. Gawd, so that’s why guys scratch themselves sometimes,” Vicky commented absentmindedly as her eyelids drooped. 

Amy giggled at her reaction but continued, emboldened. She’d been scratching just on the exposed top side of the ball sack, but now that she examined it closer with her power-sight, she noticed that the parts most in need of some scratching were underneath. _‘Could I reach down there? Will she let me…?’_

She gripped tighter with her hand on the shaft and tugged upward, the taut skin pulling the balls up a bit. Cautiously, her searching fingers explored further, reaching the sides and underneath. _‘Oh, that must be why it’s itchy – it’s wet, it was probably chaffing a bit. Did the cum drip down and get on the underside?’_ She carefully scratched more toward the bottom of the balls. 

When she sensed through her power that the itchiness had subsided, she switched to gently sliding her fingers around, caressing with the light coating of the slick liquid she’d picked up. She was glad she’d forgone adding any hair to her biokinetic creation; hairy balls didn’t appeal to her, and she appreciated the slick smoothness right now. 

“Hmm,” Vicky purred contentedly. “That does actually feel pretty good, in a different sort of way. Please keep it gentle though, it definitely feels like it’d be unpleasant if you squeezed right now.”

Amy cupped one enormous ball and then the other, gently swirling her fingers around them. She wished she could slide her hand even further down. Even though she’d lifted the balls a little, Vicky’s charms were still hidden from sight. _‘Wait… the balls were resting right on top of her vulva, which means… the wetness on the underside was Vicky’s arousal! I’m fondling her with her own juices!’_

Face burning and flushed with desire, she quickly tried to reassert her best poker face. _‘Oh gawd, I want to taste it so bad! How can I get a taste?’_ She continued her gentle caressing, aided by the now-identified slippery lubrication, while her other hand began a gentle stroking motion on the shaft. 

“So, um, Vicky, I think you’ve mentioned before… you’ve gone down on a guy, right?” Amy asked in what she hoped was a casual manner. She looked up at her sister.

_‘No, don’t stare at her breasts again. Eye contact!’_

“Yeah, sure, a few times,” Vicky shrugged.

“Hmm. I was just thinking, if a gentle touch is what feels good on the, uh, balls, then… I bet it would feel really good for the guy if you use your tongue and lick them,” Amy stated.

“Mmhmm, sure, you’re probably right. I’ve never actually tried that, but it’s a good point. I’ll have to keep it in mind,” Vicky answered, still just matter-of-fact.

“Do you think I could, um, try it?” Amy asked, holding her breath.

Vicky blinked a few times as she looked at her sister. “You want to?” she finally asked. Her voice held a hint of confusion, but surprisingly no judgment that Amy could detect.

Amy leaped on the opportunity. “Yeah! I mean, you know I’ve never… played with one before today. And I kinda just want to, you know, try some stuff out?” Despite her best efforts to keep calmly casual, it came out more like a question.

Vicky stared at her for a few seconds, considering. _‘Did I push it too far?’_

Vicky shrugged. In contrast to Amy’s acting, her indifference seemed genuine. “Okay, if you want to. I’m sure I mentioned before, though, I don’t particularly _enjoy_ giving blowjobs. Usually, I’ve just done it to make Dean happy. But if you really _want_ to try it out, be my guest.”


	7. Anatomy 1.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get much more... _intense_ this chapter.
> 
> You've been warned!

_‘Holy shit, she just… she’s giving me blanket permission to just go for it! Is this for real?’_

Projecting false confidence, Amy slowly bent over to bring her face closer to her target – not hesitantly, but restraining herself enough to give Vicky a chance to object if she wanted to back out. Hearing no objection, she took a moment to settle herself lying diagonally on the bed, with her feet hanging slightly off the side of the bed and her head on Vicky’s thigh, right next to her penis and balls. Her hands returned to their previous positions, one stroking gently on Vicky’s shaft and the other gently caressing her balls. 

She reached out her tongue like she was going to lick a scoop of ice cream and closed the distance. At the last moment, she chickened out and just lightly grazed the top of the ballsack, eliciting a giggle from Vicky.

“That, hehe, that tickles! I think you need to um, press just a little more firmly. Otherwise, it’ll just feel ticklish,” Vicky suggested.

Amy took the suggestion, laying her tongue flat against one of the balls and gently rubbing like she’d done with her fingers before. Working her way around the ball, she subtly drifted downward. 

“Hmm, that does feels nice,” Vicky breathed.

 _‘Gawd, I want to taste you so badly! Just a little taste, surely she won’t notice?’_ A vivid picture popped into her mind of her lifting the balls and diving tongue-first into Vicky’s folds. _‘No, bad girl!’_

Resisting the temptation, she swiped her tongue only a little lower than her previous lick. Gradually she made her way down, slathering the ball with spittle to help lubricate, until she reached the natural lubrication.

 _‘Ambrosia, nectar of the goddess,’_ Amy moaned in her own mind. The slippery juice tasted just a little acidic and salty on her tongue, and it was accompanied by an incredibly sexy musk that pervaded her senses with heady arousal. She sucked gently at the spot of skin, gathering as much as she could and replacing it with a light coating of spit. Pressing her lips down on the skin, she gathered her tongue back into her mouth to slide the gathered nectar to the roof of her mouth, savoring the flavor.

She moved on, finding more of Vicky’s liquid to lap up. She berated herself for her boldness, sure that any second now Vicky would call out in alarm, but she couldn’t help herself. She delighted in the taste and sensation as she lavished attention on Vicky’s balls.

Amy snapped back to herself when Vicky tensed. Hesitating, she checked with her power and quickly determined it wasn’t due to any sudden sensation. Vicky had been experiencing a mild pleasurable feeling coupled with a general increase in libido, throughout Amy’s ministrations. That hadn’t changed. 

What had changed, though, was her tongue’s proximity to certain other parts of her sister’s anatomy; Vicky had tensed because Amy’s tongue had dug far enough under the balls to get alarmingly close to her labia.

_‘I’m close enough I can feel the heat coming off of her. I can practically taste it, like a moist humidity. I could just reach out a little—! Just slip, all accidental like? No! No, bad girl! Don’t you do it! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Don’t you go screwing it up now!’_

With great reluctance, she withdrew her seeking appendage and instead licked upward along the middle seam of the ball sack. Vicky relaxed. _‘That was close. Vicky’s clearly not cool with that, and I almost couldn’t stop myself. Still worth it, though – that was incredible.’_

While Amy continued to stroke Vicky’s cock and absentmindedly licked further up, working on the base of the shaft now, she focused her attention briefly to her biokinetic powers. _‘Now that I know what she really tastes like…’_ Amy concentrated on the memory, then began making changes at the microscopic level. She tweaked and altered the chemistry of the glands producing Vicky’s precum; it would now taste much more like Vicky’s natural lubrication. She applied similar changes to the semen in Vicky’s balls. _‘Now when she cums, it’ll taste just like her, too.’_

 _‘In fact…’_ she felt a twinge of arousal shoot through her body at an incredibly perverted idea. She modified the semen again, this time at the genetic level. Previously, it had not only been inert, but genetically devoid. Now, however, she modified it to contain Vicky’s genetic essence, or as close to the male-equivalent as possible. _‘Now it’s really Vicky’s cum, in every sense.’_ The thought felt incredibly lewd and exhilarating.

Amy snapped out of her power-sight and refocused on Vicky’s penis with a new incentive propelling her onward. She licked sensuously up the entire length of Vicky’s penis, following the sensitive tube on the underside up towards the head. Vicky moaned, expressing her approval.

Amy had to sit up to reach the tip. She paused, kissing the side of it, before sucking it into her mouth.

Or, well, she tried to. As it turned out, she couldn’t quite get the flare of the massive cockhead past her lips. 

“Oh! Oh, wow that feels good,” Vicky called out. She jumped as Amy’s tongue brushed against the tip. “A little sensitive though.”

Vicky may have approved of her enthusiasm, but Amy wasn’t satisfied. _‘How am I going to give her a proper blowjob if I can’t even get it in my mouth?’_

“Hang on a sec,” Amy said, popping the head out of her mouth to speak. She focused on the penis with her biokinetic powers. Quickly, she adjusted the dimensions a little. Only the base retained its original can-thickness girth; the rest of the shaft remained nearly as thick but lessened imperceptibly as it went. The change wasn’t obvious, but now she’d be able to fit the head, and maybe a bit more, into her mouth.

_‘Hm, and how about adding a little extra elasticity? Might make things a little easier.’_

As a final touch, she finished by redirecting the leftover mass to lengthening the penis by a couple of inches.

“Did you just make it even bigger?” Vicky asked, confused.

“Yeah, sorta, but… well, you’ll see,” Amy smirked at her, then bent over to suck the head into her mouth again. She didn’t have to bend over very far to reach it.

This time, she was able to get the whole head in her mouth. She slid her mouth down, pressing her lips tightly under the flare of the head and pushing her tongue against the object invading her mouth. 

“Ooooh,” Vicky groaned and suddenly thrust, pushing another inch into Amy’s mouth. Amy felt the spongy head rubbing against her tongue on one side and the roof of her mouth on the other. She quickly opened her mouth wider, making sure not to scrape her teeth on the sensitive skin of Vicky’s penis.

“Fuuck, that feels so good. S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to push like that, it just caught me off guard,” Vicky apologized.

Amy popped the head out of her mouth to reply. “No, no that’s okay, really. I don’t actually know what I’m doing here,” she said with a giggle. “So you just tell me what feels good. Verbally, or non-verbally,” she added with a wink.

_‘Did I just wink at her? I feel so… bold. I’m making her feel so good she can’t even control her reactions.’_

Vicky blushed at Amy’s subtle teasing about her unconscious reaction but tried to hide it. “Sure, yeah, I’ll let you know what fe-eeels goooood,” she stumbled on her words as Amy took her into her mouth once again.

Amy sucked gently on the tip of the penis in her mouth, savoring the flavor of her sister’s precum – now similar to the brief taste she’d gotten of Vicky’s natural lubrication. She lavished the cockhead with her tongue on the side facing her and then swirled her tongue all around the head. She lowered her head more, capturing another inch in her mouth, then pulled back, sliding her lips wetly on the skin of the straining penis. Vicky let out a series of mostly-incomprehensible noises communicating her delight.

“Yesss!” Vicky hissed as Amy engulfed her again, sliding agonizingly slowly down to capture more of the shaft.

Amy delighted in the signs of her sister’s pleasure. Her own arousal climbed as she examined Vicky’s body responding through her power-sight. _‘So hot. I can feel her reacting, tensing… but now she’s holding it back. That was so hot when she pushed forward instinctively, so consumed by her pleasure. How do I get her to do that again?’_ She pressed herself down further, taking in more of the penis.

Her sister didn’t jerk upward as Amy wanted, but the straining penis did twitch in her mouth as the head flared with a throbbing pulse of blood.

Vicky groaned as she visibly held herself back from thrusting. _‘Hm, I think the more I take into my mouth, the more she likes it. But, I don’t think I can take it any deeper or I’ll gag.’_ A moment passed while she considered, then slowly dragged her lips back up. She kept up the suction and licked a fresh dollop of precum from the head, still enjoying the taste. _‘Mmm, yes, that’s all Vicky. Delicious.’_

 _‘Hm, I have an idea.’_ Amy focused her biokinetics to alter a new drop of precum just as she licked it from the head. She changed the chemical composition to a fast-acting but localized numbing agent, coated in a thin dissolvable membrane to provide a roughly one-second delay, and swallowed it. She could feel it go to work immediately, anesthetizing the back of her throat. After repeating with another drop to be sure, she waited a brief moment for the chemicals to naturally break down as designed.

The numbness in her throat remained. _‘Now I should be able to take a bit more in,’_ she thought with pride in her work. She sunk slowly, bringing more of Vicky’s penis into her mouth, moaning at the feel of Vicky’s excitement as she surpassed her previous mark. The head now reached almost to her tonsils. She withdrew an inch to thrust it in again. It poked against the back of her throat, but the numbing compounds had done their work.

“Mmmnf! Oh _fuck_ that feels so good!” Vicky moaned.

Amy relished her sister’s moans and sought to push harder. _‘She really likes that! I can tell she likes it harder. And it’s not hurting me; I just want her to feel good. …No, what I really want is for her to be_ overwhelmed _, to lose control.’_ She forced her mouth down as hard as she could, feeling the pressure on the back of her throat and making Vicky react with a deep moan of appreciation.

Withdrawing off of the penis to breathe, she was regrouping to go again when Vicky came back to herself enough to verbalize once again. “That’s, that’s incredible. How… how are you even doing that?” she panted. She looked down to observe her sister still pumping with both hands, smiling proudly as she caught her breath. “It felt like you had like, this much in your mouth,” she wrapped her hand around the penis almost a foot down from the tip of the head.

“Haha, not quite,” Amy giggled. “It was only about this much,” she corrected, pointing.

“Still! That’s a lot!” Vicky enthused, making Amy blush.

“Um, thanks. I still… I don’t actually know what I’m doing!” Amy responded sheepishly.

“What? You’re doing fantastic!” Vicky raved, earnestly.

Amy only blushed harder. “Well, that’s good, but… do you think you could sorta help… guide me a little?” Amy asked.

“Uh, wh-what do you mean?” Vicky sputtered. “I’m not gonna go ‘okay, now a little left, now lick it right there, yes.’” Vicky flushed beet red in embarrassment.

Amy had figured out by now that Vicky wasn’t one for dirty talk, at least not for dishing it out, but if she couldn’t even manage that awkward, tame example there was no way she could continue!

“Hehe, you barely got that one sentence out,” Amy teased her. “It’s cute that you’re so self-conscious about talking like that!”

Vicky only blushed harder.

“But that’s not really what I meant,” Amy continued. “Hang on.” She paused to reposition herself. Her position beside her sister on the bed wasn’t the most comfortable, so she crawled around to the foot of the bed. Taking care not to show any of her nervousness, she casually moved her sister’s legs apart.

 _‘I’ve always wanted to crawl between her legs,’_ she thought with a shudder of delight.

She bit back her disappointment when she noticed that even from this position, she still couldn’t get a glimpse at Vicky’s lady bits. She scooted closer until she could comfortably reach her mouth to Vicky’s penis in its upright position, having to kneel to reach up that high.

“Okay now, um, like this. Here,” Amy said in explanation before she took the tip of the penis back into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it. Then, she gently grasped her sister’s hand by the wrist and brought it up to rest on top of her head. She glanced back up to Vicky’s face while she tried to raise her eyebrows in an expression approximating, _‘Well, what are you waiting for?’_

“Oh!” Vicky squeaked. “Um, okay.” She seemed a little uncomfortable, but when Amy didn’t budge, she gently applied pressure with her hand, pushing her sister down onto her cock.

 _‘Yes, that’s it!’_ As soon as Vicky let up the pressure, Amy stopped her downward motion and started withdrawing slowly, making it clear to Vicky that she’d have to continue pushing if she wanted more.

Vicky took the hint. Reluctantly at first, but then with increasing resolve, she urged Amy down further, pressing more of her cock into her sister’s mouth. _‘I think I like it even more this way, with her directing me. No, more like controlling me,_ _Fuck yes, that’s hot.’_

Amy encouraged her sister more, egging her on by pumping harder and faster with her hands only when her sister shoved her head more forcefully. She stroked softer, teasingly, when Vicky’s touch was lighter.

Vicky responded subconsciously, tugging her sister’s head down faster and harder until she hit the back of Amy’s throat. She immediately released her grip, hands flying to cover her mouth in apology. “Oh shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“What? I’m fine! Why’d you stop?” Amy asked.

“I got carried away, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so forceful,” Vicky blabbered, ignoring her sister’s response entirely.

“Vicky!” Amy insisted, getting her sister’s attention. “It’s fine, really! It’s more _fun_ when you get carried away,” she admitted. “Frankly, I think you weren’t being forceful _enough_ ,” she joked.

“Wh-What?” Vicky sputtered, but she chuckled at her sister’s brash words. “C’mon, Ames, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” Amy said, rolling her eyes. “I’m enjoying this! Besides, I already used my powers to numb the back of my throat so I don’t gag.”

“Hah, I guess my power’s not the only cheating cheater,” Vicky mused.

“Right, exactly! So go ahead and be as forceful as you want!” Amy encouraged.

She took Vicky’s penis back into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. However, she didn’t resume her bobbing motion. She glanced up at her sister again, questioningly.

“Oh, right,” Vicky said. She shyly placed her hand back on her sister’s head and guided her down.

With Amy’s hands pumping in encouragement, they resumed their previous rhythm. Vicky pressed harder on her sister’s head, forcing her penis to the back of Amy’s throat.

_‘Yes, that’s more like it! Let go, lose control of yourself in the moment!’_

As if responding to her sister’s prodding, Vicky increased her battering pace. She let out mewling whimpers of pleasure which sent jolts of fiery passion straight to Amy’s dripping center. Lost in her pleasure, Vicky began jerking her hips as well, thrusting upward even as she pulled her sister’s head down on her cock. Amy moaned and rewarded her initiative by pumping her penis vigorously with both hands.

Struck by an idea, Amy released her grip with her left hand and trailed it down to the base of the shaft. Then a little lower, gently petting and fondling her swollen balls.

Vicky’s reaction was immediate. Amy had been on the very bottom of the downstroke with Vicky’s cock buried deep in her mouth and brushing the back of her throat. So when Vicky instinctually thrust her hips up, the pressure bent the head of her penis and drove it into her sister’s throat.

Amy’s eyes shot open in shock, not able to process the fact that Vicky’s penis had just shoved straight into her throat. However, Vicky was now completely lost to a haze of ecstasy; she reacted by instinctively seeking more of the glorious pressure enveloping her. She surged forward, hand forcing her sister’s head down with unyielding insistence.

Overcoming her shock, Amy tried to move but found she couldn’t. _‘Um, Vicky, can’t breathe!’_ She instinctually moved both hands, abandoning Vicky’s penis to push against her sister’s upper thighs in an attempt to extricate the invading penis from her throat.

Thankfully, Vicky reduced the pressure on the back of her head, letting her up. _‘It’s a good thing I made her penis more elastic, or it might’ve hurt, bending at an angle like that,’_ she mused.

As the penis withdrew from her throat, Amy took a quick breath through her nose and relaxed her grip on her sister’s thighs. She glanced up to her sister’s face to see Vicky laying back on the pillow with her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed in rapturous pleasure – oblivious to the outside world.

Just as Amy moved her hands back to begin stroking Vicky’s cock once more, she felt a sudden pressure on her head as Vicky aggressively pushed her back down. The insurmountable pressure drove Vicky’s enormous cock right to the back of her throat, but Amy was ready for it this time and relaxed. The head of the penis caught for a moment at the back of her throat before slowly, inexorably, sliding further in and down.

The realization struck her, suddenly, that Vicky was truly using her now – pumping into her throat and taking it for her own pleasure. She shuddered at the thought and the fresh wave of arousal that accompanied it. Examining her power-sight, she was overwhelmed by the waves of bliss thrumming through her sister’s body, overpowering sense and reason. Amy moaned at the sight – or tried to, though no sound escaped due to her airway being blocked by the girth of Vicky’s massive cock.

 _‘Unngh, gawd, that’s so hot! Fuck yes, Vicky, take me. Stuff my throat!’_ Amy resumed an enthusiastic pumping rhythm on the exposed length of Vicky’s penis that wasn’t in her mouth and throat, encouraging her sister to continue.

_‘Who needs to breathe, anyway? I can hold my breath for a while, and if I need to, I can just bioengineer some skin microbes to inject oxygen.’_

Logical thoughts completed, Amy returned her focus to more important things. Vicky’s penis pressed further into her throat, stretching and prying deeper. To Amy’s power-sense, the electric pulses of pleasure racing to Vicky’s brain told her that the deeper the penis went, the better it felt; it practically spelled it out in flashing neon letters. The vicarious excitement spilled over to Amy. She pushed down along with her sister, forcing the massive throbbing penis forward another couple of inches down her throat.

Amy moaned, but the bubbling spittle failed to even make it up out of her esophagus. Her sore, abused throat protested the treatment. _‘Oof, it’s stretching my throat so wide it feels like my neck is going to split in two. But it feels so good! Or it’s making Vicky feel so good.’_ She wasn’t sure she could tell the difference anymore.

Vicky relaxed her hips back down to the bed and gently lifted Amy’s head. The moment the cockhead withdrew from her throat and into her mouth, Amy gasped for air. Vicky continued withdrawing until just the flare of the head remained in Amy’s mouth. Amy took the opportunity to squeeze both hands up the whole length of Vicky’s penis, collecting the resulting dribble of precum with her tongue. She wanted to savor the taste, but instead she used her biokinetic trick again to turn it into a potent numbing agent and quickly swallowed it to soothe her raw throat.

Amy wanted to pop her mouth off of the penis and say something to her sister or maybe take a short break, but she feared it would break the spell. _‘I have no idea how I got her to participate so… vigorously, but this is amazing! I do_ not _want to risk her stopping now!_ ’

So, despite the protests of her aching throat, when Vicky started pushing back down on Amy’s head she went along with it wholeheartedly. Vicky thrust suddenly and yanked Amy’s head down sharply at the same time, spearing her cock deep into Amy’s mouth. The head bumped powerfully against the back of Amy’s throat. _‘Is it possible to bruise my tonsils? I know you can’t hear me, but please be a little gentler, Vicky!’_

Vicky merely moaned at the feeling. _‘Wow, that feels really good for her,’_ Amy considered as she sensed through her biokinetics. _‘It’s a good thing I numbed myself, though!’_

Keeping up the pressure, Vicky’s cock slid just the barest amount into Amy’s throat once more. Sensing victory, Vicky thrust with her hips as she tugged on her sister’s head at the same time, groaning as she gained more ground. She worked more of the penis in, reaching her previous depth with meticulous effort.

Forward progress took even more effort now. The constriction of Amy’s throat resisted, and the penis slipped further only fractionally. Overwhelmed by the pleasure shooting into her brain and frustrated with the excruciatingly slow pace, Vicky started shoving with short, strong jabs.

Amy felt each firm thrust shove more of Vicky’s penis into her throat. Vicky kept up the staccato beat, forcing herself deeper. _‘What is she trying to do, fit the whole thing in? You know that’s not possible, right Vicky? …I bet she’s not thinking about that right now. Or about much of anything really, other than how good it feels. Oof. My throat is stretching so full. How does it even fit?’_ Amy took her left hand off of Vicky’s penis, the one further up the length, and reached up to gently cup her throat. She could feel how Vicky’s massive penis distended her neck and patted the obscene bulge, feeling it throb as Vicky thrust another fraction of an inch deeper.

Amy switched her senses over to her power and watched with rapt attention as intense pleasure flooded Vicky’s body while she shoved her penis down her little sister’s constricting throat. The tight confines surrounded the over-sensitized appendage with pressing heat and slickness.

By the time Amy returned her left hand to Vicky’s penis, placing it above the other one which was still pumping away encouragingly, she noticed that the two hands together now covered nearly all of Vicky’s remaining exposed length. _‘Wow, she’s got more than half of it in! I think that’s just about as far as she can go, though.’_ Vicky’s next few thrusts put truth to that, as she failed to drive her penis any deeper. The thicker girth lower down on the subtly-tapered shaft had finally blocked any more of the length from entering. Vicky tried a few more times, whining as she strained to go deeper, to no avail. _‘Probably a good thing. Any deeper and I think she’d hit my stomach! Can’t imagine that would be pleasant.’_

Vicky released a frustrated groan as she gave up, unable to go any further. Her frustration was short-lived, however. She withdrew a couple of inches, feeling the compressing sensation of Amy’s throat still restricting her, then thrust forward again, burying herself as deep as she could go. She moaned long and loud, forgetting to even move for a moment as she lost herself in sensation. Amy, too, lost herself in the feel of it as she snooped on Vicky’s biology.

Then, apparently deciding she wanted more of _that_ , Vicky pulled back even further, paused, and then thrust deeply again. _‘Yes! That’s what I’m talking about, fucking pump it into me! Fuck me in the throat!’_

Of course, Vicky couldn’t hear her, but she obliged anyways. She pulled back a little further each time, sometimes hesitating as if savoring the anticipation, before shoving back in. Her thrusts propelled her whole body slightly in the air, her flight powers kicking in to try to satisfy her primal urge to drive her penis as deep as she could go.

Amy was loving all of it – the rough treatment, Vicky _using_ her, voyeuristically monitoring her sister’s pleasure – but she was starting to get a little concerned about her inability to breathe. She started to focus on her plan to modify the microorganisms on her skin.

She was halfway through when Vicky moaned in a slightly higher pitch, keening wildly. The older sister slowed her latest thrust, pushing forward bit by bit, forcing her penis as deep as it could go once again. She held it there, still pushing but not able to go any further. Distracted from her work, Amy wondered, _‘Why’d she pause? She’s not trying to go deeper again, is she?’_

The first inkling of an answer was the penis in her hands jumping, twitching. She felt a pulsing surge travel up the long shaft. _‘What? She can’t be…! Vicky, wait, no! You can’t cum now! You’re still all the way down my throat!’_

Vicky’s aura suddenly flared out, dazzling in its intensity. It hammered against and through Amy’s body, driving her nearly insensate and pulsing in time with the surge she felt under her fingers. _‘F-Fuck, that feels so good…’_

She didn’t know what to do about the cock shoved all the way down her throat, though. She tried to see if she could pull away but couldn’t even budge an inch; Vicky’s strong hands still held tightly to her head, holding her down.

She still didn’t know what to do as she felt a throbbing pulse against her tongue, traveling deeper. In the tight confines of her throat, she could feel the penis swell and twitch. Vicky moaned in ecstasy as Amy felt the first spurt of cum erupt from the deeply-buried head.

_‘This isn’t exactly what I was picturing when I wanted her to lose control! Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to swallow it.’_

Vicky spasmed as pleasure overwhelmed her body. She grunted inarticulately as cum gushed in thick pulses from her cock.

 _‘Oh fuck… I get to swallow all of Vicky’s cum! She’s cumming so deep inside me…’_ The thought made Amy shiver in excitement. She swallowed convulsively, peristaltic muscles clamping ineffectively against the invading member as she tried to deal with the streaming flood of cum.

Only now did Amy notice the softball-sized balls clenching, pulsing as they dumped their load. She felt the shaft under her hands swelling and throbbing, the tube twitching against her tight-stretched lips, the flowing beat of cum pumping past her tongue and spurting wildly down her throat.

Vicky twitched and quivered, insensate while her force field flickered. Lost in her orgasm, she finally relaxed her grip on her sister’s head.

Amy took the opportunity to withdraw. She heaved a huge breath as Vicky’s cock slipped from her mouth.

Vicky whimpered as she thrust ineffectually at the air, sending spurts of cum fountaining. _‘Oh shit, sorry Vicky!’_ Amy sloppily recaptured the penis with her mouth and pumped energetically with her hands. Vicky groaned appreciatively as Amy wrapped her lips around the head and sucked eagerly.

Cum spurted into her mouth in streams. _‘Finally, a proper taste.’_ She laid her tongue flat against the head and slid it around, luxuriating in the slick feel of it. _‘Yum.’_ She bathed her tongue in cum, savoring the taste of Vicky’s essence.

Amy could feel Vicky still cumming, the penis pulsing and squirting more of Vicky’s liquid ambrosia into her mouth. Amy swallowed the mouthful that had accumulated and sucked greedily for more. Vicky obliged.

Another mouthful later, the spurts and twitches finally began to taper off. Amy relished the last of the cum, swirling it like a connoisseur evaluating a fine wine before swallowing it. Vicky was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“How… how was that… even better than the previous one… how is that even possible?” Vicky mumbled to herself.

“Enjoyed that, did you?” Amy said, smirking. Her voice was slightly raspy. 

“Wha—? Oh shit, Amy! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so, so sorry!” Vicky burst out.

Amy just giggled in response. She wasn’t hurt – not seriously at least. Sure, her throat would probably be pretty sore for a few days, but it was a small price to pay! She hadn’t even cum herself this time – though it had been a close thing – but she was ecstatic nonetheless. 

She’d somehow managed to get her sister to do… unspeakably delicious things to her. Like forcing her cock down Amy’s throat with blatant disregard. _Using_ her in the basest manner, for her pleasure.

It made her shiver with arousal just thinking about it again – watching her sister, inside and out, as Vicky became unraveled and lost all semblance of control. She knew she’d be replaying the memory for her enjoyment later.

And of course, she’d made Vicky orgasm – _again_ – this time deep inside her. Plus, she’d gotten to taste and swallow Vicky’s cum – _lots_ of it. She shivered as she remembered her little modification to Vicky’s semen and thought about the fact that it was sitting inside her stomach right now.

“Hehe, don’t worry about it,” Amy beamed, pleased. She couldn’t contain her smile.

“R-Really? Because, um, I kinda remember being, uh, _really_ rough. I-I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” Vicky cried apologetically.

Amy just shook her head in response, waving her off with a grin.

“Are you… sure you’re okay? I didn’t knock a screw loose did I?” Vicky teased, remaining incredulous at Amy’s reaction.

“Hah! No, I haven’t gone crazy. And yeah I’m okay. I may have a sore throat for the next few days, is all,” Amy allowed, sounding a little hoarse.

Vicky blushed and tried to stammer out another apology, but her sister stopped her.

“No, really, it’s fine, I feel fine,” Amy assured her. “That was a blast!”

“Pfft, that’s baaad. ‘ _Blast?_ ’” Vicky arched an eyebrow, making her sister break down into giggles again. After a moment of observing her, she added, “Hehe, well I guess you really are okay. Still, I’m sorry I… behaved like that. I got really carried away.”

“It’s okay, _I_ didn’t mind,” Amy assured, still grinning. Her tone of voice suggested that she did much more than ‘not mind’ it.

“So… you really, um, enjoyed that?” Vicky inquired. Her voice held a note of confusion with a healthy dose of incredulity mixed in.

_‘How do I even begin to answer that?’_

“Yeah. _Yeah_ , I really enjoyed it.” Amy stated simply.

“Um, okay, but… why?” Vicky asked. “I mean, for me, that felt…” she trailed off, eyes glossing over.

_‘Did her penis just twitch?’_

After some time, Vicky continued, “…amazing. But, I was the one who got to, um, you know.”

_‘Hah, still too shy to say it! But, shit, how can I possibly tell her why I enjoyed that so much? “Well, you see Vicky, what I really enjoyed was you taking control, treating me roughly for your own sexual pleasure, watching you orgasm, and drinking all of your cum.” Yeah, that’ll go over well.’_

Amy was still trying to think of how to respond when Vicky’s expression suddenly dropped. “Oh shit, is that super selfish of me? You didn’t get to, uh, you know… a-and I’ve gone twice now, both of which were _amazing_ ,” she babbled. “And you, uh, helped me out, but I didn’t for you… and you still haven’t gotten to. It’s just, I don’t know if I could… um, like that… i-it’s different with this thing, you know? It’s just…”

Amy finally cut her off. “Um, that’s okay Vicky!” she interjected, just wanting to stop Vicky from becoming even more uncomfortable in her awkward rambling. “Really! It’s, um…”

Truthfully, she had no idea what to say. Should she reassure Vicky that she didn’t need to ‘help her out,’ but in doing so acknowledge the sexual activity that had already taken place between them? _‘That doesn’t seem like it would lead anywhere good. Besides, I don’t want to discourage her – I’d love it if she could reciprocate. Maybe eventually?’_

Should she divulge that she had, in fact, already cum once, so the score wasn’t quite as uneven as her sister thought? _‘No, that’s a terrible idea!’_

Should she avoid all of those by returning to the question of why she enjoyed giving her sister a blowjob and getting treated roughly? _‘That’s a bad idea too!’_

She was saved from the decision by the burp which welled up from her stomach to interject itself in the conversation. As burps went, it wasn’t anything too impressive, but Amy was mortified at the audible interruption. “S’cuse me,” she murmured, face turning bright red.

“Did you just…?” Vicky asked. Then, understanding dawned on her face and she burst out laughing. “Haha! Because you drank… so much... hahaha!” 

Still embarrassed, but feeling a bit relieved, Amy shared in her sister’s good humor. _‘I feel so full. My stomach is so full of cum right now, it’s no wonder I had to burp,’_ she thought, patting her stomach. The sight sent Vicky into further hysterics and Amy couldn’t help but join her.

By the time both of them recovered, all thoughts of their previous conversation had vanished.


	8. Morphology 2.1

“Oh yes, Vicky… fuck, just like that…” Amy whispered to herself while she masturbated. The sound of it barely even made it to the walls of her room, so there was little risk of discovery. She needn’t have bothered tempering her voice, anyways. Her parents had gone to sleep a while ago, and her sister was… otherwise occupied. 

Amy felt Vicky’s aura slowly intensify from the bedroom across the hall, as happened every night now. She’d long since realized what it meant – that Vicky was working on getting herself off. Before this past week, such an occurrence had been fairly sporadic, occurring maybe once a week, but now she could count on it happening at least once – sometimes more – every night. Amy’s fingers flew frantically over her clit as she sought to reach her climax in time.

She thought back, as she often did, to the events of a week ago – the incredible evening that she and Vicky had shared. She thought of Vicky, lost in the throes of passion, jamming her penis further and further down her throat. Amy moaned aloud as she imagined being unable to moan from Vicky stretching her throat with her massive cock. She shoved two fingers of one hand into her mouth, pushing deep while the vivid memory played back in her head. Pausing to switch hands, she brought new lubrication to her clit as she sampled her own juices, imagining they were her sister’s.

Vicky’s aura was culminating. Amy’s fingers sped up, rubbing desperately like a surfer paddling to catch a wave. She thought of Vicky pushing deeper into her throat, heedless of her inability to breathe, only seeking more pressure, more pleasure. She remembered the feeling of the thick penis stuffing her so full, unable to budge even another inch forward. 

She imagined herself kneeling before her sister, Vicky’s hands grabbing roughly in her hair, thrusting forward into her mouth. In her fantasy, Vicky’s penis hit the back of her throat but it wasn’t enough for the older sister, so she pulled harder on Amy’s hair, shoving forcefully, driving more and more of her cock down her throat.

She envisioned pushing back against fantasy-Vicky, struggling feebly while her older sister ignored the resistance with little effort, overpowering her. Then, the whole length of Vicky’s cock throbbed and pulsed as she released, shooting her genetic essence deep down inside.

The flare of Vicky’s aura knocked Amy out of her fantasy and right over the edge. She groaned around the fingers in her mouth as she thrashed, imagining Vicky cumming and _knowing_ she was, just across the hall.

The intense pleasure washed over and through Amy as quickly as Vicky’s aura spiked and tapered off. She slowed her movements, seeking to prolong her lingering pleasure, as she withdrew the fingers from her mouth, panting to catch her breath.

Drifting blissfully, Amy pondered the feeling of Vicky’s aura. In hindsight, it had been remarkably longer and more powerful during her two orgasms a week ago when they were together. Sometimes Amy found herself fantasizing about the sheer sensation of Vicky’s powerful aura flowing into and through her. In comparison, Vicky’s usual nightly sessions caused only a short spike in her aura.

 _‘It’s probably a distance thing_ _. Whenever she masturbates over in her room, I only get a brief flare of her aura here. I know her aura naturally fades out with distance, so it stands to reason that that wonderfully intense, pulsing quality can only be felt very near to her.’_ It made Amy yearn to be closer to her sister again.

Over the last week, the two girls had not been avoiding each other per se, but they’d also pointedly avoided talking about what had happened. Things were not uncomfortable between them, but there was some level of awkwardness there as neither brought up the topic of conversation. 

_‘I don’t really know_ why _though.’_ After they’d finished last Friday evening, and after they’d recovered from a hysterical bout of giggles over Amy’s cum-burping incident, they’d parted on good terms. They’d cleaned up, just chit-chatting with lighthearted teasing, and hadn’t returned to any serious topics of conversation.

Amy had removed the penis, packing the biomaterial into a nondescript shelf-stable protein matrix, externally resembling nothing more than a discarded couch cushion. The technically-living greyish foam could survive for years with only a sprinkle of water every week. She’d stashed it under her bed.

They’d cheerfully wished each other a good night and Vicky had departed to her room with a smile. The next day had dawned bright and cheerful. Amy worried over whether Vicky would act weird, or guilty, or regretful, but none of those happened. Vicky had been her usual bubbly and energetic self. So, things were normal.

_‘But I don’t want things to be normal! We haven’t talked about it at all. Does she want to do it again, like I do? Or was it just a one-time thing for her? She obviously liked it, at the time. I just can’t figure out a way to bring it up.’_

As she lay cooling on top of her sheets, perspiration slowly evaporating, she reflected on her own feelings. Before last week, a masturbation session like the one she’d just had, filled with fantasies of her sister doing unspeakable things to her, would have ended in a miasma of guilt which would have plagued her into sleep. Now, she mused, she felt only a partially-fulfilled satisfaction, as well as a longing for more. Like a barely-scratched itch.

Sure, the guilt still existed, but it was much further back in her mind. After all, her sister had clearly enjoyed her part in things, even if it was only physical for her. Amy had long since accepted that her sister would not return her romantic feelings, and that was okay – the new physical aspect of their relationship was more than she’d ever hoped for!

However, another worry remained. If Vicky had enjoyed their evening of play – and Amy did not doubt that she had, given her reactions and the increased frequency of her masturbation – then why had she avoided talking about it?

 _‘Is she still thinking about how I enjoyed it a little too much? I never gave her a good answer to that… and on top of that, I’m sure she must have realized at some point that I didn’t actually_ have _to drink all of her cum like I did. Does she think I’m a perverted freak? She hasn’t been acting concerned or anything when we’ve hung out since then… but what if she’s just hiding it? Or what if she still feels weird about not reciprocating? Is she never going to do it again just because she feels like she’s taking advantage?’_

_‘…There are just too many unanswered questions.’_

She fell asleep still worrying about it.

## \---

“So what are you doing tonight?” Vicky asked as they walked in the door. It was Friday afternoon and they’d just gotten home from Arcadia High.

_‘You mean besides rubbing myself off while your aura flares from across the hall?’_

“Um, nothing much, I’ll probably spend a few hours at the hospital first. I’ll ask mom to take me when she gets home,” Amy answered. Vicky often gave her a lift to the hospital, but she didn’t want to impose on her sister like that, especially on a Friday evening when a social butterfly like Vicky would probably be busy doing other things.

“What? That’s silly, you know I’m always happy to take you!” Vicky interjected.

“Really? I just thought you might be busy, is all. Not seeing Dean tonight?” Amy inquired, trying to keep her interest out of her voice.

_‘If she is going out, I’ll cut my hospital trip a bit short. I want to be home before she returns, so she can lay her head on my lap again and tell me all about it. Just lending an ear, nothing more! Even if we never repeat the events of last week, I still want to be there for her.’_

“No, we’re… still on a break,” Vicky commented, without much emotion. “I… I'm starting to think maybe we’re just… not as compatible as I thought.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Vicky,” Amy said with genuine sympathy for her sister.

“Yeah,” Vicky sighed. “It’s just, I’ve noticed this… pattern. I know couples sometimes fight, but we seem to fight _a lot_ , especially on the phone. And it used to be that when he and I were together – I mean like hanging out in person – we were great! Better than great. We were amazing together. And there was this sort of chemistry, this electrical charge between us. Or… I thought there was. Now I’m not so sure.”

_‘Oh. This doesn’t sound like their previous breaks. They’ve been on-again, off-again for as long as I can remember them dating, but this sounds different. …I guess I won’t get to pet her hair while she lays in my lap and tells me all about her latest date. Is it sad that’s the first place my mind goes to?’_

“That sucks, I’m sorry Vicky. It’s crummy to realize that someone you like might be just… not the right person for you,” Amy consoled, genuine in her concern. While Vicky breaking up with Dean would make Amy happy for very selfish reasons, it would just make Vicky unhappy, and Amy would never want that for her sister, regardless of the reason. She knew Vicky would never be interested in her romantically – breaking up with Dean wouldn’t change that.

Amy gave her sister a hug, which Vicky returned. “Do you want to grab some ice cream and just hang out and watch some rom-coms on TV tonight?”

“Naw,” Vicky chuckled. “It’s not like that, he didn’t dump me or anything! It’s just something I’ve come to realize recently. I think I might have to… Well, I just need to think about it some more. So, thanks for the offer, but you go and do your thing at the hospital, don’t worry about me!”

“Are you sure?” Amy asked, a little plaintively now. Healing people at the hospital was more of an obligation rather than a desire – a chore compared to hanging out with her sister.

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, you know Mom and Dad are going to sit me down to talk about this weekend, responsibilities and rules and all that junk.” Seeing her sister’s uncomprehending expression, she added, “This weekend. You know, the convention in Boston? The one they’ve been talking about going to for the past like two months?”

“Oh! Right, forgot. That’s this weekend?” Amy remembered now. Their mom had been planning on going to some lawyer convention in Boston. She would even be presenting some panel on a parahuman case study something-or-other. Their dad had decided he would join her for the weekend in Boston only a couple of weeks ago, in a bout of uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

The girls were old enough to supervise themselves without a babysitter, but not old enough to avoid the obligatory ‘rules and regulations’ lecture spelling out the dire consequences should they choose not to behave. As the elder, and therefore the de facto more mature sister, Vicky would be receiving the brunt of said lecture.

_‘In fact, if I leave for the hospital before they get home, I’ll probably avoid almost all of it.’_

She costumed up in record time.

## \--- 

After enduring the expected but still unwelcome last-minute warnings of their parents the next morning, responding with a monotone “yes, Mom” or “yes, Dad” where necessary, the two girls were finally left alone for the weekend.

While normally they’d still be asleep at such an early hour on a weekend, the two found their new autonomy too exhilarating to go back to sleep. So, they poured themselves bowls of their favorite, most sugary, and unhealthy cereal and then camped in front of the TV in their pajamas.

“So, what do you want to do this weekend?” Vicky asked after a while.

“This better not be a lead-up to you suggesting we throw a party or something,” Amy groused.

“Pfft, nah. Can you imagine? We’re far too high-profile for that sort of thing, Mom and Dad would hear about it in Boston before we could even get it started!” Vicky joked.

“Okay, well, good,” Amy said, still a little too tired to form coherent sentences.

_‘What do I want to do this weekend? I don’t know. I just want to spend time with you.’_

“How about we take a trip to the boardwalk?” Vicky suggested. “Mom and Dad left us some money in case we want to go somewhere, and it’s been a while since we went, just the two of us.”

“Sure!” Amy brightened. Vicky had been going to the boardwalk pretty regularly with Dean since they started dating, so it had been a while since the two sisters had hung out there.

They ended up spending a thoroughly enjoyable morning and afternoon at the boardwalk. They walked, chatted idly about all sorts of things, and even stopped to take selfies with a few fans. They bantered about one particularly enamored male fan who had been star-struck with Panacea – apparently, she’d cured the guy’s mom’s cancer or something. The amusing part, for Amy at least, had been how he’d practically ignored the usually-more-popular Glory Girl standing right next to her.

They pigged out on funnel cake and ice cream for lunch, feeding their leftovers to the seagulls. Finally, Amy gave in to Vicky’s wheedling demands to go shopping. She even tried on a few tops, and bought one after her sister remarked that it looked cute on her.

By the time they returned home in the late afternoon, they both were ready to relax for a while.

“Hm, you know, I think we maybe spent a little more than we should’ve,” Vicky remarked, looking at the remaining coins and bills. “Heh, oops!”

“Enh, no big deal,” Amy asserted, shrugging. “What else were we going to spend it on, this weekend?”

“Yeah, true. And it was worth it. That was fun!” Vicky enthused. 

Amy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it really was. Thank you,” she said, hugging her sister.

“Thank me? I should be thanking you! Did you see how that guy’s eyes bugged out when he noticed that you were _the_ Panacea?” Amy blushed and tuned her out as she recounted the story for the third time that day.

“Anyways!” Amy interjected after the story had re-reached its thrilling conclusion, with the guy almost face-planting as he tried to hurry away while simultaneously staring in awe at the new selfie on his phone. “I think maybe we should plan on actually cooking something for dinner since our funds are a little low. Unless you were really looking forward to leftover lasagna for the third day in a row?”

Vicky pulled a face that demonstrated her dislike of that idea. “I mean, I like lasagna, don’t get me wrong, but…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Amy opened the fridge first, then the freezer, rummaging around for ideas. “Well, we have some ground beef. We could do tacos, but I don’t think we have any tortillas left. Couple of pork chops here, we could fry those up pretty easily... add some steamed veggies? Ooh, looks like there are some snow pea pods still left… and maybe do some instant mashed potatoes or something for another side?”

“Enh, whatever, sounds fine. So long as it’s not the chicken breasts!” Vicky joked.

Amy took the pork chops out and set them up to defrost under cold water in the sink, leaving everything else for later; dinner wouldn’t be for a while yet. She blinked at her sister as she tried to catch up to Vicky’s train of thought. “Huh? Oh!” She blushed as she realized what Vicky was joking about. “You know I didn’t put those _back,_ right?”

“It’d be kinda hard to, in the condition they were in!” Vicky giggled.

Amy smiled, sharing in her sister’s humor, and also glad to finally have a chance to bring up that topic of conversation. While she was still considering exactly how to go about doing that, Vicky beat her to the punch.

“What, um… what _did_ you do with it?” Vicky asked. “The last I saw you were packing it up into some formless blob. Did you throw it out? Bury it in the backyard?” she chuckled at her joke.

“Oh, I thought I explained, sorry. I reconfigured it into a stable protein matrix to extend its shelf-life.”

“Okaaay… but what does that mean in _English_?” Vicky said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s… well, it’s a sort of foam material, but still technically ‘living’ so I can still use my powers on it. Kinda like a sponge. I made it look like an old couch cushion and stashed it under my bed.” Amy explained.

“Wait, you mean you still have it? You could reform it again?” Vicky asked.

“Um… yeah? I… is that bad? Or like, super gross or something?” Amy cringed, worried about her sister’s reaction.

“No no no no, nothing like that! Holy shit, Ames, I had no idea you could do that, that’s amazing! Can I see it?” Vicky requested excitedly.

“Sure!” Amy responded to her sister’s enthusiasm, relieved that her sister didn’t think her the second coming of Nilbog or something.

_‘Maybe she didn’t bring it up in the past week because she thought it was just a one-time thing? Or that we’d need some inconspicuous new source of material every time?’_

As they climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she allowed herself to feel some hope for the possibility of Vicky being interested in a repeat performance.


	9. Morphology 2.2

“So this is it, huh?” Vicky raised an eyebrow skeptically. “You sure this isn’t actually a couch cushion? It’s a little heavier, sure, and just a bit moist, but…”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Amy reassured her with a smile. She could tell that her sister was just joking. “Here, I’ll show you.”

She reached out to touch the material. As soon as she made contact, she immediately formed a crude dildo-like appendage out of the top of it, grabbing mass from the bottom to compensate. Without changing the material composition or adding any details, she could mold it very quickly, so the form sprang up suddenly and nearly poked Vicky in the nose.

Startled, Vicky screamed and dropped it. It bounced on the bed, the dildo flopping around and jiggling from the impact. Amy laughed uncontrollably.

“You! You did that on purpose!” Vicky tried to feign severity but couldn’t help joining in her sister’s mirth.

“Haha, should’ve seen, hehe, your face! Hahaha!” Amy fell back on the bed, clutching at her sides.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see how you like it!” Vicky playfully grabbed the cushion-like mass with the dildo flopping off of one end and pretended to attack her sister. She managed to get in a few solid thwacks with the unwieldy weapon as Amy wriggled, giggling.

“I’m gonna… haha… tell Mom, you were, haha, beating me with a dildo!” Amy struggled to get out amidst the giggles and the squirming.

“You’d better not!” Vicky gasped. “Maybe this will shut you up!” She maneuvered the dildo to try to shove it into her sister’s mouth.

“Haha, that’s not going to – mmph!” Amy started before being rudely interrupted by a dildo being shoved against her lips. She twisted to the side, sputtering. “Blech! Yuck, tastes gross in this form.”

“Hah! Serves you right for nearly poking my eye out!” Vicky exclaimed, triumphant in her victory. She struck a silly heroic pose, the effect somewhat marred by the dildo-on-a-cushion she still held in her hand.

Amy smirked at the display. “I wouldn’t have poked your eye out,” she groused playfully, sitting up on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Vicky joined her, sitting next to her on the bed and still holding the biomass awkwardly. An uncertain silence settled while she picked at the object. Amy tried to figure out what to say.

“Do you maybe want—”

“So do you think—”

They both tried to talk at once. 

“Sorry, go ahead,” Vicky said.

“No no, um, what were you going to say?” Amy asked.

“Uh, well, I was just wondering, if you could… make it for me again?” Vicky requested uneasily.

“Oh! You, um, want to?” Amy inquired.

_‘She wants to!? I mean, I was going to ask, but I wasn’t really expecting…!’_

“Y-Yeah, I mean, if it’s okay with you?” Vicky said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah! Of course!” Amy encouraged.

_‘Does she really think I don’t want to?’_

“…It’s just that you hadn’t said anything about it, this past week,” Amy continued.

“Well, I didn’t know you still had the, uh, material. And… I didn’t want to impose,” Vicky explained.

“Oh, no imposition! Happy to help, really!” Amy replied.

“Okay. Great! And, um, if you didn’t want to, uh, participate, that’s okay. You don’t have to, I could just…” Vicky trailed off, uncomfortable.

“No! I want to!”

_‘Damn, girl, be cool!’_

“Um, I mean, it was really fun last time… unless you don’t want me to be there?” Amy asked in a small voice.

_‘Please oh please don’t tell me that. I don’t know if I could handle it if you just took it and went off on your own.’_

“No of course you’re welcome to!” Vicky assured.

 _‘Wait what? It almost sounds like she specifically_ wants _me to stay and participate.’_

“I just, um, wasn’t sure. After last time…” Vicky said.

“Last time? What do you mean? Last time was amazing!” Amy enthused.

_‘Oh, that’s right, she still thinks she was too rough last time.’_

“B-But you could hardly talk the next day!” Vicky spluttered. “I’m so, so sorry about that, I didn’t mean…”

“Vicky! It’s fine! Really. It was awesome, and that was a _small_ price to pay,” Amy argued.

She didn’t mention that it had also inspired her to try experimenting with ingestible bioengineered microbes. After some trial and error, she’d discovered she could use her powers to create highly specialized bacteria that could perform some limited autonomous healing – physical micro-repairs, like some sort of fantastical tinkertech nanobots. They broke down in a matter of minutes because they were incapable of eating or reproducing, so there was no risk of any sort of mutation or outbreak. Once she’d developed them, mending her chafed throat had been simple. 

The microbes showed a lot of promise in autonomous healing applications. In addition to using them to heal herself, she could mend simple injuries in other patients without needing to directly supervise the whole time. She hoped to eventually deploy them in disaster relief situations or – sadly more likely – Endbringer triage. She’d been practicing with them at the hospital over the past week, increasing their efficacy and expanding their possible applications to such things as healing bruises or inducing tissue regeneration. 

“Anyways,” Amy continued, snapping out of her musings. “I’m game to try it again if you are?”

Though Vicky tried to hide it, Amy spotted the raw desire that flashed briefly in her eyes. _‘Yes! She wants it! In some small way, she wants… me.’_ The thought sent a wild thrill through Amy.

“Um, I mean, if you’re really okay with it?” Vicky said hesitantly, not betraying her momentary lapse.

“Yes! I really am,” replied Amy. Emboldened by her sister’s unspoken eagerness, she added, “I’ve been wanting to do it again ever since last week! I just, I thought maybe _you…_ didn’t... want…” She faltered because Vicky had already taken the cue to place the biomaterial aside, stand, and begin stripping.

“Oh? I definitely wanted to, too,” Vicky remarked, oblivious of her sister’s attention on her body as she unbuttoned her jeans and started shimmying out of them. “I just didn’t know if you would want to, or that we even could, ‘cuz of the biomass and all that.” 

_‘She’s stripping! She’s stripping, right in front of me!’_ Amy’s mind temporarily short-circuited.

Vicky stepped out of her pants and looked at her sister, who hadn’t moved. “You okay, Ames? We, um, we don’t have to… if you’re not comfortable, that is…”

“No no, I’m good!” Amy interjected. As much to have something to do as to prove her words, she stood and also began stripping. “I, um, yeah, just remembered how much of a mess we made last time! Ha-ha! W-We should probably just take everything off, so it doesn’t get ruined.”

_‘Smooth, girl, real smooth. Why don’t you just go ahead and shout “I want to see you naked!” Such a dork.’_

“Heh, yeah, might as well I guess,” Vicky responded, unaware of her sister’s train of thought. She proceeded to remove her socks and moved on to her other clothing.

Amy tried to keep her focus on her own undressing, but failed miserably and instead watched enraptured as her sister casually shed her shirt and reached behind to unclasp her bra. She drank in the sight of Vicky’s bare breasts – just as stunning and perfect as she remembered from last week.

Amy had enough attention to strip off her jeans but nearly tripped when she saw Vicky’s hands moving to her remaining undergarment. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Vicky calmly pulled her panties down and off her legs, lifting one foot and then the other to step out of them.

Amy stood transfixed by her first completely unimpeded view of Vicky’s most intimate parts. Fortunately, Vicky didn’t notice and turned to crawl onto the bed, coincidentally giving her sister a free peep show. _‘How can she be so sexy without even trying? Not that I’m complaining!’_ As Vicky settled into place, Amy finally managed to tear her gaze away. Her heart was racing.

She undressed hurriedly to catch up, pausing when only her panties remained. _‘Should I remove my panties too? I don’t really have an excuse to do so, but I want to promote the idea that this is fine and totally normal between us. …Okay, just be casual and confident about it, don’t hesitate.’_ She finished undressing, now fully nude.

She grabbed the biomaterial and went to work. It took a minute to form the penis, but the two sisters kept up their casual banter while their nervousness gradually transformed into anticipation.

“Do you want me to make the balls this time? Or leave them off?” Amy asked.

 _‘I’m pretty sure I know what she’ll say, but I really wish she’d opt for no balls.’_ She crawled between Vicky’s legs like last time, except this time her view of Vicky’s lady bits was unimpeded. _‘Really enjoying this view right now. Never thought I’d actually get to see her like this!’_ It was taking all of her effort to act nonchalant and unaffected.

“Oh, I definitely want the full package. And yeah, I know you mentioned you could still make it fully-functional without them, just internal or whatever, but I donno...” Vicky replied, pulling a face again that clearly expressed her dislike of the idea. Given her sister’s distaste, Amy wasn’t going to mention that she had to make a few small changes internally regardless, like adding a prostate.

Amy finished the final touches on her masterpiece, recreating the final version from their previous session, with the longer tapered penis and other features. It started at soda-can thickness at the base and gradually narrowed slightly to a width such that she could wrap her hand around the shaft under the head and touch her thumb to her fingertip.

Unfortunately, the grapefruit-sized balls now blocked her lovely view once more, but she’d modified them as before to make the semen taste like Vicky’s natural lubrication – and even contain the male-equivalent of her genetic essence. The secret made her squirm with lust.

Laying on her back, the penis rested along Vicky’s stomach, up to her breasts, and almost past her cleavage.

“Hah, I could give myself a boobjob! Look!” Vicky exclaimed, grabbing her breasts to smush them into each other, capturing the penis in between.

“Hehe, yeah! Oh, but you need some lube for that! Here, let me help,” Amy said. She grabbed Vicky’s penis at the base and squeezed gently, moving upwards. As before, it was already producing copious amounts of precum. 

“F-Fuck, I forgot how _good_ that feels,” Vicky breathed, head lolling back to land on the pillow as Amy worked her way up the length of the shaft. 

Amy looked up to watch her hand approaching Vicky’s breasts which were comfortably sandwiching the penis in between. _‘Do I… do I touch them? Can I just… push my hand up in between them?’_

Just before her hand touched Vicky’s breasts, Amy chickened out and released the shaft, bringing her hand back down to the base to stroke upward again. _‘I want to! But what if she freaks out?’_ She was still undecided as her hand approached again. Vicky moaned again at the feeling of her sister milking her cock. Amy took it as a sign and pushed forward resolutely.

When her hand encountered the soft skin of Vicky’s breasts, she forced herself not to react. Gently, she pressed forward, prompting her sister to release her own hands compressing from the sides. It freed up some room for her hand to proceed but there would still be some incidental contact with her hand due to the large girth of the penis it was wrapped around. “Oh, oops, sorry. Wasn’t paying attention!” Vicky remarked with a slight blush.

“Oh that’s okay, just want to get some of… this,” Amy told her casually, determinedly ignoring her hand brushing Vicky’s boobs. A spurt of precum erupted as Amy’s squeezing hand reached the head, which she effortlessly scooped up.

 _‘That’s right, no big deal that I just touched your boobs. Just go ahead and ignore that.’_ Amy only regretted that her touch was incidental and that she couldn’t get a better feel.

Smearing the precum in her hand, she slathered it along the length of the penis. When she reached the bottom she gripped around the base and started stroking upward again, working to extract another dollop of her sister’s precum. Vicky groaned in pleasure as she milked her prize from the head.

Hearing her sister’s reaction emboldened her once again. She started spreading the new glob of precum on the top third or so of the penis. Then, with her heart hammering despite her feigned nonchalance, she quickly and perfunctorily rubbed some precum on the sides of each breast. _‘Mmm, so soft and smooth. Though, they’d be even better glistening in her own cum.’_

“A-Amy!” Vicky exclaimed. 

_‘Shit! I didn’t even linger on them like I wanted to!’_

“W-What? What’s wrong?” Amy asked hesitantly.

“You… you were touching my boobs!” Vicky stammered, blushing furiously.

“Oh, yeah, I was just spreading the lube,” Amy responded cheerfully.

_‘That’s right, totally normal, nothing to be freaking out about. Hm, is she buying it? How ‘bout a little distraction.’_

“Now you can really get down to some good titty-fucking!” Amy added.

“Ohmygawd, you did _not_ just call it that,” Vicky muttered, her face reaching a shade of tomato-red Amy wasn’t aware was even possible. Still, she was pleased her crude language had succeeded in distracting Vicky from her objections.

Moving resolutely, Amy calmly but quickly finished her interrupted job. Vicky tensed but didn’t object. _‘Yes! Progress!’_ Continuing casually, Amy reached over and grabbed Vicky’s hands in hers and guided them back to the sides of her breasts.

“Well, c’mon! Now you gotta, you know, fuck ‘em!” Amy stated crudely. She mimed a thrusting motion, which from her current position meant she was nearly humping her sister.

Vicky, still blushing too hard apparently to say a word, lifted her hips hesitantly upwards, thrusting. Then repeated it with more vigor, as a groan escaped her lips. Amy snooped with her power-sight, experiencing the slippery-soft-warm feeling alongside her sister as Vicky’s cock rubbed against her boobs.

Vicky looked down to watch as she humped upward again. She pulled back the few inches she’d gone and thrust again.

Amy noticed that with the few inches Vicky had thrust, the tip of her penis could almost reach her mouth. Deliberately misinterpreting her sister’s head movement, Amy chimed in encouragingly, “Yeah, that’s a great idea, you should suck it too!”

Vicky gave her a surprised look, since she hadn’t been thinking that, but seemed to give a mental shrug and bent forward to capture the head of her cock with her lips. She moaned around the object in her mouth.

Amy could only hold herself in place, hypnotized by the vision before her. Her sister began instinctively thrusting her hips to push more of her cock through the welcoming suppleness and warmth of her breasts and into her own mouth. The different sensations and sources of pleasure competed for attention as both of them relished Vicky’s senses.

After a few moments more of this, Amy snapped herself out of her trance. She loved watching her sister pleasure herself in this way, but she wanted even more of it. Remembering their previous session, she figured it would feel even better to Vicky if she took even more of the penis in her mouth. Since Vicky wasn’t doing so on her own, Amy decided she’d have to help her.

“Yeah, now you’ve got it! I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” Amy asked rhetorically.

Vicky only hummed in agreement but declined to respond further, lost in a haze of pleasurable sensations. Amy figured the time was right.

She leaned back from her previous position to sit with her legs tucked under her, still between her sister’s legs. She reached her hands under her sister’s thrusting butt cheeks. As Vicky began her next thrust, Amy cupped her hands to her sister’s butt and pushed upward with her. Surprised, Vicky jerked upward even further, and the dual forces shoved Vicky’s penis all the way into her mouth and to the back of her throat. “Yeah, there you go! Get more of it in there.”

Vicky sputtered as she withdrew, but as the head passed her lips, Amy was pushing back, encouraging her to thrust again. “Wha—llp!” Vicky tried to say. Amy knew she couldn’t overpower her sister, but Vicky was apparently too distracted or surprised to resist. The surge of pleasure as her penis once again plunged deep into her mouth proved highly effective in that regard, making Vicky moan involuntarily, despite her previous half-voiced objection.

 _‘And, this way, I get to touch her butt! Mmm, so toned and athletic. Slightly supple, but firm.’_ She subtly massaged the globes in her grip, delighting in the flexing muscles while Vicky continued to hump.

On her next thrust, a new glob of precum dribbled from the head, causing Vicky to gag and pull back. Amy quickly switched her hands to stroking and pumping Vicky’s penis, since she’d lost her excuse for grabbing her butt. “Blech, yuck. I don’t like the taste of that, it’s too much like…” she suddenly stopped herself, embarrassed.

_‘Hehe, so she has tasted herself before!’_

“Um, anyways, i-it feels really good but I can’t take it that deep, it’s just making me gag,” she remarked, visibly trying to keep her concentration enough to form words while Amy’s hands provided a powerful counter-argument to the idea of talking. “Hey, um, by the way…”

_‘Uh-oh, is she going to talk about me grabbing her butt?’_

“Oh, uh, I can fix that!” Amy interjected. “Actually, both of those! Hang on.” She focused her power, quickly honing in on the precum-producing glands and, just in case, the testes as well. _‘Hm, she likes chocolate; how about I just make it taste like a really rich, thick chocolate?’_ Almost as quickly as she could think it, she finished. Moving on, she numbed the nerves in her sister’s throat and suppressed her gag reflex.

“All done!” Amy exclaimed. She squeezed a fresh drop from the penis in her hands and had an idea. “Go ahead, give it a try,” she said, and with her best poker face, offered the large bead of precum on her finger up to her sister’s lips.

Vicky raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her but, seeing only Amy’s casual insistence, she shrugged and relented. She hesitantly captured the fingertip in her lips and brought her tongue forward to taste the drop on it. Amy barely suppressed a moan as she felt her sister’s lips and tongue on her finger. 

Vicky also tried to suppress a moan as her taste buds encountered the treat, but she was less successful. She sucked greedily at the fingertip. 

Amy felt the vibration from her sister’s moans and the suction on her digit. The sensations sent a bolt of arousal straight to her center. She whimpered softly, thankful that her sister was so distracted.

When Vicky was done cleaning the finger in her mouth, she came back to herself and withdrew, blushing. “Um, wow, um… Sorry, it’s just that it surprised me. It tastes so _good_. It’s like… molten chocolate cake. That’s… that’s amazing, Ames!” Her chest heaved, panting as if the taste alone had aroused her.

_‘Which, actually… it might have, I can’t tell.’_

“Well… if you like it so much, there’s more where that came from,” Amy teased, still blushing from her sister’s praise. 

The older sister looked back at the head of the penis still straining and begging for attention just inches away from her mouth. She slowly brought her lips closer to the head, seeming to brace herself, then shyly reached out her tongue to swipe at the drooling slit of the head. “Mmmmm,” she groaned, rolling the slick substance around in her mouth as she savored the flavor. She quickly returned for more.

Vicky soon adopted her previous pace, thrusting with her hips to push her penis through the well-lubed valley between her breasts. She’d removed her hands from their positions pressing the sides of her boobs together and instead used her hands directly to rub up and down the length of her penis, in search of more of the delicious chocolate-flavored nectar. 

Amy continued helping her sister with this task for a bit, then returned to pushing against her butt again to drive the penis further into her sister’s mouth. Vicky greedily gulped and sucked at the additional length, too distracted to think of objecting to the liberties Amy was taking once again. 

The younger sister greedily grabbed the twin lobes in her hands, kneading subtly as she encouraged her sister to go deeper. _‘I’d really like to get her more accustomed to me touching her during our little play sessions – assuming we’re going to do this again. And, this way I get to grab her butt while doing it! Double win.’_

She peeked through her power-sight, watching her sister become lost in the distracting sensations of her penis being stroked and sucked. On top of that, Vicky delighted in the rich chocolate taste of the leaking precum, her searching tongue adding more stimulation as she climbed higher. The weight on the bed lessened slightly as Vicky began to hover unintentionally, nearing her peak.

 _‘I think she’s going to cum soon! Mmf, it’d be so hot to watch her shoot off into her own mouth. But, she hasn’t even pushed into her throat at all yet! We should fix that,’_ she thought with a lecherous grin. After the next thrust, Amy kept pushing upward on Vicky’s butt, persuading her to take more of the length in as she bent her sister’s hips upward. The penis in Vicky’s mouth probed the back of her throat and although it didn’t trigger a gag this time she still recoiled automatically, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

“C’mon, you can take more, I know you can!” Amy encouraged. “Here, it’s okay, I’ll help.” She pulled up on one of Vicky’s knees and then the other, curling her sister into a ball and leveraging her into position until all of Vicky’s weight rested on her shoulders and the back of her head. Vicky emitted a muffled squeak, caught off guard at the movement but unable to object around the penis still filling her mouth. She could have easily pushed back against and overpowered her younger sister, but instead she seemed to relax and go along with it.

Amy got a good grip on her sister’s thighs and now as she pushed forward, it moved Vicky’s hips, forcing the penis deeper. Vicky’s eyes shot open wide in surprise as the head began pressing more firmly against the back of her throat.

“So close! Come on, if we push just a little more I’m sure we can get it in further!” Amy encouraged. 

“Mnnf!” Vicky tried to respond but the penis was now poking more firmly against her soft palate and muffled her words into no more than a gurgle. A fresh droplet of precum dribbled out against the back of her throat.

With her position kneeling between Vicky’s legs, holding them by the thighs to keep Vicky curled up, Amy glanced down and noticed that in this position, gravity had pulled Vicky’s balls down toward her face. Her sister’s lady bits were on full display once again and Amy paused, distracted. The outer lips were puffy with her arousal and liquid dripped from her center, trailing downwards. _‘Only inches away! I could just… reach over… and…’_

She snapped out of her trance when Vicky pushed back against her to extricate the penis from its position against her tonsils, breathing through her nose and then moaning involuntarily as her continued suction milked more precious chocolate-tasting precum from the head. _‘No, I can’t touch her down there,’_ Amy thought regrettably. _‘She’d definitely balk at that.’_

_‘However, she’s pretty far lost in her pleasure. I could probably get away with more incidental contact. And I can’t find the right leverage in this position, since I don’t have a hand free to push on her butt anymore. Hmm…’_

Struck by inspiration, she scooted forward until her upper thighs made contact against Vicky’s gluteus maximus. In this position, she could now nudge Vicky’s hips forward with her own. She gave an experimental thrust, pressing her thighs forward against Vicky’s butt, once more prompting Vicky to take the penis deeper. Vicky only moaned, apparently too preoccupied this time to object.

_‘Ooh, she’s so close! I bet if she could feel the tight confines of her throat wrapped around her penis it would send her over the edge. Just need to push it a little further…’_

When the head of the penis was pressing firmly against the back of Vicky’s throat, Amy thrust her hips forward again. The abrupt motion startled a “Gllk!” from Vicky as her penis forced its way into her own throat.

“Yes! There you go,” Amy cheered. She thrust again, shoving another inch of her sister’s penis in. “I know that must feel sooo good. Do you feel it sliding down your throat?”

Vicky’s response was incoherent, but she shuddered and twitched involuntarily, clearly adrift in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you suffocate or anything. So just… lose yourself in the moment, in the sensations,” Amy encouraged. She prepared a set of changes to Vicky’s biology to enable her to temporarily draw oxygen through her skin – it was much easier to change her sister’s biology than her own.

If her sister could even comprehend her words right now, she gave no indication. Amy pulled her sister’s hips back until the head of the penis only barely crested the bend of her throat, then thrust again to shove it back. It went a little deeper than before, the head and a few inches of the shaft stretching Vicky’s throat. Even with Vicky bent in half and with the enormous length of the instrument, there was only so far it could go. 

Still, it seemed plenty for Vicky’s pleasure-addled brain. She tensed, overwhelmed by ecstasy, holding herself in place. Her eyes shot open, making frantic eye contact with her sister. Amy could see that she was right on the edge, her aura burning with the need for release.

“It’s okay,” Amy soothed. “I know you want to press deeper, as deep as you can go, to feel that warmth and pressure all around you. Go ahead.” Putting action to her words, she nudged her hips forward. Not forcing the issue, but encouraging her sister.

Whether it was the calm reassurances, or the erotic words, or just the sheer sensations flooding her mind with ecstasy, Vicky stopped resisting herself and lost all restraint. She pushed along with her sister, shoving her cock another inch deeper into her own throat. Her scrotum tightened as she tumbled over the edge completely. Her aura flared out in a long continuous burst as if it too had been restrained up until now. _‘Yesss, you know just how to reward me for my hard work!’_

Vicky’s balls clenched, and Amy tracked the surge as it pulsed up the length of Vicky’s throbbing penis. _‘She’s cumming straight down her own throat! Fuck, that’s so hot!’_ Amy watched through her power-sight as the pulsating rush of cum traveled down into her sister’s throat, erupting in her esophagus. Vicky convulsed, the thrumming waves of pleasure mirrored in the beat of her aura. She swallowed instinctively, gulping the bursts of cum and fueling her heights of pleasure as her throat muscles contracted against her buried shaft.

Movement in her peripheral vision brought Amy’s attention back down to her sister’s core. Vicky’s lower lips were pulsing in time with the surges of cum. As Vicky’s balls clenched, so too did her delicate petals twitch and contract. Amy watched, enraptured by her sister’s involuntary spasms. 

The younger sister fervently wished she could join Vicky in her climax, but as wet as Amy was with arousal, she’d still need at least a little direct stimulation to get off – even with her sister’s aura pulsing through her.

She continued to support her sister through cascading waves of bliss. Vicky gulped reflexively as she repeatedly filled her own throat. _‘She deserves to get a good taste of it, too,’_ Amy mused, pulling back on her sister’s thighs and hips to extract Vicky’s penis from the depths it had plumbed. The added stimulation of sliding her cock out of her own throat made Vicky spasm in surprise, shooting a fresh glob of cum onto the back of her tongue.

Vicky moaned in delight, relishing the taste anew and reapplying suction. The extra sense of taste seemed to heighten the experience for her, increasing the pleasure she felt. Her balls continued to drain their load, pumping fresh spurts of cum to splash onto her eager searching tongue. It soon filled her mouth and she gulped as much of it down as she could, returning her attention quickly to lavish the head and shaft in search of more.

No longer supporting Vicky’s legs, Amy finally returned her hands to Vicky’s penis, stroking it as her sister’s orgasm began to subside. _‘Here, have some more, Vicky.’_ She thought as she milked the shaft, squeezing more cum into her sister’s waiting mouth.

 _‘Wow, she really drank a lot.’_ She could see through her power-sight how full of cum Vicky’s stomach was, even as she pumped for just a few drops more.

Finally, Vicky’s head and hips flopped back onto the bed as she released the penis from her mouth. She panted reflexively, despite not actually being short of breath, and licked her lips absentmindedly. A long minute passed before she could form any words.

“Wow… that was… wow,” Vicky managed eventually.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Amy commented warmly.

Now that they had time to settle, though, she began to worry. _‘What if she’s still uncomfortable about me touching her butt? What if she didn’t like how I pushed her to take the penis into her throat? I mean, she wasn’t complaining about it at the time, but now… what if she gets upset about it in hindsight? Is she pissed at me? Why isn’t she saying anything?’_

Vicky suddenly bolted upright and kneeled, grabbing Amy into an abrupt hug and interrupting her thoughts.

“Whoa! I, uh, I didn’t realize you enjoyed it _that_ much,” Amy remarked.

_‘Whatever it was I did, I’ll happily do it again! If it means naked Vicky hugs, I’m on board for that!’_

“Thank you,” Vicky breathed near Amy’s ear. Amy felt a shiver go through her. “Just... thank you, Ames. I mean it.”


	10. Morphology 2.3

“Um!” Amy tried to respond, her voice squeaking a little. “I, uh… you’re welcome?”

Still kneeling between Vicky’s legs, her sister’s penis pressed awkwardly between them in the hug, still drooling from the aftermath of her orgasm. Amy awkwardly held her hips back a little so as not to drip her own prodigious arousal onto her sister. “Just to clarify, though. Um, what are you thanking me for?”

“You’ve, uh… well, to start with, that was _another_ one of the most amazing orgasms of my life!” Vicky exclaimed, chuckling in embarrassment but seemingly unable to hold back her enthusiasm despite that.

_‘Wow, she actually said the word “orgasm.” Out loud, even. Hehe.’_

“But also, it’s just… you’ve opened my eyes to… completely new experiences. I love that, that _sensation_ of… pushing, so deep, feeling the pressure all around me… something about it, I’ve just… never experienced anything like it.” Vicky had leaned back, both of them taking the opportunity to relax a bit now, but Amy still felt the pulse of the penis stirring as her sister spoke.

_‘I love that feeling too. Especially the way she loses her self-control and just… lets herself go. Hm, maybe she likes that part too?’_

“Do you think… um, maybe it has to do with, not having to hold yourself back?” Amy questioned nervously. 

“Yeah… yeah! I think that’s it, too. I mean, you know how I sometimes have trouble with, um, restraining myself,” Vicky remarked.

Amy understood she was referring to some past incidents where she’d gone a little overboard accidentally beating up on some non-powered thugs, but she could have just as easily been referring to her inability to restrain herself while fucking Amy’s throat, a week ago.

“But here, you encouraged me not to hold back,” Vicky continued. “And there’s something so… satisfying, so _primal_ about just… letting go.” She shot her younger sister an apprehensive, concerned look. “And that’s, um, I mean, you’re still… okay with that?”

“Yeah, totally!” Amy agreed wholeheartedly.

_‘Wow, we’re… actually on the same page, there. I’m tempted to give her the recharge now, and show her just how “okay” I am with that!’_

“And if you hadn’t… encouraged me, I’d never have found that out. You made it all possible. I… I don’t know if I could have ever done this with anyone else. Well, I mean obviously I couldn’t, you’re the only one who can do this with their power,” Vicky shook her head, derailing the diverging train of thought. “It’s just, what I’m trying to say is… you’re amazing, Ames.”

“Oh, um, thanks?” Ames squeaked, blushing furiously under the praise. “I’d say the pleasure was all mine, but…”

“Hah, you don’t know the half of it!” Vicky released her sister and leaned back, grinning. “Actually,” she began again, expression turning thoughtful, “I did sort of want to talk to you about that.”

Amy gulped, suddenly anxious at her sister’s serious expression. “Um, about what?”

“Well, look, I feel bad that this has all been sort of… one-sided, you know?” Vicky said, looking down and to the side, not making eye contact. She picked nervously at the bedsheets. “And, I know you haven’t said anything about it…”

Amy quietly snapped her mouth shut. She’d been about to object that it was fine, that Vicky shouldn’t worry about that. _‘But… maybe I should just let her continue? She’s definitely not freaking out about it. What if she’s about to offer something…?’_

“But… I just feel like it’s not _fair_ , you know?” Vicky continued. “And, um, I don’t think… I mean, I feel bad, but I’m just not comfortable with, um, touching you like that.”

‘ _Damn.’_

“I’m sorry, I just, I can’t… um.” Vicky paused to try to collect herself. 

_‘Well that’s a little disappointing, but not unexpected. She’s normal, unlike me. I can’t be upset with her for not being comfortable touching her own sister, sexually. At least she doesn’t object to me doing it!’_

_‘…Besides, she’s so cute when she’s all nervous and flustered like this!’_

Vicky glanced up, making brief eye contact. Amy simply smiled reassuringly. She could have interjected something but didn’t know what to say. Any conversation around the dreaded i-word was a bad idea, but she also didn’t want to discourage her sister from… _‘Where_ is _she going with this, exactly?’_

“Anyways, I was thinking… maybe it might not be so bad, if you wanted to, uh… take care of things yourself.” Vicky finally managed, turning beet red.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Amy asked, genuinely confused.

A thought struck a moment later. _‘Does she mean I should… ride her? I… I don’t know if that monster could even fit! Holy shit, is she seriously offering to have sex, like for real? Sex with Vicky… fuck yeah, I’ll— I’ll make it work! Whatever it takes!’_

“Um, you know… next time, if you’re getting, um, turned on, and you want to, you know, um, touch yourself…?” Vicky stammered as her blush crept further and further afield from her face.

 _‘Oh. She just meant…’_ Amy found herself blushing just as furiously, embarrassed she had so badly misinterpreted her sister’s words. _‘It’s a good thing I didn’t actually say something. That would have been a disaster!’_

“You mean I should…” Amy questioned, trailing a hand down her stomach meaningfully while raising her eyebrows to finish the unspoken thought. Vicky saw the movement in her peripheral vision and nodded timidly. “And, you’d be okay with that?”

Surprisingly, when Vicky looked up she appeared relieved rather than apprehensive. “Yeah! Totally,” she confirmed enthusiastically. 

_‘Oh, I guess she’s just glad she won’t have to feel guilty about it anymore. Or she’s relieved I let her off the hook – I bet she expected me to tease her for not saying the words. Damn! I should have played coy, and said “What do you mean, touch myself? I don’t understand, maybe you should explain it to me?” Hah! Oh well, missed opportunity.’_

“O-Okay then,” Amy confirmed.

_‘I’m also a little nervous about touching myself, in front of her, but… I guess we’ll just have to see how that goes.’_

They were both quiet for a moment. _‘Oh shit, don’t let this get awkward! Um, what else did I want to talk to her about? Oh yeah, I remember.’_

“So, um, going back to what we were talking about earlier. I know you like to… push really deep, as you said. And, it seems like you enjoy being sorta… rough?” Amy questioned. Vicky looked aghast, opening her mouth to stammer a response. “No, no! Nothing wrong with that, really! Um, just the opposite, in fact. I… I _really_ _like_ it,” she admitted sheepishly.

“You do,” Vicky asked, though it came out more like a statement. She didn’t sound surprised, it was more like prompting Amy to continue.

_‘Did she already suspect? …I bet she probably realized after last week’s session.’_

“Yeah. I really liked it when you were… less inhibited. When you grabbed me and… and _forced_ me to take more,” Amy explained, eyes unfocussing as she luxuriated in the memory.

“I’m sorry! I was just so caught up in things, I didn’t even realize…” Vicky babbled.

“Vicky!” Amy interrupted her. Seeing she’d gotten her sister’s attention, she continued, “Please, Vicky, listen. I _loved_ it. It was amazing! It’s like you said before: if you hadn’t helped me to discover it, I would have never found out I liked it so much. So, _thank you_.” She stated, emphatically.

Vicky was silent for a moment before she replied. “So, you mean, you’d… want to do that again?” Her penis twitched, throbbing as a strong pulse of blood pumped into it.

_‘Holy shit, she’s thinking about it right now! And I think she likes the idea as much as I do!’_

“Hell yeah, I do! How about…” Amy paused to shift around, sliding off the bed and kneeling on the floor. The scene was straight out of one of her more recent fantasies. “How about like this?”

“O-Okay…” Vicky replied. Her voice was restrained, hesitant, but her cock was already swelling. It soon jutted out in front of her at a 90-degree angle, rock-hard and eager, communicating everything she’d failed to verbalize. She stood in front of her sister, guiding her penis towards Amy’s face. She could barely even reach out to Amy’s head, with the whole length of the penis between them.

 _‘Wow, she must be really excited for this. She’s hard as steel – and I haven’t even given her a recharge yet! Actually, I should do that now.’_ She reached out to grip Vicky’s penis, then used her biokinetic powers to refill her sister’s energy reserves. _‘Also her cum reserves, hehe.’_ Like the last time she did this, Vicky gasped as the surge of energy hit her, and her penis pulsed with fresh vigor. 

“Whoa! I forgot how much of a rush that is. If you could sell that to pharmaceutical companies, you’d make a billion dollars!” Vicky enthused, while Amy chucked at her joke. “I do feel a little less, um, _full_ though,” she added, patting her tummy.

“Hehe, yeah, sorry! I had to get some material from somewhere,” Amy explained.

“That’s okay. Gawd, that was so good, though, like the best gooey chocolate cake I’ve ever eaten,” she moaned, clearly reminiscing. “I totally understand why you drank it all last time – you can make it taste like whatever you want!” Vicky commented.

“Y-Yeah,” Amy confirmed, a bit nervously.

_‘Oops, I guess she did notice that, last time. Well, at least she doesn’t have to know that “whatever I want” means making it taste like her natural juices!’_

“And, um, one more thing,” Amy mentioned as she reached up to gently pump her hands on the shaft. There was one other element from her fantasies that she desperately wanted to recreate. She’d been trying to get the conversation around to it, but couldn’t figure out how to bring it up. She plucked up her courage and decided to just blurt it out. “When you feel me pull back… could you, um, just keep pushing in anyways?”

“What!?” Vicky jerked back, startled.

Amy blushed in shame but continued. “It’s just, um, I really like the feeling of you… sort of… overpowering me. _Forcing_ it deeper…” she trailed off, feeling like she couldn’t articulate her desire, her need.

Vicky showed nothing in her reaction, but a flush of arousal made itself known to Amy’s power-sight. _‘Holy shit, she does like it too!’_

“I, um, I donno Ames, I don’t think…”

_‘Your mouth says no, but your body is screaming “yes”!’_

“C’mon, please, Vicky? Can you please do this, for me? Just… when I try to pull away, I want you to grab me, and just… force me to take more.” Amy described, panting with the arousal at the thought of it.

Vicky shivered. Amy watched through her power-sight as a fresh drip of arousal leaked from her center. “B-But how would I know if you actually wanted me to let you go?”

_‘Yes! She didn’t dismiss it, she’s talking practicalities!’_

Amy couldn’t contain her grin. “Well that’s simple, I wouldn’t,” she smirked.

“A-myyy!” Vicky whined. “Be serious here! I… I don’t want to hurt you,” she stated emphatically. She took a couple of deep breaths and seemed to be concentrating very hard, struggling to keep a level head.

“We’ve been over this before,” Amy argued back. “You’re not going to hurt me, I have all kinds of methods to ensure it. Cheating cheater powers, remember?”

“Yeah… yeah, okay,” Vicky conceded, allowing herself to be swayed on that point at least. “But… what if… I mean, how would _I_ know if—”

“Okay, okay,” Amy cut her off before she could start babbling again. “How about… if I _really_ want you to let up, or whatever, I’ll… I’ll pinch your pinky toe. That way, you’ll know I really mean it.”

“Oh!” Vicky blinked, surprised. “That… that makes sense, actually.”

“But! That also means, if I _don’t_ pinch your pinky toe, you gotta keep going!” Amy insisted. Vicky hesitated, then nodded in acquiescence. She was biting her lip, and Amy wasn’t sure if it was out of nervousness or arousal – she could certainly sense plenty of both in her sister’s biology.

“Even if I’m resisting!” Amy stressed, raising her eyebrows and waiting for her sister’s nod. When Vicky still hesitated, she resorted to begging. “Please? Please, Vicky, I just… I want to try it out. I promise I’ll squeeze your toe if it’s too much for me.”

“O-Okay,” Vicky said after a moment.

She sounded like she was trying to sound reluctant, but Amy saw the fresh flush of arousal in Vicky’s body. _‘Fuck yes! I think she’s actually on board for this!’_

Just the idea of it was turning her on immensely, and she hadn’t had any relief yet unlike her older sister. Tentatively, she trailed one hand down her body, knowing Vicky would see the movement. _‘Time to test some other boundaries.’_

She expected at any moment to hear an objection from her sister, telling her she changed her mind, that this was just too weird. But, in no time at all, her hand had reached its destination without protest. On autopilot, Amy swiped her fingers through her own soaked folds, moaning aloud as her heightened arousal caught her off guard.

Suddenly remembering her audience, she nervously glanced up to her sister’s face. She braced herself for a look of disgust, or maybe forced indifference, but found only calm reassurance in Vicky’s eyes. _‘Well, there’s no change in her arousal, but it could be worse! She’s not turned off by it. And at least this way I don’t have to keep repressing myself and pretending I’m not horny as hell.’_

Also, she’d thought doing this in front of Vicky would be uncomfortable or embarrassing, but instead, she was kind of getting into it. It felt like an illicit thrill, combined with the feeling of a delayed gratification being fulfilled.

Amy continued rubbing herself as she refocused on Vicky’s pleasure. She pumped with her free hand and leaned forward to press her lips against the side of the head, trailing a few kisses to one side and then the other.

“Hnng, don’t tease me,” Vicky whined pitifully. She jerked her hips forward, probing ineffectively. “Please!”

_‘Guess I’m not the only one feeling aroused by this. I’d better focus. If she begs like that one more time it might send me over the edge early – that would take some explaining!’_

Amy finally captured Vicky’s penis with her lips, wrapping around the sensitive head. She massaged the underside with her tongue, reveling in Vicky’s guttural sounds of encouragement. _‘Yes, that’s it, moan for me, Vicky!’_ She leaned forward more to take the penis further into her mouth, then stopped, waiting for Vicky to make a move. She looked upward to make eye contact with her sister and smirked when Vicky eventually noticed, understood, and pushed forward.

 _‘I love it when she takes charge.’_ Vicky quickly bumped her tonsils after just a few more inches of the penis had passed her lips. Amy watched her sister’s face. Vicky hesitated for a moment, then gently grasped her sister’s head in both hands, holding it still as she began pressing her penis more forcefully against the back of Amy’s throat.

 _‘Now, the moment of truth,’_ Amy thought. She pulled back, rebelling against the hands on her head, twisting just a few degrees to the side. Then, she returned her gaze to her sister’s face. Surprised, Vicky glanced down at her, questioning. Amy’s expression was a playful challenge, or as close to it as she could manage with her mouth stuffed full of Vicky’s cock.

“Oh, you were serious about that, huh?” Vicky teased back, eyes narrowing in counter-challenge. Amy mock-struggled in response, keeping the challenge in her eyes. “Alright then…”

Vicky yanked on Amy’s head while simultaneously thrusting her hips forward. Despite that, the tip of her penis didn’t immediately find purchase in Amy’s throat. No longer caught off guard, Amy resumed her light struggling, though it was just play-acting. Still, after a few moments more of this, Vicky grunted in frustration as she still hadn’t made any progress.

“Will you stop… wiggling?” Vicky gritted playfully. When Amy refused to do so, even shaking her head impishly in negation, Vicky grunted, “Rrrgh, fine!” Vicky seized her sister’s head more firmly with both hands so it couldn’t move around anymore, despite Amy’s best efforts.

 _‘Oooh yeaaaah, that’s the stuff.’_ Amy found her sister’s take-charge attitude invigorating. Her eyes fluttered as a hot spike of arousal shot through her core. 

Now holding her sister’s head firmly in place, Vicky shifted her hips forward, gradually increasing the pressure. Suddenly, Amy realized what she’d previously forgotten, as she gagged on the penis invading her mouth.

 _‘Oops, I forgot to numb myself. Oh shit, wait, Vicky!’_ She struggled in earnest, forgetting her predicament as she tried to wrest herself from her sister’s grip. But it was too late – the mounting pressure against her gullet finally overcame the resistance, and Vicky’s penis slid inexorably around the bend and into her throat. Even as Amy gagged, chest heaving, she relished the feeling of Vicky overpowering her. Her fingers flew even faster across her clit as she neared her climax.

Vicky pulled back, alarmed at her sister’s struggles. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Ames, I thought you were just playing, I—”

Amy cut her off. “ _Please_ ,” she tried to articulate, words failing her. “Please, Vicky… I’m so close.”

“Holy shit, you mean…? Are you about to…? R-Really?” Vicky stammered, caught off guard. 

Amy searched her sister’s biology for signs of disgust while hoping for an indication of increased arousal. Finding neither, she simply nodded, too distracted and aroused to feel any shame at the moment.

“Oh,” Vicky commented dully. She hesitated as if deliberating, then stepped forward again. Amy opened her mouth to invite her in again, reaching out her tongue eagerly. Vicky moaned at the soft roughness of Amy’s tongue licking the head of her penis, then continued forward.

The biokinetic hurriedly made the preparations she’d failed to do before, taking precum from her sister’s invading member and transforming it into a powerful numbing and recuperative agent for her throat, adding her custom healing microbes to the mix. The penis quickly reached the back of her throat again, but Vicky kept up the pressure, urging for more.

Amy felt as if a stiff breeze would send her over the cliff at this point. She struggled feebly, seeking the thrill of Vicky overpowering her again. She glanced upward as she felt Vicky grasp her head firmly, holding her solidly in place even as she strained her muscles trying to pull away.

Vicky caught her eyes, smirked, and kept eye contact as she casually overwhelmed her sister’s opposition. Thrusting forward, she added the last needed pressure to overcome the resistance and slip into Amy’s throat.

Amy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm consumed her. Waves of crashing bliss whited-out her mind. She spasmed, tensing and twitching even as she unconsciously tried to keep up her finger movement on her clit. Her whole body shook with the impact as she came, gurgling incoherently around the penis buried in her throat.

Vicky groaned aloud at the feeling of her sister’s throat clenching around her penis, but she held herself still and released Amy’s head, her previous confidence having suddenly fled. Regardless, Amy didn’t notice, all semblance of awareness driven out by the pleasure assaulting her body.

She came back to herself little by little, disengaging from Vicky’s penis to pant beside it, catching her breath. She attempted to keep stroking it with one hand, but her limbs felt leaden and oddly disconnected as she continued to crawl back to conscious thought.

When she had recovered enough to look up, Vicky spoke up, “Whoa. Did you… did you really just…?”

The younger sister just grinned broadly, still lazily spaced out from one of the best orgasms of her life. She didn’t think she had to answer that question. _‘That’s gotta be rhetorical… it’s pretty obvious I just came, and hard.’_

“That was… kinda hot, actually,” Vicky muttered.

Intrigued by the comment, Amy checked her power-sense but saw that her sister’s arousal hadn’t actually increased any. _‘She just means it in a general sense, like saying Alexandria is hot, or maybe more like “oh that dress is really hot.”’_ Disappointing, but she was too relaxed on the tail-end of her orgasm to care much.

“So, um, are you good to continue?” Vicky asked. She made it sound casual, but Amy could tell she was still raring to go.


	11. Morphology 2.4

“Hell yes, I want to continue!” Amy enthused, still sluggish in the aftermath of her orgasm. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt things, just uh… caught me by surprise.”

Still kneeling before her sister, she leaned forward to take Vicky’s penis in her mouth again. Just before she got there, she added, “You know, next time you can just keep going, you don’t have to stop on my account.”

“W-What? But… really?” Vicky sputtered, looking appalled. Amy wasn’t fooled, though – she detected an equal measure of excitement thrumming through her sister at the notion.

And of course, Amy couldn’t deny her excitement at the idea. “Yeah! Gawd, I think I’d really love to feel that. You continuing to pound away, while I lose myself as I cum…”

Vicky looked shocked at her sister’s admission. _‘Oh. I… I didn’t mean to say that much. I just feel so damn good right now, it's like I have no filter on the words coming out of my mouth. Shit, I hope she isn’t horrified at how much of a perverted freak I am.’_ But even as she thought it, she couldn’t actually muster the worry to go along with it.

“A-myyy! Geez, where did you learn to talk like… like that!?” Vicky faltered, blushing.

_‘Oh, she’s only alarmed at my language, that’s good.’_

“What, you don’t like the dirty talk?” Amy questioned idly.

“No, I uh…” Vicky tried to respond.

“Or… Or you _do_ like the dirty talk,” Amy teased. Then, suddenly realizing it for the truth, she added, “Ooh, you _do_ , don’t you?”

“N-No, it’s just…” Vicky squirmed, embarrassed.

“Oh shit, yeah, that’s it. You _like_ it when I talk dirty,” she grinned. “Do you like me stroking your big, throbbing penis? Oooh, it’s still so wet and slippery from being buried deep in my throat.” She cut herself off when Vicky whimpered in response to a fresh surge of arousal and thrust forward involuntarily. Her words were having a very obvious and tangible effect on Vicky’s libido.

“Mmm, it’s so big and thick, I don’t think I’ll be able to take it all in my tiny little mouth,” she said, licking at the head to swipe the latest bead of precum there.

Vicky was apparently too aroused to respond verbally, but Amy took pity on her and sucked on her penis in earnest once again, vowing to return to this topic of conversation later.

As soon as Amy accepted her sister’s penis back into her mouth, Vicky couldn’t help but thrust firmly, moaning in fulfilled pleasure. _‘Oh, yeah. Now this should be even more fun. She feels more… desperate. Wild and animalistic.’_ Amy returned one hand to her lower folds to stoke the fires of her loins once more.

Vicky continued thrusting unthinkingly. _‘I was going to go easy on her, but… this seems like a good opportunity to maybe push a bit further.’_ Amy removed her hand from Vicky’s penis, placing it palm-out in front of Vicky’s thigh to block her thrust. Vicky looked down at it, then up at Amy’s grinning, mocking expression, and growled. She grabbed at the back of Amy’s head again and pulled her sister forward onto her cock, entirely ignoring the press of Amy’s hand on her thigh. 

_‘Fuck yes, that’s it! I love this side of her, forceful and unrestrained.’_ She felt fresh lubrication slide through the fingers of the hand questing at her center. 

Apparently, it still wasn’t enough for Vicky, though. She paused as if deliberating, then hooked both hands under Amy’s armpits and lifted her bodily into the air, briefly activating a force field to accomplish the brute feat of strength.

“Eeep! What—” Amy hardly had time to voice before she was placed back down, a few feet back. “What are you—llp!” Vicky cut her off this time via the simple and expedient method of shoving her cock back into Amy’s mouth.

Amy received the answer to her question anyway. As she returned her hand to its previous ministrations in her lower folds and Vicky began thrusting in earnest, she noticed that Vicky was no longer pulling her head forward with each thrust. Rather, she found herself being guided gently backward until she felt her head pressed up against a solid surface. 

_‘What’s that… oh! She moved me back against the wall. So my head won’t be able to move at all when…!’_

She shivered in anticipation.

Vicky wavered, looking to her sister with a tumultuous mix of excitement and concern. _‘She knows she won’t be able to hold back, won’t_ want _to hold back. She’s… asking me for permission? Gawd, I can’t wait! But, how do I reassure her, let her know it’s okay?’_

Amy took her hand – not the one dripping in her own juices, but the other one which had previously been stroking Vicky’s penis – and placed it on her sister’s foot. She patted her sister’s toes.

Vicky let out a relieved breath, understanding. And knowing that Amy understood too. _‘We really are on the same page. Now, come on, fuck me in the throat already!’_

Her sister may not have gotten the full wording of her unspoken message – she’d certainly be blushing much more if she had – but she seemed to recognize the gist of it. Vicky threw her head back and groaned in ecstasy as she rammed her penis into Amy’s welcoming mouth.

Amy felt as if her head was glued to the wall for how little it could move. She tried a few experimental wiggles, quickly discovering that Vicky had braced her head with one hand on top to anchor it in place. She tensed her shoulders and neck, trying to push off the wall behind her for leverage, but couldn’t budge an inch. Her fingers flew to her throbbing clit as she realized her sister had her completely immobilized with just one hand. There was nothing she could do to escape.

Just when Amy thought it couldn’t get any better, Vicky revealed her final surprise. She paused her thrusting to prod Amy’s shoulders until her head was a foot lower. Amy was still kneeling, but now it was a slouching kneel, with her shoulders against the wall but not her lower back. She had even less leverage in this position, completely at the whim of her sister. Then, with her free hand, Vicky tilted her sister’s chin up to get the correct angle, stepped forward a bit, and pointed her penis downward to maneuver it back into her sister’s mouth.

As the penis pressed downward in this position, filling her mouth, Amy suddenly realized why Vicky had done all of this. Eyes wide in shock, she felt the tip of Vicky’s penis reach her throat and keep going, unimpeded. The angle was perfect for her to thrust right into her throat. She struggled instinctively, her throat convulsing spasmodically, but Vicky merely groaned in pleasure. The older sister held herself in place, just a few inches into Amy’s throat, apparently reveling in the feeling.

“Unnnf. Could you… Mmmmn… could you do that again?” Vicky asked tentatively, holding still.

 _‘Does she mean like, me… pushing against her? Does she… does she actually like that as much as I do?’_ Amy heaved mightily, tensing and straining her muscles to try to push Vicky off her. “Glllk!” she burbled, lungs getting into it as well, and throat muscles protesting being stretched. Her fingers rubbed frantically at her soaked folds as she reveled in being utterly unable to dislodge her sister’s penis from her throat.

“Ooooooh,” Vicky moaned, long and loud. “Oh yeah. That feels… mnnnnf, so good.” As if snapping out of a daze, she suddenly asked, “and you’re… you’re okay?”

“Mmhmm!” Amy moaned, trying to affirm.

She distractedly gave a thumbs-up with her free hand while she continued rubbing herself with the other. _‘I was getting so close, why’d you stop?’_

Vicky apparently took it as enough of a sign to continue. She pulled back almost to Amy’s lips and thrust in again. Amy tried to put up resistance, but Vicky pushed through it easily, moaning as she shoved right back into Amy’s throat.

 _‘Guess I won’t be breathing again for a while,’_ Amy thought giddily. She resigned herself to converting skin microbes to inject oxygen and pull carbon dioxide directly from her bloodstream, having to grab some additional biomass from her sister to ensure she had enough.

 _‘Hm, well if I’m pulling some biomass from her anyways…’_ she did a quick redistribution so that the donated mass now came off of the thickest part of Vicky’s penis, near the base. _‘I wonder if she’ll be able to stick the whole thing in me now,’_ she thought curiously, deciding to take the opportunity to also refresh her throat numbing and regeneration compound. _‘Nah – no way my esophagus is long enough to take all of it.’_

Meanwhile, Vicky was apparently enjoying herself immensely. Still holding her sister’s head in place, she pumped her hips, driving her cock between Amy’s stretched lips. Her cock pressed past her sister’s tongue and the heat of her mouth to plunge deep into Amy’s constraining throat.

 _‘Finally fucking my throat properly!’_ Amy glanced up briefly to see Vicky’s eyes were closed, head back, exulting in the sensations as she thrust her hips back and forth.

As Vicky’s arousal climbed higher, she pushed harder. Amy climbed with her, close to orgasm again already. Vicky drove more of her length in, forcing more of Amy’s throat to stretch to accommodate it.

“Holy shit!” Vicky exclaimed suddenly, looking down at Amy.

Amy’s eyes fluttered open. At some point, she had switched from rubbing herself to plunging two fingers in as deep as she could. She’d started them in time with Vicky’s thrusts, pressing as deeply as she could go, but now she frigged herself uncontrollably, practically insensate so close to the edge.

 _‘She must be… seeing the bulge in my… my neck.’_ Amy thought, barely able to even string the words together in her mind. _‘Even from that angle, she must see it. It’s just so… so big. Her cock, stretching me so wide…’_

 _‘Please don’t stop now!’_ She knew she’d be unable to form thoughts – let alone words – if her sister decided to stop and ask her again if she was okay. So instead, she frigged herself even harder, lifting her hips with the vague notion that if Vicky saw she was still masturbating, she’d have to conclude Amy was just fine and wanted her to continue. Frantic for her release, Amy couldn’t form any more coherent thought or communication than that. _‘Please, Vicky! Please…’_

Vicky must have seen it, because she shook off her shock and bore down again. Sliding and stretching, another inch rammed down Amy’s gullet. _‘Yes! Oh, thank you, Vicky! Use me… fill me…’_

Pulling her cock back all the way out of her sister’s throat, Vicky resorted to her flight power to hover so she could maneuver more easily. She paused, poised in the air, apparently savoring the moment as she prepared to spear her massive instrument back into Amy’s throat. Amy slowed her frantic fingers as well, pausing in anticipation. 

Vicky dropped, the full force of her weight and flight powers combining to ram her cock deep, forcing the tight confines to accept her gigantic member. Deeper and deeper she delved, pushing past her previous record while Amy’s throat stretched taut around her, neck bulging absurdly with the displacement. Vicky’s aura thrummed as she bore down with singular focus. 

Bombarded by the sheer, overwhelming carnality, Amy came utterly undone. Her orgasm ripped through her body with the force of an Endbringer, and she thrashed uncontrollably as the blinding pleasure assaulted her. Her muscles tensed, clenched, and spasmed everywhere as the devastating pleasure in her mind spilled over to her body in search of an outlet. She would have moaned, or at least gurgled around the penis filling her throat, had she not already expelled the remaining air from her lungs a long time ago.

Lacking the coordination to continue fingering herself, she instinctively humped against her hand and buried digits. She flailed and shook as the most intense waves of ecstasy she’d ever experienced continued to consume her.

After what seemed like hours, when the whirling maelstrom calmed and conscious thought trickled back to her in slow increments, the first thing that Amy noticed was her aching throat. After another moment, awareness still returning, she noticed the throbbing and pulsing. The distant feeling, deep inside her, of thick viscous liquid filling her, splashing in the lowest reaches of her esophagus – cum being pumped directly into her stomach as the fluid pressure built and had nowhere else to go.

_‘Oh fuck, Vicky’s already cumming! Cumming deep inside me, filling me up.’_

Now she recognized the signs of Vicky’s orgasm. Her distended neck muscles felt Vicky’s penis twitch with each fresh spurt of cum being injected into her. _‘Oof, I’m so full already, and she’s still cumming!’_ Pulsing waves of bliss flowed through Vicky’s biology, matching every surge of cum from her penis. The ethereal bass drum of Vicky’s aura strummed through Amy’s body.

Amy nearly lost herself over to a fresh tidal wave of ecstasy. Would have, were it not for the needful whines escaping from Vicky. She strained her ears, listening.

“ _Please… just a little… deeper… please…_ ” Vicky whispered to herself between thrusting grunts and moans as she strained with all her normal human strength.

 _‘I can’t decide if that’s adorable or just super fucking hot. Either way, your wish is my command!’_ Amy struggled, pushing strenuously _toward_ her sister rather than away. Vicky whimpered as another inch of her penis slid into Amy’s stubborn throat, lubricated by the cum still spurting from the deeply-buried head. 

However, try as she might, Amy couldn’t manage any more than that. _‘Damn! It’s just stuck, it can’t go any further. I think it’s pressing up against my stomach.’_ The next gush of cum rushed in, swelling her bloated tummy. She mentally moaned, thinking of all of the Vicky-cum filling her to bursting.

 _‘There’s gotta be something I can do, though! Maybe I can cheat a little?’_ She worked quickly, sensing that Vicky’s orgasm would be tapering off soon. Subtly, she biokinetically removed a small bit of mass, just a finger’s width, from the tip of Vicky’s penis, simultaneously reshaping the mass behind it to keep all the same head, shaft, and structure as before. It was a delicate bit of surgery to adjust everything, including the nerves, in such a way that Vicky wouldn’t even notice, but the result of her effort was that the tip of Vicky’s penis now rested a few millimeters back from where it was previously.

Still pushing forward, Vicky moaned in surprised delight as her continued thrusting suddenly yielded new forward progress. _‘I think… I think it worked!’_ Amy rushed to repeat the trick, moving more rapidly now as she gained confidence in her subtle sleight-of-hand. Since she was effectively removing mass from Vicky’s penis, she needed to put that mass somewhere temporarily, so she distributed it into minor fat reserves throughout Vicky’s body.

Vicky continued to groan in appreciation as she felt her penis plowing even deeper than ever before, still erupting with cum which gushed into her sister’s expanding stomach. Further and further she went until Amy abruptly stopped her biokinesis as she felt Vicky’s balls press against her lip. 

She glanced up to watch the last throes of Vicky’s orgasm play across her face. Vicky looked utterly satisfied, grinning triumphantly as she jerked her hips again, bumping her balls into her sister’s chin as she unloaded the last few jets of cum. She held herself there even after she was completely spent, trembling occasionally as the aftershocks hit, continuing to luxuriate in the aftermath of her orgasm. 

Amy waited patiently, wanting to make the experience as good as possible for her sister. Reaching up one hand, she gently cupped and fondled Vicky’s balls as she coaxed them to release the last of their load. She tried to swallow, peristaltic muscles tensing ineffectively against the thick shaft in her throat. Her efforts were rewarded by another guttural moan and full-body shiver from her sister.

Meanwhile, Amy ignored the protests of her too-full stomach. _‘Ugh, I was still full from the funnel cake and ice cream earlier, now I feel like I’m going to explode.’_

Vicky clenched, causing the penis lodged in her sister’s throat to twitch and dribble one last drop of cum from its tip. She shivered again as she slowly withdrew the length from Amy’s throat. As she did, Amy reversed her previous magic trick, regathering the mass she’d removed and adding it back to the end of the penis, so that as Vicky withdrew she didn’t actually make any progress at all and had to keep pulling back more and more. Eventually, the penis returned to its normal length, and as Vicky continued to withdraw, it did finally move up and out. 

Vicky groaned at the feeling. When she finally managed to pull out, she stumbled over to flop boneless onto the bed. She glanced briefly at her sister, then relaxed when she saw that Amy was recovering as well and catching her breath.

“That was… amazing. How did you even…? Fuck, that was soooo gooood,” Vicky moaned in spent satisfaction.

“Yeah, it was. Gawd, so good,” Amy agreed with a blissful smile. She held a hand to her stomach as she rose on shaky feet, feeling the slightest roundness to her tummy, and groaned in equal parts satisfaction and discomfort. “Ooof, I shouldn’t have drank all that, though, I feel so stuffed now.”

“Haha, sorry, I uh… couldn’t help myself. When you… um, you know… well, your muscles kinda clamped down on it, and it just… well, it felt fantastic, to be honest,” Vicky admitted. “And I was right on the edge already, so…”

“Oh, no no no that’s okay, I’m just glad you, um… you liked it. So you, um, you didn’t mind that I...?” Amy timidly asked.

“Nah, definitely not! Um, I mean, only fair that you should get to enjoy yourself too! Not that I really understand _why_ you like it so much when I get so rough like that,” Vicky mused. Seeing Amy blush and open her mouth to retort she continued quickly. “But hey, no! No judgment! I mean, I’m the one who obviously likes _being_ that rough, so if you want to judge anyone here it should be me! And anyway, like I said, it felt all kinds of amazing when you… uh, you know, so… definitely not complaining!”

Still blushing, but feeling relieved, Amy shrugged. “Well, I, um, I definitely enjoyed it too. So, yeah… no judgement here, either. And… just, thanks.”

“You still look a little shaky there. Here, come relax for a bit,” Vicky offered, shifting over to make room on the bed.

As Amy joined her to lay next to her on the bed, she continued, “Anyways I should be the one thanking you! That was _incredible_! …Impossibly so, actually,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “How did you even do that? I mean there’s no way I actually fit this whole monster in, but it felt like it just kept going and going. I swear the entire thing was in at the end there, but that’s obviously not possible. Unless I was hallucinating it or something!”

Amy smirked with a knowing grin. “A magician never reveals her secrets! But no, you weren’t mistaken, you were definitely balls-deep at the end there.” 

Vicky blushed slightly at her crude language and pretended to pout. “Fine, keep your secrets. But… thank you for doing that, whatever you did, it was amazing.”

“It was amazing for me too,” Amy stated emphatically. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

She couldn’t help being just a bit sappy with her at the moment. _‘I love her so much.’_

“Hah, that’s not all I shared with you,” Vicky teased, indicating her sister’s stomach. Now that Amy was laying down on her back, a very slight roundness to her belly had become apparent. “You really are all stuffed!” She reached over, so Amy moved her hand to allow her sister to place hers on the subtle bulge of her tummy. She started to rub it gently.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly have much choice in the matter!” Amy teased back. Before Vicky could apologize again, she cut her off with, “No, no, I’m not complaining, don’t apologize. I loved it. Honestly, if I hadn’t already cum it would have definitely sent me over the edge.”

Without commenting on her sister’s language, Vicky replied, “So you, uh, really like it when I do that?”

Amy nodded, relaxed but certain in her affirmation. _‘I really hope she’s not going to ask ‘why’ again.’_

“Good,” Vicky stated simply. “That’s… that’s good. Because I really like it too.”

Vicky was still gently rubbing her tummy as Amy smiled in appreciation. _‘Oh, okay, good. Did I mention I also really like you rubbing me like this, softly petting me? No, bad girl, you nearly said that out loud!’_

The two continued conversing lightly as they lay relaxing from the rigorous session they’d shared. Amy luxuriated in the moment. _‘It’s almost like cuddling with her after sex. We’re both still naked, even. I wish we could do this all the time.’_


	12. Morphology 2.5

“So, I have a question about something,” Vicky interjected during a lull in the conversation.

“Shoot,” Amy replied.

The two sisters were still relaxing in bed together. _‘Like lovers,’_ Amy thought. _‘Hah, don’t I just wish.’_

“Well, there was a moment there when I looked down and I saw your neck was bulging out… like _a lot_! It was huge!” Vicky said, sounding concerned. “Kinda alarming, honestly. I was worried I was actually hurting you. But then I saw that… I mean, you were obviously okay with it.” Vicky blushed again.

_‘Hah, she means she saw me masturbating furiously. I was certainly more than okay!’_

“So, I didn’t ask about it then,” Vicky continued. “But… what gives? I mean, does that hurt, and are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh, yeah, don’t even worry about it! I told you about how I numbed my throat right? Well, after last week, I also took that a bit further.” Amy explained about her tinkertech-like bacteria repairers and how she’d used them to heal and stretch her throat.

“…and I had them going full throttle the whole time, so everything’s totally fine – even when you’re stretching me like that,” she clarified. “And I’ve been improving the design, too. They’re even better now. I can have them modify tissue, promote other properties in addition to elasticity, replace damaged cells… all kinds of things! I’ve used them to heal other people too, at the hospital. I think for simpler types of injuries, they could be really useful. The best part is, I don’t even have to direct them the whole time. I just create them and send them where they’re needed, then they can do their work independently.”

“Wow, that’s really cool. I’m impressed!” Vicky gushed.

“Well, you get partial credit, I would have never even thought about something like that without your help!” Amy joked.

Unfortunately, Vicky took that a different way. “You mean by hurting you? Injuring your throat?” Vicky cringed apologetically, curling in on herself.

“No, c’mon Vicky, please don’t be like that! I’m fine, I’m not harmed. And… I just don’t know how else to say it, I _really_ _like_ it when you do that – pushing so deep, forcing me to take it, stretching me so wide… Even if it had hurt me – which it didn’t! But even if it did, it would have been well worth it!”

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way, but I still feel really bad about it,” Vicky muttered. “I shouldn’t _enjoy_ forcing you like that! I’m… I’m awful for wanting that,” Vicky murmured, distraught.

“No, you’re not! We both enjoy it, and that’s totally fine! No judgment, remember?” Amy reminded her and reached over to wrap her in a hug. “It’s okay. Really, it is.”

Vicky gradually calmed down with Amy’s calm reassurances. Amy continued, “Next time, I’ll show you just how much I like it. I’ll force your cock all the way down my throat myself! Okay?” Vicky chuckled, relief mixing with embarrassment at the crass language.

Recalling her sister’s reaction to dirty talk, and wanting to get her mind off her previously morose thoughts, Amy leaned closer to whisper in Vicky’s ear, “Yeah… I’ll take you in my throat, and I’ll keep taking you, deeper and deeper until all you can feel is my throat clenching around you. Swallowing you, milking you dry.” Finally, Vicky moaned as her penis began to stir at her sister’s words.

_‘There we go, I thought that might sway her!’_

“But! We definitely can’t go another round before you eat something. Gotta refill your reserves!” Amy said jovially. “Seriously! And plenty of liquids too.”

“Haha, well okay then. I suppose we could have a bit of an early dinner,” Vicky remarked as she climbed out of the bed.

“I think I already had mine,” Amy commented, patting her stomach again as it gurgled noisily. Seeing Vicky heading out the door, she asked “Where are you going?”

“Just gonna grab some sweatpants, my jeans are certainly not going to fit in this state!” Vicky said, indicating the large extremity flopping around in front of her.

“Oh, okay. I mean, I could just remove it for now if you want?” Amy offered.

Vicky flushed with embarrassment, but answered, “Oh, um… nah, I… I kinda want to try wearing it around for a bit. While I have the chance, you know.”

“Oh,” Amy blinked, then shrugged. “Well okay then. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

_‘That’s interesting, I wonder if she still just considers it as a sort of toy?’_

## \---

“Mmm, this tastes so good!” Vicky moaned around another mouthful.

Amy had delivered on her promised meal, cooking up a balanced dinner for her sister in short order. The two sat across from each other at the kitchen table while Vicky finished devouring the previously heaping plate. 

“Hehe, well, it’s only because you’re so hungry. Your body is starved for nutrients! It’s pretty plain fare, honestly,” Amy argued.

“Nah, don’t sell yourself short! You do a great job cooking,” Vicky raved as she finished the last few bites. “If not for you, I’d have had to resort to leftovers again!”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it, regardless,” Amy said, blushing faintly under her sister’s praise.

“Yeah, definitely,” Vicky affirmed, dropping her fork on the plate and picking up one of the bones from the pork chops to gnaw on some more. Finishing with them, she finally wiped her hands and leaned back, slouching. “My compliments to the chef!”

Amy giggled. “Well, you know, there’s also dessert, if you want.” She slouched in her seat and slowly reached out with one sock-clad foot toward her sister’s chair.

“Oh? What’s for dessert?” Vicky wondered innocently. Her eyes went wide when Amy’s foot contacted her sweatpants-encased penis and began stroking at the length.

“I can make it taste like whatever you want,” Amy said in her best sultry voice. “So… what do _you_ want for dessert?”

“Oh!” Vicky squeaked. “Oh, fuck. Um, how about… unnh, coconut cream pie? Or is that, haha, a little too… on the nose? How about, mmmmm, fuck that feels good… how about ice cream, can you do ice cream? Like a maple walnut flavor?”

“Sure, I think I can do that,” Amy confirmed. She needed skin contact for the next part, so she reluctantly withdrew her foot, making Vicky grunt in disappointment. She walked around the table and knelt beside Vicky’s chair, prompting her to scoot out and to the side a bit. “I mean, it won’t be cold of course, but I should be able to get the flavor.” 

Since she already had tacit permission, she felt confident enough to boldly reach her hand into Vicky’s pants, sliding under the elastic waistband with ease. _‘Fuck, I’ve never even_ dreamed _of walking up to her and just casually sticking my hand down her pants! I can’t believe she’s actually letting me do it!’_

Despite the easy access, fishing out the rigid, nearly arm-length monster out of Vicky’s pants proved difficult. Eventually, Vicky had to squirm herself out of the sweatpants entirely, pushing them down to her ankles and then off, leaving her bare from the waist down. Amy wasted no more time, applying her biokinetic powers while stroking heartily with both hands. Vicky leaned back in the chair, groaning in pleasure.

“Alright, all done!” Amy exclaimed. Truthfully, it hadn’t taken her more than a brief moment to make the adjustments, but she’d gotten a bit distracted by her sister’s enthusiastic response. “Why don’t you go ahead and try it out?” She offered, squeezing a fresh dollop of precum out.

Vicky leaned forward to capture the whole head in her mouth, sucking and licking it eagerly. She moaned in appreciation at the taste, lifting her head back up and rolling the precum around with her tongue before swallowing. “Mmm, that’s fantastic. See, I told you that you were a great chef!”

Amy giggled appreciatively at her joke while she resumed pumping Vicky’s penis. “There’s much more where that came from!”

“Ah, but is it low-calorie? Or is this going to… unnnf, fuck that feels good… is it going to make me fat?” Vicky asked. 

Amy knew she was just joking since Vicky never had to worry about her body staying in shape due to her powers, but decided to join the banter anyways. “Oh yeah, totally gonna make you fat. Cum has pretty high calories per volume, did you know?”

“What!?” Vicky exclaimed. “Really?”

“Hehe, I mean yeah, it does actually have quite a lot of calories… only because you’re producing orders of magnitude more volume than normal. But, it’s not anything _you_ need to worry about,” Amy explained.

 _‘Hmm,_ I _might need to worry about it, though, if I’m going to be drinking her cum on a regular basis!’_

She shook her head slightly to dislodge the hopeful thought and continued, “Also, it’s your body producing it, so… conservation of energy and all that. Actually… I’m not totally sure if my powers follow Newtonian scientific principles. For all I know my powers might entirely ignore normal physics; I haven’t actually measured…”

“A-myyy! Not the time for a science experiment!” Vicky objected – probably because Amy had gotten distracted and slowed her stroking.

“Oops, sorry! You’re right, it’s time for a _culinary_ experiment,” Amy said, grinning. Leaning forward, she brought her lips to the base of Vicky’s penis, kissing it briefly before running her tongue up the length, tracing the tube on the bottom side and squeezing upward with her hands as well. A gush of precum from the head greeted her when she finally arrived, rewarding her for her efforts.

She took the head into her own mouth this time, sampling the taste and moaning in appreciation. _‘Some of Vicky’s spit on here, too. Probably the closest I’ll ever get to kissing her. …Oh, now I’m sad.’_

She hid her reaction, popping the head back out of her mouth and telling Vicky, “There, I tweaked it a bit, go ahead and give it another try. Oh, wait! I almost forgot – I have a promise to fulfill!”

Taking the penis back into her mouth, she swiftly bore down, pushing it into the back of her throat and beyond. She reapplied a small amount of her numbing compound and custom microbes as she continued onward.

Her sister moaned appreciatively as she began straining now to stuff more of the cock into her tightly confining throat. Even with her throat’s re-enhanced elasticity, it was tough going and took some muscle power to push further. Still, Amy soon reached full depth, unable to force Vicky’s cock any further down her throat until she employed her biokinetic trickery to dynamically shorten the shaft.

She peeked in at Vicky with her power-sight and felt alongside her the sensation of her cock sinking deeper and deeper. When Vicky’s oversized balls bumped into her chin, she pressed further, purposefully forcing Vicky’s penis as deep as she possibly could. _‘After all, I did tell her I would force it_ all _the way down myself!’_

“F-Fuck, I don’t even know how that’s possible but it’s incredible,” Vicky breathed. “Oh!” she added with a moan, as Amy poked out her tongue to try to paint Vicky’s balls in spittle.

She couldn’t reach her tongue very far on Vicky’s enormous balls, but it was the thought that counted. When she finished licking them and started feeling like she needed to take a breath soon, she eased up. _‘No need to go modifying my oxygen intake for this short stint.’_ Withdrawing, she performed her biokinetic adjustment in reverse to extend Vicky’s shaft to its original length.

When she had barely cleared Vicky’s penis from her throat, her breath was interrupted by Vicky’s firmly gripping hands shoving her head back down. Amy knew she could just use her powers for alternative respiration as before, but she wanted to get Vicky back on track.

 _‘It’s her dessert, after all, not mine! I’ll just use our… I guess it’s not a word so it can’t be a safe-word, but… our safe-gesture? Safe-signal?’_ As Vicky forced her cock back down Amy’s throat, Amy reached over and pinched her sister’s left pinky toe.

It took a second, but when Vicky felt it and realized what it meant, she released Amy immediately. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Ames! Are you okay?”

After she removed Vicky’s penis from her mouth, Amy responded calmly, “Of course I’m fine, don’t worry! There’s nothing to apologize for. It’s perfectly okay to take a break; I don’t want you to be worried about me using this signal – or if you use it yourself! It’s nothing to fret about.”

_‘I want it to be perfectly normal and okay for us to use signals and communicate like that. I guess this was good practice.’_

“Anyways,” Amy continued. “I only stopped you because this is supposed to be _your_ dessert, not mine!” She grinned, inviting her sister to share in the humor as she tried to defuse her previous anxiety.

“Hah! Err, yeah, I guess you make a good point,” Vicky stated.

“Hehe, anyways, I just wanted to show you that I could – and like to! – force your whole cock all the way down my own throat, just like I said before. But now it’s time for you to get another taste. Go ahead,” Amy encouraged. She stroked Vicky’s penis a few times, squeezing until a visible bead of precum had gathered at the tip, which she pointed towards her sister’s mouth.

Vicky sampled the flavor again, humming in appreciation. She started sucking at the head and bobbing up and down slightly, seeking stimulation to coax out more of the tasty precum.

Amy happily assisted her by pumping her penis vigorously. _‘Fuck, there’s something about watching her like this. Seeing her greedily slurping down her own precum, and working for more. Working to try to cum in her own mouth.’_ She shivered in arousal.

Wanting to reward Vicky for her hard work, she turned her sight inward and paid close attention to what felt best to Vicky so she could maximize her sister’s pleasure as she jerked her off.

After a few short minutes, Vicky was rapidly approaching her orgasm. This time, she didn’t even try to back off, excitedly continuing to work at the head and a small bit of the shaft in her mouth even while her balls began to tighten, preparing to dump their load. Amy sped up her stroking hands, urging her on. Just as Vicky crested the precipice, aura beginning to pulse in time with her heartbeat, Amy cupped Vicky’s balls and gently fondled them as they contracted, shooting flavored semen up the long length of Vicky’s penis and into her mouth. 

Vicky moaned at the first splash of cum on her tongue. Caught in the blinding pleasure of her orgasm, the taste of melted ice cream added another sensation to bombard and overwhelm her. Jerking and thrusting her hips instinctually, she sprayed more cum into her mouth. She shivered and pulsed, holding steady on the head of the penis as her balls unloaded. 

More spurts followed rapidly, filling her mouth with the creamy sensation of her favorite maple walnut ice cream. When her mouth was full of the viscous substance, she swallowed thickly, gulping it down to make room for more. Her balls quickly obliged, sending more cum gushing into her waiting mouth.

Amy snooped on the reactions of Vicky’s body, eagerly drinking in the sights even while Vicky’s aura continued blasting through her. _‘If I’d known this was going to turn me on so much I would have definitely given myself a bit of a rub_ _. Too late now, though. If I started now I’d still be fingering myself while Vicky recovered – that would be super awkward!’_

Vicky gulped down another mouthful but looked like she was slowing down. Her groan sounded slightly disappointed as she lapped the last few dribbles from the cock head. Amy squeezed gently up the shaft, helping her to milk the last drops. Finally, Vicky licked it clean and popped the penis out of her mouth, leaning her head back to stretch her neck and relax.

“Mmm. That was _so good_. I don’t even know how you can make it taste like that, but that’s just amazing,” Vicky raved. She licked her lips, eyes closed as she slumped in her seat, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm and the lingering taste of her dessert.

“Hehe, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Amy replied as she stood up and stretched. “That was... really hot, actually.”

Vicky snapped her head up to look at her sister. _‘Shit, should I not have said that?’_

“Oh? Did you, uh… you know?” Vicky glanced pointedly down at Amy’s still shorts-covered crotch and then back up at her face, slightly confused.

“Oh! Um, n-no, I was a little… preoccupied,” Amy stammered, trying to explain.

“Hehe, sorry! I guess I kinda stole the show there again,” Vicky remarked, flushing a bit. “Um, if you want, you could, um…”

_‘Is she saying I should masturbate? Now!? I mean, I could, I’m still turned on right now... But, I don’t think it’s a good idea. She looks uncomfortable – it’s not the right time to push her boundaries on this.’_

“Um, nah, that’s okay. Um, n-next time,” Amy replied awkwardly.

Vicky exhaled in response. _‘Can’t tell since I’m not touching her, but she looks relieved. I think I made the right call.’_

“Okay then,” Vicky shrugged. “Well in that case, do you think you could help me out here and take this thing off? I kinda need to pee.”

“Sure. Although… you know, you could still pee with it on, I didn’t change your normal urinary tracts when I added the penis,” Amy explained. “Actually, if you want, I could change it so you could pee through the penis instead?”

Vicky’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Seriously!? Hell yeah, I want to try that out!”

_‘I think it really is still like a toy to her. She’s so excited about something so simple. But hey, to each her own! If she wants to go pee with a penis, why shouldn’t she?’_

Amy made the change easily and Vicky ran off to go try it out. _‘Ah, the simple pleasures in life,’_ Amy mused.


	13. Morphology 2.6

“Amy? Amy, c’mon, wake up!” Vicky shouted excitedly through Amy’s door the next morning.

They’d stayed up late the evening before, watching some truly awful direct-to-video movies on TV, throwing popcorn at the bad guys on the screen, and poking fun at the underwhelming acting. When they’d both started nodding off they’d decided to call it a night, neither having the energy for another session in the bedroom. However, Vicky had opted to keep her toy for the night, explaining that she wanted to wear it overnight since it would be her only opportunity to do so while their parents were out of town.

Amy had briefly worried that Vicky would go and jerk off in her room without her, and like it better, and then not want to include Amy in the future… until she realized her mind was going off on a paranoid tangent, and there was no sense in worrying about something like that. Besides, as it had turned out, Amy had not felt Vicky’s aura pulse or flare even once the whole night.

“Ugh… it’s open,” Amy groaned groggily, apparently too softly for Vicky to hear, judging from the continued knocking on her door. “It’s open!” She repeated louder before her sister finally heard and burst through the door excitedly.

“Amy! Look! I woke up, and it was already like this!” Vicky chirped, gesturing toward her rock-hard penis waving in front of her as she bounced into the room. Her nightgown rested on the jutting appendage, displaying her naked lower half to her sister’s eager eyes. It appeared she hadn’t bothered trying to fit a pair of panties over the massive growth – not that it would have done her any good to try.

 _‘Looks like someone’s interested in a morning session!’_ The thought of her sister being horny this morning, and seeking her out in response, sent a jolt of arousal straight to her center.

 _‘Why’d it have to be so early though?’_ More accustomed to sleeping in after late nights spent at the hospital, Amy was not a morning person. It contrasted jarringly with her sister’s bright exuberance, but Vicky never let that deter her, and this morning was no exception.

“I guess now I understand what guys mean by ‘morning wood!’ C’mon, Ames, wake uuuuuuuup!” Vicky enthused, to her sister’s muttering consternation.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great, can I go back to sleep now?” Amy groused playfully. In truth, the sight and the idea of her sister showing up in her bedroom to ‘play’ had been plenty enough to rouse her. She only pretended to complain about it to get a rise out of her sister.

“A-myyy! Don’t you want to, you know, fool around a bit before Mom and Dad get back this afternoon?” Vicky whined plaintively.

“I mean, yeah, but that’s hours away! Can’t I sleep a little longer?” Amy whined back, her reluctance belied by her visibly hard nipples tenting her nightshirt. She bit her lip to try to hold back a moan at her sister’s eagerness.

Vicky seemed to pick up on the game. “C’mon, Amy, pleeeeeease? Oh! You don’t even have to do anything, you can just lay there!” Vicky offered, playing it up for the fun of it.

Amy quirked an eyebrow in challenge. “Hm… okay then. I’ll just lay down like this,” she demonstrated, lying crosswise on the bed so her head hung halfway off of it, the top of her neck cradled by the corner of her mattress. She looked down – or rather, up, since she was now seeing upside-down – at Vicky, feigning impatience. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

She opened her mouth wide and said “aaaaah” like a patient having their tonsils examined. _‘Which, come to think of it, is surprisingly fitting.’_

The idea must have appealed to Vicky because she quickly lined up her penis to her sister’s waiting mouth. Amy gave the head a brief kiss when Vicky laid it on top of her lips, then reopened her mouth. Vicky wasted no more time and pressed forward, moaning as she felt the enveloping heat surround her. Amy’s hands drifted down her body, slipping under the waistband of her panties to begin rubbing her already moistening lower lips.

Vicky gave a few experimental thrusts, reveling as she always did in the fantastic sensations. She kept her pumps shallow for now but her thrusts increased in tempo and intensity as she closed her eyes, groaning.

Amy spied via her power-sight, watching as the feedback from Vicky’s penis rushed to her brain, making her feel lightheaded. Luxuriating in the sensations from Vicky’s body as well as from her own flitting fingers, Amy took a moment to appreciate the position of dominant control Vicky had over her right now. Her sister could easily overpower her in this position, could thrust her cock straight down her throat, ignoring any objection she could muster. She shivered in excitement at the thought.

Vicky’s enthusiastic thrusts grew wilder. When one of them drove the head of her penis deep enough in Amy’s mouth to cause her to gag, she pulled back, not alarmed but giving her sister time to fix the issue and numb her throat.

 _‘I don’t know if I want to numb it completely, though. I kinda like that feeling of instinctual resistance… and then Vicky pushing right through it.’_ So, she applied her biokinetics but made the numbing agent only just strong enough to suppress her gag reflex a little bit. She focused more on her custom microbes and regenerative compounds, applying them to increase elasticity in her throat and prevent or heal any damage quickly enough that it wouldn’t cause her pain, despite the reduction in the numbing compound.

The changes were easy and quick to make, but when she gagged automatically on Vicky’s next thrust, her sister pulled back in concern. “Sorry about that, I thought you were ready. Are you okay?” Vicky asked.

“Yeah, I’m good! I just, um, I don’t want to totally numb things like before – I want to still feel it. I’m totally fine though! So, um, when I do that, just… just keep going, okay? Please?” Amy asked, hoping her sister would understand.

Vicky groaned in suppressed arousal, and though she tried to hide it, Amy could see it with her biosense. _‘Does she… like that idea?’_

The older sister bit her lip but still seemed a little concerned. “But, what if it, uh, gets to be too much? You can’t reach my toes from that position.”

_‘Yes, she’s gonna do it! This is gonna be great!’_

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I can still pinch your pinky toe,” Amy responded impishly. She demonstrated how she could use her powers to stimulate the nerves such that it felt to Vicky like she was pinching her little toe.

“Oh!” Vicky jumped, surprised. “Hah! Okay then, I guess you _can_ still reach – with your cheating cheater powers.”

With Vicky’s objections resolved, Amy opened her mouth again, inviting her sister back in. She eagerly licked and sucked at the tip as it reentered. Vicky pushed in slowly, still groaning in appreciation at the feeling, but didn’t hesitate to continue forward, pushing her instrument deeper.

When it hit the back of her throat, Amy gagged again, involuntarily arching her back as her muscles convulsed. 

“Fuck… that— that feels so good when you do that,” Vicky commented, blushing.

_‘You mean when I gag on your cock? I… I can’t really control it, Vicky! But, I guess I can’t blame you for enjoying it. I’m certainly loving it! I can’t wait for you to shove it all the way in while I’m gagging and straining against you.’_

Vicky continued pressing forward, face still burning in embarrassment, shame, or arousal, Amy couldn’t tell which was most dominant from her biosense. Amy moaned as her sister resolutely drove forward despite her body’s unconscious reactions, though the moan came out as more of a gurgle.

Hesitating for a moment, Vicky gave a small experimental thrust, shoving deeper into her sister’s throat. Amy could feel every inch of the oversized cock slide down her throat, could feel as it stretched and prodded. She gagged again, her throat trying to reject the invading member even as her fingers beat a rapid pace, now thrusting into herself as her arousal climbed ever higher.

“Holy shit, I can see it going down your throat,” Vicky remarked, mesmerized by the obscene bulge in her sister’s neck. She withdrew slowly until Amy could breathe again, then reversed course to shove it back in. She groaned as Amy heaved again, muscles tensing and clenching around her penis. Pausing briefly, she reached down with one hand to Amy’s neck, patting the bulge.

“I think I can even see the outline of the head, right here,” Vicky described, tracing it with her fingers. She pushed forward again with her hips, slowly driving another few inches down her sister’ gullet. “Yeah, holy shit, I can totally see it, going all the way down.”

 _‘And I can_ feel _it going all the way down! Also, wow, that’s the closest I’ve ever heard her come to dirty talk. She must be really turned on right now_ ,’ Amy thought, confirming it with her power-sight. _‘Yup. She’s practically about to cum already!’_

Vicky pulled back suddenly, making Amy gag once again. As soon as her body reacted, Vicky thrust forward again, moaning out her pleasure. _‘Mnf, fuck, is she intentionally making me gag? She’s doing it on purpose! I think she likes the way it feels when I heave… when my muscles clench around her. Fuck yes, Vicky, use me for your own pleasure! Shove that massive thing in me!’_ Amy’s fingers were a blur as she sought her own orgasm as well.

Taking up a steady rhythm, Vicky drove her massive cock down her sister’s throat and back out again, powering through Amy’s automatic reactions. She tightened her hand around Amy’s throat to keep her target in place as the strength of her thrusts increased, driving a full foot of her length down Amy’s throat and withdrawing just as quickly.

 _‘Fuck yes, she’s really fucking me now! Humping, thrusting… way down deep in my throat. Taking it for her own pleasure.’_ Amy could feel her stomach heaving, rebelling against the abuse her throat was suffering, but she didn’t care. _‘Good thing my stomach is empty right now!’_

“Th-That feels so goooood,” Vicky panted, gasping out on each thrust. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna…”

Suddenly, Vicky thrust forward, pushing as deep as she could go as her balls tightened, preparing to dump their load. Whimpering softly, she pulled back fractionally before shoving forward even harder, trying to drive her penis deeper. She whined, desperate for more depth as her orgasm prepared to overtake her.

The biokinetic finally took pity on her, implementing her sleight-of-hand to make it seem to Vicky like she could suddenly push forward even deeper than before. Vicky moaned, animalistic and primal, as she felt herself sinking further. Amy could see Vicky succumb to the pleasure assaulting her mind just before the first huge jet of cum sprayed deep in Amy’s throat.

The younger sister was also weathering the assault of pleasure on her mind. Knowing she couldn’t direct her biokinetic magic trick if she let herself cum too, she held on as long as she could. She tried to keep her concentration, but her control slipped as Vicky’s aura hammered into her and she felt her sister injecting cum deep in her throat, filling her from the inside with her genetic essence. Amy’s fingers were still deep inside herself, but she held her hand in place in a desperate attempt to avoid stimulating herself further; even withdrawing them would be too much for her right now.

Meanwhile, Vicky thrust and groaned, shoving until her cock was fully buried in the heat of Amy’s mouth and throat. She shivered at the feeling of bottoming out fully, her balls smacking against Amy’s nose. Amy could feel them contracting rhythmically, emptying, and pumping Vicky’s semen down into her stomach. As Vicky’s penis throbbed and pulsed in time with her aura, Amy felt herself lose the battle for control. She had to drop her biokinetics as she tipped over relentlessly into all-consuming euphoria, mind whiting out in bliss.

“Yesss!” Vicky moaned in surprised delight as Amy’s throat contracted around her still-pulsing penis. She continued pumping her cum as deep as she could while Amy’s body tensed and thrashed in orgasm. Vicky grasped both hands around her sister’s neck as she started thrusting again, pulling back and then powering through the rippling muscles gripping her while Amy spasmed and swallowed reflexively. Vicky continued painting her sister’s throat in hot, viscous cum and driving it like a piston into her stomach.

By the time Amy became cognizant of the outside world again, Vicky was already withdrawing her penis, and she had to frantically scrabble together her biokinetic trickery. She quickly reconstituted the length, completing the illusion just in time as Vicky pulled back and eventually out of her mouth. _‘Hm, there’s got to be a better way to do that, though. Kind of a rude awakening from my orgasm – I would’ve much rather been relaxing right now!’_

Vicky stumbled, trying to make her way over to the bed. She might have fallen and face-planted if it weren’t for her powers. Hovering over, she landed face-first onto the soft mattress beside Amy with her head next to her sister’s feet. “Fuuuuuu,” seemed to be all Vicky could get out, breathing into the bedsheets. A good handful of seconds passed before Vicky could muster the strength to roll herself over onto her side and prop herself up on her elbow so she could face Amy.

“What a way to wake up,” Amy commented, smiling and still panting reflexively even though she didn’t actually need to catch her breath. She forced herself to breathe normally as she reversed her microbe respiratory-replacements.

“Mmhmm, you’re telling me. That was _exactly_ what I needed this morning,” Vicky purred. “Did you…? Oh, hehe, _yeah_ you did. I thought I felt that at the end there,” Vicky giggled.

_‘Oh shit, I still have my fingers inside me, and she can see it all from that angle. I must be quite a sight to behold.’_

Forcing herself not to act guilty or self-conscious, Amy extracted her buried digits and stretched languidly. “Can we do this every morning?” she asked in a carefully carefree voice.

_‘Please tell me this won’t stop after this weekend.’_

“Hah! Probably not. I think Mom and Dad would get suspicious. But, maybe at night, after they go to bed,” Vicky remarked. Suddenly, she sat upright in concern. “Uh, I mean… i-if you want to, that is?”

Amy sat up as well so she could look at her sister when she gave a resounding, “Fuck yes, I do!”

_‘She wants to do it more! Like after today! Not just a one-time or even a few-time thing! This is like years of fantasy come true. She wants me! Err, in a way. I mean, not exactly like I pictured it, sure, but close enough!_

_‘…I’m not dreaming this, am I? I swear to Scion if I wake up and this was all a dream I might just go crazy and pull a Nilbog.’_

Amy lunged forward to wrap her sister in a hug, startling her briefly, but affirming the basis of reality to herself. _‘Not a dream. Really hugging Vicky. After we both came together.’_ They both relaxed into each other in the embrace, neither feeling the need to say anything.

After some time, Amy pulled back. As she looked into her sister’s eyes, she yearned to say something sappy, or heartfelt, but stopped herself by sheer force of will. _‘If I say anything even remotely like that right now, I don’t think I can hold back – it’ll be too much.’_

So, to distract herself, she brought up the other topic of conversation she wanted to discuss. “Well, if we’re going to do this again, we should probably plan our, uh, nutrition a bit better. If I’m going to be drinking practically a meal’s worth of your cum every night, I’m going to need to seriously cut back on my food intake. And you’re going to need to eat quite a bit more to make up for the mass reduction…”

She cut off her explanation because Vicky was clearly not listening as she rolled on the bed, laughing uproariously.

“Hey, I’m serious!” Amy said though a smile crept into her expression as she tried not to laugh as well. “Unless you want to start regularly borrowing pounds of chicken breasts… hehe, alright, alright, I guess we can figure all of that out later.”

“Haha, sorry, I just, I got this mental image of, like, a mama-bird eating extra food so she can feed it to her little baby birdies…” Vicky tried to explain between gasps of mirth.

“Wait, hey! Mama birds _regurgitate_ their food to feed their young. That is _not_ _at all_ what is going on here!” Amy countered, chuckling along with her sister.

“Hehe, I know, just a random silly thought that popped into my head – you’re my lil’ baby bird and I’m feeding you,” Vicky teased.

“Feeding me with your enormous cock down my throat, you mean,” Amy muttered under her breath good-naturedly and ducked her head to hide her blush. “More like a feeding tube, in a way. Anyways, I guess I should probably remove your, uh, toy for now. Unless you want to explain to Mom about your new appendage when they get home?” she joked.

“But what if I want some dessert with my breakfast?” Vicky asked coyly. She gave Amy a pointed look over her shoulder as she got up to start walking out of the room.

The thought sent a dagger of arousal shooting straight through Amy. She tried to repress a full-body shiver with only moderate success and hurried after her sister. “Well, we do have a few more hours I suppose. What do you want it to taste like this time? Ooh, how about a frosted vanilla cake, like that birthday cake you really liked, from that one bakery…”


	14. Morphology 2.7

“Want to mess around a little?” Vicky asked. As usual, she’d waited for their parents to go to sleep before knocking on her sister’s door.

More than two weeks had passed since their eventful weekend alone, but this time the intervening days had seen a continuation of their playtime rather than a suspension of it. They’d established a routine since then: every night, either Amy or Vicky would show up at the other’s door after their parents were asleep and they’d play around with Vicky’s ‘toy’ until Vicky or both of them came.

The past two weeks had been the happiest Amy could ever remember, but she still couldn’t help but want to push things further. A few nights previous, Amy had even finished masturbating _after_ her sister had already gotten off, without making Vicky uncomfortable. She much preferred when they could both cum at the same time, but she at least considered it good progress.

“You know I do!” Amy grinned, inviting her sister in and locking the door behind her – just in case their parents woke up. It hadn’t happened yet, but they’d discussed contingency plans in case it ever did. After turning on some background music on her computer, Amy grabbed the biomaterial couch-cushion-lookalike and joined her sister on her bed. She started working on Vicky’s toy even while Vicky continued stripping, then shed her own clothes immodestly after she finished.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Vicky inquired, her voice already tinged with arousal. She laid down on Amy’s bed but propped herself up on her elbows to watch her sister sensually stroking her already rock-hard penis.

“Hm, I donno. But I definitely want a taste of this,” she answered, indicating the penis in her hands. “I’ve been very patient, but now I really want my dessert!”

Vicky had long since gotten in the habit of eating more at dinner to fuel their nightly sessions, causing their parents to joke about her going through another growth spurt; despite the increased food intake, she wasn’t putting on any weight. Amy also supplemented this by modifying the couch cushion biomass to photosynthesize so it could regrow lost mass when needed, at the minor cost of increased hydration requirements. Meanwhile, she had announced that she was going on a diet and reduced her dinner portions accordingly, so she could fill up later on Vicky’s cum. Balancing mass between Vicky, the toy, and herself had been tricky at first, but they’d gotten the hang of it eventually.

“I think that – ooh! Fuck, that feels so good – that can be arranged,” Vicky commented.

Amy had been paying more attention lately to her sister’s reactions to figure out exactly what she liked. So when she decided she wanted to get her tasty treat as soon as possible this evening, she knew precisely how to go about making that happen. She’d already started a steady rhythm, pumping firmly with both hands. Once she had enough of the copious precum oozing from Vicky’s penis, she slathered it down the whole length and switched to a lighter grip, teasing and caressing.

“Good,” Amy stated confidently.

_‘Time for some dirty talk to really get her going.’_

“I’ve been a good girl, I think I deserve a reward. And I know just what I want. First, I want to taste your cock in my mouth.” She took just the head in her mouth, licking more precum off the tip and thrilling at Vicky’s natural taste. She moaned, knowing Vicky found the wanton noise almost as arousing as the dirty talk. Meanwhile, she slid her hands slickly up and down the shaft, squeezing gently but already picking up the pace.

“Y-Yeah, that’s good. You do deserve a… mmm, fuck… a reward.” Vicky responded. She was still embarrassed about dishing out the dirty talk, but she was trying.

“Mmm, yum,” Amy enthused, licking another drop of precum from Vicky’s penis and rolling the slick substance around in her mouth. “Yeah, I want a mouthful of that. I want you to shoot off right on my tongue so I can get a good taste.” Vicky moaned and unintentionally thrust upward, so Amy paused to lick the fresh spurt of precum. She increased the speed of her hands jerking off the massive member in front of her. “Then I want to swallow it all. I want you to fill me up with your cum.”

Without a hand free to attend to her own pleasure, Amy ignored her own needs for the time being. Straddling her sister’s leg and focusing on her work, she strived single-mindedly for her reward. She wrapped her lips around the head of Vicky’s penis, applying suction as she bobbed. Her hands pumped madly as she viewed her sister’s impending orgasm through her power-sight. She didn’t have to wait long.

Vicky’s aura flared out brightly as the pleasure became too much for her. The older sister arched her back, moaning as the first pulses of her cum gushed out into Amy’s eagerly sucking mouth.

Amy moaned in return as she felt the spurts of cum hitting her tongue, coinciding with the pulses of her sister’s aura pounding into and through her. She waited until the flow had filled her mouth, then swallowed thickly. Trailing one slippery hand down to fondle Vicky’s balls, she gently rubbed them as they continued to clench and pulse, delivering their load. She swallowed repeatedly, greedily gulping down the viscous treat as Vicky continued to fill her. Her hands slowed to prolong her sister’s pleasure, milking the last drops as Vicky twitched and groaned.

Vicky took a minute to recover, during which time Amy released the head from her mouth. Subtly applying her biokinetics to prepare for the recharging process, she kept Vicky’s penis hard and gently caressed it while her sister slowly came back to herself. Eventually, Vicky groaned, languid and satisfied.

“So good, every time,” Vicky breathed. “But, it went so quick, you didn’t get a chance to… um, you know.” She glanced down at Amy’s crotch, which by now had left a small wet spot on her thigh, though she didn’t comment on it.

“Yeah, I was just really eager for my dessert tonight,” Amy joked. “But, I was thinking, maybe we could go another round? If you don’t mind?”

“Hah, like I would mind! But, are you sure you’re up for that? Not too stuffed, Baby Bird?” Vicky teased.

“I think I can take one more from Big Sis,” Amy answered back as she tried to hide her blush.

“Haha, is ‘Big Sis’ me, or this fella?” Vicky teased, indicating her enormous appendage.

“Yes,” Amy taunted back, smirking at her non-answer. Vicky snorted in response. “Anyways, I might have to skip breakfast tomorrow, but I’m definitely up for round two.”

“Oh so now I’m pulling double duty, dessert _and_ midnight snack?” Vicky snarked back, though her excited smile lit up the room.

“Oh yeah, _such_ a hardship! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re compensated fairly,” Amy grinned as she bent to slurp Vicky’s penis back into her mouth. She too was pulling double duty, as she went to work licking and sucking while also applying her biokinetics to recharge Vicky for round two.

“Wow, fuck, that always feels incredible when you do that recharge thing. I wish you could feel how amazing it is,” Vicky enthused.

Amy took a short break to reply, “Well, actually, I can feel what it’s like, sort of.”

_‘I hadn’t meant to hide it, but I guess I never told her about how I can see everything going on in her body. I mean, she knows my powers, right? She knows I can do that sort of thing, I guess she just didn’t connect the dots? Or she assumed I wouldn’t use it on her? Oh shit, is she going to be upset with me for doing that? Damn, too late to back out now, I’ve already opened my big mouth.’_

“What do you mean?” Vicky asked, sounding curious.

“Well, um, you know how I can see people’s biology right? I use it all the time to diagnose patients in the hospital before I heal them, and while I apply my biokinetics. But, I can also use it without healing or modifying anything. So, yeah, I can see with my power what the effect is when I do the recharge in your body,” Amy admitted.

“Oh. Okay, so you can see it, sure, but that’s not really the same thing as _feeling_ it,” Vicky remarked.

_‘Do I tell her? I…I don’t want to hide it from her, it’d feel like a lie, looming over us. …I’ll just tell her the truth.’_

“Sort of. I mean, it’s not exactly ‘sight.’ My power gives me an innate understanding of the underlying biological processes, and when it sends me that information, I think of it as my ‘power-sight,’ but it’s actually more like a separate sense. It’s almost like I feel it myself but… not exactly. It’s like, I understand it in such detail that I know exactly how it _would_ feel if it were happening in my body, and that understanding is so deep, so complete, I can practically feel it,” Amy tried to explain, finding it difficult to put into words.

“Whoa. That’s kinda… mind-blowing,” Vicky mused. “Your power is amazing, you know that, right? Do you use that ‘sight’ like all the time? I would – that’s so cool. Wait… do you use it when we’re, um…” she trailed off, blushing furiously.

_‘Oh yeah, she realized. Fuck, I hope she’s not gonna be freaked out.’_

“Yeah, um, kinda? No, not kinda; I do, I’m sorry! I can’t help it, it’s _amazing_ to watch, especially when you, um, you know, orgasm…”

“Holy shit,” Vicky commented flatly, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling. “That explains so, _so_ much.”

_‘Oh fuck oh fuck she’s freaked out.’_

“Please don’t be mad! I’m sorry! I can um, I can just not use it anymore? I’m sorry i-if I used it without your permission, o-or invaded your privacy, or…” Amy sniffed as her eyes filled with tears.

“What? No no, I’m not upset! I’m sorry, please don’t cry,” Vicky rushed to comfort her, propping herself up on her elbows to converse with Amy more easily. “Heck, I _knew_ you had the ability to do that, I even knew you use it all the time with your biokinetics, and you’ve obviously been using your biokinetics on me! I was just being a dummy for not putting it together sooner. But it’s totally fine! Better than fine – it’s amazing. I’m just, I’m continually blown away by how incredible your powers are! You… you can really feel it when I, um, you know?”

“I mean, sort of,” Amy answered as she sniffed and wiped the tears away. “I don’t feel it like _you_ feel it, but I can sense it, and sort of experience it alongside you, in a way.”

“Fuck, that’s amazing,” Vicky gushed. “So that’s why you… um, never mind. Wait, is that how you got so good at giving head, so quickly? You little cheater!” She grinned to take the sting out of her words.

“Hah, you caught me. Yeah, I can sense what turns you on, what you like best,” Amy admitted. “For example, I know you love it when I do this…” At that, she took Vicky’s cock back in her mouth and pressed steadily down. She worked it in, gagging as it hit her throat, then kept going, taking more and more. Deeper and deeper she went, ignoring her body’s gag response. She scooted backward when she needed to bend further to lower her head even more, and steadily took in Vicky’s penis to the hilt as it dynamically resized. Vicky collapsed backward, dazed and moaning at the sensation.

“Mnnf! Fuuuuu-uuuuck,” Vicky mewled, with a small unintentional thrust of her hips. “That’s… that’s incredible, how do you even do that!?” Vicky exclaimed, obviously rhetorically since Amy had no way of answering currently.

If she had been able to, her answer would have been very different from when she’d done it originally. She’d been experimenting more with her custom microbes since then. With some research and concerted effort, she’d figured out how to imprint different functionality into the base genetic sequence of the bacteria themselves, expanding their autonomy. With a crude sort of programmable code, she could now instruct them to perform more complex tasks.

Her first focus had been to find a way for them to take over the burden of her biokinetic sleight-of-hand with Vicky’s dynamic penis length. The hard part had been determining how to get them to rearrange the mass, essentially performing the same microsurgery as Amy had done, but without her direct biokinetic involvement. After that, she merely had to come up with some clever chemical-triggered activation mechanisms, perform some minor self-surgery to implant the corresponding chemical markers in her lower esophageal sphincter, figure out how to have the microbes safely store the mass temporarily in her own body and reverse the whole process on the withdraw, and voila! Simple. So now, she could simply transform a glob of Vicky’s precum into a glob of pre-programmed biological worker drones, and they did all the rest.

Amy snapped out of her experimental musings, returning her focus to Vicky’s cock. Slowly, sensuously, she reversed course, feeling her custom microbes kick in automatically to re-lengthen Vicky’s cock. She took her time withdrawing the huge length from her throat. Finally, she gave the tip one last lick and popped it out of her mouth. The regenerative compounds she’d swallowed along with the custom microbes ensured her throat was undamaged, so her voice was clear when she boasted, “See, I told ya I knew what you like!” She grinned proudly.

“Whew, yeah, not that I doubted you or anything,” Vicky agreed distractedly. She sat up a bit again and leaned on an elbow as she tried to refocus her concentration. When she glanced downward, she added, “Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoyed that!”

Amy followed her sister’s gaze and blushed furiously. Wetness leaked from her slit, pooling on Vicky’s thigh. Not only that, but shifting her position back and forth had smeared her juices, trailing it down Vicky’s leg almost to her foot. _‘Oh no! I’ve wiped it all over her leg, how could I be so careless? If she feels uncomfortable about touching me, how’s she going to feel about me smearing my juices all over her?’_

“Shit! S-Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to—!”

“Huh? What are you apologizing for?” Vicky asked, confused. “You’re allowed to enjoy it, nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought we’d already established that? No judgment, remember?”

_‘She doesn’t seem disgusted or upset – that’s good at least.’_

“Y-Yeah, but, I didn’t mean to, uh, make such a mess,” Amy explained, ducking to hide her bright red face.

“Pft! Like that’s anything compared to what this monster does!” Vicky emphasized, indicating her penis.

“True… but, um, you’re not… bothered, by it?” Amy asked hesitantly. ~~~~

“Nah, it’s fine, don’t even worry about it!” Vicky assured her.

_‘Fuck, she’s going to make me spell it out, isn’t she?’_

“So you’re okay if I, um, rub against you?” Amy asked.

_‘Wait, no, that sounded really bad! Quick, explain!’_

“I-I mean, if I, um, have my hands full, and I want to, uh, stimulate myself…”

 _‘Shit, that’s not any better! Maybe I can distract her?’_ She demonstrated having her hands full by stroking Vicky’s penis with both hands.

“O-Oh. Um,” Vicky hesitated, matching her sister’s blush. “Uh, y-yeah, I guess that’s okay…”

_‘Wait what? Really!? That’s great! I mean, that wasn’t the most enthusiastic response, but she said yes! Okay, okay, be cool, girl.’_

“Alright, good,” Amy stated in her best nonchalant voice. “Because, you know, sometimes I feel bad taking a hand to myself instead of giving _this_ all the attention it deserves.” She smirked as she utilized both hands and her best, most distracting technique to bring the focus back to the enormous penis in front of her.

“Hah! You, um, certainly make up for it in other… other ways. Though I can see how, um, having both hands available can h-help,” Vicky panted, responding to the stimulation.

 _‘Okay, she seems like she’s cool with this so far. And sufficiently distracted, hehe. Time to give it a real test.’_ Amy pressed down against Vicky’s thigh, feeling the wonderful pressure on her center. Vicky didn’t react at all. _‘Is that a this-is-no-big-deal reaction, or did she just not even notice?’_ She tried applying her power-sight, but it failed to provide any additional insight into Vicky’s state of mind.

 _‘Fuck it, here goes nothing, I guess.’_ She leaned forward a little to give her a better angle, then pressed down and slid backward just a bit. The friction rubbed delightfully against her slit and the new angle ground her clit against the firm muscle of her sister’s thigh. Amy moaned aloud before she could stop herself.

Vicky tensed. _‘Oh, she certainly reacted to that. Oops. Uh… what do I do now!?’_ Amy tried to continue without letting her anxiety show, though some of her movements were a little jerky. _‘What’s she thinking right now? Is she disgusted? Is she trying to figure out how to politely tell me to stop?’_

Vicky said nothing but relaxed after a moment. Amy followed soon after, releasing the breath she’d been holding. _‘She’s okay with it! Or at least pretending to be, which is almost as good.’_

She pressed forward tentatively, sliding back the way she came, slipping along the slick wetness between her lower lips and Vicky’s firm thigh muscle. _‘Fuck. That feels so good.’_ Vicky didn’t tense that time, though Amy knew she’d felt it.

Looking with her power-sight, she found a faint hint of what could have been anxiety or unease, but everything was all muddled up now with the overpowering markers of arousal such that she couldn’t discern whether the subtle cues were even real or just a figment of her worry. _‘Either way, she’s at least accepting it. And now I can totally grind on her! Yes!’_

Amy rocked back again, rubbing firmly against her sister as her own juices helped lubricate the movement. _‘Hm, she definitely deserves some sort of reward. I’ll have to think of some way to thank her properly. For now, though…’_ she bent her head to the tip of Vicky’s penis, kissing the head before enveloping it with her lips and teasing it with her tongue. All the while, she kept both hands stroking the giant shaft, working them up and down together sometimes and independently at others, futilely attempting to cover the whole length.

Her cheeks hollowed with the suction she applied as she took more of Vicky’s cock in her mouth. Meanwhile, she began to establish a rhythm to her grinding motion. _‘I can’t believe this is really happening! I’m… I’m rutting against her. Humping her.’_ She coordinated her movement, rocking on Vicky’s thigh in sync with the bobbing of her head on Vicky’s penis.

 _‘Gawd, I’ve wanted to do this for so long. Mnf, it almost feels like she’s the one rubbing me.’_ She could feel the solid press of Vicky’s thigh parting her lips and spreading her leaking arousal around in a slick pool. Amy could feel herself getting close already, the fire pooling low in her abdomen, even though she could tell Vicky was not yet. _‘Fuck, I’m nearly about to cum already. She’s barely okay with this as it is – will she freak out if I cum all over her thigh? Oh fuck, I really want to cum all over her thigh! But… won’t it be obvious that I’m so turned on_ because _I’m grinding on her, not the other way around? What if she suspects?’_

Distracted by her worries, Amy didn’t notice Vicky’s hands reaching up to grab ahold of her head. However, she snapped out of her thoughts when sudden pressure forced her down further on Vicky’s cock, shoving the cockhead down her throat. The abrupt, assertive action from her sister flung her over the edge on which she’d been teetering. She felt her orgasm rushing at her, the choice no longer in her hands.

 _‘Oh fuck, I can’t help it—!’_ Amy tensed like a spring coiling tightly, grinding herself into Vicky’s thigh and instinctually directing pressure to her clit as much as she could. She felt her world shatter around her, dissolving into pleasure.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Vicky blurted as she held Amy’s head down on her cock, feeling her sister jerk and thrash around her cock. She moaned in appreciation as Amy’s throat muscles clenched and swallowed convulsively.

Amy rode out the blinding waves of ecstasy. Slowly, the world resumed spinning on its axis as she came back to herself, shivering with the rippling aftershocks of mind-numbing pleasure. When conscious thought began to return, she finally lifted her hips a bit to lessen the pressure on her over-sensitized clit.

A hazy realization prompted her to reach down and lazily pinch Vicky’s pinky toe – she hadn’t prepped any respiratory-replacing microbes and would need to breathe at some point soon. _‘I could make ‘em now, but… fuck it, I feel so floaty and amazing, and I don’t want to have to concentrate on that right now.’_


	15. Morphology 2.8

“Everything okay?” Vicky asked as she let her sister up to breathe.

_‘Good, she’s calm, not worried about me using our signal. And she’s not freaking out about me cumming all over her leg. Hehe.’_

“Yeah, sorry, just… need a little break after that,” Amy explained, panting a little to catch her breath.

“Oh okay, no problem. That looked like a _wild_ one,” Vicky teased.

“Hah, _yeah_ it was,” Amy agreed. “So good. I love it when you yank me down and force me to take it like that,” she rambled, missing Vicky’s blush in response.

_‘Not the longest orgasm I’ve had – and I’ve got nothing on Vicky in that department – but man, was that intense. I still can’t believe I got to hump her thigh. Oh! I know how I can reward her later – I bet I can make her orgasm last even longer!’_

She tried to explore the idea, but her mind refused to focus, still halfway delirious and drifting in bliss. Her attention wandered to her power-sight, where she observed the sexual impact of her words on her sister’s body. _‘Wow, she’s really aroused right now. If I want us to actually talk about the whole humping her leg thing, now would be the time to do it.’_

She resumed her interrupted handjob as she spoke, “Also, just wanted to say, thank you for letting me rub against your leg.”

_‘Uh. Oops, I should have been a little more circumspect than that. I forgot it’s so difficult to filter myself when I’ve just cum so hard. Hopefully, she’s just as distracted with how horny she is right now?’_

Vicky burst out in giggles even as she blushed in embarrassment. Amy laughed too, recognizing the absurdity of her crude yet sincere statement. “Hehe, you’re welcome, I guess? _I_ didn’t actually do anything,” Vicky commented.

_‘Hm, interesting. So she’s okay with it because she doesn’t see it as something she did personally?’_

“Besides, it benefits me too, since you get to put that extra hand to better use!”

“Damn right I do!” Amy agreed jovially. She demonstrated with both of her hands on Vicky’s cock, slowing for a moment to stroke sensually, then picking up speed into an enthusiastic pumping motion. She paused to gather some precum for more lubrication, then paused again to steal a taste for herself, flicking her tongue over the slit to lap up the fresh bead of precum there.

She rolled the slippery substance around her mouth, savoring the taste of Vicky’s essence. She scooted backward, but as she shifted her center away from Vicky’s thigh, a string of slippery fluid pulled away with her before breaking apart in the middle. _‘Oops, forgot I made a bit of a mess. I should probably clean that up, don’t want to make her uncomfortable.’_ A quick application of her biokinesis cleared the mess from Vicky’s thigh.

“Hehe, thanks for that,” Vicky giggled.

_‘Oh, whoops, I guess she did notice. At least she didn’t seem upset about it. Although, I probably shouldn’t mention to her that I actually just osmosed the liquid into her body…’_

Now that she had unanchored herself from Vicky’s thigh, she could back up to give herself more room to work. She scooted backward a couple of feet and bent over to recapture Vicky’s cock in her mouth. She’d been too close to it before and couldn’t bend enough to get more than the top half a foot or so in, but in her new position, she’d be able to take much more.

Vicky moaned as Amy teased her cock head with light feather-touches of her lips while her hands glided smoothly up and down the rock-hard shaft. Vicky paid no attention to the outside world, wholly focused on the pleasurable sensations. Amy could see via her power-sight as her sister’s excitement continued to rise. Between their previous activities – _‘including my throat clenching and squeezing around her cock when I came… I know she loves that’_ – and her current enthusiastic pumping, she knew Vicky wouldn’t last much longer.

Amy hummed when her sister unconsciously thrust into her mouth as she took Vicky’s cock deeper in her throat. _‘Time for Vicky to receive her reward,’_ Amy thought as she trailed a hand down to gently fondle Vicky’s engorged balls. She encouraged Vicky’s hands back onto her head so she could feel her sister guiding and overpowering her.

“Yes, fuck, I love it when you do that,” Vicky encouraged as she felt Amy swallowing around her.

Amy felt her sister grasp fistfuls of her hair in both hands, yanking her down onto her cock and thrusting upward with her hips at the same time. More and more of Vicky’s cock disappeared down Amy’s throat until she didn’t even have enough left to stroke with her hands and opted to instead use one of them to finger herself while the other one continued fondling Vicky’s balls. Vicky groaned as she bottomed out, pressing firmly in her subconscious desire to reach as deep as she could.

 _‘Mmm, she’s so close, I can feel it. Hm, I bet she’d like this.’_ Amy began wiggling and trying to pull back as if trying to dislodge Vicky from her throat. She managed a few inches before Vicky forcefully pulled her back down, both of them moaning at the sensation. Vicky capitalized on her greater leverage, letting Amy begin raising herself once again before shoving her back down, thrusting into her. Amy gagged and swallowed convulsively, her fingers speeding up and flittering across her clit as she approached her own climax.

Vicky tensed, then thrust forward suddenly, driving her cock all the way back in as her aura exploded out from her in a shower of released energy. Amy felt it as an electrical shock to her system, lightning coursing through her from the flare of Vicky’s aura even as she felt the first pulsing spurts of cum begin pumping. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Amy shoved her fingers deep inside herself as her second orgasm overtook her, gurgling faintly around Vicky’s cock.

Vicky’s balls tightened, pumping her cum down deep into her sister’s throat. She whimpered and jerked spasmodically along with the jets of cum, lost in ecstasy as she emptied her load.

Amy could feel through the hazy edges of her orgasm as her sister pumped her genetic essence into her stomach. As conscious thought returned, she wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in the blissful trail-end of her own orgasm while Vicky continued pulsing into and through her. However, she recalled her other objective – rewarding Vicky – so instead she regained control of her biokinetic powers and focused them towards her goal.

By that point, Vicky’s hands had relaxed their grip on her head. Too far gone in shuddering waves of pleasure, Vicky didn’t react as Amy pulled up, withdrawing the enormous cock from her throat. It continued spurting cum into Amy’s mouth, but now she started using her tongue and cheeks to push cum out past her lips, where her biokinetic powers could work on it once more. As cum dribbled out from around the tight seal of her lips on Vicky’s cock, it remained visible for only a very brief instant before Amy whisked it away, directing it straight back into Vicky’s balls. She tried to make other tweaks to Vicky’s body to prolong her orgasm as much as possible, but she didn’t know how effective it would be.

After setting up her cum-recycling feedback loop, Amy returned her focus to Vicky’s cock, lavishing it with attention. She stroked it with both hands as she watched Vicky continue twitching and whimpering with each jet of cum. Amy took it all in, observing her sister’s reactions inside and out. She reveled in Vicky’s unconscious reactions to the mind-numbing pleasure, breasts quivering with each panted breath, balls clenching as they kept trying to finish emptying their load.

Meanwhile, she also delighted in the twitching pulse of Vicky’s cock against the roof of her mouth, the bass thrum of Vicky’s aura thumping rhythmically, and the heady flavor splashing onto her tongue. She moaned as she swirled a fresh spurt of spunk around with her tongue and couldn’t resist swallowing a little more of her sister’s delicious cum.

After another minute of this treatment, Vicky’s thrusts finally began to slow, her plaintive unintentional whimpers coming less frequently. Amy kept directing more cum back into Vicky to continue recharging her, but reached a point of diminishing returns and couldn’t prolong Vicky’s orgasm any longer. _‘I guess there’s only so much even I can do with my cheating cheater powers. Still, I think I managed to give her a hell of a reward!’_

While Amy languidly sucked and licked her sister’s cock clean, Vicky slowly returned to herself. “H-How?” she croaked after some time. She swallowed to moisten her parched throat before she tried again. “How’d you do that? Felt like I was cumming forever... fuck, that was unbelievable. Impossible,” she breathed in wonder.

“Hehe, just me and my cheating cheater powers,” Amy answered, giggling at her sister’s slip into dirty language.

“Fine, I guess you’re allowed to keep your secrets, seeing as I could never experience something like that if it wasn’t for you,” Vicky grumbled half-heartedly. She graced Amy with a groggy smile.

Amy could see her sister’s exhausted body already pulling her down into sleep even as Vicky continued, mumbling, “I never would’ve been able to have something like that with Dean. Hm… guess that applies to a lot of things now.” She frowned at the realization.

Amy blushed at the praise Vicky was heaping on her. _‘Hah, take that, Dean! You got nothin’ on me!’_ She didn’t know how to respond to that topic, though, so instead, she went with a different one. “Well, looks like you’re all tuckered out after that. Why don’t you rest a bit? I’ll wake you up in time to go back to your room before Mom and Dad get up.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Ames,” Vicky replied, smiling weakly as her eyelids drifted closed. Amy reached over to set an early alarm on her phone before crawling up beside her sister. As she threw an arm over Vicky and snuggled into her side, she felt a brief answering tug from Vicky’s arm wrapped around her.

As Amy watched her sister’s heart rate and breathing even out, she mulled over the previous comment about Dean. _‘She’s been on a “break” with Dean for a while now. Is it… is it because of me? Because of all the delicious things we’ve been doing? Don’t I just wish. I wonder… would she ever be able to consider a real relationship between the two of us? It seems like such a ridiculous pipe-dream, but… well, it’s nice to dream.’_

Amy waited until Vicky had fully settled into sleep, and then a bit longer, before giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Vicky,” she murmured, feeling sleep tugging on her eyelids. Vicky responded with a soft snore. Amy sighed in contentment and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

## \---

“So how was your day at school?” Carol asked politely as everyone served themselves from the various pots and dishes.

The family gathered around the table for dinner. Mark even smiled as he joined them. _‘Always nice to see him having a good day,’_ Amy mused. _‘Take that, depression!’_

Usually, Vicky would chime in first, bubbling with excitement to talk about her friends, a new movie she’d heard about, or her plans for the next day or weekend. She always seemed to have something to talk about. Today, though, she seemed distracted, mechanically shoveling the food in front of her into her mouth.

“Uh, well I had my final presentation today in parahuman studies – the one on the successes and failures of the MIRIS initiative,” Amy spoke up, breaking the silence before it could become awkward. She continued, her mind mostly on autopilot as she picked at her food and glanced worriedly at Vicky out of the corner of her eye.

_‘Actually, come to think of it, she’s been sorta distracted all day. Or maybe just tired? Hehe, she was pretty exhausted after our activities last night… I guess I overdid it a little?’_

Meanwhile, Amy happily continued filling in the rest of her school day and wound down with a brief mention of her usual hospital rounds – leaving out the gory medical details which didn’t belong at the dinner table.

“How about you, Vicky?” Mark asked after Amy had finished.

“Hm, pretty normal day, honestly. Nothing much really worth mentioning I guess,” Vicky remarked with a shrug, poking at the food on her plate.

“And how are you and Dean doing? I haven’t seen him around recently,” Carol prodded gently.

“Oh. Um, we… we kinda broke up,” Vicky admitted, picking at the same piece of broccoli.

_‘Wait what!? When did that happen? And how does she feel about it? Is she ok? Is she upset? She looks calm but she could just be hiding it… I wish I could touch her right now so I could find out!’_

Oblivious to Amy’s internal fretting, Vicky calmly explained that she’d realized she and Dean were growing apart and that she didn’t feel the same way about him as she used to. They’d had, according to Vicky, a civil and levelheaded conversation about it and decided to go their separate ways.

“Well, that’s a very mature attitude. It sounds like you two really handled that like adults. I’m proud of you,” Carol stated.

“Um, yeah, thanks Mom,” Vicky mumbled, staring at her fork.

Seeing her words hadn’t put Vicky at ease, Carol continued, “You know, honey… you are a wonderful, amazing woman. Someday you’re going to find someone who fully appreciates you for who you are. Someone who makes you feel special, and loved. There’s a man out there for you – or a woman! …You know, it’s perfectly okay if you’re gay,” she briefly glanced over to Amy before refocusing on her biological daughter.

“Homosexuality is much more accepted now in this modern day and age,” Carol continued. “Especially after Legend came out of the closet. Your dad and I will always love you. We just want you to be happy!” she stated, then after a short pause added “Both of you.”

 _‘Oh, so nice of you to include me too, Mom,’_ Amy thought as she forced herself not to roll her eyes.

“OkthanksMomyoucanstoptalkingnow,” Vicky muttered, face aflame.

Carol chuckled but apparently decided to let up on her, shifting focus to talk to Mark about a minor change in the New Wave patrol schedule for the next week.

 _‘And anyways, what was that glance about earlier? Does she think I’m…? Ohmygawd. She thinks I’m gay!’_ She almost burst out in laughter at the realization. _‘If she only knew! I mean, I guess it makes sense from her perspective… I’ve never dated the same guy more than once – and even those were only because Vicky kept roping me into double-dates. I guess Mom just assumed I’m not dating guys because I like girls instead. Funny that Vicky never came to that conclusion!_

 _‘But… I don’t think I’m actually a lesbian; I’m not attracted to girls – only Vicky. I guess I’m not homosexual… I’m_ Vicky _-sexual.’_

Lost in her own thoughts, Amy failed to notice that Vicky had also apparently sunk into contemplation, frowning at some inner thought as the dinner conversation continued without either of them.

## \---

Many hours later, Amy stretched as she pushed back from her laptop screen. _‘Almost time,’_ she thought to herself, grinning in expectation. Her mom had passed by ten minutes ago to say goodnight on her way down the hall to the master bedroom.

 _‘Hm, wonder what we can do tonight?’_ She mused, feeling heat gathering in her abdomen as sexy imaginings flitted through her mind. _‘Tomorrow is Saturday… we could go for_ hours _tonight and just sleep in late tomorrow morning.’_ Rubbing her thighs together unconsciously in anticipation, she let her thoughts wander into vivid fantasy.

She couldn’t wait any longer. Picking up the well-used couch cushion biomaterial, she stepped the few feet out her bedroom and knocked on the door across the hall.

“Hey, want to mess around a bit?” Amy chirped enthusiastically as her sister answered the door.

“Oh, h-hey Ames,” Vicky greeted her, looking sallow and withdrawn. She’d only opened the door halfway, not inviting her sister in.

“Vicky? Is everything okay?” Amy asked in concern.

 _‘She still looks worn out. Is she feeling alright?’_ She reached out automatically to touch her sister’s hand, making skin contact so she could utilize her biosense. _‘Hmm, white blood count normal, no foreign bacterial or viral infections… some signs of elevated stress, slight dehydration, but generally normal body chemistry aside from that… small spike of adrenaline—’_

Vicky jerked her hand away. “Y-Yeah, I… I’m fine, really. Sorry, I just, um, got a lot on my mind,” she explained, cringing in apology.

Finally cluing in that perhaps Vicky’s issues were not physical, Amy withdrew. Without biological contact, she could only rely on her normal senses, but now looking at Vicky’s face she noticed the red, puffy eyes. _‘Has she been crying? Guess she’s taking the break up with Dean a little harder than I thought.’_

“Oh, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” She awkwardly hid the couch cushion biomaterial behind her, embarrassed at her cluelessness.

“It’s okay. I… I think I’m going to call it a night, though,” Vicky said, eyes still downcast.

“O-Okay, yeah. Um… is there anything I can get you? A glass of water or anything?” Amy offered.

“No, I’m okay. But thank you,” Vicky assured her with a weak smile.

“Um, okay then. Good night, Vicky,” Amy said morosely as she backed up so Vicky could shut her door without slamming it in her face.

“Good night,” Vicky whispered, closing the door.


	16. Biochemistry 3.1

_‘Vicky’s just been emotional about her break-up with Dean, that’s all. They were on-again-off-again for so long… but it was still a big chapter of her life, it must feel so strange and disconcerting to try to move on from that. She was in a funk; she just needed a couple of days to herself, to have a good cry, and to try to get herself together to study for finals.’_

That’s what Amy had told herself.

“What do you mean, _over a week ago_?” Amy whisper-shouted across the cafeteria lunch table.

“Just what I said: she and Dean broke up more than a week ago,” Meredith said. “I think it was Thursday? Not last week Thursday, the one before. They kinda kept it on the down-low. I think Dean only took it so well because he assumed it was just another ‘break’ or whatever, but I donno... from what I heard, Vicky seemed to think it was more permanent. Although, she didn’t seem _too_ upset about it, ya know? And with summer break coming up…” She shrugged.

“How did I miss that…?” Amy muttered to herself. Meredith ignored her, having already returned to her cramming. Finals were this week, but Amy had other things on her mind.

She’d spent the weekend fretting about Vicky’s sudden shift in behavior, worried for her. Worried also about the two of them and the future of their nightly activities together, which had stopped altogether after another gentle rebuff from Vicky on Saturday evening. _“I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now”_ she’d repeated, declining Amy’s invitation again.

Amy had been too afraid to even try asking again on Sunday.

 _‘And yeah, of course she had a lot on her mind! Finals coming up_ and _she’d just broken up with Dean – or so I thought.’_

She glanced down the long table to where Vicky had apparently returned to her usual bubbly self. Outwardly, at least. However, Amy could see the signs of stress in her sister’s posture and the way her hand motions were just a little too exaggerated, forced. The way she tried to hide her exhaustion behind jittery exuberance.

Vicky had practically shut herself in her room the whole weekend, so Amy hadn’t had any chance to make sure she was ok. She longed to go over now and at least check on her with her power.

_‘But if the breakup was actually a week and a half ago… something else is on her mind.’_

She studied her sister again, watching as Vicky continued conversing with her friends, supposedly untroubled. Something else was off, but it took Amy a few minutes to realize: Vicky looked in other directions while she conversed with her friends, but she never once glanced down the table toward Amy.

 _‘Fuck. I told myself I was getting worried about nothing, but now I think I wasn’t worried_ enough _! Fuck!’_

Amy’s trigonometry final that afternoon didn’t go so well.

## \---

The gloomy hospital swam into view. _‘It’s a good thing I don’t need to exert much effort to use my power,’_ Amy thought as she dragged her feet through the entrance door to the emergency department waiting room, near midnight. The bags under her eyes wouldn’t impact the efficacy of her healing.

The short bus ride had given her too much time to think, but now perhaps she could finally occupy her mind with other things. Something productive, something unambiguously _good_.

“Didn’t expect to see you again tonight,” the man at the receptionist's desk greeted her as she approached.

Amy fixed him with an annoyed glare. _‘You’re not my mother. Besides, it’s not like it’s a school night – it’s Saturday, and school is out for the summer anyways.’_ She didn’t feel like arguing right now. _‘What’s this guy’s name again? Just saw him a few hours ago… enh, who cares, it doesn’t matter.’_

When it became clear she wasn’t going to respond, let alone relent, the receptionist sighed. “Well, it’s good timing I guess. Gang violence just outside the Docks earlier this evening; E88 and Merchants, some civilians caught in the crossfire. Triage is finishing up, but the most critical ones are in the ICU right now, you should head there first.”

With the barest nod of acknowledgment, Amy followed the familiar path to the intensive care unit. As she walked, she tried to clear her mind and focus on the task ahead. There could be patients in need of immediate attention.

An hour later, she had nearly made her way through the ICU patients.

 _‘Fucking gangbangers,’_ the healer thought as her latest patient literally spat at her. The Merchants were always the most unruly ones.

This one had employed a creative mix of sexual innuendos and traditional curse words. While pulling at the limits of his handcuffs, he’d even attempted to mime the inappropriate vulgarities spewing in a constant stream from his dry, cracked lips.

 _‘But… I doubt he’ll even make it to the morning.’_ His chart indicated internal bleeding and a host of wildly abnormal vital signs, with a worsening trend over the past hour. _‘No surgery scheduled; docs don’t know what’s wrong. I guess I have to at least_ offer _.’_

“Do I have your permission to heal you?” The monotone recitation soothed her, in a way. The routine of it calmed her frayed nerves and dulled her aggravation at the revolting jackass in front of her.

“Fucking bitch, what else you good for?” The man shouted.

Amy tried to take a calming breath and gave up halfway through. “Do I. Have your permission. To heal you,” she gritted through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, you can fuckin’ heal me, ya goddamn useless whore!”

 _‘Fucking asshat. You think I_ want _to heal you? Ugh.’_ She tamped down her revulsion. _‘I could fix that personality of his… a few tiny tweaks to the frontal lobe and he’d be much more pleasant to be around.’_

She froze, hand outstretched. _‘NO! No. Fuck. What is wrong with me?’_ She reasserted her mask of professionalism to cover the deep loathing and self-disgust. _‘No messing with brains. Not even Dad’s, to cure his depression. Not even Vicky’s, to get her back in my life.’_ She shuddered. _‘_ Especially _not Vicky’s. No matter how tempting it is, I can never do that to her.’_

Shaking off the momentary lapse, she reached out to touch the man’s exposed foot, keeping as much distance as she could. _‘Liver failure. Traces of methamphetamines, crack cocaine,_ and _alcohol. Stab wound, already sutured. Knee avulsion and a deep shoulder laceration, both also already taken care of. Broken ulna; set. Cracked rib, bruised ribs, contusions throughout the upper torso..._

 _‘Geez, what even happened to this guy?’_ Amy wondered, losing herself in the excitement of an interesting diagnosis. _‘Older injuries, too; poorly healed. Emphysema, long term lung damage from smoking. Undiagnosed lung cancer... and it’s already metastasized. That sucks, but it doesn’t explain… ah, there we go – undiagnosed kidney disease, further exacerbated by blunt force trauma to the kidney.’_

Temporary excitement abated, she continued observing through her power-sight as she began to heal the most life-threatening injuries. She sighed as she attended to the mundane task of healing. _‘I miss using my powers for other things. Back when Vicky was still talking to me…’_

She shook herself to dislodge that train of thought. It wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on it; hadn’t done her any good the last dozen times either.

The healer finished her work on the obnoxious man’s kidneys and the more serious of the external wounds. _‘He can heal the rest on his own,’_ she thought, tuning out the man’s still-ongoing rant. She hesitated, almost deciding to leave the cancer as well, but healed it with a self-recriminating sigh. Nobody else would know, but _she_ would.

Finally finished dealing with Asshat, as she’d decided to call him in her mind, she left the patient’s room. _‘I saved his life, twice over, and the ungrateful fucker didn’t even thank me.’_

“Panacea? What are you doing here so late?” a kindly-looking older gentleman doctor spoke up as he noticed her.

“Oh hey, Dr. Peterson. Just, you know, couldn’t sleep, figured I could at least make myself useful,” Amy replied as she walked toward the break room. She could use a breather.

Dr. Peterson accompanied her. “Panac— Amy. That’s the third day in a row you’ve come here in the middle of the night. I know your school year is over, but…” he paused, sighing. They reached the break room and both made their way over to the coffee machine.

“Well, it’s a good thing I was here, or Asshat back there probably wouldn’t have survived the night,” Amy grumbled. She didn’t really care all that much, but she respected Dr. Peterson and felt like she owed him at least some sort of excuse.

“Asshat—? Never mind, forget I asked,” the doctor shook his head. They poured their coffee and leaned against the counter, side by side, in a moment of companionable silence.

“I’m just… concerned. I don’t mean to pry, but it seems like something’s been bothering you lately…?” he prompted.

_‘Oh, just that I haven’t talked to my sister, my crush, the love of my life, for an entire week now because she’s been avoiding me like I’m a perverted creep – which I am. You know, no big deal, I’ll get over it.’_

Seeing Amy retreat even further into herself, Dr. Peterson’s shoulders drooped. “Sorry. I just… is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you have a time machine,” Amy muttered bitterly.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” the man offered in a gentle tone.

 _‘With you? Sorry, no. Not something I can ever really tell anyone about. But, with Vicky…?’_ she heaved a long sigh, poorly disguising it as an attempt to cool her steaming coffee by blowing across it.

 _‘I wish Vicky would talk to me. Maybe then I could explain… but no, there’s nothing I could say to fix things._ ’ The brief moment in time when they had shared in the pleasure of each other’s bodies already seemed like a distant, nostalgic memory. _‘There’s no way to go back to that. I… I’ve stopped hoping for that.’_ She breathed deeply, trying to center herself and prevent the upwelling of emotions she felt threatening to consume her.

 _‘I just wish… I wish I could at least have my_ sister _back.’_ Saline pooled in her eyes, overflowing to two silent tears that rolled down her otherwise stoic face. She turned away to hide the traitorous tears, wiping them away with the sleeves of her costume and refusing to sniffle even a little bit. _‘I miss her so much.’_

“I, uh… I’m gonna go check on the next patient,” she excused herself and fled.

## \---

 _‘I have to do this,_ ’ Amy thought with a tinge of frustration. She’d gone over it again and again in her head as she smothered her sorrow with cold determination. However, now that the moment was drawing closer, she found herself increasingly nervous.

Sleep had helped clarify her fractured desires, at least a little. With the dawn of a new day, Amy considered her priorities and narrowed down on one, singular goal: getting her sister back into her life.

First, she’d have to do something about Vicky avoiding her.

 _‘I shouldn’t be here,_ ’ her subconscious attempted to intervene, rebelling against her logical preparations. She felt like she was intruding on her sister’s personal space as she sat at the desk chair in her sister’s empty bedroom, waiting for Vicky to return from patrol.

She’d eyed the weekly schedule earlier this morning – _‘Sunday: Flashbang, Manpower; Brandish, Lady Photon.’_ The names were repeated below that, indicating a morning and an evening patrol. A smaller note in pencil next to men’s names on the top-half read _‘+ Glory Girl (1/2)’_ – the result of Vicky’s wheedling to be added for half of a shift this morning. The summer schedule included longer patrols for the adults on the weekend, giving the out-of-school teens a couple of days off so they could handle the majority of the patrols during the rest of the week.

Amy had still been eating her breakfast as the others left. She’d told them she would take the bus to the hospital as soon as she finished her breakfast and changed outfits.

She hadn’t gone to the hospital, though. Vicky would be returning soon, unless she’d managed to wheedle her way into the other half of the patrol as well.

 _‘This is how I can get her to talk to me,’_ Amy justified to herself, again. The last few times she’d tried to talk to Vicky, her sister had brushed her off. That wouldn’t be so easy to do if she could get her alone, and without a door between them. _‘I’m done with waiting for her to “figure some stuff out.” I’ve given her space and I’ve given her time, but I can’t stand it any longer. This ends today.’_

She froze as she heard sounds from downstairs – the front door being unlocked, opened, re-locked. She fought back against her self-doubt, forcing down the anxiety. _‘Time to face the music.’_

She waited, ears straining. _‘No footsteps; she’s still flying. Heh, I guess it’s the one time she can get away with it – when there’s no one else home to tease her for using her powers frivolously. Good, that means it’s just her. And hopefully, she’ll be distracted and won’t see me early enough to avoid me.’_

Vicky floated into the room. The sight buoyed Amy’s spirits, but her breath caught in her throat at her sister’s dejected expression. She looked exhausted and worn-down.

“Hi, Vicky,” Amy stated from beside her.

“Amy!” Vicky spun in the air, jerking backward. She shrunk back against the door and reflexively grasped the doorknob behind her.

 _‘Is that just surprise in her expression, or is she shrinking back in… disgust? Loathing? …Fear?’_ Amy thought. She shuddered at the horror of that thought, then pulled her legs up and hugged them into her chest, making herself small and unthreatening. The movement spun the swiveling desk chair a bit and Amy let it break her eye-line away from her sister; she couldn’t stand to face Vicky’s expression at the moment.

“I’m sorry!” Amy blurted. “I-I didn’t know how else to get you to listen to me. Please…” The spot in her peripheral vision didn’t move. “I-I’m sorry for – for whatever it was that I did…”

The spot shifted. “I’m sorry—!” she hurried on. “I’m sorry I ever gave you that penis!”

The spot froze. “I’m sorry I …enjoyed our nightly sessions so much. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry I wanted to… do things you didn’t want to do. I’m sorry we ever ‘ _fooled around!_ ’” she exclaimed.

“I… please, Vicky, can’t you just …ignore that? We can pretend none of it ever happened. I—” the younger sister sobbed. “I just want my,” – another hiccupping sob – “my _sister_ back!”

“Oh, Ames…” Vicky sighed.

 _‘I must be quite the sight,’_ Amy thought, curled into a ball on her sister’s desk chair, tears trailing down onto her knees. _‘Good, let her pity me if that’s what it takes to keep her from shutting me out again.’_

“I… oh, Ames, I’m so sorry!” Vicky cried.

Startled, Amy jerked her head to the side, where she finally noticed Vicky’s distraught expression.

“I-I didn’t think about how this would affect _you_. I was just so wrapped up in my _own_ problems…” Vicky said.

If Amy had any lingering worries about Vicky being afraid of her, they were completely dashed when the older sister rushed over and kneeled awkwardly in front of the chair to wrap her in a hug. Amy bawled into her sister’s collarbone, overcome by the sheer relief of not being rebuffed outright.

“You’re right that I haven’t been listening to you. I’m so self-centered sometimes,” Vicky breathed into Amy’s hair, both of them clinging tightly to each other. “Can you forgive your awful, neglectful sister?”

 _‘She’s asking_ me _to forgive_ her _?’_ She laughed aloud as her relief mingled with incredulity. Unable to even begin to form a verbal response, she gave up trying, and simply clung tighter to her sister, like a shipwreck survivor adrift in the ocean with only a life-preserver.

Some minutes passed as they each gradually relaxed their emotions and their grips. Eventually, with her muscles cramping from the awkward position, Amy pulled back and sniffled loudly as she wiped at her face.

She didn’t know what to say now that they had both apologized. Vicky hadn’t said anything about their previous sexual contact; Amy could only interpret that as a confirmation that they should ignore it and pretend it had never happened.

“Well, I-I guess I should probably head to the hospital at some point,” Amy said. She felt mildly guilty for lying about going earlier.

“What? Oh no you don’t, not in this state! You’re taking the day off and we’re going to sit in front of the TV and watch some terrible movies together,” Vicky said with a playfully stern voice, wiping her tears away. “C’mon, this calls for pajamas and ice cream, don’t you think?” She extended her hand.

“Hah. O-Okay,” Amy sniffled, taking the offered hand.

Hours later, Carol and Mark came home for a belated lunch in between patrols to find the two girls camped out in their pajamas, eating popcorn and ice cream while they argued about whether or not _Explosion Man 4: The Quadumvirate_ had managed to exceed its predecessor in terrible one-liners. Surprisingly, their parents chose not to comment on their junk food or their questionable taste in movies. But, before Mark left them to their vices, he commented, “It’s nice to see the two of you getting along again.”

The girls looked at each other. “Yeah,” Amy smiled. In some ways, she still felt like they hadn’t resolved anything. However, they were talking again, and that was more important.

“It is,” Vicky agreed, smiling back.

## \---

“Hey Ames, can you come in here for a sec?” Vicky asked.

“Sure,” Ames said, suppressing a sigh.

Vicky had dragged her into one of the many boutiques along the boardwalk on an un-busy Wednesday afternoon, just a few short days after their reconciliation. The pain of having to go clothes shopping couldn’t diminish the joy she felt at having her sister back in her life.

Things had settled into a comfortable sort of détente. A tension still existed between them, but day by day their previous relationship regrew and flourished. Their sisterly relationship, at least.

On the other side of the coin, things continued to be a bit strained in certain respects. Neither of them brought up Vicky’s ‘toy’ or their previous nightly activities – although Vicky apparently couldn’t resist poking fun by alluding to it in oblique ways whenever possible. The other day, they had stumbled across a nature documentary while channel-surfing, and Amy had tensed at the sight of a mother bird feeding her young. Vicky, though, had glanced her way with a knowing grin and then broke down into gales of laughter so hard that she’d finished with a coughing fit and tears in her eyes.

Amy found it frustrating and confusing. She wasn’t sure whether she should be trying to forget it ever happened or not. Initially, she’d imagined that they would simply ignore it forevermore, but she couldn’t do that when Vicky giggled and raised her eyebrows every time their mom mentioned chicken breasts. “ _Inside joke, mom, don’t worry about it,_ ” Vicky had explained with a grin.

Snapping out of her musings, Amy entered the changing room at Vicky’s invitation, intentionally averting her gaze so she wouldn’t get distracted from closing the door behind her. When she turned around, she froze.

Vicky was wearing the tiniest bikini she’d ever laid eyes on, the scraps of fabric covering a single-digit percentage of her skin. Amy stared at her sister’s body on full display, in shock at the sight. Her face heated as her gaze traveled against her will to the sleek lines of muscle, the curving smooth skin, and the barely-hidden private bits.

_‘She must have on the tiniest little thong, if she’s following the store rules about keeping underwear on while trying on bathing suits. …Really, brain? That’s where you’re going right now? She’s practically naked, right in front of you, flaunting her amazing sexy body! Pay attention!’_

Another part of her vehemently disagreed: _‘No! Keep it platonic. You just got her back as a sister, you can’t afford to throw it all away perving on her! Those thoughts better be PG-13!’_

Vicky giggled. “Well, what do you think?” She posed, flaunting her assets under her sister’s gaze. “I wasn’t sure about this plum color, but I think it’s growing on me. I’m a little worried that it might be too skimpy, though. It _is_ a bit small… but I really like how it feels. I mean, I do want to show off the girls a bit, you know?” She said, cupping her breasts in emphasis.

Amy found her gaze drawn, automatically, to the twin mounds in the mirror. Vicky’s hands pressed them upward and together, enhancing her cleavage for a moment before she dropped them.

Amy watched them jiggle and bounce, their movement hardly hindered at all by the tiny scraps of fabric. She swallowed reflexively, trying to ignore her buzzing libido long enough to make sure she wasn’t drooling openly.

 _‘What… what is going on here? Has the Simurgh scrambled my brains? Or is this actually real?’_ She stared hungrily at the sight in front of her, unable to even form words. She feared that if she tried, they’d just come out as inarticulate squeaks.

After a long moment, Vicky giggled, breaking the silence. _‘Oh fuck, I’ve just been sitting here staring at her, for who knows how long!’_

Luckily, Vicky didn’t seem to pay any mind. “Hmm, you know, on second thought, it might be a bit much. Don’t want people to think I’m just wearing this to brag, or something,” she said. “Thanks, Ames!”

Amy just stood dumbfounded, still unable to process the sight or the scenario. When she tore her gaze away and finally looked up, she met Vicky’s eyes in the mirror. “Um, you’re… you’re welcome!” She quickly backed out of the dressing room before she could embarrass herself any further.

_‘What the hell was that about?’_

\---

That night, Amy felt the bright flare of Vicky’s aura from across the hall, though she couldn’t react quickly enough to catch the wave of Vicky’s orgasm. _‘Good for her, though, finally being able to masturbate again. I’m really glad she’s feeling better.’_

For the next few evenings, she was prepared for Vicky’s aura-broadcast and managed to match her sister’s orgasm with her own.

 _‘I could get used to this,’_ Amy thought as her body cooled. They still hadn’t talked about what had happened between them, nor about Vicky’s week-plus of avoiding the issue. But, the tension between them had eased. Whatever Vicky had been struggling with, she seemed to have put it behind her.


	17. Biochemistry 3.2

_‘There’s something on her mind,’_ Amy thought, not for the first time that day. Their summer schedule afforded them plenty of time to hang out on a Saturday, with Vicky taking a break from her usual weekday patrols and letting the adults of New Wave pick up the slack. Amy breezed through her perfunctory hospital rounds in the morning, complete with a ride from Air Vicky to and from the hospital.

Flashbang and Brandish had stopped by during their break between patrols and then left again. The sun had set; the girls had eaten their dinner and returned to some mindless TV.

And still, Vicky kept bouncing her leg, stopping suddenly when she noticed, glancing at Amy, and then shifting positions in discomfort. Bounce, stop, glance, and shift; the pattern repeated.

“Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Amy asked for the second time in as many hours.

“Y-Yeah, totally fine!” Vicky claimed. A moment passed while the silence settled oppressively, like the barometric pressure drop before a storm. A brief break between commercials left just the slight static hiss of the TV pervading the room.

“It’s just…” Vicky started, apparently unable to handle the silence. The loud jingle of the next commercial interrupted her and for a moment Amy thought her sister might just pretend she hadn’t said anything at all. But then, with a sigh, Vicky reached over to the remote to turn the volume down.

“Um, I have something I need to say,” Vicky relented, suddenly solemn.

“Is it the thing you’ve been holding in all day?” Amy teased, trying to bring her sister’s dour mood up a little.

_‘I have no idea what this is about, but whatever it is, it’s been bothering her all day and she deserves to be able to get it off her chest without frowning through the whole thing.’_

Vicky graced her with a chagrined smile. “Hehe, yeah, I… I guess it must have been pretty transparent, huh?”

“Like a pane of glass,” Amy joked.

 _‘Things have been good between us. Stable. She wasn’t avoiding me or anything today; I don’t think this is a backslide. Whatever this is, I hope it’s not_ too _awful.’_

“You jerk,” Vicky said, smiling to show she didn’t mean it. “I’m trying to be serious here for a sec.” She breathed deeply, closing her eyes to collect herself.

_‘Maybe it’s just time for that overdue conversation about her old “toy” and the stuff we did. That’s… that’s ok. I think I can handle that now. I know it’s over… if she needs to get closure or whatever, I can do that. For her.’_

Amy forced her eyes away from the muted TV screen. The movie had resumed when the commercials ended, but she was determined to look her sister in the eye for this conversation. She wouldn’t shy away from it. She would face the music, take her punishment, and move forward – _with_ her sister in her life. Vicky was worth it.

“I know it’s been almost a week, a-and you haven’t said anything about it, but…” Vicky swallowed nervously. She looked like she was trying to meet Amy’s eyes and failing.

_‘Oh boy, here it comes. She’s really winding up for this swing. Okay. Okay, I’m ready for it, hit me.’_

“I…” Vicky brought her head up, determination steeling her countenance as she locked eyes with her sister. “I need to apologize to you,” Vicky said.

_‘…What?’_

“I know you’ve been really patient with me, and I really appreciate that, but I am _far_ overdue for an apology, so… I’m sorry, Ames,” Vicky stated.

“F-For _what_?” Amy asked, flabbergasted.

 _‘What is_ she _sorry for?_ I’m _the one who pressured her into a weird, fucked-up game of sexual exploration with her own sister! I’m the pervert who injected incest into a normal sisterly relationship and nearly screwed up everything between us!’_

Vicky misinterpreted her surprise. “Um, yeah okay, th-that’s fair. I…” she said, pausing to swallow as her eyes filled with unshed tears. “I’m sorry for shutting you out. I’m sorry for avoiding you, a-and for brushing you off when you tried to talk to me.”

The tears overflowed, cascading down her cheeks, but she wasn’t finished yet. “I’m sorry for being a _coward_ and hiding in my room for days at a time.” She was sobbing now, choking out the words. “I-I’m s-sorry for making you stress out, and, and f-for ignoring you, a-and not thinking about what _you_ were f-feeling. I…”

Seeing Vicky falter snapped Amy out of her shock. While Vicky tried unsuccessfully to talk through her hiccupping sobs, Amy made her way over slowly so as not to startle her and gently wrapped her in a hug as she sat next to her on the couch.

“Oh, Vicky,” Amy cooed softly. “It’s okay. I was never _upset_ at you! Worried, yes, but, I—” she cut herself off suddenly.

 _‘Worried about her reaction, would be more truthful.’_ An apology of her own sat heavily at the tip of her tongue, but as she tried to form the words, she realized she had no idea what to say.

 _‘She didn’t bring up anything about_ why _she pulled away. What if she somehow_ doesn’t _blame me for all the stuff from before? What if I apologize for pressuring her into it or whatever, and then that makes her_ realize _all that, and then…’_

She felt like she’d suddenly found herself in a live minefield. Any direction from here could be dangerous. _‘Except back the way I came. That’s how you get out of a minefield, right? Retracing your steps? I can’t move forward with any apologies until I know how she felt about it, what pushed her away in the first place. Otherwise… boom. And this time, the explosion could push her away for good.’_

Unaware of the tumultuous thoughts in her younger sister’s head, Vicky picked up the slack when Amy stopped talking – as she so often did. “Well then I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said, even as she relaxed into her sister’s hug, finally calming. She sniffled as they both just rested for a minute and took solace in each other’s arms.

Vicky shifted, pulling back but leaving her arms draped over Amy’s shoulders, staring earnestly into her face from a foot away.

Amy did the same but found staring at her sister from only a foot away extremely distracting. _‘She’s so close. And her arms are around me. It would be so easy to lean forward just a little bit and kiss her.’_ She sighed longingly, dismissing the fantasy, though a dopey grin remained plastered to her face.

“I-I want to make it up to you,” Vicky said, changing topics slightly.

 _‘Wait, is she seriously not going to talk about what actually happened?’_ Amy opened her mouth to interject something but had no idea how to bring the topic around.

“I-I don’t expect you to just forgive me immediately—” Vicky plowed ahead.

“I already have, you doofus!” Amy interrupted. The dopey smile still on her face took all of the heat out of her words.

“—w-well, _fine_ ,” Vicky accepted without grace, her expression torn between relief and annoyance. “But I’m still going to make it up to you! Tomorrow. Movies. There’s this new Earth Aleph import. Something about a bunch of weird blue aliens, and there’s this whole thing about some Tinker-built robot alien body that the humans can remotely pilot so they can go hang out with the aliens… oh, _Avatar_ , that’s what it’s called. Anyways, it’s supposed to be this huge hit movie…”

Amy smiled as Vicky’s voice washed over her. She tried not to stare _too_ hard at Vicky’s lips.

## \---

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Vicky said. Her bright eyes and sly grin promised a hidden secret, about to be unveiled.

 _‘Oh boy,_ that _can’t possibly be misinterpreted. No, bad girl! Don’t go ruining such a lovely day with crude sexual innuendo.’_

It _had_ been a lovely day. True to her word, Vicky had treated her younger sister to an afternoon at the movies. The theater she took them to was the fancier type with big, sprawling armchairs and waitstaff to serve real food and drinks – or just classic popcorn and candy – at your seat. Vicky paid for everything out of her allowance and Amy had a blast.

She enjoyed the movie itself, too, rooting for the literally star-crossed lovers as they bucked the contempt and disapproval of their communities.

After the show, Vicky informed her younger sister that the day wasn’t over yet. She made a quick call and then flew them to an Italian restaurant halfway across the city, which happened to be one of Amy’s favorites.

However, even though it was already dinnertime by that point, they didn’t eat at the restaurant. Instead, despite Amy’s annoyed grumblings, Vicky insisted they order the food to-go.

“You look gorgeous today, by the way – sorry I didn’t say so earlier,” Vicky said, obviously trying to distract Amy from her annoyance. “That skirt is really cute. It looks great on you!”

Amy rarely had any reason or desire to wear a skirt, but today had seemed like a good occasion for it. She’d picked a nice but casual outfit assembled from previous boardwalk shopping trips with her sister, trying to remember the items that Vicky had complimented when she’d tried them on.

Vicky had also opted for a skirt and blouse combo that Amy recognized as one of her go-to outfits, though she hadn’t seen Vicky wear it since a few weeks ago when she was still dating Dean. Her outfit differed from Amy’s in that it included shorts under the skirt, so as not to give people a free peep show as she flew over them. That wasn’t a concern for Amy, since Vicky’s arm kept her skirt securely in place when she carried her, bridal style.

“Anyways, c’mon Ames, I _promise_ you’ll like this,” she coaxed, smiling as she held out her hand.

Amy tried to hold on to her irritation but failed. Begrudgingly, she took the outstretched hand and let Vicky sweep her up into her arms. _‘I can never say no to her,’_ she lamented, even while she sighed contentedly.

Her stomach dropped as Vicky carried them upwards into the sky, but because Vicky often transported her to and from the hospital, the motion felt comfortable and familiar. As the wind whipped by, Amy buried her face into her sister’s collarbone and melted into the embrace, secure in the solid strength of Vicky’s arms. She tried not to think about how intimate it felt.

“I found this place the other day on patrol. Flew right over it… otherwise, I would have never even noticed it,” Vicky described as they flew towards the edge of the city, a bit south of Captain’s Hill.

They flew to a wild, overgrown meadow. It formed a clearing in the middle of a clump of trees near one of the sheer cliffs facing Brockton Bay – on one side of the meadow, a single line of trees stood sentinel on the drop-off overlooking the city, tenaciously holding the topsoil against further erosion. On the sides away from the city, the dense forest had subsumed the rest of the hilly landscape, except for this soccer-field-sized expanse of grass and wildflowers.

It looked as if no human had been there for years. It existed as a spot of untamed nature, at least a mile from the nearest road. As Vicky hovered lower, bringing them in for a landing, the sky was just beginning to turn colors with the setting sun.

“Oops, I didn’t take a _close_ look when I saw this place. It’s kinda overgrown…” Vicky said apologetically as she searched for a place to set down.

“No problem, I can do something about that if you give me a minute,” Amy assured her, directing her sister to bring her closer. Once she could reach out toward the plant life, she formed the necessary biological connection and applied her powers. Rapidly, the dehydrated foliage withered further, then shrunk and condensed.

After she’d cleared out some ground, Vicky set her down and she wandered in a circle, breaking down the flora in a wide swath. She reformed the biomaterial into soft, green grass, short-cropped like a golf course fairway. The cool, spongy greens made for a perfect natural bedding. Amy expanded it into a roughly thirty-foot diameter circle, giving them plenty of space and an unobstructed view of the surrounding forest, while also clearing out bothersome insects from the immediate area.

“Nice job,” Vicky enthused as Amy rejoined her in the center after her few minutes of work. “Your power is _awesome_ , you know that right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m amazing, blah blah,” Amy quipped, though her blush belied the sarcasm. “This place is pretty cool… I feel like we’re in the middle of nowhere even though we’re literally only minutes outside of Brockton Bay.”

Vicky agreed and began unpacking their food. Amy helped by forming a picnic blanket out of leafy vegetation underneath them. She even colored it with a classic red and white checkerboard pattern.

“Okay, now you’re just showing off,” Vicky commented, smiling to take the sting out of her words.

Amy stuck her tongue out in response but didn’t bother refuting it. Unwilling to wait any longer, she grabbed her container of gnocchi and a fork and dug in.

As they ate their delicious meals, they could just barely glimpse bits and pieces of the city through the trees on the one side of the meadow. In every other direction, the edge of the clearing seemed to transition immediately to dense forest. Once they’d taken the initial edge off their hunger, they settled into comfortable, lighthearted talk about the day, the movie, and the food.

The sparse clouds above gradually morphed to hues of yellow and orange as the sun moved further down on the western horizon and cast the meadow in shadow. When they finished eating, they laid down on the comfortable blanket-foliage, side by side, soaking in the serene sights.

Fireflies emerged before the light fled the sky. They danced hypnotic patterns throughout the meadow, sporadically igniting their phosphorescence. The clouds turned pink and then a deeper purple. Eventually, the sun set and the dimming light gave way to the first pinpricks of stars overhead. The stars multiplied and soon outnumbered the flitting fireflies.

“This is such a beautiful spot,” Amy commented, breaking the comfortable silence.

_‘This whole day, start to finish, has been amazing. I can’t believe she planned all of this just for me.’_

“Yeah, this is even better than I imagined,” Vicky agreed.

“I’m glad you brought us here,” Amy said. She turned on her side to face Vicky, but could barely see her lazy smile of contentment in the darkness. “Hang on, lemme make us some light.”

Concentrating, she drew biomass from the plants around her. She could reach pretty far since she’d formed the whole circle of short grass as a single organism and therefore could reach through all of it via her biokinesis.

After snagging a firefly and examining it with her power-sight, she reformed some gathered biomass into a short and squat lamp. The flickering illumination pulsed yellow-green with hundreds of individual chemical reactions, modeled off of the firefly’s glow.

Amy’s breath caught at the sight of her sister staring at her. She couldn’t place the intense expression on her face. “What?” she asked nervously.

“N-Nothing,” Vicky said, looking away shyly. “Just… I donno, I just can’t get over how cool your power is sometimes. Being able to just create stuff like that? Like, _‘oh hey, it’s getting dark, I guess I’ll just…_ create my own light source _from scratch!’”_ She giggled. “Doesn’t matter that you’ve never done anything like that before – you just think about how it works for a lightning bug, and voila!”

Amy blushed from the effusive praise and averted her gaze as she laid back down. “W-Well, um, thanks. I don’t get the opportunity to do it much, but it’s really fun when I can use my power in creative ways… experiment with it, you know?”

“Oh _I_ know,” Vicky commented, raising her eyebrows to imply the other sort of ‘experiments’ for which Amy had used her powers. Amy blushed even harder. “But anyways, now that we have a little light, we can have dessert!”

“There’s dessert?” Amy asked as she sat up.

_‘She pulled out all the stops! Today’s been amazing… hanging out with her all day, dinner and a movie – a sunset, picnic dinner, with food from one of my favorite restaurants – then stargazing, and now dessert?’_

“Of course there’s dessert. Tiramisu!” Vicky exclaimed, holding the double-portion container up triumphantly. She placed it down in between the two of them on the giant leaf-blanket.

“Oh, there’s only one fork in here. Guess this is all for me then. Sorry Ames, I lied, there’s no dessert!” she teased. She played it up by grabbing the whole container for herself and digging into the confection with the sole utensil. She rubbed it in even more by moaning extravagantly at the first bite.

“Hey! You _gotta_ share, I love Tiramisu!” Amy said. She knew her sister was only joking about it, but she did want some dessert!

Vicky pretended to take another bite but stopped just short, halting the piece on her fork just in front of her mouth. “Hmm. Well, alright,” Vicky relented. She held out the forkful to her sister. “I _guess_ you can have _one_ bite.” She didn’t offer over the fork, though, just pointed it toward Amy’s face.

 _‘Is she… feeding it to me?’_ She blushed at the implications, thankful that Vicky wouldn’t be able to see it in the low light.

However, she couldn’t quite bring herself to be so brazen, so instead, she teased back, “What, you don’t trust me to handle the fork myself?”

“Nope! You’d just steal it and take all the Tiramisu for yourself!” Vicky joked back. “But if you’re good, _maybe_ I’ll share a little. Now c’mon, open up, Baby Bird…”

Amy had been fully prepared to push back against the idea, but her sister’s final words made her freeze and blush harder than ever. _‘I can’t believe she’s able to joke about that! She has to know what she’s implying!’_

She felt wild, reckless energy overtake her and couldn’t resist poking back with, “Well, I guess it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve _fed_ me, Big Sis.” She carefully examined Vicky’s facial expression in the dim light.

Vicky simply grinned. “Yup! …So, did you want a bite, or not?” She asked.

Heart beating madly in her chest, Amy leaned forward slowly to capture the fork in her mouth. She tried to lock eyes with her sister, but as the dessert touched her tongue she unconsciously closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction at the taste.

“Hehe, well I guess you _do_ like it,” Vicky commented. She gave a gusty sigh and pretended to relent. “Alright, I _suppose_ you can have another bite. I did get it for you, after all,” she said as Amy withdrew, still blushing, from the outstretched fork.

They spent a while sharing the dessert in between teasing banter. Vicky continued feeding her sister bite by bite, and despite joking protests, she made sure Amy actually got most of the tasty treat.

Afterward, reclining and patting her overfull stomach, Amy tried to express her thanks. “Wow. I-I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this, but… thank you. Today was amazing. I… I loved all of it,” she said, choked with emotion that she didn’t know quite how to put into words. Instead, she turned on her side and reached out to grasp Vicky’s hand in her own, trying to communicate her heartfelt thanks in the touch.

Vicky shifted her grip to entwine her fingers with her sister’s and squeezed back. She turned on her side as well and smiled as she stared into Amy’s eyes from such a short distance away. “I’m really glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time too. Thanks for sharing it with me.”

Amy didn’t know how to respond to that. The emotions and the close proximity were overwhelming her senses. _‘I wish I could kiss her right now,_ ’ she thought fervently.

To distract herself, she peeked at her sister’s biology through the touch-connection and noticed that Vicky’s heart rate was a bit elevated. _‘Seems like she’s feeling… anxious about something? Or excited? Does she have some other surprise planned?’_

After a moment, Vicky broke the silence. “So… does that mean you forgive me?” she asked coyly.

Amy rolled her eyes. She still felt guilty about Vicky blaming herself. _‘The whole situation was my fault, to begin with.’_

Aloud, she said, “You know damn well I already ‘forgave’ you! But fine… if you actually did feel like you had to make it up to me, you’ve certainly accomplished it today.” She relented, smiling to take the heat out of her words.

“Good,” Vicky declared, grinning.

The moment dragged on and Amy fought an internal battle as she repressed the urge to lean forward and kiss Vicky. Instead, she settled for continuing to hold her hand.

Vicky shifted her grip to lightly caress the palm of her sister’s hand with her thumb. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the shrill ringtone of her cellphone. She grumbled under her breath as she answered.

“Hi, Mom. …Yes, I’m out with Amy. …Yes, we’ll be home before then, don’t worry. Okay. We’ll head back now, then. See you in a bit. …Love you, too. Bye,” Vicky said.

“She wants us back home right now?” Amy asked worriedly.

“Oh, we’re not in trouble, don’t worry. It’s almost 10 o’clock, but it’s not like it’s a school night or anything. We should head back, though. She and dad are finished with their evening patrol and wanted to be able to say goodnight to us before they go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Amy agreed and started helping to pack up the remains of their meal. She broke down the ‘blanket’ but left the circle of short-cropped grass after she ensured it couldn’t reproduce and become an invasive species. Anyone who saw the strange circle of plant life might think it some sort of weird alien crop circle, but she didn’t care too much about that. She doubted anyone would even see it before the wild flora of the meadow swallowed it up again.

When they were ready, Vicky swept her sister up once again and took to the sky.

“Your power is amazing, too, you know,” Amy said once they’d stopped rising. “I love it when you take me for a flight. The way the wind whips past us and the earth just sinks away…”

_‘The way you hold me tight against you and make me feel so comfortable and secure in your arms...’_

“Yeah, flying’s pretty cool I guess,” Vicky remarked with a shrug that Amy felt more than saw.

_‘Her other powers are pretty amazing, too. Especially her aura – I love how it feels. I bet I’ll get to feel it again tonight; she’s been masturbating pretty much every night recently. Mmm, I can’t wait!’_

## \---

After saying goodnight to their parents, Amy started preparing for bed herself. She wanted to start early so she could take her time and gradually build up to a crescendo – hopefully coinciding with her sister’s across the hall.

Laying back on her bed, she pulled her panties down to her knees and shifted her long nightshirt up to give her easier access. She trailed her hand down, caressing lightly and already imagining a vivid fantasy in which the hand – brushing gently down her stomach to her mons – belonged to Vicky. She moaned as the first finger swept into her already-wet folds.

They were back in the meadow, with the sun setting and the fireflies just beginning to appear. Except that this time, Amy had given in to her desires and was kissing Vicky passionately. Vicky was kissing her back – after overcoming her shock, of course – and their tongues dueled as Vicky’s hands explored her sister’s body…

A knock at her door jolted her from her fantasy scenario. _‘Mom and dad are asleep, so it’s gotta be Vicky. Shit, was I too loud? Could she have heard me?’_ Hurriedly wiping her fingers and pulling her nightclothes back into place, she hopped off the bed and went to answer the door.

“Vicky? What’s up?” Amy asked nervously.

Vicky shuffled her feet, also appearing nervous. “Do you… um.” She bit her lip shyly.

When she didn’t continue after a moment, Amy became concerned. “What? What is it?”

Vicky seemed to gather herself, plucking up her courage. “Do you want to mess around a bit?”


	18. Biochemistry 3.3

“Wh-What?” Amy sputtered. “B-But you… I…. what?”

_‘How can… Why is she… What the hell is going on?’_

Vicky couldn’t help but giggle at her sister’s dumbstruck expression. “I know it’s been… a while,” she clarified without explaining. “And if you don’t want to mess around, that’s—”

“I do!” Amy blurted out before she could think twice about it.

_‘Do I really need to think about it, though? Do I want— fuck yes, I want!’_

“Um, I mean, why don’t you come in?” she corrected her manners and stepped to the side, holding the door open for Vicky.

“Oh,” Vicky blinked rapidly, looking pleasantly surprised. “Okay, then.”

 _‘Is she actually surprised? How does she not know by now that I_ loved _it when we were messing around? Or maybe it’s just more of that “forgiving her” stuff – I’ve tried to make it clear that I never blamed her. Did she think I would hold a grudge or something?_

 _‘Wait, why is she even here, asking to fool around? How is this possible? I thought all of that was long gone – left to only memory and fantasy.’_ Amy closed and locked the door behind them, acting on autopilot while her mind whirled.

“Ah, hello friend, I’ve missed you,” Vicky said as she pulled out the neglected-looking biomaterial foam from under the bed.

Amy had considered tossing the technically-alive blob of protein into the trash a few times over the past two and a half weeks but hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it. She hadn’t been keeping up with watering it, but it had survived okay.

“Y-You did?” Amy asked.

“Well yeah, of course I did!” Vicky said. She’d hauled the couch cushion look-alike onto the bed and looked to be reaching for her nightshirt to start stripping, but just now noticed that Amy hadn’t moved from the door.

The younger sister’s thoughts were still swarming around her head like angry gnats. _‘What pushed her away in the first place? Why is she back now? How do I avoid fucking this up so I don’t push her away again?’_

“Are… Are you going to join me here, or…?” Vicky asked. Then, faltering, she added, “Th-That is, we don’t have to… um. …Maybe I should just go?”

_‘No no no! Fuck!’_

“No! Please,” Amy pleaded, trying not to sound too desperate.

 _‘I don’t care_ why _she’s back here now, in my room, looking mess around. I’ll never forgive myself if I throw away this opportunity just because I’m scared!’_

The biokinetic forced herself to smile despite her nerves. “I just… you surprised me, is all. H-Here, I’ll take care of that,” she said, grabbing the biomass. She started working with it to form Vicky’s toy and pointedly ignored her sister stripping as she tried to put her thoughts in order.

_‘Okay, so, to review: no idea why she’s here now, no idea why she left in the first place. She’s not saying anything about it – does that mean she doesn’t want to talk about it? If so, bringing it up might make her want to leave... And what else do I need to avoid? That thing I did to prolong her orgasm, in our last session – maybe it was too intense? Or maybe… she was okay with me rubbing off on her thigh when it first happened, but maybe it bothered her afterwards?_

_‘Or maybe it wasn’t either of those things that drove her away! I just… I don’t want to screw this up! I can’t screw this up! I…’_ she found herself hyperventilating. Refocusing on her biokinetics, she centered herself once more.

 _‘She’s here. She obviously_ wants _to be here. All I need to do is make sure she doesn’t regret it tomorrow. I’ll just… focus on her, make this as good as I can for her, and hope it’s enough to make her want to come back.’_

The biokinetic glanced over to her sister to check her progress and had to suppress a gasp at the sight of her. Fully nude, Vicky lay in a seductive pose, one hand on a slightly-bent knee which subtly hid her charms, the other arm draped above her, brazenly exposing her chest. The twin peaks grabbed Amy’s attention first, but what truly made her breath catch was the eager excitement in her sister’s eyes.

 _‘How does she look so damn sexy without even trying? Does she just naturally exude sex appeal?’_ Amy swallowed, averting her gaze. _‘Maybe it’s another power of hers. Hah.’_ She distracted herself with the familiar, though now out-of-practice, motions of attaching Vicky’s toy.

“Aren’t you going to get naked, too?” Vicky asked, distractedly palming her knee as she watched her sister.

Amy had completely forgotten to strip herself, but now that Vicky had mentioned it, it would be weird if she didn’t. She disrobed with perfunctory efficiency, then returned to the task at hand, bringing the reshaped biomaterial down to Vicky’s crotch.

As she formed the cardiovascular and nerve connections to the toy, she couldn’t help but notice Vicky’s body in her power-sight. _‘Wow, she’s_ really _turned on right now. She must have really been looking forward to this. Well, at least I don’t have to worry about whether I’m pressuring her into it!’_

“Okay, it’s all set. You ready?” Amy grinned, finally pushing down the nervous fear and allowing herself to feel the mounting excitement.

“Hell yeah!” Vicky exclaimed. As she felt her sister start stroking the newly attached penis, she dropped her head back onto the pillow with a moan. “…Ooooooh, fuck. I forgot how amazing that feels.”

_‘Hah, that was easy, I’m barely even stroking it. Why was I worried? She’s going to love this!’_

Maintaining her grip, Amy hopped onto the bed beside her sister, facing toward Vicky’s feet. She kneeled to the left of her sister’s proudly-exposed breasts and bent over to give Vicky’s cock the attention it deserved. She wanted to make sure to focus on Vicky’s pleasure; attending to her own needs could wait.

Slowly, sensually, she caressed and teased Vicky’s cock with both of her hands. She listened with rapt attention as her sister responded with needy whimpers and moans. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her sister arching in pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open and panting.

Switching to her biosense, she observed the electric bolts of ecstasy firing straight to Vicky’s brain, the smorgasbord of pleasure-chemicals awash in her bloodstream, and the dilated capillaries already causing her skin to appear flushed.

 _‘I missed this… so much. I love how she reacts to my touch. That’s_ me _making her moan out in pleasure. Mmnf, fuck, so hot! I could watch and listen to her all day…’_

“Fuck, I missed this so much,” Vicky said.

_‘She did? But then why did she…? No, focus, that’s not important right now!’_

“Me too,” Amy cautiously admitted, wanting to at least make sure Vicky knew the feeling wasn’t one-sided.

She bent forward to finally take Vicky’s cock in her mouth but hesitated. _‘I thought I’d never experience this again. Now, I want to savor every moment. Hah, I never thought I’d be nostalgic for sucking cock!’_

Teasingly, she stuck her tongue out and licked the shaft a few inches below the head, then trailed upward. When she brushed the sensitive head, Vicky unconsciously thrust upward, trying to get more of the fleeting sensation. A dribble of precum appeared at the tip and Amy lapped it up eagerly, moaning as the taste she craved – the taste of _Vicky_ – hit her.

Selfishly, she wanted more. _‘Well… why not? Vicky won’t mind._ ’ She wrapped her lips around the head of Vicky’s cock and squeezed gently up the shaft with her hands, milking another dollop of precum and swirling it around her mouth in appreciation. _‘Mmm, a_ fine _vintage.’_ Swirling the precum around her mouth also caused her tongue to twirl and tantalize Vicky’s sensitive cockhead.

“F-Fuck, Ames, _please_ …” Vicky whined.

_‘Fuck, I love it when she begs like that!’_

Amy noisily popped the head out of her mouth and kissed the slit to pick up just a tiny bit more of the precum. She hummed in appreciation. “What? What is it?” she asked teasingly and bent over further to gently suck on one of the oversized balls while she awaited her sister’s answer.

“Unnf, fuck,” Vicky said, thrusting reflexively. “Please… s-stop teasing me.”

Amy’s hands kept their languorous pace, pumping the whole length of Vicky’s penis. _‘But what if I’m having too much fun teasing you?’_ She grinned and paused her movements to sit back up as if relenting to her sister’s wishes. However, she then brought one hand to the tip to collect a fresh blob of precum and started spreading it down the shaft, slowly and sensually.

Vicky moaned in pleasure and frustration. “Please!” she tried again. Then, perhaps thinking that a more explicit request might get through to her sister, she added, “C-Can you… can you suck it?”

“Oh my…” Amy said in a mock-scandalized tone. “Are you asking me for a blowjob?”

“Y-Yes! _Please_ , Amy…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Amy took the cock in her mouth once again, sliding her lips over the flared head and just a bit beyond, before backing off. She caressed the now-slippery shaft with her hands while she teasingly sucked the tip of Vicky’s cock.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Vicky whined, thrusting upward in an unsuccessful attempt to get Amy to take in more of her penis. “D-Deeper, please!”

 _‘Fuck, I’ve never gotten her to beg like this before… that’s so hot!’_ Amy finally relented to her sister’s desires and pushed down hard.

Vicky groaned in animalistic pleasure as she felt the head of her cock press against the back of Amy’s throat. “Yessss!” she breathed.

Amy had planned to tease her sister some more, but as she prepared her skin with the usual respiratory replacements and her throat with her custom microbes, she had a sudden realization. Her stomach was still stuffed full – they had only just finished their tiramisu dessert out in the meadow clearing less than an hour ago.

 _‘I would have saved some room if I had any idea we might be doing this! But I didn’t have a clue. Now what do I do? I need to make it as good as possible for her, and I know her favorite is when she cums_ deep _down my throat, as far as possible, but… how can I make it so I can still swallow all of her cum?’_

She considered for a moment. _‘My stomach simply isn’t big enough. I can’t just make it stretchier like I do with my throat, it’s already naturally stretchy – and full. Can I somehow make it bigger? Hmm. Well, my tinkertech microbes can already basically do simple surgeries, like shrinking and lengthening Vicky’s penis.’_ She’d used them to good effect on patients at the hospital, too, and even healed a cut on her own finger, a week ago. _‘Maybe I can just modify my stomach to expand its capacity.’_

Amy worked on the problem in her head – and the shaft in her hands. Milking more precum from the tip of Vicky’s cock, she let it accumulate in her mouth until she had a good amount with which to work. When she was ready, she dribbled it out of her mouth so she could apply her biokinesis to it, worked quickly, and then messily slurped it back up. She swallowed the mix of pre-programmed modified microbes and delayed-numbing chemicals.

 _‘That should do it, I hope! Now back to the show…’_ she thought as she recaptured Vicky’s cock.

“C’mon, Ames, please! I… I want to feel, um,” Vicky whined, failing to articulate her desires.

Amy still hadn’t taken the cock in her throat yet. _‘Hah, she thought I was just teasing her some more. Good! Wonder if she’ll actually be able to ask for it?’_

“C-Can I just…?” Vicky asked, placing her right hand on the back of Amy’s head.

 _‘Well… okay, good enough!’_ Amy couldn’t twist around in her current position to make eye contact, but nodded anyway, knowing Vicky would still see and feel it.

“Yesss…” Vicky breathed as she pushed down on Amy’s head, forcing her cock further into her sister’s mouth.

 _‘Yesss…’_ Amy thought as she felt her sister forcing her head down.

She had a momentary worry that, in her current position, Vicky might be able to see her slit – and how wet she was getting. However, it didn’t keep her from enjoying the moment; she always loved the feeling of Vicky taking control. Swallowing reflexively, Amy pushed along with her sister and felt her throat stretching to accommodate the massive girth.

Vicky moaned in appreciation and kept pushing down on Amy’s head. Slowly, between both of their efforts, the length disappeared inch by inch down Amy’s throat until the entire shaft was buried – thanks to Amy’s usual biokinetic sleight-of-hand, performed automatically by her custom microbes. Vicky groaned in satisfaction when she finally felt her younger sister’s lip press firmly into her pubic bone.

They fell into a regular pattern of thrusting and sucking. It felt comfortable; familiar, despite the long time apart. Amy concentrated on giving her sister as much pleasure as possible while she licked, sucked, and pumped. She could see through her power-sight that her efforts were succeeding, as Vicky’s arousal climbed higher.

Distracted by her exertions, she barely felt when Vicky’s hand grasped her leg. However, when that same hand started inching slowly upward, brushing along the inside of her thigh, she froze.

She knew her wide eyes wouldn’t be visible to her sister, but Vicky sensed her surprise nonetheless. “Is… um, is it okay if I…? It’s just, um, you seemed a bit... preoccupied. I just wanted to, um, h-help out?”

 _‘She… She’s touching me! On purpose! She wants… holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck! WHAT IS GOING ON?’_ said the side of her brain that was freaking out.

 _‘No, no, don’t freak out, you need to act like this is totally fine or you might push her away!’_ another part of her argued. She forced herself to resume bobbing up and down on Vicky’s penis, though she was sure her poor acting would expose her for the anxious wreck she was.

 _‘But she’s_ trying _to turn me on!’_ her mind continued to argue. _‘This is huge! Is… Is she going to touch me… there?’_ she trembled at the thought, then trembled again as Vicky’s hand inched higher up the inside of her thigh. _‘Oh fuck, she’s really going to—!’_

“Mmmnhf!” Amy squeaked, the sound barely escaping around the cockhead in her mouth. She happened to have been at the top of her bobbing motion when Vicky’s fingers had brushed feather-light on her lower lips.

 _‘Her fingers are on me! Touching me!’_ While she managed to keep herself from pushing down against the digit, she couldn’t contain a full-body shiver as her nerves alighted in ecstasy.

She forced herself to take Vicky’s cock back down her throat, refocusing on that to avoid coming undone herself. Holding onto control with the barest of margins, she felt awash in the pleasure of her deepest fantasies come to life.

Oblivious to her sister’s internal struggle for control, Vicky brushed Amy’s delicate petals and swiped through the slick wetness. Sliding it along the length of her slit, she brought the lubrication toward Amy’s clit.

Amy felt the steep edge of her rising climax approaching her like a tidal wave. _‘Oh fuck, she’s barely even touched me, what is she going to think—’_

She couldn’t even complete the thought before the crashing waves of bliss engulfed her. Shaking and twitching from the overwhelming pleasure assaulting her mind, she let go and surrendered to the sensations.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Amy heard from a distant corner of her mind, then lost that perception entirely to the buzzing ecstasy in her brain when she felt Vicky’s hand urging her down, forcing the cock in her throat deeper. Her mind whited out in bliss.

“That feels so good when your throat clenches all around me,” Vicky panted after a moment, startling Amy back into the present.

 _‘Oh, I guess that’s all she meant when she said it was hot.’_ Amy’s disappointment was short-lived, though. She shuddered as the high of her orgasm finally tapered, then shuddered again when she felt Vicky’s fingertip circling her clit. _‘Oh fuck, I can’t believe that just happened. And she’s still touching me!’_

As she resumed her work on Vicky’s penis in earnest, she felt her sister stroking along the line of her slit, dipping in briefly to gather lubrication before returning to the little nubbin at the top.

 _‘She_ has _to know that I just came – that she_ made _me cum,_ hard _. But it seems like she’s totally okay with it! I don’t understand it, but… fuck, that feels so good!_

 _‘And she doesn’t seem at all hesitant. Just the opposite – it’s like she’s trying to make me cum again as quickly as possible!’_ The thought of her sister trying her best to make her cum nearly sent her over the edge again already, but she resisted. _‘No, dammit, it’s her turn now! I still need to make this as good as I can for her!’_

But the slick, firm pressure of a fingertip on her clit disagreed. _‘F-Fuck, I… I can’t help it!’_ she thought as her own mind stuttered at the pleasure assaulting her. _‘She’s touching me, and it feels so good! I don’t know how long I can hold on…’_

She sped up her hand and mouth movements on Vicky’s cock, she swallowed reflexively as she took Vicky as deep as she could, and she even fondled Vicky’s swollen balls, trying to coax them to release their load. She heard Vicky’s breath hitch at the contact and observed through her power-sight how close her sister was to her climax.

However, the constant, unyielding caress of her sister’s finger on her most intimate parts could not be denied. It seemed Vicky agreed, as she sped up the circling motion of her fingertip. Amy felt her juices sliding under her sister’s firm touch and shuddered when Vicky’s finger wiggled over the hood of her sensitive nubbin.

Amy tried to ignore the stimulation but failed. She turned her attention to focus on her sister’s pleasure instead. _‘C’mon, c’mon!’_ she silently urged the image of Vicky’s biological processes in her power-sight. Feeling Vicky’s finger faltering as it ventured again to collect more lubrication from her lower lips, Amy redoubled her efforts to try to make her sister cum first.

But it was all for naught. Finally caught up in the heights of pleasure herself, Vicky released her grip on her aura and it exploded outward, invisible but dazzling in intensity. _‘Fu—!’_ was all Amy had time to think as the shockwaves of Vicky’s aura battered against her overstimulated body. Blinding light took her vision as she dissolved into pleasure once again.

“Mmm, f-fuck! Yesss! Oh! I-I’m gonna—!” Vicky said.

Amy barely heard her through the pounding explosions of pleasure in her brain. _‘Yes! At least I made her cum too,’_ she thought hazily as she felt her sister grab the back of her head and press down, hard. She relaxed and let the rippling waves of bliss flow through her body, knowing that her sister was joining her in her pleasure.

Vicky’s cock twitched as spurts of thick cum sprayed deep in her sister’s throat. Amy greedily gulped it down, feeling the pulsing throb of the shaft against her lips coinciding with the brilliant pulses of Vicky’s aura. She felt the clenching of her sister’s swollen, cum-filled balls and coaxed them ever so gently with her fingers as they emptied their load.

Vicky made inarticulate squeaks as her hand on her sister’s head entwined in Amy’s hair and used that leverage to shove her cock deep in her sister’s throat. Lost in the throes of her orgasm, she couldn’t coordinate the movement of her other hand on Amy’s clit, but managed to at least keep her fingertip against the little nub and its hood.

Luxuriating in the waning of her orgasm, Amy swallowed repeatedly, now very appreciative of the expanded capacity of her stomach. She still jerked and shuddered with the shockwaves of her orgasm. When she felt her sister’s hand in her hair relax its grip, she withdrew Vicky’s massive penis from her throat so she could get a better taste of her cum.

 _‘I love tasting her, I’m not going to waste this opportunity.’_ She pulled back until she could lay the head of Vicky’s penis on her tongue. Pumping her hands vigorously on the shaft, she savored the first globs of cum as they splashed across her taste buds. She sealed her lips around the shaft just past the flared head of her sister’s cock and applied suction while she continued milking the shaft for all she was worth. Her sister obliged with more jets of cum that rapidly began to fill her mouth.

Vicky trembled as she rode out her orgasm. The pulsing throbs slowed, but she let out a keening whine and reaffirmed her grip in her sister’s hair, urging Amy’s head down. “Please,” she whispered. “ _Please,_ can you…?”

Amy swallowed the mouthful of viscous cum, hummed at the taste, and quickly pressed down on Vicky’s cock. She took the length right into her throat and deeper, gagging slightly as she felt the massive, pulsating head flare with another spurt of thick cum in the middle of her throat. The enormous girth of the penis pressed the fresh glob of sticky liquid down and into her stomach.

“Fuck yesss…” Vicky moaned out her satisfaction as she held her cock as deep in her sister’s throat as she could. Her hips jerked automatically with each of the last few pulses of her nearly empty balls. The final dribbles of cum trickled into her sister’s belly as Amy milked every last drop.

Vicky’s hands finally fell away from Amy as she relaxed into a boneless heap. Little whimpers of contentment escaped her as she panted to catch her breath. The involuntary noises were music to Amy’s ears.

After unhurriedly extracting the penis from her throat, Amy gave it one last kiss in appreciation before letting it flop back onto Vicky’s abs and chest. She carefully turned around and stretched out next to her sister before finally letting her tense muscles slacken in satisfaction. All of the little worries had fled her mind for the moment.

The pleased smile in her peripheral vision reassured her that Vicky felt the same. “Th-That… was… amazing,” Vicky confirmed after a moment. Still lazy and relaxed, she twisted onto her side and pulled Amy in with an arm, then hummed happily as her younger sister turned away and snuggled up against her.

“Yeah. _So_ good,” Amy agreed. She loved being the little spoon to Vicky’s big spoon. She sighed as she felt the flaccid mass of her sister’s penis sandwiched between the two of them, as well as the comforting weight of Vicky’s arm around her. “I missed this,” she ventured, hoping the tranquil atmosphere would have a positive impact on her sister’s response.

“I did too,” Vicky breathed into her younger sister’s hair. She squeezed gently in emphasis, hugging Amy with an arm wrapped around her middle.

“Ooof, careful there, I’m _really_ full right now,” Amy said.

“Huh?” Vicky said, then felt around with her hand, gently patting her sister’s tummy and feeling its roundness. “Oh my goodness, you really are full! Are you okay?”

Before she could work herself up into a frenzy, Amy reassured her. “Perfectly fine,” she purred. “Just used my cheating cheater powers to expand my stomach a bit. Wanted to make sure I could drink every last drop.”

She smiled as she thought about her stomach full of gnocchi, tiramisu, and Vicky-cum. _‘Totally worth it.’_

She couldn’t see Vicky’s reaction but she could sense through her power-sight as Vicky blushed at her words. “W-Well, I mean, I certainly appreciated it, but… is that safe? I just... I don’t want you doing stuff like that to your own body if it’s dangerous.”

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that Amy considered it with a clearer mind, she realized that it had been a bit of a risk. She had sent her pre-programmed microbes off to essentially perform an internal self-surgery, with no oversight. She thought back on her programming and realized with a start that her little bacterial worker drones would’ve had to borrow biomass from somewhere to complete their objective. Theoretically, they should have taken it from the easiest available source – the food in her stomach. However, she couldn’t be sure that they hadn’t ‘borrowed’ from her stomach lining instead. _‘Well… I feel perfectly fine. It seems to have worked out okay, this time.’_

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s all under control,” Amy reassured her. “Although, I certainly wouldn’t complain if you wanted to keep rubbing my tummy,” she suggested with a little wiggle of her backside against her big spoon.

_‘I’ll just be more careful next time, maybe experiment a bit at the hospital…’_

“Hehe, that I can do,” Vicky giggled and petted her sister’s stomach.

Amy could hear the smile in her sister’s voice. She shivered at the sensation of the breath in her ear and hummed with contentment at the gentle swirls of the hand on her stomach. _‘I don’t want to interrupt this, but I should probably check my stomach, just to make sure everything’s okay. How do I do that, though? I can’t use my powers to check my own biology. Stupid Manton effect. Maybe… hmm, I have an idea.’_

Borrowing a tiny bit of mass from her sister, she formed a glob of programmable microbes on her fingertip, concentrated for a bit, and then brought it to her mouth to swallow them down. _‘Blech, yuck, forgot to make it not taste like a bunch of bacteria. Oh well, that’s not the important part.’_

The important part came a couple of minutes later, while Vicky was still petting her gently and murmuring appreciations in her ear, as her little biological helper-drones inched their way back out of her stomach. She coughed lightly to clear them from her throat and brought her hand to her mouth to surreptitiously spit them out. Outside of her body, she could apply her powers to them once again.

She examined the exhausted bacteria. They had performed their job well. She had sent them off to act as an endoscopy-substitute, mapping out her stomach and recording what they found into a reserved part of each of their cells.

Too tiny to see, but plenty visible to her power, the conglomerated representation of her stomach lining showed her the results of her experimental self-surgery. The only indication that her stomach had been expanded was a pair of faint lines encircling the middle of the organ, surrounding a cylindrical portion of pristine tissue a few inches wide.

She recognized the slightly-too-perfect cells in that area as the result of her custom microbes’ tissue generation. The rest looked like normal, healthy tissue. _‘Perfect. They worked great! Oh man, this is amazing! I bet I can do so many things with this…’_

Relieved, she finally relaxed. Grasping Vicky’s hand, she hugged their entwined fingers to her chest. She felt Vicky nuzzle into her hair.

Amy tried to stay awake to ponder all of the implications of the day but felt the mental and physical exhaustion catching up with her. She drifted off to sleep in her sister’s embrace.


	19. Biochemistry 3.4

They awoke to the sounds of activity down below in the kitchen – pots and pans being moved around as their parents prepared breakfast.

“Fuck!” Amy said in a whisper-shout, startling awake. “Vicky, wake up!” she hissed as she bolted out of bed and started frantically throwing her pajamas back on. “We didn’t set an alarm, Mom and Dad are up already!”

“Wha—! Oh shit!” Vicky said, automatically matching sister’s volume. “Did they…?” She shot a terrified look to her equally-panicking sister.

“I-I don’t think they realized…” Amy said, still wide-eyed.

Vicky exhaled, releasing her held breath. “Okay… I think… I think it’s okay,” she said, calming. “I closed my door yesterday before I came over, and they don’t usually check in on us… we just need to make sure they’re both downstairs and I can sneak out.” She disentangled herself from the sheets and made her way off the bed.

“Wait!” Amy said, still whispering. “I still need to take off your… um, your toy.”

“Oh, right. Okay, well hurry up!”

Amy hurried. Once she’d detached the appendage, Vicky quickly re-dressed herself in her nightclothes and flew to the door. She pressed her ear against it, listening.

“Okay, I think the coast is clear,” Vicky said. She hovered back over to Amy and threw her arms around her in a hug. “Yesterday was amazing, by the way,” she breathed into her sister’s ear.

“Yeah, it was,” Amy agreed, melting into the embrace. She nuzzled into Vicky’s shoulder and felt her sister’s cheekbone press against the side of her head. “Thank you, again,” she murmured. She knew they should hurry, but she couldn’t resist stealing an extra moment with her sister.

“Now go!” she said, reluctantly pulling away and giving Vicky a gentle push. “Quickly, before they come back upstairs!”

Vicky slipped out the door as quietly as she could, hovering so not even her footsteps could give her away. Amy breathed shallowly, afraid to make any noise as she listened.

After a moment passed without any raised voices, she relaxed. A few minutes later, she heard her sister talking downstairs, presumably pretending to have been awoken by the sounds of breakfast being prepared.

Amy pretended to sleep in late, since that was more typical for her. As she waited for someone to come “wake” her, she occupied herself by undoing the changes to her stomach from the previous evening, borrowing small bits of mass from the biomaterial that had been Vicky’s toy a few minutes before.

She diligently checked the progress of her programmable microbes via her new biological sight-drones. Even with her internal vision being delayed by a minute or so, she could tell that her creations were performing their task flawlessly. They returned her stomach to its previous size and broke down the superfluous tissue so it could be absorbed later by her digestive system. Once satisfied with the work, she placed the biomaterial in an inconspicuous spot on her windowsill to photosynthesize and regrow its lost mass. She would water it later when she got the chance.

With nothing else to do but wait, she occupied her time by imagining other uses for her biokinetic constructs. The minutes passed in tense silence. Eventually, her Dad knocked on her door and informed her that breakfast was ready.

Later, once their parents had left to go about their days without realizing anything about the sisters’ activities, she heaved a huge sigh of relief and finally allowed herself to relax.

## \---

The next week passed by in a magnificent blur as Vicky and Amy spent as much time together as they could.

On Tuesday, Vicky flew the two of them up to Boston to see Bad Canary live in concert and they had a blast. Vicky somehow even wheedled her way into a short meet-and-greet after the show for the both of them to talk to the parahuman performer. The sisters fangirled out as they discussed the more raunchy aspects of _Vulgarishous_ with the songwriter herself.

It was too bad about Canary’s ex crashing the party, drunk and raving about how he’d made her famous and deserved the resulting royalties. However, a simple application of Vicky’s aura – tuned to terrify and intimidate – had made quick work of _that_ jerk, for which Canary was very grateful.

Vicky and Amy filled the other days with trips to the boardwalk, the movie theater, or just hanging around watching awful made-for-TV movies. They often snuggled up together when they were home alone, and they’d even taken to holding hands sometimes when in public – in a sisterly way, Amy insisted to herself.

It didn’t matter much to Amy _what_ they did, though; she just guiltily appreciated having Vicky all to herself every day, outside of patrols and hospital rounds.

And the _nights_ , well…

## \---

“F-Fuck, yes, just like that!” Vicky moaned. “I-I’m so close…”

Amy felt her sister’s thumb speed up its pace on her clit, apparently trying to drag her over the edge as well. In her power-sight she could see the pleasure assaulting her sister’s mind – Vicky could barely keep her eyes open to observe the action of her own thumb a mere foot above her face as Amy kneeled, straddling her head.

 _‘Fuck, that feels so fucking good,’_ Amy silently moaned in her head. _‘But I’ve already cum, it’s her turn now!’_ She forced her mouth back down, taking the entirety of Vicky’s length down her throat. Her power-sight confirmed just how close her sister was to the precipice.

As she worked her sister’s shaft in her mouth and hands, she couldn’t help a random fantasy from jumping into her brain. _‘Right now, if I spread my legs out just a little, I could sink down closer to Vicky’s mouth, until…’_ she sighed internally. _‘It’d be amazing if I could sit on her face like that. Will she ever be comfortable with… licking me? Maybe someday, in the future?’_

They’d only returned to sharing the pleasure of each other’s bodies for a little short of a week now, but Amy kept wanting to push and prod at the boundaries between them. She knew that it was dangerous and that it might have caused Vicky to pull away before, but she couldn’t resist.

Earlier in the evening, just after their parents had gone to bed, she had brought the biomaterial across the hall to Vicky’s room, initiating a nightly session herself for the first time since before their nearly three-week break. She’d also practically tackled her sister trying to attach the toy while Vicky was still stripping.

 _“Hehe, well I certainly appreciate the eagerness,”_ Vicky had giggled. _“But why don’t we take this over to the bed?”_

Amy snapped back to the present at the sound of a keening whimper from her sister. She observed through her power-sight as Vicky’s body expelled a flood of pleasure-chemicals into her bloodstream. _‘Fuck yes, Vicky, cum for me!’_ she silently encouraged, fondling her sister’s balls as they contracted.

The first throbbing pulse of cum passed between her lips on its way down the rest of the shaft to spray deep in her throat. The additional pulsing burst of Vicky’s aura seemed superfluous, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. She felt the digit on her clit lose its coordination, occasionally jerking in time with the thrusting of her sister’s hips but mostly unable to continue rubbing.

Picking up the slack by grinding her slit against the pad of Vicky’s hand, Amy swallowed and felt her belly fill up with her sister’s hot cum. _‘I love seeing – and feeling – her like this… knowing I made her feel so much pleasure.’_ She tuned back in to her biosense to watch the rest of Vicky’s orgasm from her perspective, indulging her power-sight voyeurism and relishing her sister’s pleasure.

Vicky groaned as Amy started extracting the cock from her throat. Still catching her breath after her climax, she panted, “W-Wait, can you keep it in for just a bit longer?” When Amy obliged and reversed course, she added, “Y-Yeah, like that, all the way…”

For obvious reasons, Amy couldn’t ask her _why_ , but she found out anyway, a moment later.

Vicky swiped the pad of her hand through Amy’s folds, sliding up and down through her juices. Her thumb returned to flitting over her clit when it was in reach. _‘F-Fuck, she wants me to cum again.’_ She felt Vicky’s hand pull away, replaced by a single fingertip rubbing at her slit. It parted her lips, sliding and seeking. _‘Oh fuck, I still can’t believe she_ wants _to make me cum…’_

Even that thought fled her, though, when a pressure built at her entrance. Slowly, smoothly, Vicky’s fingertip started inching forward, pushing in.

“I-Is this okay?” Vicky asked.

For a moment, Amy couldn’t formulate a response – or any thought at all, really. Her shock at her sister’s actions, as well as the blissful pleasure those actions were causing, overrode all conscious thought.

She quickly recovered when she realized Vicky might actually stop if she didn’t respond. She eagerly nodded her head as best as she could with her throat still stuffed with Vicky’s cock and, for good measure, stimulated the nerves in her sister’s toes to make it feel like she was patting them in reassurance.

 _‘Oh fuck oh fuck, she’s… she’s inside me! She’s actually… finger-fucking me!_ ’ She shivered and tried to tamp down the instant surge of arousal – she wanted to savor the moment, not just cum immediately!

Vicky had other ideas, though. Her other hand squeezed Amy’s butt cheek, kneading it softly – teasingly, in contrast with her other hand. Meanwhile, the seeking digit at Amy’s entrance pressed in further. It slid wetly, prodding deeper and deeper. Eventually, it could go no further, blocked by the knuckle of her middle finger pressing against Amy’s perineum.

Then, Vicky brought her thumb back into play, pressing it along the length of her sister’s slit and reaching to the hard nubbin at the top. Or bottom, from Vicky’s point of view, since she was still lying on her back with Amy kneeling over her. She began rubbing back and forth, thrusting with her index finger while also rubbing with her thumb on her sister’s clit.

Amy nearly came undone. She tried to moan, or perhaps scream, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t do either of those with her throat stuffed full of Vicky’s cock. What she could do, though, was tremble and shake as her sister expertly played her like a fiddle.

The blinding explosion of ecstasy ripped through her before she even realized it was approaching. She spasmed as her vision faded to a white-hot light. “Yes, that’s it, Baby Bird, let yourself go…” Vicky encouraged.

Amy’s world splintered into millions of pieces, unable to handle the stimuli.

“F-Fuck yes,” Vicky said, feeling the muscles of her sister’s throat clenching around her penis. “Mmm, that feels nice…” However, her hand movement showed that her attention remained on her sister. While Amy remained lost to the crashing assault of pleasure, Vicky gradually slowed her finger and thumb movements while pressing them just a bit harder, trying to extend Amy’s pleasure.

The biokinetic returned to conscious thought slowly, through a haze of aroused bliss. She trembled at the sheer weight of sensation she’d just experienced. When she felt confident enough in the movement of her own limbs, she extricated the penis from her throat and felt Vicky withdraw her finger at the same time.

Amy carefully avoided bashing Vicky in the head with her knee as she brought her leg over from across her sister. Drained from her exertions and the afterglow of her orgasm, she immediately flopped over onto her back beside Vicky. As she attempted to regather her wits from their scattered corners of the earth, she panted reflexively, even though she hadn’t removed her respiratory-replacing skin microbes yet.

After a moment to figuratively catch her breath, she applied her biokinetics to revert her respiration to normal. _‘I wonder if she’ll ever try tasting her finger after one of our sessions…’_ Amy mused with a lazy smirk. _‘She’s in for a real surprise if she does…’_

After Vicky had started touching her during their nightly sessions, Amy had taken some preemptive measures for the future – just in case. She’d engineered some of her custom microbes to create a tiny new gland to alter the taste of her own natural lubrication. Her juices would now taste like sweet milk chocolate – Vicky’s favorite.

Feeling her older sister turn around to crawl up beside her, Amy struggled for a moment to formulate words. _‘What do I even say after… that?’_

“Th-That was… amazing,” she said as Vicky settled in beside her and snuggled into her side. “Thank you for… doing that to me. I-I mean for me! I mean—” She stopped, deciding to cut her losses. “Just… thank you.”

Vicky giggled. “Hehe, you’re welcome. Looked like you really enjoyed that,” she purred, nuzzling into her sister’s hair.

Amy couldn’t see it, but she could hear the smirking grin in her sister’s voice. She trembled as an aftershock of pleasure rolled through her spent body – or perhaps it was the result of Vicky’s breath tickling her ear.

“Y-Yeah? What gave it away?” Amy asked sarcastically.

“Hmm, well… it _might_ have been when you shivered and clenched around my cock in your throat,” Vicky teased, her voice sultry in her sister’s ear.

Amy blushed at the filthy imagery, though she was secretly proud of her older sister for speaking so boldly. _‘Hehe, she really has come a long way, in that regard.’_

“Or…” Vicky continued, surprising her sister further. “…it might have been when I felt you clenching around my _finger_ …”

“Eeep!” Amy squeaked, blushing all over now. “V-Vickyyy!”

“Hehe, this is _fun_ ,” Vicky teased. “If this is the kind of reaction I can get from you with dirty talk, I don’t know why I was so hesitant to try it…”

Amy turned onto her side to hide her flaming-red face and burrowed into her pillow. _‘Oh shit, I’ve created a monster…’_

Vicky smirked at the melodrama and then sighed contentedly as she spooned up behind her sister.

## \---

Amy awoke in the middle of the night. Startled, but being careful not to wake Vicky, she anxiously checked her phone – still clutched in her hand, silent. Its alarm was not ringing, she saw, because it was only just past one in the morning. They’d been much more diligent about setting alarms ever since their close call earlier in the week.

She’d just begun to relax and drift back to sleep when she felt a strange pressure coming from down below. At the same time as she applied her biological sight to check on her sister, she realized what it was.

Sometime during the night, Vicky’s penis had slipped out from its usual position – sandwiched between the two spooning girls – and had instead somehow burrowed its way in between Amy’s legs. Now rock hard, the penis laid between Amy’s parted thighs and jutted out the other side. It pressed against her center and bobbed fractionally with Vicky’s heartbeat.

Observing her sister through her power-sight, she confirmed that Vicky was in REM sleep – and dreaming. _‘Hehe, must be a good dream! Oooh, I think she’s… she’s thrusting, in her sleep!’_

It was true; the irregular jerks of Vicky’s hips pressed the massive cock forward and back in tiny increments, the juddering spasms pressing Vicky’s mons against her sister’s backside. Vicky let out little whimpering moans in her sleep.

 _‘Fffuck, that’s so hot. How am I supposed to get back to sleep with this going on? …Wait, why would I_ want _to get back to sleep with this going on?’_

Cautiously, so as not to wake her sister, she reached down and gently grasped the hard rod protruding outward between her legs and pulled it upward slightly. The better angle increased the pressure against her center each time Vicky jerked forward.

Amy closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of her sister pressed tightly to her backside, arm grasping her around the middle as she humped. _‘Fuck, it almost feels like she’s really humping me…’_ She lost herself for a moment in the fantasy of her sister actually making love to her, pressing her cock deep _into_ her, instead of just between her legs.

As Amy’s arousal began to pool, the movement of Vicky’s cock between her legs became slicker. Feeling this, Amy decided to cheat a little. A tiny bit of borrowed mass and a small self-modification later, her glands began producing lubrication at an increased rate.

She gently reached down and spread her now-copious juices onto more of the shaft and in between her thighs. _‘Mmm, I might want to make that little enhancement permanent. I already designed that little custom gland for the chocolate “flavoring,” I can just tweak it a little…’_

Vicky mewled in her sleep, interrupting the biokinetic from her miniature tinker-fugue. The arm around Amy’s middle tightened as Vicky’s sleep-thrusts became more vigorous.

 _‘Fuck yes, Vicky, take me!’_ Amy thought as she slipped back into her fantasy scenario. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as she ground herself against the unyielding shaft of Vicky’s cock. She felt herself already nearing the edge.

Vicky tensed and her hips stopped moving.

 _‘Oh shit! I didn’t say that out loud, did I? No. No, I definitely didn’t. But she must have heard me moan,’_ she realized as she noticed the biological signs of Vicky waking up.

She wrestled with her own hazy, arousal-addled brain as she tried to think of what to do. After a moment, she said, as coyly as she could, “Well? Aren’t you going to… finish what you started?”

“O-Oh! Um, s-sorry, I… I didn’t realize you were awake. I mean I’m glad you’re awake! I wouldn’t… um. That is…” Vicky floundered.

“Hehe, calm down, Big Sis. I’m not mad… although I might be if you don’t keep going!” Amy teased with a wiggle of her butt and a grin she knew would carry through to her words.

“Uh… um, y-you mean…” Vicky trailed off.

Hearing the hesitation in her sister’s voice, Amy backpedaled. “Um, that is, i-if you want to! I didn’t mean I’d _actually_ be mad, I-I was only joking—”

Vicky giggled, cutting her off. “Hehe, I know you were, silly.” She gave her sister a half-hug, squeezing with the arm around her middle.

After a brief moment of hesitation, she tried an experimental thrust. She moaned aloud at the slick wetness and the enveloping warmth of Amy’s thighs. Amy shuddered at the wanton noise coming from her sister’s mouth, right next to her ear.

Vicky held her hips in place as she leaned into her sister and tried to process the sensations. Amy joined her in the exercise, observing the pleasure-signals firing off in her sister’s body.

“F-Fuck,” Vicky breathed into her younger sister’s hair. “Gawd, that feels so, _so_ good, Ames. A-Are you sure… Are you sure this is okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Amy replied, her voice almost as unsteady as her sister’s and heady with arousal. “I-It feels really good for me, too. Please… keep going?”

“O-Okay,” Vicky whispered. She pulled her hips back as far as she could without moving the rest of her body. Then, with achingly glacial speed, she pressed forward, rubbing the topside of her cock against Amy’s slit as she pushed through her sister’s lubricated thighs.

“F-Fuuuuuuck,” Vicky moaned against the back of Amy’s head. “It feels incredible… sliding against you,” she murmured and gripped her sister tighter.

Amy could see just how good it felt to her sister – her arousal had climbed steeply, and she could already sense that Vicky’s orgasm wouldn’t be far off.

The older sister hesitated. “A-Ames… Baby Bird, I…”

“I-I know,” Amy said.

_‘It’s okay if she cums quickly. I’d much rather feel her cumming – spooned up tightly behind me and thrusting between my legs – than cum myself.’_

“It’s okay, let yourself go, I want to feel it…” She wrapped her hands around the length of the cock protruding outward in front of her but held them in place on the slick shaft, encouraging her sister to hump into her hands.

“O-Okay,” Vicky said. She still sounded hesitant but she jerked her hips again and groaned at the sensations. As her thrusts became more forceful, her hips impacted against her sister’s butt with a light smack, causing her to gasp and shudder.

Amy reveled in the feeling as her sister began pounding into her while gripping her tightly from behind. Well, not _into_ her, just between her legs – although her imagination insisted otherwise as she drifted back into her previous fantasy.

As Vicky picked up the pace, Amy’s libido soon consumed all rational thought, leaving her with the carnal sensations and an overwhelming conviction that her sister was making love to her. “Yesss, V-Vicky!” she moaned, reaching the precipitous edge of her climax. “F-Fuck—” She tensed as she came.

She almost added “me!” – would have, if the pleasure exploding through her body hadn’t made her unconsciously arch her neck, tightening her vocal cords around the escaping syllable. She hadn’t devoted any thought to worry about censoring herself; after all, nearly every other time she’d cum with Vicky she hadn’t needed to worry about it for the obvious reason of having her throat stuffed full of Vicky’s cock.

The world stuttered on its axis in time to the bolts of ecstasy firing through her brain. Amy dimly perceived her sister pause behind her and groan into her hair. She vaguely noted Vicky’s hand switching positions, gripping her hip possessively to hold her in place as she twitched in pleasure. It only fueled the flames of her passion further.

Amy also felt when Vicky resumed her hip movement, pumping with short, quick jabs that slid wetly through her lower lips and ground blissfully against her clit. She shivered as her orgasm continued to crash through her, leaving her breathless and trembling.

“Ames, I… I’m going to c-cum soon,” Vicky said, stumbling only a little on the crass word and pulling Amy back to the present. “B-But, it’s going to make a mess of the bed, unless…” she had to pause as she held her hips and groaned, savoring the sensations after a particularly exquisite thrust. “Mnnf, f-fuck, so good. …Could you, um, bend down a bit a-and take it in your mouth?”

Despite the heavenly delirium distracting her as she came off the tail end of her orgasm, Amy enthusiastically took up the task – she could never pass up a chance for more of Vicky’s cum. _‘And she did ask so nicely… hehe!’_

She bent as much as she could, reaching her mouth toward Vicky’s cock. Thankfully, its enormous length made it possible for her to wrap her lips around the head and an inch or two of the shaft, on the edge of each forward-thrust. As she captured the head in her mouth, she tasted a little of her own chocolate-flavored juices – spread by her hands earlier – mixed in with Vicky’s precum.

The combination of flavor profiles tasted _divine_ – “essence of Vicky” with a hint of chocolate.

Amy clenched her thighs around her sister’s girth and applied suction on the head. Vicky’s hips jerked forward, instinctually searching for more stimulation. “Y-Yesss, just like that… that feels so good…” Vicky said, throwing her head back and moaning louder now that she couldn’t whisper in her sister’s ear. Her hand drifted – unconsciously, it seemed – upward, caressing along Amy’s side as she continued pumping her hips. The hand hesitated just as it reached the swell of her sister’s breast and promptly returned to the hip from where it had started.

Preparing for her sister’s rapidly-approaching climax, Amy paid no more mind to the wandering hand. She licked and massaged the cockhead in her mouth with her tongue, salivating in anticipation of the first rush of cum. Her sister’s aura was already flaring out and intensifying as her orgasm neared.

Vicky shoved her cock forward and between her sister’s thighs in short bursts, grinding her pubic bone into Amy’s backside on every thrust. “Oh fuck, oh fuck yes… oh, _Amy_ … I… I’m gonna cum…” She clutched Amy tight and pressed against her, mashing their hips together and holding herself in place. Amy watched with rapt attention as the upsurge of pleasure signals in Vicky’s brain reached a crescendo, an inevitable point of no return, and fell off into shattering shockwaves of blinding ecstasy.

Amy took up the task of pumping; she stroked and milked Vicky’s throbbing penis as the first jet of thick cum spurted into her eagerly sucking mouth. She could feel the pulsing clench of Vicky’s balls on the back of her thighs. Each pulse of cum surged up the massive length and erupted in a splash of heady flavor on her tongue. She gulped, swallowing the viscous liquid and feeling it slide down her gullet.

Moaning at the treat – as it _was_ always a treat, to Amy – she hummed and sucked on the tip of Vicky’s cock, hollowing her cheeks. Vicky rewarded her efforts with more spurts of cum and Amy let it fill her mouth. When she couldn’t hold anymore, she gleefully swallowed it all down in multiple gulps.

Eventually, when Vicky’s pulsing pleasure trailed off, Amy popped the cockhead from her mouth with a noisy, sucking kiss and licked the last dribbles of cum from the tip. With a contented sigh, she finally relaxed and lay her head back on the pillow.

Vicky hugged her sister tightly as the last tremors shook her body. She nuzzled Amy’s hair as she spoke in a whisper, “That was wonderful, Baby Bird. Thank you.”

 _‘Fuck, that was fantastic. But, it was all so... intimate. Almost like we were having sex, for real.’_ She hummed at the thought. She found herself basking in the memory of the experience, yet assaulted by sudden worry about everything that had just happened. _‘Does she even realize that? Would she be freaking out right now if she wasn’t so sleepy and distracted?’_

“Any time, Big Sis. That was awesome,” Amy said, trying to downplay the intimacy aspect.

 _‘Maybe she’s just getting more comfortable with all of this. I can only hope that’s the case…’_ she thought as she drifted back to sleep in her sister’s arms.


	20. Biochemistry 3.5

The following morning dawned bright and cheery – for Vicky, at least.

“Baaaby Biiird…” Vicky whispered, sing-song in her sister’s ear. “Time to wake u-uuup… the alarm’s going off.”

“Don’ wanna,” Amy mumbled into her pillow.

“I know,” Vicky said softly, reaching over her sister to hit the off button on the alarm. “But, Mom and Dad will be up in about half an hour and, well… you’ll probably want to get cleaned up before then.”

 _‘Get cleaned up? Why? …Do I smell? Oh shit, I hope I don’t smell, that would be super embarrassing! And she’s snuggled up so close to me. …Oh, wait, she just means…’_ Amy shifted her position, feeling the sticky pull on the inside her thighs as she moved her legs.

“That… that wasn’t a dream?” she asked sleepily.

“Totally a dream. A wonderful, fantastic dream,” Vicky murmured, nuzzling her sister.

Amy could feel the lips brush her hair on the back of her head. She hummed in agreement. “Fuck yeah, it was.” She grinned sleepily at the memory of their mid-night tryst.

A long, contented moment passed. Finally, Vicky pulled away, saying, “Alright, up and at ‘em. C’mon, Ames! It’s July 4th! We’ve got the barbecue in the afternoon and then fireworks in the evening!”

Amy pretended to go back to sleep with a loud, fake snore. Vicky grumbled playfully and hovered away.

Bright sunlight struck Amy’s face as her sister opened the blinds. “Hey!” she complained and rolled over onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow. Even though there was no chance she’d be going back to sleep now, she didn’t want to just give in so easily. She could practically hear Vicky’s teeth grinding.

Unexpectedly, the sheets were pulled off of Amy, leaving her bare. She stoically refused to react. _‘Hah, if she wants to stare at my butt, she can be my guest!’_

“A-Aaames!” Vicky complained. After another moment passed without reaction, she resorted to more drastic measures.

“Eeep!” Amy squealed at the smacking impact of a hand on her exposed butt cheek. “H-Hey!” she exclaimed, twisting around to gawp in shock at her sister.

“Come _on_! It’s time to get up,” Vicky said sternly, though she was still smiling. “I do _not_ want to risk getting caught by Mom and Dad.” She crossed her arms under her naked breasts.

Amy tried not to stare. _‘Fuck, she’s so sexy when she’s being all authoritative.’_

“If you don’t get up, I’m going to spank you again,” Vicky threatened.

 _‘…Promise?’_ Now that the initial shock had worn off, Amy felt bewilderingly aroused at the idea of Vicky spanking her. She was tempted – oh so tempted – to do or say something to try to make Vicky deliver on her threat.

But in the end, she chickened out and grumbled, “Okay, okay, fine,” as she hid her blush and slunk off the bed to re-dress.

## \---

Brockton Bay always celebrated Independence Day with enthusiasm.

The Dallons hosted a family BBQ in the afternoon for Team New Wave, but in the evening the younger generation all begged off to go watch the fireworks shows. Crystal and Eric flew off to hover over Captain’s Hill. They’d have a great view from there of the downtown area for the city’s official fireworks show, The Rig out in the bay where the Protectorate would be launching Armsmaster’s creations, and the Trainyard to the north where the Merchants’ – or rather, Squealer’s – unofficial show would be taking place.

Vicky and Amy had a different location in mind. Vicky flew her sister to their secluded meadow, a bit further south from Captain’s Hill. They’d be further away from the fireworks, but Amy had jumped at the chance of another romantic outing with her sister when Vicky had offered to fly them there. _‘Even if she doesn’t realize how romantic it is.’_

They set down near the cliff’s edge, where a line of trees stood sentinel between their private meadow on one side and the city overlook on the other. As Amy prepared a plant-blanket for them to sit on, the sky had already darkened to a deep purple and the clouds shone pink with the last reflected light of the sun.

The sisters sat on the soft foliage and propped themselves up against a tree facing the cliff. After a few minutes of chatting and enjoying the scenery, Vicky slumped down a bit and cuddled into Amy’s side, resting her head on her shoulder.

Amy put her arm around her sister and leaned into the embrace. They still had a little while to wait for the shows to start. She spent the time luxuriating in the feeling of Vicky pressed against her and the subtle scent of her sister’s shampoo.

## \---

“Oh man, Squealer’s show was _awesome_ this year!” Vicky exclaimed as the last of the booming echoes drifted away. “I mean, I’d still punch her right in the face if I ever saw her, but she makes some kick-ass fireworks.”

“Yeah, but her show is just so… chaotic. It’s just over-the-top power, like miss loudmouth herself,” Amy argued. “It’s like a grand finale, but the whole time. It never lets up, and there’s no rhyme or rhythm to it. …Plus, _you_ don’t have to heal a bunch of Merchants’ ruptured eardrums for the next few days at the hospital…”

The show did have some redeeming qualities, though. At some point, while they were watching, Vicky’s hand had settled on her younger sister’s thigh. She’d squeezed reflexively as the cacophonous detonations flashed in clashing, chaotic colors.

“Ah, well, that’s a good point,” Vicky conceded. She fidgeted as if preparing to stand but hesitated. “Hey, do you… want to stay awhile and do some stargazing?”

Amy beamed at her and rested her hand atop her sister’s. “I’d love to,” she said.

The older sister hovered and drew Amy up by their clasped hands. “C’mon, let’s move back further into the meadow, where we were last time,” Vicky suggested.

Amy’s heart thudded in her chest at the thought. They made their way back to the circle of slightly different-looking grass in the middle of the meadow, navigating by way of a glow-light in the biokinetic’s hand. She renewed the circle of grassy flora to form a soft bedding like a golf course fairway and added a single large blanket-like leaf on the top.

Lying beside each other, they watched the stars grow more numerous above them as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. “So… which show was your favorite one, then, if it wasn’t Squealer’s?” Vicky asked.

“Hmm… definitely Armsmaster’s,” Amy said. “I mean, the city’s official fireworks were nice, and it made a good appetizer to the other shows, but it was just… conventional fireworks. Leet’s show was surprising – didn’t expect that one. But, pretty boring.”

“Yeah! What was that about?” Vicky said. “He must have made a crazy-huge holographic projector to be able to cover the sky over the whole city like that, but then it was just… a minute worth of the end-level fireworks from the original Mario game? In their original 8-bit graphics and sound effects? Lame!”

“Yup,” Amy agreed. “And of course it cut out after a minute – probably broke. Typical Leet.”

“Hah, yeah, typical,” Vicky agreed. In the companionable quiet of the meadow, she reached over and took her younger sister’s hand.

Amy squeezed back, relishing the moment of casual intimacy. “Anyways, yeah, Armsmaster’s was the best. I would never describe him as artistic, but he definitely does a good job of mixing in tinkertech – combining the classic with the modern.”

Vicky hummed in agreement. They relaxed while they listened to the crickets, watched the flitting fireflies, and gazed up at the stars above.

After a while, Amy felt her sister becoming increasingly nervous through the touch-connection. Before she could ask her about it, Vicky piped up.

“Hey, can you make us a light?” Vicky asked.

“Sure.” The biokinetic applied her powers to form a phosphorescent lamp similar to the one from the last time they’d come to the meadow.

As she worked, Vicky continued. “I’d love to do some more stargazing later if you’re up to it, but right now I… um, I need to tell you something.”

“That sounds… ominous,” Amy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 _‘It_ does _sound ominous, though…’_ she thought, feeling anxious. She finished up her tinkering and suspended the new bioluminescent lamp overhead between the two of them. It hung in place, dangling from an arching lamppost of twisting vines. She finished it off by adorning the vines with tiny blooms similar to baby’s breath.

“Okay, now you’re just showing off!” Vicky complained, smiling to show she was only joking.

Amy just grinned in response. _‘And she doesn’t even know about the extra modification I made, to help repel insects.’_ She laid back down beside her sister, both of them propped on their sides to face each other.

Vicky continued, “Anyways, what I want to talk about isn’t anything _bad_ …”

_‘Why is that always what someone says before they break the bad news?’_

“It’s just… um, something I need to get off my chest,” Vicky said, distractedly tracing a pattern on the leaf-blanket. “I-I want to be honest with you, and I feel like maybe I haven’t been…”

_‘What is she talking about?’_

Amy shook her head to clear it, but it didn’t help. “What are you talking about?” she tried aloud this time.

“I…” Vicky faltered. She frowned, seemingly frustrated at her inability to articulate her thoughts, then regathered herself and tried again. “Okay, maybe if I start at the beginning…”

“The beginning’s always a good place to start!” Amy quipped.

“Shush, you,” Vicky said, but her smile had returned as she looked up to meet her sister’s eyes. “Okay, so… that first night, when I came home from that date with Dean?”

 _‘Oh shit._ That _beginning.’_

“My _last_ date with Dean, I mean,” Vicky clarified. Her gaze dipped again, distracted. “Although, I guess I didn’t know that at the time…”

“Vicky,” Amy prompted, trying to steer her sister back on track. “That first night?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry. Just, um, a little nervous,” Vicky chuckled.

 _‘Why? What are you nervous about?’_ Amy thought, but before she had a chance to verbalize it, Vicky plowed ahead.

“That first night… you were so sweet, the way you were trying to comfort me and everything. And when you offered to… you know, make the uh, the _toy_ for me, for the first time? I… well, I didn’t realize you were actually serious about it…”

Amy forced a chuckle as she recalled that night. “W-Well, why not? Give you a penis, I mean,” she said. “I-I thought it made sense at the time…”

“N-No, I mean, yeah! I’m not saying you shouldn’t have, or that you did anything wrong – just the opposite!” Vicky tried to explain. “Oh, this is coming out all wrong…”

“O-Okay, sorry, I’ll… I’ll just shut up and let you explain,” Amy said, nervous tension gnawing at her gut.

“I…” Vicky struggled to find the words. “I _really_ liked it. The penis, I mean. Gawd, I can’t even _explain_ how much I liked it. It was new, it was… overwhelming. But oh-so-amazing. Scarily so… but in the most exhilarating way,” Vicky see-sawed, though she at least stuck to the same train of thought this time. Her eyes unfocused as she stared past Amy and into the darkness, beyond the reach of the dim glow-lamp above their heads.

Amy found herself caught up in the memory, too. She remembered her nervous apprehension and all the feelings she held for her sister – the desire, the love, the _guilt_ – bubbling up and being tamped back down by rationalizations.

Now, even though she still felt all of those things, somehow everything was… different.

“It was… unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I… I think I even told you that, at some point. But, what I didn’t realize at the time was that, after that… everything changed for me,” Vicky said.

 _‘Is everything… about to change, again? Is she… does she want to break things off? I’ve been trying so hard_ not _to think about the future. I know this can’t last forever, and I’ll always treasure these memories. But I don’t know how I’m going to handle it if… when… she decides it’s over.’_

Paralyzed with anxiety, Amy couldn’t find the strength to interrupt her sister. Instead, she listened with an out-of-body feeling of worry, like a precog awaiting confirmation of a dire prediction she was helpless to change.

“I… please don’t take this the wrong way,” Vicky said. “But, I… I ended up breaking up with Dean because of it, eventually. I loved the _idea_ of Dean – a cute guy, about my age, and a cape – someone I could relate to on so many levels. Someone I could let my guard down around. Hell, even our powers synced up in a way – his emotion bolts and my aura.”

Amy repressed an irrational surge of jealousy. _‘Dean’s out of her life, there’s no reason to be jealous of him anymore!’_

“But… we did fight quite a lot,” Vicky continued. “More than a normal couple fights, I’d bet. I think I just wanted a guy _like_ Dean so much that it blinded me to the fact that… we weren’t actually all that compatible,” she admitted. “And also, sex with Dean was always just… physical. Which was fine! I mean, we were both horny teenagers, we were just… sharing each other, physically. And then… with the, um, the _toy_ , with you… I mean, of course, that was just physical too...”

Amy winced. She hoped her sister didn’t notice.

“And yet, it was so much _better_ it wasn’t even on the same level! It was just... just… _incredible_ ,’ Vicky said such intensity and huskiness in her voice, it sent a shiver up her sister’s spine. “It made my previous experiences with Dean seem like… I donno… like trying to masturbate with all of my clothes on, or something.”

Despite her nerves, Amy giggled at the visual image.

Vicky shifted, breaking herself from the thought. “Anyways… for a while, I thought it was just the penis. I mean, it was kinda weird, I’d never even thought about having a penis before…”

When she trailed off and didn’t complete the thought, Amy picked up the conversation. “Yeah… I, um, I noticed after a while that you kinda… preferred having the penis? I mean, sometimes even outside of when we were fooling around.” She saw her sister squirming in discomfort and hurried to reassure her. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! …Um, just out of curiosity… if, um… if you didn’t have to hide it, do you think you would want to keep it on all the time?”

“I… I donno,” Vicky said and paused to consider, looking conflicted. After a long moment, she answered, “Maybe. I-I’m not sure…”

“That’s okay! I wouldn’t criticize, either way. _‘No judgment,’_ remember?” Amy smiled playfully as she hinted back to one the conversations that had started this all.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks, Ames,” Vicky said. She reached out to show her appreciation via hand-squeeze.

Amy couldn’t help herself from checking her biosense. _‘She’s so nervous! And a little turned on? Wonder if it was all the talk about the penis…’_ Before she could mull it over further, Vicky continued.

“Anyways… what was I saying before? …Oh yeah, like I said, at first I thought the reason everything was so amazing when we, uh, fooled around... was because of the, uh, toy.

“But, I started realizing there were other, more indirect things too. Like the whole recharging thing… fuck, do you even know how _amazing_ that is? Or… the way you seem to focus your entire effort on making me feel good – like it’s the only thing that’s important to you.”

_‘If you only knew…’_

“…Or the whole thing about how I enjoyed… still enjoy… f-forcing you to take it down your throat,” Vicky said, stumbling a bit and blushing at the end bit. She pulled her hand back in embarrassment.

“Please don’t feel so self-conscious about that!” Amy insisted. “I’ve told you before, I love it when you do that. I would think you’d know that by now.” She smiled to take the sting out of her words.

“Yeah, I’ve… accepted it, mostly, but I do still feel uncomfortable admitting it out loud. I mean, what does that _say_ about me?” Vicky fretted.

She shook her head to clear the thought away. “Anyways, yeah… obviously, that wouldn’t even be _possible_ without first having a penis, but it was all those little things that I kept identifying… they all added up to make fooling around with you feel so… incredibly amazing. Not to mention _unique_ – I’d never have experienced any of it if not for you.

“Meanwhile, though, I kept thinking to myself, _‘…but why is_ Amy _into this? What is she getting out of it?’_ ”

Amy froze in reflexive fear, but Vicky continued without noticing. “I mean, my first clue should have been how turned on you were, even that first time… you were so wet you looked like your panties were plastered on to you,” she teased while a blush crept over her cheeks.

_‘Oh gawd, she noticed that? I still remember how I came that first time just from her aura blasting through me – and how soaked I was afterward. But, she never said anything about it – I thought she hadn’t noticed! Oh fuck, if she knows how turned on I was…’_

With Amy too shaken to respond, Vicky resumed her train of thought. “Even after you started… uh, m-masturbating in our sessions, so you were at least getting some, uh, _relief_... I could tell that it was never your… driving force, or whatever,” Vicky managed to get out, though her blush deepened to the point that Amy could easily see it even in the dim light of the glow-globe.

“And… and then there was that night where you… uh, rubbed yourself on my thigh,” Vicky said.

Amy cringed. She knew that night – she’d gone over those events so many times in the awful days that had followed, she could practically map out every guilty touch, gasp, and moan in her head.

“There was… something different about it,” Vicky paused, worrying at her lip. “I couldn’t put my finger on it at the time, but… it sat in the back of my mind, gnawing away at me. Still, I don’t know how long it would have taken me to realize if it weren’t for that dinner conversation the next evening…”

“Wh-What did you… realize?” Amy asked timidly, already knowing what dinner conversation Vicky meant. She could sense the revelation barreling down the tracks toward her like a freight train, but she felt helpless to avoid it; she could only watch the impending disaster with morbid fascination.

“Well, when Mom was, um, reassuring me that I’d find someone… I mean, I’d broken up with Dean a week before that already, so I wasn’t actually all that _upset_ , really… although it was sweet of her to—”

“Vicky,” Amy interrupted gently. She didn’t want Vicky to get too far off track; she couldn’t stand the suspense. “I know all that,” she said in her best attempt at a soothing voice, ignoring her internal unease. “You were going to say something about a realization?”

“Sorry, yeah. Um, well, you know how Mom said something about how they’d always love us, even if we were… gay? I… I don’t know if you saw, but when she said it—”

“She looked at me,” Amy finished for her.

“Yeah,” Vicky confirmed. She smiled in amusement. “Guess she wasn’t being as subtle as she thought. But, it made me realize… um, I don’t know if you’re gay, or bi, or whatever. I mean, I’m cool with it, whatever your preferences are…”

“Vicky!” Amy interrupted her to stop another derailing tangent. Despite a fresh blush and the ever-present gut-wrenching anxiety, she couldn’t help but grin at her older sister in amusement at her inability to get to the point.

_‘Also, it’s not like I can ever tell her what my actual “preferences” are!’_

“R-Right, um. I-I _realized_ that… the night before, after you started rubbing against me, you uh, o-orgasmed pretty quickly. A-And you’d specifically asked me if you could do that. And, it just got me thinking again about what turned you on, and why you were so eager to participate in our nightly sessions, despite how one-sided they were…”

Amy tried to fight down the rising panic but couldn’t keep it from showing in her face. When Vicky locked eyes and saw the terror reflected there, she quickly interjected, “N-No, _please_ Ames, I told you this isn’t anything bad, and I meant it! Please, I-I don’t mean to scare you. This is all in the past! I’m here, now.” She reached out again to take Amy’s hand in her own and rubbed soothing circles on it with her thumb. “I’m not going anywhere. Please, just… trust me on this, while I explain?”

“O-Okay,” Amy said, trying to let her sister’s words and presence soothe her while her heart beat a mile a minute.

“A-And you’re not allowed to apologize, either!” Vicky pressed. “Okay? Promise me.”

“…O-Okay,” Amy repeated after a long moment, gulping in dread but acceding to her sister’s request.

“I… this is going to get worse before it gets better, but just bear with me, okay? I realized, putting all of that together, that you… liked me. As… more than a sister. No apologizing!” Vicky interjected the last bit to interrupt an impending outburst from her sister.

Amy forced her jaw shut with a click. She could only swallow in trepidation and continue panicking internally while Vicky continued.

“Anyways… I-I’m ashamed to say, I freaked out a little! I was confused, and angry, and… embarrassed that I hadn’t realized it sooner? I don’t know.” Vicky gave a self-deprecating sigh before continuing. “It made me think about everything in a different light. All the things we had done together. Everything _you_ had done, the things you’d said or implied that were… less-than-truthful, in certain ways—Ahhht! No! No apologizing, you agreed!” She squeezed her sister’s hand in emphasis.

Vicky paused for a moment, changing tack. “… _However_ , I also thought about how you’d opened up a whole new _world_ to me, and how _amazing_ those experiences had been. I thought about all the things _I_ had done and wondered whether I had led you on… by the end of the night when you came and knocked on my door, I was… well, I was more confused than ever, but at least I was a bit calmer.”

 _‘Holy fuck, talk about calm! It’s incredible that she didn’t slam the door in my face! She’d just realized my darkest perversions… all the awful things I’d done...’_ The anxiety twisted in her gut. She was flushed with sweat at the realization of her worst fears coming to pass.

Heedless of her sister’s continued panic, Vicky continued, “I know I’ve already apologized for this before, but… I really am sorry for shutting you out. I just didn’t know how to process everything. I mean, finals were that week, but I didn’t give a single _fuck_ about them…”

“Me neither,” Amy ventured, voice cracking a bit as she spoke up for the first time in a while. The sound of her voice echoed strangely in her ears – as if another, much calmer person was saying them. “I couldn’t concentrate on studying at _all_ that week.”

“Yeah… I know what you mean. I… fuck, I’m _so sorry_ I shut you out, Ames!” Tears pooled in Vicky’s eyes as she clutched at her sister’s hand and stared earnestly into her sister’s face from a foot away. “I was all mixed up. I was trying to figure my shit out on my own – and failing.”

Amy couldn’t handle ‘forgiving’ her sister again – couldn’t ignore the guilt clawing at her insides for causing the whole situation. _‘It was all my fault from the very beginning, Vicky! I’m the one who’s fucked up here! How do you not see that? You’re right that I lied to you! How can you not_ hate _me?’_ Tears sprung into her eyes. “ _I’m_ sorry, Vicky! It’s all my—”

Vicky silenced her with a hand over her mouth. “No. No apologies, you promised!” She looked to be tearing up even more at the sight of her younger sister’s distress. “Please, Ames, I-I can’t get through this if you start trying to apologize,” she implored.

After a long moment, Amy nodded and Vicky withdrew her hand to let her sister speak.

With shallow, rapid breaths, Amy held back the compulsion to resume apologizing. She swallowed and tried to collect herself – with little success. “S-So… why did you… start talking to me again after that?”

 _‘Why would you_ ever _speak to me again after that?’_

“ _You_ knocked some sense back into me. _I_ was still moping around in my own head when you confronted me with that absurd apology,” Vicky rolled her eyes.

“Absurd? H-How… _what_?” Amy sputtered, confused and a little annoyed. “Wait, never mind, that’s not important. _Why_ did you start talking to me again?”

“Because of you, silly. I said that already,” Vicky teased.

Amy couldn’t find it in herself to be irritated by the teasing non-answer when she saw how her sister’s smile lit up her whole face. “Fine,” she mock-grumbled, returning the smile and climbing a little further down off the perch of panic. “What was it about that conversation that… _‘knocked some sense’_ back into you?”

The older sister let the moment drag on for a bit, allowing the anxiety of the conversation to bleed out a little more. Amy felt herself relaxing bit by bit; the close presence of her sister certainly helped.

Vicky scooted closer to gaze at her sister in the dim light. “Well, I made another sort of… realization,” she breathed.

The tension in the air seemed to morph from a jagged apprehension to a different kind of nervous anticipation. Amy’s breath hitched when she felt Vicky’s thumb tracing a pattern in the palm of her hand, but forced herself to ask, “What sort of… realization?”

“You said we should just… forget it ever happened. I realized… I didn’t _want_ to forget it ever happened, _”_ Vicky whispered so softly that Amy had to lean even closer to hear.

The older sister paused and licked her lips before continuing, “So I didn’t – I thought about it, instead. I thought about never experiencing any of it ever again. And I _hated_ that thought.”

They were so close, Amy could feel her sister’s breath. Heart thudding madly in her chest, Amy murmured back, “A-And then? Before that, you’d told me you needed to… figure some stuff out. Did you?”

“Yeah,” Vicky whispered, “I did figure something out.”

“Wh-What was it?” Amy could hardly breathe the words out into the mere inches separating her from her sister.

“I realized…” Vicky whispered. Time seemed to slow as she leaned in.

And then she kissed her.


	21. Biochemistry 3.6

Vicky’s lips were soft and pliant as they pressed against her own.

Having played out this dream-like fantasy scenario so many times in her mind, Amy returned the kiss automatically, yielding to the gentle pressure and temptation.

Her sister’s lips slid softly against her own, sweeter and gentler than in her fantasies; hesitant. Amy opened her mouth slightly and gently captured Vicky’s bottom lip between hers, sucking lightly. She felt the breath from Vicky’s nostrils as her older sister exhaled.

Vicky moaned into her lips and pressed a little harder. She tenderly cupped Amy’s cheek, caressing her face and brushing back a lock of hair.

_‘She’s actually kissing me.’_

The surreal haze lifted from Amy’s mind at the realization this was no fantasy. She froze, suddenly afraid and unsure of what to do in the situation she had dreamed about for so long but never believed could happen.

The other set of lips continued for a second longer before stopping and pulling away.

 _‘She… kissed me. She_ kissed _me!_ She _kissed_ me! _’_ Amy’s mind was still stuck on the thought.

“I-I’m sorry,” Vicky stammered as she retreated. “I-I just assumed… I mean, because you were a-attracted to me… b-but I guess that doesn’t necessarily mean you’d want…”

 _‘Wait… she…’_ Amy’s mind sputtered. Her heart pounded at the implication in her sister’s words. _‘...it’s something more than attraction? She’s interested in me, like… romantically? Oh, shit – she thinks I’m not! Fix this fix this fix this fix it right now!’_

Amy lunged forward and kissed Vicky, cutting her off mid-word. Vicky squeaked and tensed in surprise, then calmed and eased back into the kiss.

A moment later, Vicky seemed to realize what had happened – that Amy had just been temporarily shocked – and responded even more enthusiastically. Pushing back into the kiss, she rolled Amy onto her back and straddled her, pressing their bodies together, without breaking their lip-lock.

Amy’s hands unconsciously came up to rest on Vicky’s back as she hugged her tightly. Meanwhile, she felt Vicky widening the movements of her lips into an open-mouthed kiss.

_‘She’s kissing me she’s kissing me she’s really kissing me! In real life! This isn’t a dream!’_

_‘How can this be real? What—?’_ another part of her brain argued.

 _‘Who cares? C’mon! Priorities, girl!’_ As if to prove to the logical side of her brain that she had more important things to focus on, she felt Vicky’s tongue brush across her top lip. She tentatively reached out her own tongue to meet it; outside of fantasy, she’d never kissed anyone with tongue before.

As always, her older sister’s enthusiastic response encouraged her. Vicky’s tongue flicked across her own – teasing and inviting. Amy reached out her tongue and licked her sister’s lip, encountered Vicky’s tongue, and brushed it back – teasing and inviting in return.

She felt one of Vicky’s hands brush through her hair while the other slid up her side from her waist to caress just below her ribs. _‘She’s… she’s feeling me up! She’s kissing me – with fucking_ passion _!’_ A hand gripped her blouse and tugged it upward. _‘Is she about to undress me? What the hell is going on? How is any of this possible?’_

Amy must have inadvertently revealed her anxiety through the tension of her body, as Vicky withdrew her seeking hand immediately and propped herself up on her arms to put a little distance between them.

“I’m sorry! Was that… was that too fast?” Vicky asked.

“Wh-What? H-How—?” Amy stammered, unable to even communicate her confusion.

“I mean, I-I know we’ve already, um, fooled around quite a lot,” Vicky said while she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Obviously, we’ve gone pretty far in certain ways already, but I-I guess, um, these circumstances are… a little different. I don’t want to pressure you or anything if you’re not comfortable.”

_‘Me? Not comfortable? This is everything I’ve ever wanted! But how is this not some demented fever-dream?’_

“We can go as slow as you want to. Really!” Vicky said, still trying to reassure her unresponsive sister.

“N-No, I meant… h-how is this possible?” Amy tried to cobble together the jumbled pieces of her mind, which were now hazy with confusion, desire, and – worst of all – hope.

“Oh, hehe,” Vicky giggled. “Um, well, what I _realized_ was that… I, um, liked you too – as more than a sister. F-Found you attractive, that is.” Her blush was visible even in the dim light of the bio-lamp.

“I… I always thought I was pretty straight, you know,” Vicky continued. “But, I realized… there was one person at the center of my recent… sexual epiphany.” Her eyes slid closed as she thought about it. “One person who gave me _so_ much pleasure.” She shivered in delight at the last bit.

Amy shivered with her, hearing the words she never thought were possible – and the emotion behind them.

Vicky continued, “There’s only one person in the world who _could_ give me everything you did… could make me _feel_ the way you do. And I thought… _‘if she wasn’t my sister, would I be… into her?’”_

 _‘She really has feelings for me? Oh, fuck, this is actually real!’_ The thought crashed into her like a tornado, upending years of certainty that her sister could never return her feelings.

“And, well, obviously I eventually figured out – _‘yeah.’_ And so, I asked myself, _‘if I know_ she’s _interested in me like that… and_ I’m _interested… am I willing to overlook the fact that we’re… sisters?’_ ” Vicky explained.

Amy couldn’t resist any longer. She pulled herself up and pressed her lips against her sister’s, hoping the kiss could convey her feelings where her words were currently failing her.

After a moment, she pulled back and relaxed into the leafy blanket beneath her as she stared into Vicky’s eyes with all of the un-sisterly emotions she’d been bottling up for years. Despite already knowing the answer, she felt compelled to ask, “And… what did you decide?”

Vicky grinned. “Well, first, I needed to be absolutely _sure_ you felt the way I thought you did. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself… if it was all just a misunderstanding on my part, or if you were really only interested in playing with the, uh, the toy, and it had nothing to do with me… I didn’t want to pursue things if you weren’t actually interested.”

 _‘Ouch. You mean like I did?’_ Amy winced, but luckily her sister didn’t notice.

“So… I set up a little test,” Vicky said.

“Oh!” Amy interjected as she suddenly made the connection. “The bikini! The changing room!”

Vicky smirked in acknowledgment. “Haha, yup, got it in one. When I saw that tiny excuse for a bikini, that little plum scrap of fabric, I knew it would be perfect. I knew I’d be able to tell if you reacted… positively.” She stopped to laugh – a mix of amusement and teasing. “And _oh boy_ did you react positively!”

Amy blushed hard at the memory. She recalled how she hadn’t been able to control her reaction at the time; it had been such a sudden shock of glorious exposed skin after weeks of going without so much as a glimpse at Vicky’s unclothed form. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up… I-I couldn’t help it. Sorry,” she muttered.

“Hah, don’t be sorry! I took one look at your expression – that was another reason for the whole changing-room thing, by the way, I could get a perfect view of your reaction in the mirrors – anyways, I took one look and I just _knew_. Heck, it looked like you were actively getting turned on just checking me out in that bikini!”

“I was!” Amy groaned, covering her face in playful mock-shame.

Vicky’s voice whispered suddenly from right next to Amy’s ear, “Hmm, well I might have to try it on again sometime. Maybe a private viewing later? I ended up going back the next day to buy it…”

Amy groaned, dropping the hands from her face as she unconsciously arched her back and pressed her body against her sister’s. “F-Fuck yes! Are you serious? Mmmnf,” she bit her lip and moaned as her eyes fluttered closed, unable to contain herself. Vicky took advantage of the opportunity to kiss her sister’s exposed neck.

“W-Wait,” Amy said, despite herself, panting as she tried to collect her arousal-addled thoughts. “Y-You still haven’t explained…”

Vicky sat back up so she could speak at a normal volume. “Well, I mean, the rest is pretty self-explanatory. I _would_ say I spent some more time to get over the rest of my hang-ups, but truthfully, I had pretty much already done so by that point. I’d just been waiting to confirm you were, uh, like-minded? So yeah, then I made some plans… I planned a whole big apology which you promptly undermined… and then I took you out on a date anyways…”

“So it _was_ a date!” Amy exclaimed.

“Haha, yeah,” Vicky said, stroking a hand through her sister’s hair.

Amy’s heart nearly burst at the casually intimate gesture. She had to force herself to focus on her sister’s words as Vicky continued.

“I mean, I didn’t want to be _too_ blatant about it, but… I mean, c’mon, dinner and a movie? Classic date night. But also, the dinner was a _picnic_ dinner… in a secluded meadow, at sunset… with dessert and stargazing… and then sex afterwards?” Vicky blushed at the last bit, but the humor in the situation had apparently given her the self-confidence to say it. “I mean, I even hid one of the forks so we had to share one for the dessert…”

 _‘Well, when you put it like that…’_ Amy flushed in embarrassment.

“I didn’t even realize,” she muttered. “It’s just… I could never have guessed _you’d_ developed those kinds of feelings for _me_ … I didn’t believe it was possible.”

Vicky leaned down and kissed her passionately. She broke off after a moment, leaving her sister dazed, and whispered sultrily in her ear, “Believe it now?”

The younger sister shuddered, overwhelmed by emotion and desire. She could only nod her affirmation.

Vicky pulled back a bit again as she picked up her previous train of thought. “Honestly, I’m a little surprised that _you_ were surprised, just now! Last night…” she trailed off, obviously lost in the memory. “Last night was… incredible, on so many levels. I mean, yeah, of course it felt fucking amazing, but also so… intimate. I felt so _close_ to you.”

Amy didn’t want to interrupt her but couldn’t help hugging her sister tightly in agreement.

“I still didn’t know if you were, or could be, interested in something more, or if it was just… physical, for you,” Vicky continued. “I had tried to gauge your feelings earlier in the week – the concert, the boardwalk trips, all of the time we spent together… but I still couldn’t really tell. Even when we held hands or cuddled on the couch – I still wasn’t sure if you just thought it was something sweet but only… sisterly.”

“I thought I was taking reckless risks as it was!” Amy explained. “So, I tried to hide how much it meant to me – guess I did too good of a job.”

“Hah, yeah. Anyways, last night… I wasn’t sure if you were ready for something like that,” Vicky said. “I sorta tried to ask you… but, it seemed like maybe you understood? And then…” she paused, panting in arousal, and shifted once more to whisper in her sister’s ear. “When I was hugging you tight… and you were rubbing yourself off on my cock... with your juices sliding between us… and you were shuddering in pleasure…”

“Holy fuck,” Amy breathed as she shivered and gripped her sister tightly, her sister’s words producing a visible effect on her already over-stimulated libido.

“…the whole experience was so incredible,” the sultry voice continued. “The way you felt in my arms, the pleasure we shared together, and the closeness between us… I just knew I needed more if it. Needed _you_.”

Amy was whimpering in desire by the time Vicky’s lips switched from whispering beside her ear to kissing and nibbling the side of her neck. “Yes!” Amy hissed. “I-I never dared to hope that you would… that you could… f-feel this way about me. Oh, fuck, Vicky!” she moaned out in pleasure while her hand gripped the back of her sister’s head encouragingly.

Taking the encouragement in a more general sense, Vicky trailed her hand back down. Leaning toward the side where she was still suckling at her sister’s neck, the hand on the opposite side had unimpeded access to Amy’s breast and took advantage of this fact to cup it softly over her clothes.

“Mmmnf!” Amy moaned as Vicky’s hand gently squeezed her breast through her bra and blouse. Unable to contain her desire any longer, she unconsciously lifted her hips to press her body into her sister’s above her. “This is… You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” she confessed, breathless and overwhelmed from the assault of pleasure on her body. “I… please, Vicky… kiss me again?”

Vicky happily obliged. Their tongues met and rubbed against each other. Amy found herself overwhelmed with sensation and desire.

As they explored each other’s mouths, they found themselves consumed by a frenzied fit of groping. Amy’s hands found Vicky’s toned butt and fondled the firm muscle aggressively, relishing the ability to finally do so openly and without any reservations.

Vicky, meanwhile, used a bit of her flight power to hover slightly over her sister so she could paw at Amy’s chest with both hands.

The biokinetic took a quick peek with her power-sight and quickly succumbed to the enrapturing pleasure signals in Vicky’s body.

_‘She... She really likes this just as much as I do! I still can’t believe it…’_

As if to prove it to her, Vicky’s eagerly groping hands suddenly shifted and started tugging on the hem of Amy’s blouse. They broke their kiss briefly as Amy shucked the offending garment, and Vicky helped her to pull it up an over her head. Not to be outdone, Amy pulled on her sister’s shirt in return. As soon as it was out of the way, they resumed their frantic kiss, exploring each other’s mouths with excitement and open desire.

Vicky slid her hands up the newly exposed skin of her sister’s abdomen and around the sides to her back. She squirmed her hands under Amy and behind her back, trying to reach the clasp of her bra.

Amy had much easier access to Vicky’s bra. Deftly reaching behind her older sister, she unhooked the obstructing garment with a single hand. She’d imagined this so many times in her head that the movement came naturally to her, so she accomplished the task with little effort.

While Vicky was still struggling with her task, Amy reached up and palmed the perfect mounds on her sister’s chest. She squeezed gently, eliciting a gasp from her older sister.

“Th-That is so not fair!” Vicky complained. She shut her eyes in pleasure as Amy fondled her, applying the perfect pressure to maximize her pleasure. “F-Fuck, Ames, I swear, if you don’t take your bra off _right now_ , I’m going to rip it off of you…”

Amy slowed her groping so she could lean up to whisper in her sister’s ear. “So do it. _Rip_ it off me.” She laid back down to examine her sister’s expression.

Vicky’s eyes flashed with raw, hungry desire. She reached up to the front of Amy’s bra and gripped the sides of the connecting strip of fabric in the middle. When she hesitated as if to confirm, Amy nodded.

A simple application of Vicky’s brute powers easily overcame the resistance of the fabric. The ripping sound seemed loud compared to the low ambient sounds of chirping crickets around them.

Vicky drank in the sight of her sister below her, scraps of fabric framing her view.

Overwhelmed by the signals flying through her biosense, Amy tried to make sense of her sister’s response. _‘Wow… that’s a nice spike of arousal. I never really thought I had much to offer in the boobs department – looks like Vicky begs to differ!’_

Vicky attacked her sister’s mouth at the same time as she eagerly cupped Amy’s newly exposed chest. Amy moaned into the kiss as she felt Vicky’s hands touching and exploring.

They both kissed and fondled passionately until Vicky pulled away and started trailing kisses down Amy’s jaw. She kissed down her little sister’s neck and continued onward.

Amy couldn’t continue groping her sister’s breasts due to the angle as Vicky descended further, kissing her collarbone. Instead, she gasped and gripped the cloth-like foliage to her sides as she felt her sister’s lips approach the swell of her breast.

However, Vicky seemed to have regained some semblance of self-control. Her hand on Amy’s breast gripped the mound around the areola without capturing the sensitive nipple, massaging teasingly. She kissed and suckled gently on the soft flesh of the opposite breast, but avoided the nipple there, too. The tickling strands of Vicky’s hair only added more tantalizing sensation to the mix.

“F-Fuck, oh… Vicky, please!” Amy moaned incoherently, back arching in desperate anticipation.

“What’s the matter, Baby Bird?” Vicky teased. She continued squeezing tantalizingly with her hand, tormenting her sister further.

Amy squirmed under the excruciating treatment, flushed and disjointed with desire, but Vicky merely returned to her teasing. Licking around the areola, she deliberately avoided the nipple which stood firm and pebbled, begging for attention. She sucked the soft flesh of Amy’s breast into her mouth, not enough to give her a hickey but enough to bring a red flush to the skin.

Just when Amy thought she couldn’t stand any more of this treatment, the impression of Vicky’s mouth on her skin disappeared. She opened her eyes in confusion, but before she could glance down, her nerves fired with a shock of pleasure as Vicky finally licked the straining nipple. Over-sensitized by the previous teasing, Amy cried out in pleasure as the rough muscle of her sister’s tongue swiped across the firm nubbin and twirled wetly around it.

Amy felt like she was coming unraveled from the overload on her nerves, but Vicky wasn’t done yet.

Still lavishing the nipple with her tongue, Vicky planted her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth. Her hand on Amy’s other breast lightly pinched the nipple there and tugged, sending electrical bolts of pleasure to her sister’s brain.

Lost to a haze of lust, Amy felt awash in the carnal sensations as her sister stimulated her sensitive nipples.

Vicky switched her attention to the other breast, sliding the mound into her mouth and suckling at the areola between her lips.

Distracted and adrift in pleasure, Amy hardly even noticed when Vicky’s hand started trailing down further, across her abdomen and onto her waist. She only realized it when the hand started wiggling under the elastic band of her skirt.

Amy’s breath hitched, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she followed the progress of the hand by feel alone. She felt a moment of disappointment when Vicky’s fingers brushed across the top of her panties and failed to dip underneath the material. The disappointment was short-lived, however, as Vicky’s hand then swept across the cloth over her mons.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Vicky, please!” Amy arched her back and groaned in delight at the faint press of Vicky’s fingertips finally skimming along her panty-covered slit.

“F-Fuck, you’re… you’re so wet,” Vicky murmured with an accompanying spike of lust Amy could plainly see through her power-sight. The older sister could barely keep control of herself and had to rest her forehead on Amy’s chest, too overwhelmed with arousal to devote the attention to her oral ministrations.

After a moment to compose herself, Vicky withdrew her fingers so she could grip with both hands at the hem of the skirt. She scooted her whole body down so she could start pulling the garment off.

 _‘Fuck, she’s really stripping me! And I can feel how turned on she’s getting from doing it! She_ wants _this…’_ The thought sent another shiver of arousal through Amy’s already lust-filled mind. She lifted her hips to assist and soon lay under the dim light of the glow-lamp in only her panties.

After stripping the skirt off her sister, Vicky crawled back up to hook her fingers under the elastic band of the remaining garment but hesitated. “C-Can I…? I mean, is… is this okay?”

“Yes!” Amy enthused. If Vicky wanted to strip her naked, she would gladly oblige.

Vicky began to peel the flimsy cloth away but then halted once more. “Um, do you think I could…? I mean, um, h-how attached are you to these panties?” Vicky asked.

At first, Amy was confused by her sister’s words, as well as by the fresh spike of lust she detected in Vicky’s body. Then, she got it. Grinning, she responded, “Oh, not very. They seem to be _in the way_ , don’t you think?”

Thankfully, Vicky got the full implication of her words. She grinned in response and shifted her grip to the strip of cotton directly over Amy’s crotch. With a quick application of her powers, she ripped the material in two, the fabric coming apart easily in her brute-enhanced hands. The bottom scrap of remaining cloth flipped down, pulling with it a strand of viscous fluid from Amy’s slit.

The biokinetic clearly observed the arousal Vicky felt from watching the unveiling of her sister’s most intimate parts. _‘How the hell did I miss this before? She’s so turned on she’s dripping at the sight of me! I just can’t believe it…’_

Vicky bit her lip but couldn’t suppress a moan at the sight. She unconsciously gripped Amy’s thigh, leaving faint indents with her nails as she tried to contain her desire. “F-Fuck, Ames, that’s so hot,” she said. Glancing up to Amy’s face, she locked eyes with her sister. “You’re absolutely gorgeous. You know that, right?”

The younger sister blushed furiously at the sincerity of her words and tried to open her mouth to protest, but Vicky was already continuing. “Gawd, so beautiful,” she breathed while she trailed her hands upward, stroking along Amy’s sides to eventually come to rest cupping her breasts. She bent down to kiss Amy’s stomach as her hands fondled and teased.

The kisses on her abdomen started trailing lower, but it took Amy a moment to realize her sister’s intentions. _‘Oh fuck oh fuck is she really going to…? She’s really going to…!’_

Vicky’s hands descended once more, caressing her sister’s body. She gripped the creamy, smooth skin of her sister’s thighs to encourage Amy to spread them further apart. Her kisses descended from above while her thumbs traced circling patterns up the inside of the younger sister’s thighs, inching upward toward Amy’s center.

Just as the trail of Vicky’s lips reached the rise of Amy’s mons, she veered off to the side. Amy groaned in frustration, causing Vicky to break for a moment to chuckle in response. “Mmm, so _eager_. Don’t worry, Baby Bird, we’ll get there,” she purred, then resumed her kisses down Amy’s thigh.

 _‘F-Fuck, really? We will? Holy shit holy shit I can’t handle this!’_ Amy felt like she was about to spontaneously combust from the bombardment of stimuli. She unconsciously thrust her hips forward and up, seeking something – anything – to put her out of her misery.

Vicky put a stop to that with a palm against her sister’s mons, pressing Amy back down and dampening her ineffective squirming. If she intended for it to cool Amy off, however, she failed spectacularly – the assertive move had a much different _dampening_ effect on a certain part of Amy’s anatomy.

Meanwhile, Vicky’s mouth trailed little nips and kisses down her sister’s hip and thigh before deviating again, this time towards the inside of her thigh. Amy was going crazy with the teasing brush of Vicky’s lips on her inner thigh as they started trailing back up and closer to the apex.

The kisses paused. “What…?” Vicky muttered, licking her lips. “Is… is that…?”

Before Amy had a chance to inquire about what she meant, Vicky resumed. Her lips were only inches away, now.

Vicky paused to suck gently at the skin under her lips, inhaling deeply through her nose as she did so. “F-Fuck, Ames, you smell so good… I want to taste you.” She gave one more kiss to the inside of Amy’s thigh and moved to hover just over her sister’s charms.

Amy could feel her sister’s breath on her. “Y-Yes!” she cried. Lifting her head, she looked down to see Vicky staring up at her, her mouth millimeters from her prize. “ _Please_ , Vicky…”

Maintaining eye contact, Vicky opened her mouth and reached her tongue forward. They both moaned at the first contact of Vicky’s tongue against the delicate petals of Amy’s slit.

Wanting to cement the moment in her memory, Amy struggled to keep her eyes open and focused, despite the lust clouding her mind. She watched her sister’s eyelids flutter closed as Vicky withdrew her tongue back into her mouth and moaned at the taste.

Vicky pulled back a few inches in shock and stared up at her sister, flabbergasted. “Holy shit!” she said, switching her gaze back and forth from her sister’s face to the prize in front of her. “I can’t believe you… you…”

Apparently unable to finish the thought, Vicky interrupted herself to lunge forward and grab Amy by both of her thighs. She pressed her tongue against her sister’s perineum and licked upward along the length of her slit, dipping into the folds as she swiped. Once more, she gathered the taste back into her mouth and moaned wantonly.

“You and your cheating cheater power,” she murmured.

Amy finally shook the lust from her mind long enough to realize what Vicky meant. _‘Oh. I completely forgot about the chocolate flavor! Hah, I guess she likes it!’_

Vicky shivered in delight. Or perhaps that shiver was her last semblance of control shattering; she dove tongue-first into Amy’s folds, apparently unable to hold herself back any longer. Lapping and licking, kissing and sucking, she attacked the source of her new favorite dessert with wild abandon.

“Mmnf… fuck… you taste… so good,” Vicky mumbled between the frantic movements of her mouth.

_‘Oh fuck oh fuck she’s eating me out she’s licking me she loves how I taste she wants more of it—’_

The world exploded behind Amy’s eyeballs. The bolts of ecstasy from her center, combined with the fulfillment of a thousand fantasies in her mind, whited out her senses to blinding bliss. Her back arched and her body shook under the assault of Vicky’s lips and tongue.

Vicky did her best to keep her mouth on the prize. She latched on, mouth open wide and sucking greedily at her sister’s center, moaning into the delicate petals as the delicious heady taste of chocolate nectar delighted and aroused her taste buds. Her tongue delved between Amy’s folds and reached into her entrance, seeking more of the flavor.

Amy felt her sister’s tongue eagerly exploring her and came further undone. Thrashing and moaning out her climax, she unconsciously tried to press harder against her sister’s mouth.

Not minding in the least, Vicky pressed right back. She rolled her tongue and tried to spear it as deeply into Amy as she could, seeking more of her sister’s juices. Amy’s body obliged, wetting Vicky’s tongue in liquid ambrosia.

Amy felt the wiggling appendage sliding into her and caressing her inner walls. She could tell Vicky lacked experience in eating a girl out, but her eagerness and enthusiasm were incredibly arousing in their own right and more than made up for the shortcoming.

Even as Amy descended from the mind-blowing pleasure of her sudden orgasm, Vicky was still ravenously sucking and slurping at her sister’s center. “So delicious… please, more…” the older sister begged.

Amy opened her eyes and looked down to see her sister lapping away between her thighs. “Oh, f-fuck, yes!” she exclaimed at the lewd sight.

She couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have Vicky’s tongue on her for the first time. Even more arousing than that, Vicky couldn’t seem to get enough of her. “Fuck, Vicky, you’re going to make me cum again!”

“Mmm, yes!” Vicky exclaimed. She kissed the top of her sister’s slit and attacked the firm nubbin of Amy’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Back arching once more with the overload of stimulus, Amy tensed as another climax approached. Vicky seemed to sense it and sped up her efforts.

“Y-Yes, Vicky!” Amy groaned as she mashed her pelvis against her sister’s face and succumbed to the shockwaves of pleasure beating against her mind.

Vicky responded by pressing her lips around her sister’s delicate petals. She continued tonguing Amy’s clit even as she sucked gently, trying to capture as much of the chocolate essence as she could. She moaned as she felt her little sister cumming beneath her and tried to keep up the stimulation while Amy thrashed and shuddered.

When Amy finally began to unwind, Vicky switched her attention back to her sister’s entrance, lapping and sucking in her greed for more of her sister’s taste. She relished the juices to the last drop and only slowed her oral assault when Amy loosened the tension of her muscles, slackening into a boneless heap and unable to move in the aftermath of her orgasms.

While Amy relaxed and tried to collect her scattered consciousness, Vicky continued gently licking her clean of any remaining juices she could find. Finally running out of the slippery nectar, the older sister’s tongue delved downward along Amy’s perineum and even across the tight rosebud of her anus in search of more. Amy twitched as she felt her sister’s tongue on the sensitive parts.

Finally able to force her body to move once again, Amy lifted her head just in time to watch Vicky pick up the scrap of fabric that remained of her panties and swipe one long lick across the wet patch of cotton which had previously been pressed into her center. “Oh, gawd,” Amy breathed. “That’s so hot.”

Vicky froze, mid-lick, staring up at her sister in shock and embarrassment as she dropped the cloth. “U-Um, s-sorry, I just… um, I got a little carried away…”

Amy giggled. “Well, no need to apologize! Fuck, that’s… that’s really hot,” she said. She felt her sister crawling up beside her as she laid her head back and stared up at glow-lamp and the stars above, still panting to catch her breath.

“Was that… um, was it okay?” Vicky asked timidly. “I… I mean, I’ve never done that before, and I got a bit… distracted.”

“Fuck yeah. You were amazing,” Amy said and turned to her sister to show her appreciation with a kiss.

_‘That was incredible! And I still can’t believe I can just kiss her now, whenever I want.’_

She tasted like chocolate.


	22. Biochemistry 3.7

Amy broke off the kiss and giggled. “Hehe. You… um, you kinda taste like chocolate,” she said, brushing a teasing caress down her sister’s naked flank.

Her hand wandered down until it reached Vicky’s mini-skirt, then trailed back upward. In the excited frenzy of their earlier activities, the older sister hadn’t had an opportunity to remove her remaining clothes.

“ _I_ taste like chocolate? _You’re_ the one who tastes like chocolate!” Vicky exclaimed, smirking. “That was quite a surprise… How the hell did you even do that?”

“Just some tinkering with my custom microbes,” the biokinetic explained. “They can create and modify organs now, so I made some minor updates to my body, just in case you ever… you know.”

“Oh, _‘just in case’_ I ever ate you out?” Vicky joked. She trailed a teasing hand over her younger sister’s nude body, mirroring Amy’s actions.

Amy ducked her head and blushed even harder. “I-I thought you would maybe just… um, lick your finger or something after…” She trailed off and glanced up to see Vicky’s teasing grin still in place. “F-Fine, I desperately hoped you might actually eat me out, someday! Okay?”

Vicky answered her with a brief kiss as if to apologize for the teasing. “Definitely okay,” she purred. “It was a wonderful surprise.”

“I-I’m glad you liked it,” Amy said, trying to keep her composure despite the flush of arousal adding to her already blushing face. Laying naked, side by side with her partially-naked sister in the secluded meadow under the stars, she felt her body responding again – despite her recent orgasms.

“Liked it? Fuck, I _loved_ it. I want _more_ of it,” Vicky stated emphatically, her voice breathy with desire. She hesitated for a moment, then added, “Do you think you could… I mean, is it possible to, um, increase the… amount?”

“Um, y-yeah, I th-think I could do that,” Amy said with a lightheaded out-of-body feeling as a haze of arousal invaded her mind. The thought of her sister wanting _more_ of her juices sent her libido into orbit. Her wandering hand unconsciously drifted toward her sister’s breast as she felt Vicky’s hand doing the same.

“It, um… it kinda seemed like there was more when you… when you came…” Vicky commented. She bit her lip, seemingly embarrassed but working herself up toward something. “Do you think you could make that… even more?” she requested with a deepening blush. “Could you…? Um, you know…?”

“Y-You mean, when I cum, you want me to… s-squirt?” Amy asked, her voice trembling with arousal.

“Oh, fuck,” Vicky breathed, closing her eyes in desire. Her hand inadvertently squeezed Amy’s nipple, eliciting a gasp. “Yes! Can you? Oh, fuck, _please_ …” She shivered as she tried to contain her arousal.

 _‘She… She really wants…?’_ Amy tuned into her biosense to confirm. _‘Oh, fuck, she’s so turned on right now! Poor Vicky… she hasn’t gotten any relief yet!’_

She had to stop watching Vicky in her biosense; the feedback stoked her own lust, and it was too much for her to handle right now. Instead, with a great effort of willpower, she forced herself to concentrate her biokinetics on the surrounding plant life on the ground. Applying her power, she grabbed some mass and made the necessary changes to her biology via her custom programmable microbes.

“O-Okay, um… all done,” Amy declared.

Vicky kissed her with lusty enthusiasm, her tongue finding Amy’s and sliding against it with zeal. After a moment, she pulled back, still panting in desire. “Please, Ames, can I do it again? I mean, can you go again now, or… Oh! Can you do that recharge thing on yourself?”

“Wh-What? But you still haven’t… I-I was really hoping to… You really want to, um… eat me out, again?” Amy asked incredulously.

Vicky’s blush deepened in the dim light of the glowing bio-lamp. “Um, i-it’s just… you taste so _good_. And I never thought I’d enjoy doing… th-that, but it’s so _exciting_ feeling you react so strongly. Watching you come undone. You came so quickly…”

“S-Sorry!”

“Hah, no, not a bad thing! At all!” Vicky reassured her.

“W-Well, okay,” Amy said. “I’ve never tried it before, but I think I can give myself a recharge and go again... if, um… if you’ll let me return the favor?” She tried to make it a sultry innuendo, but she couldn’t help the nervousness that crept into her voice.

“But I don’t need a recharge… oh, you mean…?” Vicky asked. Seeing the timid nod from her sister, she grinned and added, “Fuck yeah, I’m game for that!”

“O-Okay!” Amy exclaimed.

_‘Really? Just the idea of eating her out… I don’t know if I even need the recharge anymore!’_

Still, she bent to her biokinetic powers and grabbed some mass to convert into chemicals to resupply her body with vital nutrients and energy. _‘And, um, liquids…’_

Her bio-bots injected the substances into her bloodstream, filling her with a rush of energy. She gasped aloud as her body buzzed with vitality and aroused vigor.

Meanwhile, Vicky had hovered off the blanket to stand upright. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, but Amy stopped her before she could pull it down.

“Wait,” Amy said, climbing to her feet as well. “Um… are the shorts part of the skirt, or are they separate?”

Instead of answering, Vicky smirked and reached under the hem of the mini-skirt to grab the legs of the shorts underneath. She shimmied as she tugged the shorts down and off her legs. With a coy glance, she repeated the motion with her panties, drawing them down and off her legs without revealing the charms beneath her skirt.

Amy stared hungrily at the sight and closed the distance to her sister in a daze. She met her sister’s eyes and found Vicky’s lips with her own. As they deepened their kiss, Amy’s hands reached around to caress the back of Vicky’s thighs, then wandered upward and underneath the hem of the mini-skirt.

She’d imagined this moment for so long, in her secret fantasies. Her hands settled with tremulous desire on Vicky’s naked butt. She squeezed, moaning into Vicky’s mouth as she massaged the twin globes.

Bringing one hand around to Vicky’s front side, Amy trailed the hand up the inside of Vicky’s thigh. Her hand shook with nervous anticipation as it proceeded under her sister’s skirt from the front and neared Vicky’s center. _‘Oh, gawd, I’m finally going to touch her, there. She’s really going to let me feel her…’_

Vicky broke the kiss and gasped as Amy’s fingertip finally reached the delicate petals, already extremely slick with Vicky’s arousal.

Amy slid her fingertip along the folds, mapping out her sister’s most intimate parts by feel. She trailed little sucking kisses and nibbles down Vicky’s neck.

The older sister was breathless with pleasure. Knees weakened by the dual assault, she resorted to her flight powers to hold herself upright.

Amy reveled in her sister’s reactions to her touch – _‘just like I’ve always fantasized.’_ Her fingertip dipped between the folds and found her sister’s entrance. She sucked on her sister’s neck, not caring if she left a hickey – she could always heal it later – as she pressed her finger inside.

“Nnng, fuck!” Vicky threw back her head and groaned in response to the intruding digit.

 _‘Oh, fuck, I can feel her heat, so tight, all around my fingertip.’_ She pushed further, burning with the need to feel more of her sister with her probing finger. When her finger reached as deep as it could, she felt her sister shudder against her. She examined the pleasure firing into Vicky’s brain as she withdrew the digit.

Vicky moaned in sinful ecstasy as her sister started thrusting into her, making liquid squelching noises. She wouldn’t last long under the assault. “H-Hey, n-not fair,” she objected. “You said I’d get to…”

“ _Please_ , Vicky, I want this so bad,” Amy breathed after lifting her head from Vicky’s collarbone. She pulled back so she could lock eyes with her sister. Bringing her other hand to Vicky’s sopping center, she traced the wet folds as she withdrew her original finger and brought it up to her mouth. Maintaining eye contact with Vicky, she wrapped her lips around the digit and moaned wantonly as she sucked her sister’s juices off of it.

Vicky watched, flabbergasted at the lewd display and dazed by the pleasure from her center.

Meanwhile, the new finger on Vicky’s slit probed and found her entrance once more. Amy withdrew the wet finger from her mouth to whisper in her sister’s ear, “You once said… it was no wonder I liked swallowing your cum, since I could make it taste like whatever I wanted… do you know what I made it taste like?” Her finger took up a steady pumping rhythm as she awaited her sister’s reply.

Vicky shivered at the heated words and the finger entering her. “N-No… wh-what did you… make it taste like?”

Switching her hands again, Amy drew out the tension while she drew the new helping of her sister’s nectar to her waiting mouth. She took the liquid-coated digit into her mouth and noisily sucked the juices from it before responding. “I made it taste like _you_. Your juices… your essence.”

“Mmmnf,” Vicky moaned as she bit her lip and shook in overwhelmed arousal at her sister’s confession. “R-Really? Oh, fuck, that’s so hot! Hm... no wonder it tasted like that, the first time I tasted it…”

Amy smirked, sensing through her power-sight as the lust in her sister’s body distracted Vicky from any further conscious thought. She thrust her finger into her sister and watched Vicky climb closer and closer to her peak.

However, she didn’t account for Vicky’s stubborn streak. Vicky mustered her willpower and forced herself to hover backward a couple of feet, gripping Amy by the shoulders to impose some distance between them. The younger sister’s finger slid out wetly, and Vicky panted as she tried to collect herself.

A momentary worry flashed through Amy’s mind as she wondered if she had done something wrong. However, before she could voice her concern, Vicky smirked.

With heated desire in her heavy-lidded eyes, the older sister released her grip and hovered back over to the abandoned blanket. She laid down, primly hiding her charms beneath her skirt once more. She struck a seductive pose, bending one knee enough to make her skirt ride up just a little – though not enough to expose herself – and threw her arms over her head to drape them in the halo of her scattered platinum blonde hair. Her exposed breasts stood proudly with their stiff nipples pointing skyward.

Amy gaped at the sight, transfixed by the goddess of perfection before her.

“If you _want it_ so bad, you’ll have to come over here,” Vicky purred.

Amy approached once again in a daze, almost stumbling on the uneven ground as she wasn’t watching her feet. When she reached her sister, she fell to her knees beside Vicky’s legs and reached out a tentative hand.

“Nuh-uh,” Vicky shook her head in negation. Her breasts trembled with the movement of her head and the tautness of her suppressed arousal. “Come here and turn around,” she said, crooking a finger.

“Y-You want me to sit on your face?” Amy blurted out, disbelieving.

_‘Does she know about that fantasy of mine?’_

Vicky blushed and almost broke her mask of confident seduction, but managed to simply replace it with a sultry smirk and a calm head nod.

Amy accepted the non-verbal invitation. Carefully twisting around and astride her sister, she kneeled over Vicky’s head. Before she could lower her core, she felt hands clasp her hips and pull her slit toward her sister’s waiting mouth. With that encouragement, Amy spread her knees further apart and sunk down.

“Mmm,” Vicky moaned as she swiped her tongue into her sister’s folds.

Shuddering at the lewd noise and the feeling of the rough muscle brushing her sensitive petals once more, Amy lost herself to the sensations for a moment. She collected herself when she remembered the prize before her; below her laid the forbidden fruits she had coveted for so long, covered only by a veil of cotton. She finally had free reign and open permission to indulge herself.

With trembling hands, she pushed her sister’s thighs apart and bent closer. Inhaling deeply, she gathered a heady whiff of Vicky’s arousal and shivered in anticipation. Her hands caressed her sister’s thighs, inching under the hem of Vicky’s skirt and toward the apex of her legs.

Amy lifted the edge of the skirt upwards as her hands groped the skin of her sister’s inner thigh. Stripping away the concealing cloth still felt lewd and forbidden, despite the recent change to their relationship. She held her breath as she slid the material up enough to reveal Vicky’s charms beneath.

“Oh, fuck,” Amy breathed, overwhelmed by the sight. She’d seen this part of Vicky before, but never like this. Mere inches away, Vicky’s slit glistened in the pale glow of the bio-lamp, the outer lips puffy and swollen with arousal.

Even before she reached the apex with her hands, she felt slick wetness under her fingertips from the arousal which had dripped down and smeared between Vicky’s thighs. Moving slowly to savor the moment, she traced around Vicky’s folds with her finger and brought her mouth to the slick patch on her sister’s inner thigh. She licked and slavered the skin, tasting her sister’s juices and replacing them with saliva.

Vicky didn’t mind the slow pace of her sister’s progression; she too had calmed since her previous ravenous attack on Amy’s center. Taking her time now, she explored the slit above her with curiosity, slipping around and between the delicate petals with her tongue, always finding more chocolate-flavored liquid ambrosia to slurp into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Amy readied herself to take the plunge. She licked the slick wetness from both of Vicky’s thighs and kissed her way up to the apex. Her fingers continued to tease her sister, only brushing the outside edge of Vicky’s lower lips with fleeting touches. Moving her hand away entirely, she planted a kiss in the crease between Vicky’s thigh and her slit.

Finally, she traced her tongue down the folds, delving tentatively between the sodden petals. She couldn’t hold back her moan as she tasted Vicky’s essence straight from the source for the first time.

“Hnnng,” Vicky whimpered as the spike of pleasure hit her already overstimulated body. However, she didn’t let it distract her from her task. She gripped her sister’s smooth butt cheeks and spread them apart so she could delve deeper with her tongue. Heedless of the way her nose pressed into her sister’s rear, she wiggled her tongue into Amy’s entrance as far as she could make it go.

Lewd noises filled the meadow as the two sisters licked and slurped. Amy shivered and moaned wantonly at the fulfillment of more than one fantasy even while she focused her tongue and lips on increasing Vicky’s pleasure. She watched Vicky’s arousal climb in her biosense, determined to reward her sister with a mind-blowing climax.

Meanwhile, Vicky shifted her strategy. The tip of her tongue traced lazy circles around the hood of her sister’s clit. Amy’s biological alterations had increased the output of her body’s natural lubrication, just as Vicky had asked – it now trickled steadily down Amy’s slit and dripped with viscous stringiness as gravity pulled it into Vicky’s waiting mouth.

The older sister simply kept up the stimulation with her tongue-tip and reaped the rewards in the form of a steady trickle of her sister’s juices right onto her taste buds. She hummed as she savored the slippery liquid and felt it slide down her tongue, swallowing occasionally when it gathered at the back of her throat.

The taste sensation seemed to have a compounding effect on Vicky’s libido, Amy observed via her power-sight. _‘Fuck, I can’t wait to feel her cumming underneath me, overcome by her pleasure.’_ She shifted her focus to the hood over Vicky’s clit, flicking her tongue over it and bathing it in her saliva.

Shifting her weight to one side, she brought her hand back into play. She slid her fingers between Vicky’s folds and gathered lubrication.

Vicky arched her back unconsciously and whimpered in pleasure as Amy’s finger entered her once more.

Amy knew her sister was close. Keeping up the stimulation with her tongue lashing over Vicky’s clit, she pressed her finger deeper and – with laughable ease – located the erogenous zone on the upper side of her sister’s inner walls. 

“Oh, fuck—” Vicky squeaked, disengaging her mouth as the shock of pleasure shot straight through her. Her back arched and her whole body tensed, utterly overcome. In her distraction, she didn’t even notice the drips of viscous liquid hitting her chin and neck.

Still tuned into her biosense, Amy watched her sister tumble over the edge of ecstasy. She felt the spasms of muscle contractions and the radiant burst of Vicky’s aura, both brought on by the dizzying heights of pleasure. Vicky shuddered beneath her, mewling incoherently.

The feeling of her older sister’s aura made Amy moan in delight and pant in arousal. She worked feverishly to increase Vicky’s pleasure for her own sake as much as for her sister’s.

After a shorter amount of time than she was accustomed to, Amy sensed her sister recovering. _‘Hmm, definitely didn’t wipe her out like usual though… I bet she can go again!’_

She would have smirked at the thought if her mouth hadn’t still been occupied. Her tongue and finger slowed, keeping the pressure light so as not to overstimulate her sister.

Amy observed through her power-sight as Vicky recovered, but it ended up being completely unnecessary to the task. As soon as Vicky recovered, she let Amy know – non-verbally.

Vicky’s lips and tongue seemed to be trying to make up for lost time as she attacked Amy’s slit with a ravenous appetite.

“Oh, f-fuck, V-Vicky…” Amy moaned, distracted and overpowered by the assault once more. When she realized her distraction, she refocused with an effort of willpower. The craving to feel Vicky come undone beneath her once more made it slightly easier.

Grounding herself in the taste of Vicky’s essence, she licked the length of her sister’s slit to gather the newly accumulated moisture. Withdrawing her finger, she lined up another next to it and pressed back into her sister’s entrance with both. She could feel the hot pressure of her sister’s walls on her digits and the wet sliding stretch as Vicky’s entrance widened to accommodate the larger thickness.

Withdrawing her tongue so she could focus, Amy reveled in the feeling and tried to commit it to memory. As she pressed deeper, she felt the heat and compression around her fingers as she slowly entered further into Vicky.

“A-Ames, yes! Oh, fuck,” Vicky broke off to whimper her approval before returning with even more zeal to her previous task.

Amy knew it still wouldn’t be enough, though – not if she wanted to make Vicky cum before she succumbed herself. The edge of her own impending climax loomed too near already, especially when she felt Vicky moan into her center, still lapping away.

She kept the rhythm of her pumping fingers and sought out her sister’s clit with her tongue. With the hand that wasn’t inside her sister, she laid her fingers over Vicky’s mons and pulled the skin taut, exposing the firm bundle of nerves from under its hood so she could lavish it with her tongue directly.

Vicky’s reaction was immediate. She squeaked in surprise and pleasure, though the sound was muffled by the tight seal of her mouth on her sister’s center. Her aura intensified, breaching her conscious control over it temporarily, before settling into a steeply-climbing hum which threatened to set Amy’s nerves afire in ecstasy.

When she overcame her surprise, Vicky attempted to repay her sister for her efforts by tonguing Amy’s clit with equal fervor. She seemed to be racing to try to make her younger sister cum first.

Amy grinned to herself when she saw in her power-sight that her sister was too late. The pleasure simply overwhelmed Vicky too quickly. The older sister tensed and moaned, crushed by the ecstasy shooting through her body.

Vicky tried to keep rubbing the rough muscle of her tongue against her sister’s clit, but she could only manage to hold it rigidly immobile within Amy’s folds as the crashing waves of pleasure in her mind annihilated all conscious thought.

Amy felt Vicky’s aura blasting out once more, pounding into and through her. Unconsciously, she ground her center against Vicky’s still outstretched but unmoving tongue, instinctively seeking more pressure and friction. Her lower lips parted and slid wetly on the appendage, coating it in her copious juices, before a slight shift of position caused her clit to grind against the tip of Vicky’s tongue. So close to the edge already, she felt herself tumbling heedlessly over it as intense waves of bliss strummed through her body.

She hadn’t given any thought to her biological modifications.

A splash of liquid across Vicky’s face made the older sister flinch instinctually. She recovered masterfully, though, and quickly sealed her lips around her sister’s slit above her. The next jet of chocolate-flavored essence splashed against the roof of her mouth and across her tongue.

Still shuddering from the tail-end of her orgasm, Vicky moaned into her sister’s center as she savored the taste of the fluid squirting into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks instinctually as she sought more of the liquid, she felt the next few spurts accumulate in her mouth.

Amy barely had enough awareness of the situation to realize that she’d accidentally just flooded her sister’s mouth before she tumbled even further into ecstasy at Vicky’s enthusiastic response. The pleasure pounded through her mind as she continued grinding instinctually, seeking the glorious friction of her sister’s tongue against her clit. She felt her sister’s lips, still sealed around her slit, moving slightly as Vicky started swallowing the accumulated liquid in her mouth, gulping it down as she coaxed more.

Finally returning to conscious thought, Amy felt the last dribbles of her orgasm drip into her sister’s mouth. Vicky’s tongue ceased its attention on her clit to swipe along her folds instead.

Vicky slathered and cleaned the juices off of her sister’s slit while she let Amy unwind from her orgasm. She contented herself with gathering the last remains of her new favorite chocolate treat.

After some time, Amy willed herself to withdraw the fingers from her sister and crawl over to Vicky’s side. While the two girls panted and recovered, Amy snuggled up to rest her head on her sister’s shoulder.

She blushed when she noticed Vicky wiping her face with her hands and then licking her fingers. “Oh, fuck, did I, um… get some on your face? I’m sorry!”

“Hehe, yeah,” Vicky said in between sucking on her fingers. “Don’t worry, you only got a _little_ bit in my eye,” she teased.

“Eep!” Amy squeaked, then rushed to help with her powers. She healed the mild stinging and cleared the rest of the liquid away as best she could.

“Aww, you didn’t have to do that,” Vicky pouted, lamenting the end of her chocolate treat. “You know… I kinda liked having your cum all over my face,” she added, smirking. “Maybe I should return the favor sometime? I think you’d look great covered in my cum.”

Amy blushed even harder at her sister’s teasing and the visual image she presented. She couldn’t come up with any teasing response, though, so she simply nuzzled her head into her sister’s shoulder again. A quiet moment passed as they both cooled and simply enjoyed each other’s presence.

After some time, Vicky commented, “I can’t believe you made my cum taste like, you know, my… um, juices. I feel kinda bad that I like your chocolate flavored juices so much, since it’s not your ‘natural’ taste.”

“Don’t feel bad! I wanted to make it taste like something you’d really enjoy,” Amy reassured her. “Also, this kinda _is_ my natural taste, now. Biokinetic, remember? I’d have to literally modify my body again for it to _not_ taste like this. It’d be like if you decided to keep the penis on, permanently – it would _be_ your penis.”

“Hm, okay,” Vicky said, brow furrowing momentarily in thought before relaxing back into a smile. “Well, thanks for making it taste like something I like, then.”

“Oh, trust me, it was _my pleasure_ ,” Amy purred.

“Hah. I, um, I noticed that your… _pleasure_ arrived shortly after, um… mine. Does it… Does it turn you on when I cum, as much as watching and feeling you cum does for me?” Vicky asked.

“Y-Yeah, probably even more so! Gawd, I _love_ watching you cum – with my power _and_ without. And then, when your aura blasts out… Mmm, it feels _so good_ …”

“Wh-What?” Vicky squeaked, her face reddening. “M-My aura?”

“Hmm,” Amy hummed in pleasure just thinking about it. “Yeah… sometimes it even pulses, and I can feel it thrumming through me – like standing next to an amplifier at a concert and feeling the bass pounding…”

“Oh, fuck, I never even knew I did that… I guess I kinda lose control over it when I…” Vicky said, then trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Really. I _love_ it,” Amy said, trying to soothe her sister. She reached an arm across her sister’s torso and squeezed. “I still can’t believe this is real,” she added as she caressed Vicky’s flank softly.

Amy felt her sister shift to face her and a hand lifted her face so Vicky could kiss her. The older sister’s lips were soft and affectionate now, conveying her feelings without words. They still tasted faintly like chocolate.

After a moment, Vicky pulled back to say, “Believe it. I know I sprung this on you sort of suddenly… and I’m guessing you’ve had much longer to ponder your feelings toward me… but I’m here, now.”

Amy felt herself falling into her sister’s eyes as they locked their gaze. She didn’t trust herself to speak; her sister’s affections were too new for her to admit the true depth of her own feelings – and how long she’d felt them. Instead, she pressed her lips to Vicky’s again and poured her emotion into the kiss.

When she came up for air, head still spinning from the intensity of her emotions, Vicky relieved her of the need to respond. “So,” the older sister said, “does this mean… you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“Hah,” Amy huffed out, giddy with the release of tension. Eyes watering and overcome with emotion, she gave a dopey smile in return and said, “Only if you’ll be mine.”

Vicky kissed her.


	23. Biochemistry 3.8

“So… we’re really dating now?” Amy asked.

They were both stretched out on their backs in their meadow under the stars. Vicky had finally decided to discard her remaining garment, so they were equally nude as they held hands side-by-side, simply basking in each other’s presence. Amy had dimmed the biological glow-lamp she’d created so they could gaze up at the stars above.

Despite all of that, she still needed the reassurance; it was all so unbelievable to her, she hadn’t quite wrapped her head around it yet.

“Yeah, we are,” Vicky reaffirmed, squeezing her hand.

Amy could feel the giddy tightness in Vicky’s chest; it mirrored her own. The idea of them _dating_ had never crossed her mind even in her wildest fantasies.

“How are we going to…? I mean, we’re not going to… tell anyone, right?” Amy asked, suddenly nervous.

_‘If she really wants to go public with our relationship… I’d do it, for her. But… it would make things incredibly difficult.’_

“N-No, of course not! Gawd, can you imagine what Mom would say?” Vicky said. “She’d disown the both of us in a heartbeat! And then probably blame it all on you.”

“Hah, she totally would,” Amy said, smiling despite the awful picture Vicky painted. However, she still felt the need to clarify, “I-It’s not that I’m ashamed to be with you or anything! You know that, right? I _wish_ I could shout it from the rooftops! Or make a thread on PHO, or something. It’s just… I don’t think people would understand.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I get it – and I completely agree,” Vicky said, squeezing her sister’s hand in reassurance once again.

“O-Okay,” Amy said, relieved. “Well, in that case, we should do this right. We should… Gawd, Vicky, this is just so amazing and I want it to _work_ , you know? We’re going to need to be really careful so we don’t tip anyone off, or get caught…”

She applied her biokinetics and healed the hickeys on Vicky’s neck before she could forget about them again.

“...and we should come up with some pre-arranged excuses just in case. It’d also be nice if we could figure out some way to explain why we’re hanging out all the time – and also both perpetually single. …And another thing: we’ll need to figure out how to deal with Gallant – he’ll probably figure things out at some point, with his power…”

She trailed off before she got to the even more dramatic and paranoid-sounding considerations, like planning possible escape routes for worst-case scenarios. _‘Is she really ready for all of this? What if this is all too much, and she doesn’t want any part in screwing up her life like this?’_

“Yeah. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” Vicky said calmly.

“R-Really? You’re not… freaked out about all of this?” Amy asked.

Vicky turned on her side to face Amy, so she could show her sincerity when she stated, “This… whatever this is between us… it’s worth it. We’ll make it work. Together.” She gave her sister a sweet but heartfelt peck on the lips.

Amy couldn’t hold herself back. She lunged forward and kissed her sister back, trying to put all of her earnest affection and the depth of her true emotions into the kiss. Her tongue sought out Vicky’s; the older sister returned the kiss with equal hunger. Amy watched the arousal climbing in her sister’s body as their lips and tongues clashed. Their hands wandered over each other’s bodies, groping and exploring once more.

They broke off suddenly when their phones dinged. Amy increased the luminescence of the glow-lamp so they could search around in their discarded clothes for the devices.

“ _‘Going to bed. Be home by midnight. Love, Mom,’_ ” Vicky read the message from her phone as she rose to her feet.

Amy confirmed the same message on her device. “That’s interesting; it’s still pretty early. Oh… actually, looks like it’s almost 10. Time flies when you’re having fun!” she said, grinning playfully.

“Hm…. I wonder if they’re going to bed, or… _going to bed_ ,” Vicky said with air-quotes and a smirk. “Dad did seem like he was having a ‘good’ day…”

“Eww… I did not need that visual image, thank you!” Amy complained. “Still… it’s great news for us…” she trailed off as she walked over to her sister.

“It sure is, Baby Bird,” Vicky agreed, smiling and raising her eyebrows in invitation.

“You know,” Amy said as she embraced her sister, resting her hands on the small of Vicky’s back. “That name still doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, I know, but somehow it still fits you. I love that you’re my Baby Bird,” Vicky said with sincerity. She embraced her little sister back and leaned her forehead against Amy’s. “I can’t believe you call _me_ by the same name as you gave my _penis_.”

Amy could practically hear the teasing smile in her sister’s words. “Hah! Sorry, Big Sis, it just seemed to fit the both of you so well!” She grinned.

“Anyways… speaking of the, uh… the toy,” Vicky said a bit hesitantly. “I mean, please don’t get me wrong, I _really_ enjoyed the stuff we just did, and I’d love to do it again. But… do you think you could give me a penis again?”

“Yeah, of course! Don’t worry, I get it,” Amy replied with a smile. “I know how much you enjoy… _Big Sis_ ,” she said, smirking as she put a little pause before the name to keep her meaning ambiguous. She started drawing up some biomass from the plant beneath her feet, gathering the needed material to recreate Vicky’s toy.

“Now, now… don’t get cocky,” Vicky returned with an answering smirk.

“You’re the one who’s about to get _cock-y_!” Amy grinned, not letting her biokinetic work distract her from the puns. Once she’d transformed the collected plant material into human tissues, she started grafting the mass without even thinking about it – the routine biomanipulation came easily to her by this point. “C’mon, you set that one up perfectly for me,” she finished.

Vicky hummed in agreement as she felt the penis already starting to swell even as the biokinetic finished attaching it to her body. “Yeah. Although, on the other hand, this is going to be going in _your_ mouth soon, so you might say _you’re_ going to be getting cock-y!”

“Hah! Okay, okay, you win!” Amy conceded, giddy and giggling.

Feeling her sister’s still-growing penis rising up between her legs and pressing against her center, she intentionally closed her legs around it to trap it there. The shaft jutted out behind her as it continued to lengthen.

“I think we’re both winners, here,” Vicky purred in her sister’s ear, thrusting her hips forward to rub her shaft against Amy’s slit and between her legs.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Amy breathed, distracted from her task for a moment.

As she returned to her biokinesis to wrap up her work, she started to think ahead to what the two of them could do together. The thoughts spun through her head like a clip-show montage of her favorite fantasies. Now that she knew Vicky somehow – impossibly – returned her affections, those dreams could become reality.

 _‘I still can’t believe this is all happening.’_ She sought out Vicky’s lips with her own. _‘I love you, Vicky. So, so much.’_

Despite her rampant re-stoked lust, the kiss was soft and heartfelt; she found herself trying to communicate her unspoken affection through the kiss.

Vicky must have sensed the mood, as she kissed her back with equal tenderness. She gently cupped a hand to the back of her younger sister’s head, tangling in her hair. Their lips slid against each other, warm and unhurried.

Momentarily overcome by emotion, Amy broke away, ostensibly for air. She rested her head into her sister’s collarbone as she struggled to regather herself.

After a moment, she pulled back and gazed into her sister’s eyes, heart hammering in her chest. She knew what she truly wanted to do with her sister – something she’d been fantasizing about since she’d first given Vicky a penis.

Mustering her courage as best she could, she asked, “Please, Vicky… make love to me?”

Vicky gaped, at a loss for words.

Amy could see the flickering emotions behind her sister’s eyes, but couldn’t interpret them. Her biosense showed her all kinds of hormonal and chemical reactions – and a healthy spike of lust – but she couldn’t make sense of what Vicky was thinking.

Just as Amy began to fear she had crossed some unspoken line, Vicky finally responded – non-verbally. She lunged forward to kiss her sister and their mouths crashed together. A long moment passed as their lips molded against each other and they both tried to convey their emotions through the kiss.

“Oh, fuck,” Vicky breathed as she finally broke off the kiss and rested her forehead against Amy’s. Realizing she still hadn’t answered, she amended, “I mean, _yes_! S-Sorry, it’s just… I wasn’t sure if… are _you_ sure, Amy?”

“Y-Yes. Really, really sure,” Amy said, tense and panting as she struggled to contain herself. She could see her sister fighting down the raging lust in her body as well.

“Okay… Okay,” Vicky breathed, trying to stay level-headed. “I just have one condition. I know you have all kinds of cheats and tricks with your power, but… please, Ames, for… um, for our first time… can we do it without the tricks? With a normal-sized penis, I mean?”

Amy couldn’t hold back her smile. _‘Is that all? Fuck, I would do_ anything _for her; for this. She just wants to make our first time more relaxed, more… intimate.’_ She shivered.

“Of course,” the biokinetic said, already working her magic as she tilted her head up for a tender kiss.

She reduced the dimensions of Vicky’s penis from its usual absurd proportions down to merely above-average, shedding the excess mass back down into the surrounding foliage.

Just as she finished the modification, the biokinetic gave a muffled squeak against her sister’s lips as her stomach dropped and her feet lost contact with her leaf-blanket. Preoccupied with the kiss and with the application of her powers, she hadn’t noticed when Vicky had wrapped her arms around the small of her back to lift the two of them off the ground.

“Hehe, don’t worry, Baby Bird, I’ve got you,” Vicky assured her, smiling at her little prank. They hovered just a few feet off the ground as Vicky resumed the kiss; she didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry.

Amy wrapped her legs around her sister and returned her focus to kissing Vicky. The throbbing shaft of her sister’s penis pressed up against her bottom, no longer trapped between her legs. She trusted Vicky’s strong arms to carry her and support her weight, which they did without any apparent effort on her sister’s part. Throwing her own arms around Vicky’s neck and embracing her, Amy relished the closeness of their bodies and the alignment of their hearts.

When she couldn’t wait any longer, she spoke up. “Vicky… please!” she begged.

“Wh-What? You mean, you want to… like th-this?” Vicky said, gesturing to indicate they were still hovering in the air.

“Oh, fuck!” Amy moaned, the vivid mental image setting her nerves aflame with desire. She hadn’t meant that, but now, the thought of her sister claiming her so thoroughly – using her brute strength to effortlessly pick her up and sink her down onto Vicky’s cock, while suspending the both of them in midair – sent shivers down her spine.

She clutched her sister tightly as she shuddered. Relaxing her legs just a little, she let her core drop to press her center more urgently against the top of Vicky’s shaft and slid her slick lower lips against it. The wet folds parted as they slipped back and forth on the length of her sister’s penis.

“ _Please_ ,” Amy pleaded in her sister’s ear. “I-I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

“Oh, f-fuck,” Vicky breathed, her voice trembling with pent-up desire. “A-Are you sure, Ames? Are you… Are we… ready for this?”

“Yes,” Amy whispered with sincerity.

She wanted nothing more than to whisper lewdly seductive comments in Vicky’s ear, to suck on her earlobe, and to nibble hungrily on her neck – to make her sister so inflamed with arousal she would succumb to her desire. She wanted to overwhelm her sister with pleasure until she couldn’t think straight.

Instead, she held herself back. This precious moment in time deserved better than that; _Vicky_ deserved better than that.

So she leaned back, trusting her sister to support her. She gazed into Vicky’s eyes with all the love and affection she had ever known for her. Her hand reached up to brush a lock of hair out of her sister’s face and back behind her ear, caressing with her fingertips as they went. She paused to simply bask in her sister’s embrace, inviting a tender intimacy to replace the previous tension.

After a moment, she leaned in and pressed a heartfelt kiss to Vicky’s lips, savoring their soft warmth and the simple ability to show her affection now whenever she wanted. The kiss was brief but sweet. When she withdrew her lips from Vicky’s, she finally spoke again.

“I love you, Vicky. I love you far more than a sister should,” Amy said, cracking a smile even as her eyes watered with the depth of her emotions. Her heart felt like it would beat itself right out of her chest. “I know this isn’t normal, by any stretch of the imagination, but I’m… I’m in love with you. You’re everything, to me.”

“Ames, I—” Vicky started, eyes shining with unidentified emotion.

“No,” Amy said gently, stopping her. Without even meaning to, she found her fingertips pressing lightly against her sister’s lips. “I… I know this is new to you; I don’t have any expectation you feel the same way about me. …Not yet, at least.” She smirked to show she was only teasing.

Withdrawing her hand from Vicky’s lips, she continued, “Really, though… I’m not trying to pressure you into declaring your undying love for me, or anything. You don’t need to say a word. I just… I want to be with you.”

Her voice dropped lower, becoming heated and suggestive. “I want to be _yours_. Please, Vicky… make me yours?”

Her chest tightened as she waited for her sister’s response. She couldn’t bring herself to try to glean some hint from her biosense. It would be a hopeless cause anyways – lust was easy enough to identify in Vicky’s bloodstream, but any of the other feelings she might be experiencing right now were sure to be just a tumultuous mess of chemicals in her body. She could see Vicky’s mouth open – trying to form words and failing.

Suddenly, Vicky’s mouth crashed against hers, kissing her. In her lips, Amy could feel both the fiery passion and the fervent affection for which Vicky had failed to find words. She moaned at the zealous press of her sister’s lips and the release of unfounded anxiety.

With mounting excitement, Amy wiggled against the rigid rod beneath her and frantically kissed her sister, pouring her eager anticipation into it. Prodigious lubrication smeared along the length of her sister’s penis and dripped down to Vicky’s balls.

“Eep!” Amy yelped as Vicky grasped her by the armpits and lifted her higher. When she looked down at her sister, she shuddered at the burning desire in Vicky’s eyes.

However, even though Vicky could hold the two of them aloft, and lift Amy even higher into the air with ease, she couldn’t quite manage to finesse their bodies into position.

Amy could feel her sister’s mounting frustration, so she wrapped one hand around the back of Vicky’s neck and smiled reassuringly. Bracing her knees on her sister’s waist, she reached her free hand down between her legs to grasp Vicky’s penis.

 _‘Finally,’_ Amy thought to herself. She stared into her sister’s eyes, searching for any hint of hesitance and finding none. Instead, as she lined up the head of Vicky’s penis and swiped the tip through her glistening folds, she saw only fervent desire in her sister’s expression – the same desire she felt within herself.

Still staring into her sister’s eyes, she finally let herself sink down, feeling the tip of her sister’s cock nudge at her entrance. After wiggling a bit to verify it was lined up correctly and wasn’t about to go awkwardly slipping off at an angle, she bore down.

“Mmm,” Amy grunted, half in concentration and half in anticipation. She could feel the pressure building as the flared head of Vicky’s cock poked at her entrance, stretching her open.

“Oh!” she squeaked when she slipped down suddenly as the penis speared into her. “Ohhhh, fuck,” she moaned, her surprise changing to pleasure as the sensations hit. She shivered as her eyes fluttered closed in delight.

“Mmmnf! Oh, fuck… A-Amy!” Vicky whispered. She tilted her head to capture her younger sister’s lips in a brief kiss, biting lightly at Amy’s bottom lip and pulling gently at it with her teeth. “Fuck. That feels incredible. You… You feel so good.”

Amy could feel the head of Vicky’s cock inside her. She pressed down again, pushing it further into herself and groaning at the sensation. The stretch she felt as she impaled herself was more than she’d ever felt from Vicky’s fingers, but so too was the pleasure.

Panting and overcome by the sensation – and the knowledge that her sister was finally, properly _inside_ her – she had to pause and rest her forehead against Vicky’s. It was all just so much, all at once. She clutched at her sister for support.

Vicky apparently understood. She let Amy rest for a moment, wrapping one arm under the younger sister’s bottom to support her weight, while the other hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I’ve got you, Baby Bird,” Vicky whispered calmingly, still pressing her forehead to Amy’s. “Gawd, you’re beautiful. So gorgeous.”

She lifted her head from her sister’s to punctuate the statements with little kisses on her sister’s lips.

Amy breathed in the scent of her sister as she calmed her overexcited body. After a moment, she relaxed and recaptured Vicky’s lips with her own. They were soon kissing passionately once more, moaning into each other’s mouths as Amy sought out Vicky’s tongue with her own. The older sister responded with equal eagerness.

When they both came up for air, Vicky asked, “Ready for more?”

The words were delivered calmly and soothingly, despite the raging libido Amy could feel in her sister’s body. Amy couldn’t deny her own desire any longer, either. She nodded enthusiastically and was almost disappointed when Vicky merely resumed their kiss, licking teasingly at her tongue.

The pressure on her hips took Amy by surprise; she hadn’t felt Vicky’s hands move, but they now gripped her confidently, holding her core firmly in place. Deepening the kiss, Vicky began to push forward with her hips. Her cock pressed into Amy’s tightness and slid deeper inside her.

Amy moaned as she felt it filling her, stretching her, prodding deeper than her sister’s fingers had ever reached. The constant force from Vicky’s hips pushed more of the shaft into her, well-lubricated by her copious juices – which were still dripping down to form a tiny puddle on the leafy plant-blanket below.

She felt so _full_ , and yet Vicky still pressed further into her. While the dull ache of fullness wasn’t nearly enough to overshadow the spine-tingling pleasure firing through her nerves, she was beginning to worry she might have to perform some additional bodily modifications, breaking her implicit promise to her sister.

Before she could make up her mind about it, she felt Vicky’s pubic bone mash against hers. Fully hilted, Vicky’s mons pressed against the hood of her clit, sending ripples of pleasure shooting up her body. Groaning into her sister’s lips from the exquisite sensations – from inside and out – she pressed back and ground herself down against the cock impaling her.

Amy couldn’t remember ever feeling more content than she did at that moment; everything about it just felt so _right_. Despite her gnawing libido urging her to screw Vicky senseless, she took a moment to snuggle and sigh contentedly into her sister’s embrace.

Pulling with her legs wrapped around her sister’s backside, Amy forced Vicky’s cock as deep within her as it could go and luxuriated in the sensation of her sister – her lover – filling her. Her cheek rested against Vicky’s collarbone, and she couldn’t resist nipping and kissing her sister’s neck. She could feel the hard cock inside her nudging against her walls with every subtle shift of Vicky’s body.

Tuning into her biosense, she could see the pleasure signals racing along Vicky’s nerves. She could see how the sensation of fullness on her side translated into tightness and wet, gripping pressure for her sister.

Gripping with her knees on Vicky’s waist, Amy raised her core and felt her sister’s cock beginning to slide out from her. She reversed, pulling Vicky back in – or herself onto Vicky – and moaned as she felt her sister fill her to the brim once more. The accompanying stretch and ache were less, now, even as the pleasure grew.

“Oh, f-fuck, Vicky… I can feel you… so deep inside me,” Amy purred from beside her sister’s ear.

She used her grip on her younger sister’s rear to press back, grinding her pelvis against Amy’s clit. Then, shifting her hands, she pulled her hips back, withdrawing. Amy’s juices continued dripping down her legs.

“Y-Yes!” Amy moaned as she felt her sister thrust back into her. “Oh, fuck, yes! Vicky…”

When her sister bottomed out again, she shuddered at the delightful press of Vicky’s mons against the rigid nubbin of her clit. She whined when Vicky withdrew again, but gasped aloud when she returned with a more forceful thrust. The heady arousal and buzzing pleasure mounted; she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back for long.

Vicky could hardly contain herself, either. The tight compression of Amy’s walls around her, the slick heat, and the squirming pressure as her sister pushed back against her, moaning wantonly – it all combined to overwhelm her with sensation. She clutched Amy’s butt and squeezed, trying to distract herself, but it only made Amy moan louder and press back against her with more fervor.

The older sister broke off the kiss and tried to hold herself steady. “W-Wait, Ames... I-I’m too close,” Vicky pleaded.

Peeking into her biosense, Amy confirmed her sister’s statement. It only fanned her own arousal even further. So close to the edge herself, she failed to muster her sister’s level of restraint. Instead, she leaned in to purr in Vicky’s ear, “So? I can always recharge you afterwards… besides, I’m so very close, myself…”

She trailed off to plant kisses down her sister’s neck and suckle on a sensitive spot, forming a new hickey. Gripping Vicky with her knees, she pulled herself up and nearly off of her sister’s cock before dropping, impaling herself on the rigid shaft.

“Hnnng!” Vicky shouted incoherently as her sister repeated the action. “Oh f-fuck, Ames, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Yesss! I want to feel it. Please… I want to feel you cumming inside me,” Amy begged, mumbling into her sister’s neck as she impaled herself again.

She immediately felt her sister’s aura flare out, unshackled. Vicky lost control over it – along with all other conscious thought – as she tumbled over the edge.

The thrumming impact of Vicky’s aura nearly pushed Amy over as well. She stopped giving attention to her sister’s neck and instead returned to kissing her lips, pouring all of her ardor and desire into the kiss.

Vicky’s body tensed as she thrust instinctually, pressing deep into her sister. Her lips crashed against Amy’s without any semblance of control or finesse.

Barely able to still process conscious thought herself, Amy tugged with her legs around her sister’s backside to pull Vicky’s cock into her as deeply as she could. Just as she thought to check on her biosense, Vicky whimpered and jerked. The first jet of cum shot from her cock, painting Amy’s inner walls.

Watching her sister’s ecstasy in her power-sight and feeling the hot cum spraying deep inside her, she followed Vicky into all-encompassing pleasure.

As Vicky clenched and shuddered in time with the pulses of her aura, she surrendered to the euphoria consuming her body and mind. She pumped streams of cum deep into her sister, twitching from the powerful jolts of ecstasy accompanying each spurt.

Amy could feel her sister’s balls clenching, pumping, and shooting hot semen into her. The cum spurted from Vicky’s deeply-buried cock head, splashing against her deepest reaches and only increasing the feeling of fullness she’d been experiencing before.

The younger sister also unloaded as she tumbled over the edge of bliss. She’d never undone her previous biological enhancements; when she came, she unleashed a veritable flood of her natural juices, which splashed out from around Vicky’s cock. The liquid squelched between their tightly-pressed skin and dripped down Vicky’s legs.

Through a haze of bliss, Vicky vaguely perceived the liquid evidence of her sister’s pleasure; it merely added more fuel to the flame of her own climax.

Another overlooked biological enhancement soon added to the flood. When Amy had adjusted Vicky’s penis down to a more manageable size, she’d neglected to resize the balls as well. As Vicky’s massive balls continued dumping their prodigious load deep inside Amy, the tight confines naturally forced Vicky’s cum to start leaking out from around her cock. It joined the other fluids dripping down her legs and splattering onto the ground below them.

Neither of them paid any mind to the overflowing fluids, too lost in their pleasure. Amy clutched tightly to her sister as she rode the cascading waves of bliss whiting out her mind. Vicky retained just enough conscious thought amidst her blinding ecstasy to keep the two of them from crashing into the ground.

After what felt like an eternity, Amy came back to herself. As she basked in the aftermath of her orgasm, she felt the last few spurts and shudders of her sister’s climax as well. Holding tightly to her sister, full of cum, and with Vicky’s cock still twitching inside her, she couldn’t remember ever experiencing such a sense of fulfillment. She nuzzled her head into her sister’s collarbone and let the sensation of everything finally being _right_ with the world overtake her.

Vicky, for once, was at a loss for words. Even after catching her breath and recovering, she simply held her sister tight and breathed in the scent of her hair.

They would have stayed in that position for a while longer if it wasn’t for Vicky’s softening penis. Both girls groaned in disappointment as the flaccid penis slipped from its sheath, spilling even more cum in the process.

Amy grumbled to herself and applied her biokinetics to force her sister’s cock back into rigidity.

“H-Hey!” Vicky complained.

However, before she could voice any further objection, Amy reached down and reinserted the penis into herself, then hummed in satisfaction and nuzzled back into Vicky, content to simply stay like that for a while longer.

When Vicky realized that was the extent of Amy’s desires for the time being, she chuckled and melted back into the embrace with an indulgent smile.

Eventually, when the night air began to feel a bit chilly on Vicky’s exposed skin – especially on her legs, which were starting to transition from wet to sticky – she kissed the top of her sister’s head and notified her she’d be taking them back down to the ground.

“I think you’ll need to make us a new blanket. Our old one is a bit… soaked,” Vicky said.

“Wha—?” Amy mumbled, picking her head up for the first time in a while. She located the indicated object in the light of the biological glow-lamp below. “Oh. Oh, wow. I think we drowned it.”

Vicky giggled. “We certainly tried, between the two of us,” she said as she set down a few feet to the side – outside of the splash zone. “Alright, the ride’s over, off you go.”

“Aww,” Amy pouted. “Do I have to? I’d rather just stay like this forever.”

“Hehe, don’t worry, I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we, uh, do this,” Vicky assured her with a quick peck on the lips to distract from the blush gracing her cheeks. “I mean… holy fuck, Ames… that was…”

Amy swore she felt her sister’s cock twitch inside her as Vicky drifted off into her memory of the experience. “Yeah. For me, too,” she agreed with her sister’s unspoken description. She added a kiss for emphasis – and also just because she could.

Vicky smiled and applied her brute power to pick Amy up and off of her penis, setting her down on her feet.

“Whoa… no wonder I came so much – my balls are still huge! They look enormous compared to my penis, now.” Vicky giggled at the sight.

“Oops, sorry! I forgot to resize them when I shrunk Big Sis. I’ll fix them now,” Amy said.

“No, wait! Um, I mean, you don’t have to… I, um… I like them this size,” Vicky said as a fresh blush graced her cheeks.

“You mean you like it when you cum enough to fill up a small pool?” Amy teased.

“Hah, it’s not _that_ much!” Vicky said.

“Oh, so you’re just looking to fill up something a little smaller? Like, say… me?” She smirked at her joke.

Vicky sputtered and then groaned in arousal at the reminder. She looked like she was restraining herself from reaching out to caress her sister. “F-Fuck, Ames,” she said, unable to articulate any further.

“That’s the general idea, yeah!” Amy couldn’t resist quipping.

“Hah! Okay, okay. Smartass! You win this round. Clearly, I’m no match for your wits when all my blood has rushed southward – against my will, I might add,” Vicky grumbled playfully. She paused, considering something. “Wait… I can’t actually, um… get you _pregnant_ or anything… right?”

“Pfft… Nah,” Amy said, thankful that she didn’t have to lie about it. One of the first self-modifications she’d performed after learning how to use her programmable microbes for complex tasks had been to make her period a thing of the past. She explained as much to Vicky.

“Oh… like you did for me, years ago. Well, that’s good… although I was actually asking more about my… um, my semen,” Vicky said, ducking her head a bit in embarrassment.

Amy was thankful for her sister’s bashfulness; her own face was heating up as she thought about Vicky’s fully fertile sperm. She was even more thankful when Vicky failed to notice her reaction and instead switched back to the topic of her self-modification.

“Wait, you didn’t modify yourself _permanently_ , right?” Vicky asked. “I mean, I know you can reverse it for me, but can your microbes do that for yourself?”

As much as Amy would have loved to interpret a hidden meaning in the first question, she could tell Vicky was only asking out of sisterly concern.

“Fully reversible, don’t worry,” Amy assured her with a smile. “My bio-bots are awesome! They’re nearly as capable now as using my power directly.”

_‘That does remind me, though…’_

Through her connection to the grass beneath her feet, she pulled up some biomass and began working on some biokinetic changes for what she hoped was to come. Some novel experiments she’d done earlier in the week would surely come in handy.

Before Vicky could return to asking about her secretly-fertile sperm, Amy distracted her with a teasing stroke of her hip and a sultry whisper in her ear. “So yeah… no need to worry. You can fill me up all you want.”

“Fuck, you _know_ I want to,” Vicky whispered back.

“Well then… recharge, then more sex?” Amy asked innocently.

The comment must have taken Vicky off guard. Her laugh bellowed out into the warm night air of their private meadow, startling the nearby crickets into temporary silence.


	24. Biochemistry 3.9

“I _would_ ask if you were too sore for another round, but I guess that’s not a problem for you, is it?” Vicky asked.

They’d taken a short break to wipe down and refresh themselves. Amy had replaced the flooded leaf-blanket so they’d have a comfortable place to lay down once again, and they propped themselves up on elbows to face each other.

Amy had also recharged both of them, restocking their bodies with nutrients and – even more importantly – liquids. As she finished the recharging, she also wrapped up her new biological self-modifications. She hadn’t mentioned anything about it to Vicky yet; she wanted it to be a surprise.

“Hah, yeah. That’s never going to be an issue for me, thankfully,” Amy said with a cheer bordering on schadenfreude.

Her hand drifted down Vicky’s flank to her butt. Now that she could touch her sister whenever she wanted – at least, in private – she couldn’t keep her hands off Vicky’s body. ~~~~

“Lucky you… or maybe I should say, lucky me!” Vicky said, returning her sister’s gentle caresses.

“Hehe, yeah!” Amy enthused, her hand drifting to her sister’s crotch and teasingly brushing the length of Vicky’s re-hardened penis. “In fact, I’d really like to experience the full, uh… _magnitude_ of Big Sis this time. I-If it’s okay with you?”

“R-Really? Are you sure?” Vicky asked.

Through her biosense, Amy could see her sister’s concern warring with desire. She grinned, already taking the reaction as tacit permission to begin reverting Vicky’s penis to its usual enormous dimensions.

“Hell yeah!” Amy enthused. “Gawd, I’ve been dreaming of it for so long…”

She wrapped a hand around her sister’s growing cock, stroking as she expanded its proportions. “Do you remember that weekend when Mom went up to Boston for that convention? And you said… well, I can’t remember exactly, but it was something about how you felt bad I wasn’t… you know, getting off… when we fooled around.”

“Oh yeah! I remember… that was pretty early on,” Vicky said, biting her lip as she tried to contain her arousal. Her cock strained against her sister’s hand even as Amy worked her biokinesis on it. “I wanted to let you know you could masturbate while we were fooling around, but I was too embarrassed to say it.”

“Well… I misinterpreted what you were saying at first,” Amy admitted. “I thought you were offering to let me, uh… _ride_ it. I had no idea how I would make it work, but I was determined to try!”

“R-Really? You would’ve…? Way back then?” Vicky asked. “I don’t know if I would’ve… I mean, I don’t think I was ready for something like that, at the time.”

As if to prove that was no longer the case, Vicky’s hand drifted lower on her sister’s body, brushing Amy’s lower lips with her fingertips and dipping between the folds to feel her wetness.

“Y-Yeah, I would’ve been all for it,” Amy said with a hitch in her voice at her sister’s touch on her sensitive parts. “But… I realized pretty quickly that you meant something else. And anyways, I don’t know what I would have even done about it; I’d barely invented my custom microbes at the time… there’s no way I could have fit this monster inside me!” Amy waved Vicky’s re-enlarged penis for emphasis.

“But… I’ve learned quite a lot since then,” she continued, her voice breathy with lust. “I’d like to show you…”

She could see the hunger in Vicky’s eyes, just as she was certain Vicky could see her own eager anticipation. Directing her sister onto her back, Amy crawled over to straddle Vicky’s legs. She hauled Big Sis upright to point proudly toward the starry sky, then scooted up until her core pressed against the towering shaft.

Hugging her sister’s cock against her chest, she nestled the tip between her breasts. She bent her head down to kiss it, eliciting a giggle from her sister.

“Are you going to do the thing like with your throat, where it feels like it just keeps going even though it’s not really?” Vicky asked. “I mean, you never explained it, but it has to be a trick of some sort… otherwise, it’d be going straight into your stomach!”

“Hmm… not exactly; this’ll be something different. You’ll see!” Amy grinned in anticipation.

Squirming against the rigid rod, she held it against the length of her torso. She had finished her biokinetics, but she still had other preparations to make. Planting her feet to the sides of her sister’s hips, she pressed her center against Vicky’s cock as she rose. Her slick lower lips slid along the length, trailing her wetness. When she reached the top, standing fully upright to spread her juices on her sister’s cockhead, she reversed course and repeated her grind against the throbbing shaft as she descended.

She brought her hands into play, helping to spread her copious lubrication along the massive length. Once she’d sufficiently spread her juices all over the enormous dimensions of her sister’s cock, she stood over Vicky with one hand keeping the rock-hard penis pointed upward. She didn’t quite have to stand on tippy-toes to line up the cockhead with her entrance, but it was a close thing.

As Amy swiped the tip through her sopping folds, Vicky broke her concentration with a giggle. “C’mon, Ames… there’s no way that’s going to fit!” Vicky protested with a smile, as if inviting her sister to share in her humor.

It was a perfectly reasonable reaction, considering the size disparity. Vicky’s cock looked to be about the size and girth of Amy’s arm; the head alone was the size of her fist. In contrast, Amy’s body seemed tiny, and the apex of her legs even more so.

Amy merely smirked. She wanted to draw out the moment and tease her sister some more, but she couldn’t deny her raging libido any longer. She’d just need to use actions rather than words to prove her sister wrong. Lining up the head once more, she bore down.

Or at least, she tried to. She pushed against the cockhead with increasing force, but even with gravity assisting her, it wouldn’t budge. The pressure at her entrance increased, and she could feel the beginning of the stretching sensation she expected, but even that ceased after the brief initial progress.

Amy frowned and bit her lip in concentration as she pushed harder, taking more of her weight off her feet and centering the force on the junction of her legs.

 _‘The extra elasticity I gave myself really_ should _be enough…’_ She was confident in her preparations and her biological self-enhancements. However, Vicky didn’t know anything about those.

“Um… I-I think if you push any harder, i-it’s gonna bend. Somehow, I don’t think that would feel very good!” Vicky warned, apprehension clear in her voice.

Amy backed off the pressure and took a moment to consider the problem. As she contemplated, she took the opportunity to fortify the rigidity of Vicky’s erection with her power; the enhanced flexibility she usually gave Vicky’s penis to help with deepthroating would be a detriment in this case.

_‘It’s just the beginning bit that’s the problem. Once I get the tip in, I’m sure I can stretch enough to take the rest!’_

“Okay, I know what to do,” the biokinetic proclaimed. Seeing unchanged Vicky’s look of concern, she reassured her, “This’ll work, I promise. Trust me?”

“Okay, Ames. I trust you,” Vicky said, visibly relaxing.

Amy beamed. Her sister’s trust meant a lot to her; she considered abandoning her task to crawl up Vicky’s body and kiss her silly, but she resisted the impulse. Besides, her undiminished arousal demanded she pay tribute to the towering object of impalement before her.

She bore down once more, determined not to let anything stop her this time. As she bent her knees and settled more of her weight onto Vicky’s cockhead, it pressed hard against her entrance. This time, when she felt herself beginning to stretch around the massive, swollen cockhead, she applied her biokinesis directly to prod her stubborn entrance open wider.

She moaned in pure pleasure when Vicky’s cock began to inch forward, stretching her entrance far past the point of normal human pain tolerance. Her extensive self-modifications had obviously included enhanced elasticity to her anatomy, but she had also tweaked her sensitivity to different sensations, dampening any aches or discomfort while conversely increasing sexual pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Amy gasped, overcome by the sensation.

 _‘I… may have tuned that a bit too far,’_ she thought as she shuddered from the bombardment of pleasure radiating from her center and shooting throughout her body. However, she couldn’t resist continuing in search of more. She pushed down harder, feeling herself stretch even wider as Vicky’s cockhead nudged more forcefully against her entrance. The tip inched forward slowly as she stretched to accommodate it.

Shifting more of her weight off of her feet, she concentrated the driving force and bore down on her sister’s cock. She nearly lost her balance as she dropped suddenly, the flared head finally overcoming the resistance and slipping fully inside her. She moaned, shivering at the dull stretch and shooting pleasure.

Vicky echoed her moan with one of her own. “Oh, f-fuck. I can’t believe you actually got it inside you,” she said.

Amy took a moment to breathe and get used to the stretch from below. She also needed to take a break from the overwhelming bolts of pleasure firing through her body. “Yeah,” she responded, panting. “But… it’s just the head, so far.”

“It’s so tight,” Vicky said. “Y-You’re really going to… take it deeper?”

The younger sister grinned in response. “Fuck yeah, I’m going to take it deeper. I told you, I want to experience _all_ of Big Sis.”

Vicky laughed, still assuming the boastful words were only an exaggeration. It would be physically impossible to fit the entire thing; it was amazing she had managed to fit any of it at all!

Amy knew better, of course, but she also knew she could prove it to her sister with a bit of patience. Taking her time, she continued bearing down slowly. At first, she only felt the increase in pressure as a prodding sensation. It took a fair amount of force before the cockhead overcame the resistance of its tight confines once more and began sliding further inside her.

Groaning with the effort, Amy pushed down harder and felt Vicky’s penis inching its way deeper. Her modified nerves reported only a mild discomfort despite the massive stretching, and even that was wildly overshadowed by the surges of blissful pleasure resonating from her center.

When she’d worked a few inches in, she paused to give her trembling muscles and overloaded nerves a break. She reversed course, drawing herself up slightly, before letting her weight go once more. Her sister’s cock speared back into her, reclaiming the inches it had yielded and a bit more on top of that. Amy moaned in wanton ecstasy.

“Holy shit, Ames!” Vicky exclaimed with a tinge of alarm in her voice. Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared just above the junction where her cock was disappearing.

Amy looked down at her sister’s outcry and observed the source of Vicky’s distress. “Oh, good, my modifications are working, then,” she said, biting back a moan.

The obscene bulge in her lower abdomen seemed at odds with the calmness of her voice. Both girls stared at the visible progress of Vicky’s cock, the flared head just barely perceptible as a slight irregularity in the bulge.

“A-Are you okay?” Vicky asked. Despite being slightly appeased by her sister’s lack of worry, her voice still held some concern.

Instead of answering, Amy raised herself up while her eyes tracked the bulge moving in her abdomen. She halted briefly with the cockhead just barely still inside her, then dropped once more.

“Mmmnf, f-fuck!” Amy moaned, unable to process all of the sensations bombarding her. Her sister’s cock plunging into her set her sensitized nerves aflame, the stretching sensation being converted to yet more pleasure. The resulting bulge now reached up to her navel, poking outward lewdly and showing both of them exactly how far the massive cock extended inside her.

Knees weak and trembling, Amy valiantly tried to draw herself up once more, but she had only just managed to move upward when the pleasure became too much for her to handle. As the shooting ecstasy overloaded her nerves, her mind dissolved to white and she barely managed to keep her balance. She whimpered out her pleasure as she sank back down, grinding herself onto her sister’s cock both to steady herself and to increase the pressure on her sensitive inner walls.

Vicky’s eyes widened at her sister’s lewd display and mewling moans. Even after such a wanton show of pure lust in response to the absurdly-proportioned cock stretching her, Vicky hadn’t expected her to cum so quickly! The vulgarity of the scene enflamed her own arousal, but she held herself back; she wanted to watch Amy come undone from impaling herself on the enormous cock. Using her flight powers to prop herself up, she reached out to grasp her sister’s hands, offering her strength to help Amy balance.

Amy instinctually gripped her sister’s hands and entwined their fingers, clutching the support like a lifeline. Freed from any concerns over stability, she let herself go. Her whole body shuddered as she succumbed to the bliss assaulting her mind.

Vicky could feel her sister’s inner walls clamping down on her cock. She groaned when she saw Amy’s body twitching and felt the muscles convulsing, squeezing her. Throwing her head back as she savored the sensation, Vicky almost missed the liquid splashing out from around her cock, but snapped her gaze back when she felt it dribbling down her shaft.

She salivated at the sight. Licking her lips and imagining the chocolatey flavor, she fervently wished she had a hand free to scoop up some of the flowing liquid.

Muscles tense and straining, Amy moaned out her release. Vicky supported her through the crashing waves of bliss until the surges gradually began to ebb. Eventually, Amy’s hands unclenched from her sister’s as she relaxed.

As soon as Vicky felt her sister had recovered enough to support her own weight, she disentangled one hand from her sister’s and eagerly cupped it to the base of her shaft to try to capture the last dribbles of her sister’s fluids. Bringing her cupped hand to her mouth, she slurped and licked the liquid ambrosia from her palm, moaning and savoring the slick, chocolatey treat.

Amy’s eyes snapped open at the sound, but the absurdity of her sister enthusiastically sucking the juices off of her hand made her laugh aloud. “Fuuuck, that’s hot,” she added after a moment. Then, reaching underneath her, she wrapped her fingers around her sister’s shaft and pumped, spreading the juices around. Bringing the fingers to her own mouth to clean them off, she moaned at the flavor.

Vicky groaned at the sight, twitching her hips unconsciously. “Hnnng... that’s so dirty and I love it,” she said. “Almost as hot as feeling you cum _on_ me.” She twitched her hips more purposefully this time to indicate the cock still inside her sister.

The younger sister blushed and stammered, “S-Sorry, I… um, I tweaked things so it would feel good instead of… you know, uncomfortable. But I don’t think I adjusted it quite right, because _holy_ _fuck_ does that feel amazing.” She pressed down again onto her sister’s cock, feeling the pressure increase inside her but not enough for it to slide any deeper yet.

“Well don’t be _sorry_!” Vicky enthused. “You better not go adjusting it… I want you to feel that kind of pleasure _every_ time I fuck you.”

Amy shuddered at the implications. _‘She said_ _“every time.” This isn’t some sort of fleeting, one-time fling. This is real – she wants a relationship together. And right now, she wants to_ fuck _me.’_

Her whole body shivered in arousal. Now more than ever, she was determined to show her sister the extent of her self-modifications. She didn’t even need a recharge.

“You know just how to sweet-talk me,” Amy joked, while the fire in her half-lidded eyes revealed the deep desire she truly felt. She locked her gaze with her sister as she backed off in preparation for another downward thrust.

When she dropped, she felt her sister’s cock pressing deeper inside her. She repeated the motions, stretching her inner walls with each thrust and feeling the cockhead nudge further every time. Placing a hand on her stomach, she felt her abdomen bulge outward as the cock pushed deeper into her.

Vicky felt enveloped in silken heat. Slick wetness surrounded her cock, pressing all around it. Her head dropped back, unable to maintain eye contact as the pleasure built. Every inch felt so real to her; she didn’t want to break the illusion of whatever biokinetic trickery her sister was employing.

It took longer than Amy expected to work her sister’s cock into herself, but she certainly enjoyed the process. Every bit of new depth brought a dull stretch and pulsing pleasure to her nerves. As the cockhead prodded deeper, she transitioned her weight onto the balls of her feet with her knees splayed out to the sides and found she could drop more forcefully without having to worry about her balance as much.

Eventually, Vicky’s curiosity overcame her suspension of disbelief. She looked down at the junction of their bodies to find three-quarters of her penis inside her sister – and a bulge going all the way up Amy’s abdomen to her sternum. “Wh-What?” she breathed, not quite trusting her eyes. “I-Is that really…?”

Even as she watched, though, she knew the truth. While her sister pressed herself down once again to push the cock even deeper, she saw the bulge moving. Amy’s rapturous moans belied the absurd depth of the bulging cockhead, which looked like it was poking into her ribcage.

Amy only vaguely felt her body distorting and adjusting itself – all according to her prodigious self-modifications. She was too consumed with the blissful stretch of her sister’s penis inside her. When they’d made love just a short while ago, Vicky’s cock pressing into her had made her feel so full. Now, the enormous cock expanded her body to overfull, but she reveled in the sensation and the swollen distension of her abdomen. She nearly surrendered to the ecstasy assaulting her from her overstimulated nerves, but she pressed on, determined to take it all before she climaxed again.

Finally, Amy mashed her pelvis against her sister’s as Vicky’s cock entered her fully. She kneeled and then shuffled her knees out further to her sides to settle her weight, feeling her thighs press into her sister’s hips.

She’d done it; she’d fit all of Vicky’s penis inside her. It had taken the temporary removal of some unnecessary organs and a ridiculous amount of enhanced elasticity to her tissues – not to mention the more drastic alterations to the length and nerves of her vaginal tunnel – but she’d done it. Humming in contentment, she stroked a hand up her torso from her mons up between her breasts, imagining the head of Vicky’s cock nestling up inside her chest.

“Holy shit, Ames,” Vicky breathed. “I… I can’t believe you did that. A-Are you okay?”

“Mmmm, I’m very much more than okay,” Amy purred as she shifted her hips. When she wiggled, she could feel the shaft inside her throb in response. Every little movement pressed the thick length against her sensitive walls, sparking off shocks of pleasure that shot straight to her brain.

“A-Actually,” Amy continued, her voice wavering with the strain of her arousal. “I-I’d better… pause, just for a bit. I’m so close again, already.”

“Oh, _really_?” Vicky said with a grin. Her sister’s visible arousal did a lot to assuage her concerns. She loved seeing her sister teeter on the edge of orgasm – almost as much as she loved pushing her over that edge.

Reaching up a hand, Vicky gently cupped her sister’s breast and tweaked the nipple between two fingertips. Amy’s answering moan made her shudder, but Vicky suppressed her own desires for the time being as she focused on her sister. Drawing her hand down along the length of the blatantly visible bulge, she pressed on it briefly to confirm it wasn’t an optical illusion and felt the subtle change in pressure on her penis.

“Wow,” Vicky breathed, finally believing what her eyes were showing her. Slowly, teasingly, she trailed her fingertips down her sister’s body to Amy’s lower lips, which were tightly stretched around the huge circumference of her cock.

“So… you’re telling me… I’d get to feel you cumming again… around my cock,” Vicky said slowly while she traced what she could reach of her sister’s delicate petals. “…if I did something like… _this_?”

Finally reaching her intended target, Vicky found her sister’s clit and rubbed the firm nubbin with the slick juices she’d just collected. She attacked the bundle of nerves with confident swipes of her thumb.

Amy tensed up immediately under the assault. Her sister’s words had only enflamed her passion further; the firm pressure on her clit sent her tumbling over the edge. “Oh, fffuck,” she moaned as she instinctually shifted her hips forward and felt the rigid length inside her pressing against her walls in response. She shuddered as she came, squirting her copious juices out to squelch between their tightly-pressed thighs.

Vicky kept her thumb centered on her sister’s clit despite Amy’s bucking and wiggling. However, as her sister thrashed and shuddered in the throes of her orgasm, Vicky gasped as she felt the internal muscle contractions clamping down all along the length of her constricted cock.

“Unnnh, fuuuck,” Vicky moaned, nearly insensate but struggling valiantly to keep her concentration on her thumb’s motions. “I-It feels so good when you do that… I can feel you squeezing all around me.”

The younger sister barely heard her words through a haze of ecstasy. Drowning in pleasure, she fumbled to release another prearranged surprise. Tapping into her biokinesis, she quickly activated it and glimpsed Vicky’s mounting pleasure in her power-sight before the riptide of pleasure swept her under once more.

“Nnngh,” Vicky moaned incoherently. Her sister’s muscle spasms were suddenly coordinating; it felt like Amy’s whole body was squeezing her cock with rhythmic contractions, milking her. Her head dropped back onto the soft leafy blanket, her eyes screwed tight in pleasure.

With the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in Vicky’s ears, she swore she could feel an echoing beat from somewhere in the vicinity of her sensitive cockhead. As her sister’s muscles pulsed and squeezed her rock-hard shaft, the buzz of her arousal spiked. Vicky barely managed to eke out, “F-Fuck! You’re… You’re gonna make me cum!” before the sizzling sparks combusted with a burst of ecstasy, shooting through her nerves and straight to her brain.

“Yesss,” Amy purred, only half-conscious and still being battered by the crushing bliss in her mind. She hardly even noticed the flaring pulse of her sister’s aura washing over her. Bringing both hands to her distended torso and laying them atop the bulge, she imagined her sister’s cock erupting deep inside her.

She didn’t have to imagine for long. The first twitching pulse of her sister’s orgasm caused the massive cock to flare with a fresh rush of blood, which she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been petting the bulge with her hands. However, even if she had missed that, she couldn’t possibly have missed the first spurt of hot cum as her sister climaxed. The jet of viscous liquid felt strange as it shot so deep within her; for a moment, the sensation felt like gastric reflux to her confused nerves. The added pressure made her feel even more overfull than before.

Vicky groaned as she came, feeling the throbbing pulse of her cock straining against the tight confines of her sister’s inner walls as her cum raced up the enormous length of her shaft to spray from the deeply-buried cockhead. The muscle contractions of her sister’s inner walls kept milking and gripping her as each throbbing beat of cum pumped from her oversized balls to unload inside her sister.

Stuffed to overfull even before the new liquid addition, Amy felt the pressure of her sister’s cum pushing on her insides. The massive circumference at the base of Vicky’s cock stretched her entrance so tightly it formed a seal, preventing the influx of fluids from simply leaking back out. Instead, as Vicky kept injecting more and more thick cum inside her, Amy felt her body quite literally stretched to its limits.

The biokinetic wasn’t concerned, though. Despite the light-headed fog of bliss distracting her, she could feel her self-enhancements accommodating the massive influx. The tighter constraints of her chest compressed the fresh spurts of spunk downward, where the elasticity of her inner walls could stretch further to contain the flowing liquid. Her belly bulged imperceptibly further outward with each pulse, though Amy only noticed the subtle roundness when she looked for it.

As Vicky’s twitching pulses began to peter off, Amy toyed with the idea of drawing more biomass up from the plant life beneath them to extend her sister’s orgasm, but ultimately decided against it. Now that her own heady pleasure had tapered off a bit, she was beginning to feel uncomfortably full, even with all of her enhancements. The pressure inside her hadn’t expanded her outer dimensions as much as she thought – only adding the slightest paunch to her belly in addition to the bulge of her sister’s penis – but she still felt like a balloon ready to burst.

She groaned in equal amounts of satisfaction and discomfort as she felt Vicky shudder beneath her. One last trickle of sticky cum dribbled out from the tip of her sister’s cock to coat the deepest reaches inside of her. Vicky’s thumb had long since given up its quest to thrum Amy’s clit into submission, and her hands instead gripped the younger sister’s thighs like a lifeline as she slowly returned to conscious thought.

“Nnngh,” Vicky groaned again, echoing her earlier sentiment. Eyes closed and panting to catch her breath, she hadn’t yet recovered her wits to be able to verbalize anything more complex than vague grunts.

Amy hummed, cheerfully agreeing with her sister’s implicit gratification.

Now that she’d had a moment to get used to the new stretch, it wasn’t so uncomfortable anymore. She returned to savoring the feeling of fullness and contentment brought about from having Vicky’s cock – and now a full load of her cum as well – deep inside her. To prolong the feeling, and also to help Vicky recover more quickly, she applied her biokinetics to give both of them a full recharge. She wiggled back and forth a bit, feeling her sister’s cock nudging against her inner walls while Vicky’s cum sloshed around it.

“Nnngh, fuuuck… that was incredible, Ames,” Vicky said, finally able to form words again.

Blearily refocusing her eyes, Vicky’s gaze took in her sister’s sweaty, disheveled appearance. Amy looked simultaneously serene and freshly-fucked; exhausted and replenished, like a runner hitting her second wind. She also looked immensely pleased with herself.

“You look happy,” Vicky commented. She’d meant it to be teasing and sarcastic, but instead, it came out as genuine and affectionate.

“So, so happy,” Amy agreed with a grin. “And, see? I fit all of it in!” She leaned back, arms reaching behind her for balance, proudly showing off her nakedness – and the bulge in her torso.

“Yeah, wow. I’m sorry I doubted you!” Vicky said.

“Well, you can make it up to me by fucking me properly next time!” Amy smirked to show she was only teasing.

“S-Sorry! It’s just… when you did that thing with your muscles, inside… I just lost it,” Vicky admitted. “How did you even do that?”

“Just one of my many talents!” Amy preened. “Okay, not a _natural_ talent, but it’s one of the modifications I made with my powers. No tricks or sleight-of-hand this time!”

“So you really have the whole thing inside you? And the, uh… the cum too?” Vicky asked.

“Yup!” Amy patted her tummy in emphasis.

“Can you... um,” Vicky faltered, looking a little nervous. “Can you show me? Or is that too… weird?”

“You… want to see…” Amy started, then grinned as she continued, her voice dropping to a sultry tease, “how much cum you shot into me, stuffing me so full?”

“Unnnf,” Vicky moaned, biting her lip. “Y-Yes! Please, I want to see it.”

In response, Amy started lifting herself slowly, revealing the base of Vicky’s shaft. The first few inches of Vicky’s penis glistened in the dim light of the glowing bio-lamp.

Vicky could feel a trickle of viscous liquid dribbling down the opposite side of her penis, hidden from her sight; however, her sister’s delicate petals, stretched so tightly around the massive shaft, prevented the majority of the cum from dripping out just yet. The bulge of her cock withdrew down her sister’s torso as Amy gradually stood. Vicky watched, enraptured, as her younger sister extracted the massive length from inside her.

When only the cockhead remained inside of her, the enormous load of cum began to leak out around the throbbing shaft. Thick white globs trickled down the straining penis from Amy’s still tightly-stretched entrance. Seeing her sister biting back another moan at the sight, Amy completed the extraction, carefully keeping just the very tip of her sister’s cock nestled in her folds. 

The massive load of cum inside her finally gushed out in earnest. It poured from her, dripping and sliding down Vicky’s cock and pooling under her balls. She heard a gasp of shock from the older sister and glanced up to see Vicky staring, enthralled at the amount of cum dribbling in thick streams down her massive penis. A quick application of Amy’s biokinesis reversed her “milking” trick, helping to expel the cum inside her, forcing it out to dribble down her sister’s already coated cock.

When the gushing liquid eased to a trickle, Vicky finally broke out of her mesmerized stupor.

“Eep!” Amy squeaked as her sister suddenly grabbed her with her brute strength and used her flight powers to flip them over.

Vicky attacked Amy’s mouth with a bruising kiss as she gave in to some primal urge, spurred on by the sight of her own copious cum flooding out of her sister’s body. They hovered in mid-air, the older sister unwilling to pause long enough to set them down. Her groping hands frantically squeezed Amy’s buttcheeks.

Finally reigning in her wild lust long enough to stop for air, Vicky laid her sister down on the leaf blanket while she panted to catch her breath. “Fuck, that was hot,” she said, punctuating the statement with another kiss. She groaned as Amy hugged her tight, the movement of the younger sister’s torso causing Vicky’s straining, rock-hard penis to slide on a thin layer of cum between their tightly-pressed bodies. An automatic thrust of her hips caused Vicky’s cock to poke at the slick valley between their squashed breasts.

“Mmmnf,” Vicky groaned into her sister’s lips, then paused once more to take control of her raging lust for a moment. When she felt a small hand wrapping feather-light around her cock and softly caressing the skin under the flared head, her eyes snapped open to focus on Amy’s. “You little tease. You are _so_ in for it now!”

“Promise?” Amy whispered, the breath tickling Vicky’s lips.

Vicky answered by sucking and nipping at her sister’s neck as she drew her body downward. After trailing a few teasing kisses and bites down to Amy’s breast, Vicky devoted a short moment to suckling on the straining nipple, making her sister gasp aloud before she allowed herself to move on.

Withdrawing from Amy’s chest, Vicky leaned back and finally aligned the tip of her penis to her sister’s waiting entrance. The cock head dwarfed her sister’s delicate petals, which were still red and swollen with arousal. Vicky swiped the tip against the wet folds, frowning at the absurd size difference as she tried to ignore the apparent incompatibility. Her vision told her it would surely be impossible to fit the massive proportions of her cock into her sister, despite knowing she had already done so.

“Don’t worry, I’m ready,” Amy reassured her, breaking the stalemate. “Go ahead.”

Biting her lip and forcing down the temptation to shove her cock in by brute force, Vicky pushed forward gently. She pressed the tip of her penis against her sister’s delicate petals, which were well-lubricated but appeared far too small to accept her massive girth. Feeling the alignment of the head with Amy’s entrance, she nudged forward softly, incrementally increasing the pressure.

“Rrrgh!” Amy growled in frustration. “C’mon, Vicky! You’re being too gentle. Stop treating me so delicately and fuck me already!”

Shocked, Vicky gaped at her sister. Then, eyes narrowing and face morphing into a determined expression, Vicky ground out, “Too… _gentle_? I’ll show you ‘too gentle’!” Gripping Amy’s hips firmly with both hands, she locked her gaze with her sister and thrust her hips.

Amy winced as her sister’s penis forced her entrance to stretch suddenly, but the reaction was only instinctual. Her self-modifications tamped down the discomfort to nothing. Besides that, Vicky’s cock had barely made any progress from the sudden thrust – parting her slick folds, yes, but only just beginning to dive into the silken heat inside. Recalling the previous time, Amy applied her biokinetics to force her stubborn entrance open wider, groaning in satisfaction when Vicky’s continued pressure finally pushed the head of her cock fully inside her.

Encouraged, Vicky paused momentarily with her muscles tensed and coiled, then thrust her hips once more. This time, her cock speared into her sister’s entrance, driving into the tight tunnel. The force of it shook Amy’s body, making her slide back a bit on the cum-slick leafy blanket below her. Vicky groaned as she felt her sister’s inner walls gripping the first few inches of her cock with cloying, wet heat.

While the intrusion should have hurt, Amy felt only the barest twinge of pain. Instead, her senses were completely dominated by the shooting pleasure her biokinetically-adjusted nerves were firing into her brain. She felt Vicky’s cock stretching her, pressing against her from the inside, but she moaned at the blissful pressure and friction. Her abdomen bulged upwards as the enormous penis pushed further into her body, displacing her skin and elasticized tissues.

Vicky moaned at the exquisite press of her sister’s inner walls on her cock as she plunged deeper. Reversing momentarily, she felt the grip on her shaft as if Amy’s body was reluctant to let it go. Her fingers pressed into Amy’s hips as she gripped her tightly to hold her in place. Looking down at her sister’s abdomen, her muscles coiled in anticipation before she thrust forward once again, watching the bulge in Amy’s belly grow and expand upward.

“F-Fuck yesss…” Amy breathed as she threw her head back, reveling in the sensation of being stretched open and filled.

She felt as if her already-splayed legs were being forced out further to the sides by the intruding mass in her center. She paid little attention to that, though, consumed as she was by the blinding pleasure of Vicky’s cock filling her once more, sliding in jerky motions that shot bolts of pure ecstasy to her brain. What little of the dull ache she could feel from the stretching impalement seemed only to enhance the pleasure.

Vicky grunted as her hips rocked forward, driving her cock ever deeper into her sister’s body. Back arching and muscles tensed, Amy teetered on the precipice as an explosion of pleasure threatened to consume her overstimulated brain. As Vicky increased her tempo, the physical sensations combined to push her past the point of no return. Her breath whooshed out from her as the overload of pleasure consumed her, dissolving her mind with a burst of light behind her eyeballs.

In her scattered awareness, she heard her sister’s voice whispering directly into her ear. “Yes! That’s it, cum for me,” her voice encouraged. “That feels incredible… fuck, you’re amazing, Ames.”

The words shattered any semblance of Amy’s remaining composure. She squeaked out an incoherent vocalization of her pleasure as she happily drowned beneath crashing waves of ecstasy.

When Amy eventually returned to conscious thought, she could feel Vicky’s lips on her own, gently coaxing her down from her peak. The soothing kiss slowly brought her back to reality, and as it did so, she began to notice the other sensations reporting in from the rest of her body. She smelled the tangy musk of sex permeating the air. She tasted Vicky’s tongue flexing and sliding against her own. She felt the comfortable weight of Vicky’s chest pressing down on her own – and also pressing against the bulging length of Vicky’s now fully-sheathed cock inside her.

“Mmm, I love feeling you cum,” Vicky murmured as she broke the kiss.

“Hehe, that makes the two of us,” Amy giggled, still coming down off her orgasmic high. “And I mean that in both ways.”

She wiggled a bit, stretching her limbs with the little range of motion she had available under the press of her sister’s body and smiling in the renewed feeling of belonging. There was nowhere she’d rather be than here, beneath her sister, offering Vicky her body and sharing in her pleasure.

“Well… if you mean that you like to feel me cum, too, then I think I can oblige...” Vicky trailed off as she resumed the kiss with more heat. Meanwhile, she pulled her hips pulled back, withdrawing a portion of her massive cock from her sister’s entrance. She couldn’t move all that far while still maintaining the passionate kiss, but Amy whimpered anyway at the empty feeling of her sister’s cock departing from the deepest reaches inside her.

“Eeep-mmnf!” Amy squeaked as Vicky suddenly thrust back into her, smothering her keening cry with the press of her lips. She moaned into her sister’s mouth as she felt Vicky’s cock delving deep inside her once more, filling her, and sliding against her inner walls with blissful friction. Before she could fully appreciate the sensation, Vicky pulled back and thrust again.

Amy felt smothered, filled, and consumed in the best possible way. She delighted in the possessiveness of her sister’s position, the weight of her body pressing against her, and the forceful pressure of Vicky’s cock plunging into her depths. She whimpered and mewled in pleasure as her body bucked with the increasing vigor of Vicky’s thrusts. Peeking in with her biosense, she followed the signs of her sister’s escalating pleasure with avid attention.

The biokinetic was still absorbed in the feedback from her power-sight when she felt Vicky pull away further than before, leaning back and withdrawing the enormous length of her penis until only the head remained inside her.

“Please…” Amy moaned, torn between savoring the sensation and anxiously waiting for the next thrust, missing the fullness already.

When she felt her sister hesitate, Amy snapped back to her mundane sight. Her vision swam for a moment before she could refocus on her sister’s face. “Please, Vicky, fuck me!”

Vicky’s eyes glossed over in lust. Amy had just enough time to peek in again at her biosense and confirm the raging hormones in her sister’s bloodstream before she felt the iron grip of Vicky’s hands on her hips and the insistent force of Vicky’s cock surging into her. Her muscles tensed instinctually at the sudden insertion, but she groaned as the pleasure hit her brain and relaxed even as her sister continued pressing forward.

“F-Fuck, you’re so tight,” Vicky grunted as she pushed with all of her non-brute strength.

“That’s only… mmnf,” Amy said, pausing to bite her lip in pleasure. “Because you’re so… _Big,_ Sis,” she finished with a teasing grin.

Vicky chuckled at the pun but didn’t let it distract her. It took a moment for her to shove the entirety of her length back into her sister’s entrance, but once she did, she ground her pubis against Amy’s clit and moaned in appreciation of the wet heat clamping all around her cock. After she’d sufficiently savored the sensation, she pulled her hips back and rammed forward again.

“Ffff… fuuuu… uuuck!” Amy moaned breathily, interrupted by her sister’s thrusts. She felt as if Vicky’s cock was forcing the air out of her lungs every time it entered her fully. “Yeee… eesss… fuck… me!” she managed to get out in between the increasingly forceful thrusts.

The meadow was filled with the pants and moans of the two sisters coupling, sharing each other’s pleasure. The smacking of wet thighs against each other and the squelching of their union drowned out the sounds of the surrounding crickets.

A bead of sweat trickled down Vicky’s chest from her collarbone. Amy watched it trace the swell of Vicky’s perfect breast, threatening to fly free of her swaying bust due to the increasingly frantic bucking of her hips. She could sense the perspiration on the lower parts of her sister’s body dripping down to join the mess of accumulated cum and other fluids at the apex of Amy’s legs, trapped between her thighs and the leaf-blanket below her.

If any of Vicky’s cum had remained inside her from their previous coupling, it had surely been squeezed out by now, but Amy knew it would soon be replaced by a fresh batch. Through her biosense, she watched her sister approaching her climax. Vicky’s skin was flush, her breath came in panting gasps, and her erection swelled to iron stiffness as her cock pistoned into the wet, gripping confines of Amy’s body.

Before Vicky could tumble over the edge, however, she paused. She leaned back down to capture her sister’s lips with her own, pressed forward with her hips to push her cock as deep as it could go, and ground her pelvis into her sister’s clit when she could go no further.

Amy craned her head back to break off the kiss, unintentionally exposing her neck to her sister’s mouth and gasping as Vicky suckled the tender skin there with heated desire. “W-Why…” Amy said, trying to gather her wits. “Why’d you stop?” She was genuinely curious, but it came out as a needy whine.

Vicky groaned at the yearning in her younger sister’s voice as she broke off from nibbling on Amy’s collarbone. Lifting her head, she locked eyes with her sister before she continued, “I wanted to watch you cum again, first.”

Amy shuddered at the wanton desire in her sister’s eyes. She could sense a challenge there, too, and smirked at the thought of Vicky competing to make her cum before she could do the same. Ignoring Vicky’s answering smirk, the biokinetic prepared to retrigger her previously-successful ploy; she knew her sister couldn’t possibly resist the rhythmic squeeze of her inner walls milking her cock.

Before Amy had a chance to put the plan into action, though, Vicky unleashed her own surprise. Her aura flared out with brilliant intensity, overwhelming her unprepared sister. Unlike the usual burst Vicky emitted when she lost control of her aura during her climax, this one she shaped and honed with conscious intent.

It slammed into her little sister with the force of an avalanche.

Amy’s mouth opened in a squeal of surprise, which was quickly extinguished by the traitorous tensing of her vocal cords as her mind was assaulted by the blissful thrum of her sister’s power. Her back arched in an unconscious effort to press her body against the insubstantial force. She threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. Dazed and already succumbing to the throes of ecstasy, Amy mewled out an incoherent noise of pleasure as she tumbled over the edge.

“Mmm, yes… that’s it,” Vicky encouraged, not knowing or caring that her sister could hardly even process the words in her current state. She watched the unrestrained rapture in her sister’s expression and felt the shuddering tension of Amy’s overwhelmed body beneath her.

Amy jerked and thrashed in uncontrolled pleasure, her biokinetically-crafted glands contracting as they expelled her copious juices. Her liquid arousal squirted out between the press of mashed-together flesh, drenching the base of her sister’s cock and lubricating Vicky’s grinding motions. The slippery nectar eventually dripped down Amy’s tightly-stretched lower lips to join the puddle beneath her.

Through the haze of euphoria, Amy distantly felt her sister begin pumping her hips, fucking her once more with short, sharp strokes. The giant cock speared into her with wild, jerky thrusts, sliding and stretching its way into the deepest reaches inside her. Still shuddering from the rapturous assault of pleasure, barely able to move, Amy could feel her sister pumping into her with a frantic, hungry desire. Vicky panted in Amy’s ear, desperate whimpers escaping with her breath.

Just as Amy was beginning to climb her way back to regaining conscious control over her body, a thought struck her with surprising clarity. It was the carnal counterpoint to the feeling she’d experienced before, that everything was finally _right_ with the world: Vicky was finally taking her, fucking her, _using_ her body in the basest manner, for sexual pleasure. The realization consumed her until the world shattered behind her eyes once again as her mind unraveled in ecstasy.

Vicky was distracted from her impending climax by the trembling body beneath her. She felt her little sister squirm and arch her back, muscles tensing as she cried out into the night air, moaning her back-to-back release in a staccato rhythm that was only interrupted by Vicky’s pounding thrusts.

Finally, Vicky could take no more. Sinking to the hilt, she pushed her cock as deep as it could go, feeling her sister’s muscles still convulsing around her. Her oversized, swollen balls clenched as they prepared to pump her semen into the hot, gripping confines. Her deeply-buried cock twitched and pulsed as she sprayed a torrent of cum into her sister’s clenching inner walls. The viscous fluid flooded the tight space with a gooey mess, expanding the already absurd bulge in Amy’s abdomen as her body stretched to accommodate the influx.

Amy returned to herself with the feeling of her sister pumping her full of hot liquid. The cum continued gushing out deep inside her with the same strange sensation as before that oddly reminded her of heartburn. She felt _full_ in the best possible way, but she didn’t want it to end, so she reached her hands out to her sides and began drawing up biomass from the surrounding foliage to refill her sister’s reserves even as Vicky’s balls continued contracting, dumping their prodigious load.

Time seemed to expand as Vicky unloaded the sizable contents of her balls deep into her sister. Every pulse of cum racing up the shaft of her cock shot a white-hot burst of ecstasy into her brain, splintering her mind with shockwaves of pleasure that threatened to consume her consciousness. She shivered as her balls kept pumping, injecting stream after stream of cum into Amy’s body. Her penis jolted and flared with each new spurt, nudging the walls still clamping around it.

Amy knew her body could never hold that much cum, so she used her biokinesis to decrease the girth at the base of her sister’s penis, just slightly. Cum started leaking out around Vicky’s cock – only a dribble at first, but every fresh pulse from the penis inside her pushed out more cum until both girls’ legs were drenched and sticky.

Meanwhile, Vicky groaned as she kept pumping cum from her continually-refueled balls. She began pulling her hips back, withdrawing her still-pulsing cock from her sister.

Amy whined in complaint, feeling the emptiness already. In an attempt to dissuade Vicky from pulling out, she finally retriggered her biokinetic self-enhancement, causing her internal muscles to rhythmically clamp along the length of the cock inside her, milking it.

Vicky whimpered in pleasure, but it seemed the older sister had something in mind and would not be dissuaded; she continued withdrawing her cock until it popped free, along with a veritable flood of cum. Kneeling and gripping her penis with both hands, she attempted to aim through her hazy, bliss-addled vision.

Her cock throbbed and pulsed, shooting thick streams of cum onto Amy’s belly and chest. She aimed higher, spraying jets of cum in arching spurts which landed all over the place – across Amy’s neck, in her hair, and all over her face. Amy sputtered in surprise as a splatter of cum landed directly in her mouth. She swallowed thickly to clear it.

It took the biokinetic a moment to remember to stop the flood of cum. Her thighs were still touching Vicky’s kneeling form, and she’d been unconsciously continuing to resupply her sister’s balls with biomass through the skin contact. Not that it mattered at that point; she could tell she had already reached the point of diminishing returns. Vicky’s prolonged orgasm would be coming to an end, regardless.

By the time Vicky shuddered and dripped out the last vestige of her climax, every inch of skin above Amy’s waist was glazed in a layer of viscous cum. Vicky collapsed back onto her heels, propping herself with her arms behind her so she could survey the result of her work.

“Holy fuck, you look so hot right now,” Vicky said once she had recovered enough to speak.

Amy hummed in contentment as she scooped up another glob of her sister’s cum from her cheek and stuck it in her mouth, sucking on the digit to clean it. “Mmm… you think so?” she asked rhetorically.

Her other hand wandered down to the apex of her legs, smearing the sticky coating of cum around the reddened, inflamed folds like a soothing balm. She applied her biokinetics to bring relief to the abused tissues even as she started putting on a show for her sister, sliding a finger inside herself while she diddled her clit with unhurried circles of her thumb. Her finger made rude squishing noises as she fondled the remaining globs of cum sticking to her inner walls.

“Mmmnf,” Vicky moaned, biting her lip. As she started crawling up her sister’s body, gently moving Amy’s hand out of the way, she said, “I knew you’d look great covered in my cum.” She rubbed her breasts against her sister’s abdomen, skimming through a thin coat of viscous liquid as she worked her way up.

Amy’s mouth gaped open at the lewd display. As her sister ascended, she could feel Vicky pressing their bodies more tightly, rubbing their skin together, and relying on the slick layer of cum to slide upward.

When her sister’s mouth was finally in range, Amy broke out of her stupor to capture Vicky’s lips with her own, heedless of the remaining cum on her lips. Vicky made a face at the taste, but relaxed after Amy applied a bit of biokinesis to adjust it to something more to her liking. Their tongues dueled unhurriedly as they swapped a small dollop of chocolate-flavored cum between them.

“Wow, that was… hot,” Amy said, breaking the kiss and blinking rapidly to clear a bit of cum from her eyes. “And you’re not… squicked out, or anything? With the whole, you know… bulge thing? Or the absurd amount of cum?”

“Fuck no! Gawd, that was so hot. Give me absurd amounts of cum any day… so long as I don’t need to clean it up!” Vicky joked.

“Hah! Well, I can clean it up with some bio-bots,” Amy said, proceeding to do so. “We really are perfect for each other,” she added, then tensed as she remembered the lack of filter on her post-climax brain.

She needn’t have worried, though. “Yeah, we really are,” Vicky agreed with a sigh, sliding down a bit to snuggle into her sister’s no-longer-wet breasts.

They laid there, basking in each other’s presence and the closeness of their bodies. Amy felt a compulsion to declare her love once again, but she tamped it down. She had already said it; she wanted Vicky to come around to feeling the same – or realizing she felt the same – on her own, without prompting. For the first time, she felt optimistic it would happen, eventually.

After some time, the night air began to feel a bit chilly on their cooled bodies. Vicky finally spoke up when the chill made her shiver and hug her sister tighter for warmth. “I don’ wanna leave yet,” she mumbled.

“What, you want to just stay here forever?” Amy teased.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, let’s do that,” Vicky agreed. “Can’t you just, you know… make us warmer, or something?”

Amy knew what she meant, but she also couldn’t resist. “Hmm, well I do know one way we can stay warm...” she said, smirking and already applying her biokinetics as she trailed off.

Vicky’s flaccid penis perked up with a rush of blood, coinciding with a jolt of sudden energy. She groaned as she felt the reinvigorating effects of the biokinetic ‘recharge’ and realized what her sister had done.

“Hehe, okay. I fell right into that one,” Vicky giggled as she squirmed to make some room for her re-hardened penis between their bodies. “You know, you gotta stop doing that, otherwise we really will never leave here.”

“Enh, we’re already late getting home. Mom and dad are definitely asleep by now; it doesn’t really matter at this point if we get home now or two hours from now. So we really can just stay here a little while longer,” Amy argued.

When she saw Vicky seriously considering her words, she decided to drive the point home. “We can sleep in as late as we want tomorrow… I’m sure there are better things we can do with our time, right now.” Her fingertips caressed down her sister’s spine, making Vicky shiver again – but not from the cold this time.

“Hmm,” Vicky said, distracted by her sister’s hands gently fondling her butt. One of the wandering hands kneaded her toned buttocks while the other tickled her by tracing down the crack between the twin globes. “You make a good point… and there’s still plenty of things I want to try.”

“Oh, _really_?” Amy asked, intrigued. She hurried to refresh herself with a biokinetic recharge of her own.

Vicky blushed as if she hadn’t meant to let that slip. Still, recovering her composure, she asked, “Yeah, um… how about doggy style? W-Would that be okay?”

“Fuck yeah! More than _okay_!” Amy enthused. She leaned closer to whisper in her sister’s ear as she continued, “I want you to fuck me every way you can think of – until I’m a quivering mess, unable to move. And then I want you to fill me so full of your cum even my swollen belly can’t hold it all. I want—”

She didn’t get to finish telling Vicky what she wanted, as the older sister growled in unsuppressed arousal and spun her around with brute strength, hauling her body into a kneeling position. Barely pausing to line herself up, Vicky shoved her rock-hard cock back into her sister’s entrance.

Amy’s lady-parts had taken quite a pounding earlier, but she had already biokinetically healed and refreshed herself. With a fresh appreciation of her awesome power, she threw her head back and keened in pleasure as her sister’s inconveniently large penis forced open the drenched petals of her lower lips. Her entrance stretched tightly around the intrusion.

With just a few forceful jabs, Vicky hilted the massive shaft in her sister’s body and mashed her hips into Amy’s buttcheeks, groaning at the slick heat squeezing around her cock.

As Amy began to lose herself in the glorious sensations of her sister – her lover – taking her once more, she couldn’t resist completing her previous train of thought, if only inside her own head. _‘I want you to use me, Vicky. To fuck me whenever you want…’_

Perhaps Vicky agreed with the sentiment, as Amy felt a sudden pull on her scalp as Vicky gathered her hair into a ponytail and gripped it firmly to leverage her increasingly stronger thrusts.

_‘I want to be your sexual plaything… your fuck-toy.’_

Even as Amy’s nerves fired bolts of pure pleasure into her brain, wiping out conscious thought, she relaxed with the knowledge that she had a whole lifetime ahead of her to tell Vicky all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …and so ends the tale of Vicky, her inconveniently large penis, and her new toy ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> Hello, readers!
> 
> I’m so glad you’ve joined me on this journey. This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written, and in fact, it’s the first piece of creative writing I’ve done in many, many years. I’ve learned a lot throughout the course of creating this story, and I had a blast writing it!
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as well. If you have, please do me a favor and click that Kudos button just below this note? You don’t even need an AO3 account, and it’s the easiest way for you to tell me, “Hey, I enjoyed this, maybe you should write some more!” Also, stats like Kudos can help other readers to find the story.
> 
> I’m not saying this to beg for likes; I only mention it because people on various social media platforms often simply forget to click a button without a gentle reminder, even if they fully intended to do so beforehand! (That’s why many YouTubers say “don’t forget to like and subscribe!” at the end of practically every video.) So, kind reader… here’s your gentle reminder :)
> 
> And if you’re willing to put a few words into the comment box, even better! Again, no account necessary – you can post it anonymously if you want. Your message doesn’t need to be poetic or verbose; even just a few words to tell me what you liked or didn’t like would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Speaking of which… if you didn’t enjoy the story, or some aspect of it, no worries! I get that it’s not for everyone. However, I would love to hear why – especially if it’s something I can fix/improve/do differently in a future story! All feedback, criticism, etc. is encouraged!
> 
> \---
> 
> All of that being said, we have sadly reached the end of this story. There will be an epilogue after this, but after that, this story is complete. I’m sure some people would rather I continue adding to it indefinitely, but in order to do justice to Vicky’s New Toy and make it the best version of this story that it can be, it needs to actually wrap up and be finished – and I feel like this is the best place to do that, now that this arc of Amy’s and Vicky’s journey has concluded.
> 
> I’m not ruling out the possibility of a future sequel, but it’s not high on my list right now. I’m looking forward to a bit of a break from writing, and then I have other story ideas to explore first once I do return. Those future stories may or may not be in the Worm/Parahumans fandom. So, if you are interested in any future stories from me, I recommend subscribing to me from my author page (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyDefiant/>). All this means is that you’ll get an email alert when I post a new story or chapter, similar to subscribing to an individual story. This does require an AO3 account. If you don’t have an account yet, you can request one on this page: <https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests>.
> 
> \---
> 
> Finally, I want to give a HUGE shout out and thank you to the wonderful beta-readers who have helped me with this story!
> 
> Elebelle, thank you for helping me clean up and really polish the first couple of chapters! And thank you for helping me to improve as a writer in general – I’ve tried to take your advice and apply it more broadly as I’ve continued writing the story.
> 
> ekaterina016, thank you for helping me to revise rough drafts of the last handful of chapters! Your edits are much appreciated and help me feel more confident that I haven’t made glaring mistakes when I post a new chapter.


	25. Epilogue (Tattletale)

“Any trouble?” Grue asked.

“We’re okay for now,” Tattletale responded automatically, her mind already moving on to the next obstacle: the stainless steel wheel of the vault’s combination lock.

She had already used her power a fair amount to get into the bank and to ensure the initial phase went as planned. Overusing her power could result in a nasty migraine headache which would lay her flat for days, but she knew she wouldn’t need to push it nearly that far to finish the mission. She only needed to unlock the vault, then keep an eye on the hero response while the team packed up the plunder.

 _‘15 minutes, tops. Easy,’_ she assured herself, already spinning the wheel of the lock and tapping into her power to fish out the minute clicks and vibrations of the correct numbers for the combination.

She was in the _zone_. Her power synced with her intent, perfectly suited to the task. She didn’t need to push her power or course-correct to prevent it from going off track; she simply guided her power with the lightest of touches and skimmed the information being fed back to her.

_…04… 20… 69._

The last few digits came to her. _‘Cute. Somebody had a sense of humor.’_

It took her another brief moment to dial in the numbers, but with a satisfying sound of something heavy shifting, the door opened. Pleased with herself, she sauntered off to the bank manager’s desk while Skitter, Grue, and Bitch got to work loading up Brutus with the contents of the vault.

Everything was on schedule, she had definitively proved her worth and her intelligence, and she hadn’t overused her power. Allowing herself the indulgence of a grin, she threw her feet up on the desk as she typed in the bank manager’s password and settled in to watch the surveillance systems.

Naturally, that was when everything went to shit.

“Wait… where’s Regent?” she muttered to herself, looking at the video feed of the bank’s front entrance. Regent was supposed to be guarding the front, along with the other two dogs, Angelica and Judas. She trusted Skitter’s black widows to keep the hostages in line, but they needed a lookout to give them a heads-up in case the Wards showed up early.

 _Video feed functioning normally; Regent is absent from the bank entrance,_ her power reported.

_‘Gee, fucking thanks, I got that. But why?’_

She discovered the answer for herself before her power caught up. The video feed from another camera showed Regent knocked out, slumped against the wall where the hostages were supposed to be, along with the two dogs. _‘Where the hostages are supposed to… oh, shit!’_

“Trouble!” she shouted succinctly, to alert her remaining teammates as quickly as possible. She was already up and running back to the vault.

Unfortunately, the brief time she’d spent looking through the video feeds had been a few seconds too many. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the heavy crash of the vault door slamming shut. Even as she sprinted back down the hallway into view of the vault, the culprit was already spinning the wheel of the vault’s combination lock, sealing the remainder of her team inside.

Glory Girl calmly dusted her hands off, smiling as she turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. “Hm, what’s this? Looks like we’ve got a straggler!” she joked with infuriating nonchalance, raising her voice as if to inform someone not in view.

Tattletale felt a sudden fear. _‘New Wave wasn’t supposed to be here! And within minutes!? How did—’_

“Another hostage? They haven’t been bitten, have they?” a girl’s voice responded outside of Tattletale’s view, from the direction of the lobby. Glory Girl’s head turned to track the speaker. “I think I’m blocking out the bug-girl, but if they did get bit, I can always…” the girl’s voice trailed off as she stepped into view.

_Panacea. Out of costume; was a hostage._

_‘Damn. Grue’s never gonna let me live this one down.’_

_Was a hostage; texted Glory Girl for backup. Biology-manipulating powerset; knocked out Regent and the dogs with her powers, then took care of the hostages while Glory Girl flew in._

Glory Girl was plenty terrifying enough _without_ backup; how could she ever hope to match up to her?

 _‘No, that’s just her aura making me feel that way,’_ Tattletale realized. She tried to suppress the feelings she now realized were being artificially generated by the flying brute. _‘Panacea, though… she got the drop on Regent and the dogs – somehow – while also, according to her, blocking Skitter’s bug-control powers_ _? Fucking_ how _?’_ She cut off the train of thought before her power could run rampant trying to extrapolate on incomplete data; she needed to conserve her power-usage.

“Oh, _that_ kind of straggler,” Panacea commented with a frown as she approached her sister. “You grab her, I’ll knock her out?”

“Sure,” Glory Girl responded, already striding forward.

“Wait!” Tattletale called out. She had only seconds. “I-I know your secrets! If you don’t let me go…”

Glory Girl’s steps faltered briefly, then resumed.

_Hesitated; worried about someone knowing her secrets. Resumed; doesn’t believe I know her secrets. Believes I would be reacting differently if I knew them._

Tattletale backed away, despite knowing she couldn’t escape. Her brain, and her power, went into overdrive. Glory Girl was mere steps away now – she just needed a little more time!

_Signs of distress; extremely private secret. Hesitation coincided with a shift of her eyes; wanted to look toward Panacea but stopped herself. Secret involves her sister._

The hero was almost upon her. “I know about you and your sister!” she shouted.

That stopped her in her tracks.

_Breath hitched, fear response; strong impact due to wording. Secret affects both of them. Fists clenching; considering physical violence._

“Vicky, wait!” Panacea shouted. “Don’t do anything rash. Look at her – she obviously doesn’t actually know anything. Also, how the fuck would she?”

“I’m psychic,” Tattletale claimed, falling back on the lie out of habit. “I can read it from your mind.”

“Telepathy? Like the fucking Simurgh? All the more reason to take you down _now_ ,” Glory Girl said as she lunged forward to grab the villain. Tattletale dove to the side and scrambled to put distance between them.

Meanwhile, her mind continued whirling. _‘Panacea’s a goody-two-shoes healer… she volunteers all the time at the hospital! She wouldn’t want her sister to kill or maim someone, right?’_

_Biology-manipulation powerset; healing is only a secondary aspect. Dislikes volunteering at the hospital; mostly attends out of self-obligation. Hanging back; trusts Glory Girl to handle physical altercation. Believes her sister will not kill; willing to repair any lesser damage._

_‘Fuck!’_ she thought. It was too late, anyway; Glory Girl had used her flight power to maneuver quickly in reaction to her dive. The flying brute grabbed her and hauled her upright with a vice grip on her upper arm.

“I’ll find out later!” Tattletale cried out, knowing she had only seconds before Panacea would put her to sleep. She attempted to project confidence as her threat hung in the air, but Glory Girl undermined that effort by bodily dragging her over toward the healer. “I can’t actually read minds – I just tell people that,” she added, knowing that lie had outlived its usefulness.

She took a gulp of air, tried to calm her racing heart, and hoped what she was about to reveal would be enough to dissuade them from taking her out immediately. “My power… it lets me figure things out. Now that I know you have a secret, I can figure out what it is later… whenever I want.”

“Oh, that is such _bullshit_!” the hero gripping her arm yelled, but neither girl made any move to subdue her yet.

 _‘Okay… bought myself some time. Now, what the fuck is this secret of theirs?’_ Hoping a different tack would help her power along, she switched focus back to the healer.

_Nervous, secret impacts both of them; secret is related to their familial bond._

_‘Oh, that’s right… wasn’t there something about Panacea being adopted?’_

_Not genetically related to the Dallons. Adopted; doesn’t know who her birth parents are. Timing coincides with the Brockton Bay Brigade era; adopted into the Dallon family after the defeat of a villain. Second-generation cape; powers are related. Manipulation of biological matter; birth-father was Marquis. Has not sought out information about birth-parents. Strong ties to her sister, comfortable with her power_ _; won’t care that her father was a villain._

Cutting off that train of thought as useless, she backtracked to see if she could learn more about Panacea’s power. A cape’s secrets were usually related to their powers, in her experience. She lifted the mental reigns on her power; she could deal with a headache tomorrow if it meant getting out of this situation.

_Manipulation of biological matter, healing only as a secondary aspect; can modify the biology of any living creature. Can create micro- and macro-biology, given sufficient materials._

_‘Holy shit! She could create deadly pathogens… or equally-deadly monstrous beasts. She’s one small psychological break away from being fucking Nilbog 2.0!’_

For a brief moment, she was struck by an insane compulsion to confront the biology-manipulator with that knowledge; to push her, back her into a corner until she snapped, and then try to escape in the chaos of the aftermath.

Thankfully, the moment passed.

 _‘Fuck. Talk about fucking_ nightmare fuel _! How about I pretend I_ didn’t _just have an idea that could kickstart an S-class threat?’_

To distract herself from the petrifying scale of the danger in which she found herself – as if the flying Brute who could sever her arm from her body right now with the barest accidental squeeze of her fingers wasn’t enough – she tried to refocus her power on the younger girl.

 _Not psychologically unstable_ , her power helpfully supplied, guided by her subconscious desire for reassurance on that front. _Current psychological stability is strongly tied to her sister, specifically the non-familial aspects of their relationship. Non-familial relationship; the relationship is romantic._

Her face paled, her mind stuck on the point even as her power tried to keep feeding her information. _‘How… How could that even happen?’_ she thought, rhetorically.

_Long-term relationship, dating; sexually intimate. Purely physical relationship developed approximately 11 months ago; romantic intimacy developed after sexual intimacy._

_‘Eww, eww, eww! What the fuck!?’_

It must have shown in her expression. Panacea heaved an exasperated sigh and grumbled, “Well, shit. _Now_ she knows.”

Tattletale winced as the hand tightened on her bicep. _‘That’s gonna leave a bruise,’_ she thought, but the pain clarified her objectives. _‘First, get the fuck away from the fucking Alexandria package who can snap you in half with barely a thought. Then, put them on the defensive.’_ She didn’t dare ask herself what she’d do after that; she was panicking enough already.

“Y-You’re _fucking_ your _sister_?” she yelled at the brute gripping her arm. With the element of surprise in her favor, she managed to wrench her way free. The fear-induced adrenaline pumping through her veins may have helped as well.

_Extreme shock; highly accurate statement. Glory Girl is sexually dominant in their relationship; literally fucks her sister. Has a penis._

“You have a p-penis?” she blurted. It was enough of a non-sequitur to allow her to stumble backward a few steps, putting some buffer space between her and the notoriously hair-trigger Brute.

At least she had a tiny bit of breathing room, now. She needed to capitalize on it. Just knowing their secret wasn’t enough; she’d need some sort of corroborating evidence to hang over their heads as blackmail. She looked to the older hero.

_Costume not concealing enough to hide evidence of extra appendage; does not have a penis. Penis only added for sexual activity; wishes she could have it attached permanently. Pragmatic; hiding it to help keep their relationship secret._

_‘That doesn’t help me; there’s no evidence. Maybe my power can find something if I just had a little more time...’_

_Wards have not entered the building yet; awaiting a status update on the hostages._

_‘Okay, the hostages will have all escaped by now, but the Wards don’t know that’s all of them. So, I have… maybe a few minutes? I need to dig deeper. Throwing their own dirt at them seems to be keeping them off-balance; I just need to keep doing that until I can find something useful… without setting off Glory Trigger or Pana-pocalypse in the meantime.’_

Both sisters were still struck dumb and unresponsive by Tattletale’s previous outburst. Luckily, she could think – and use her power – orders of magnitude faster than talking. She dove into her power, heedless of the first twinges of her oncoming headache.

_Penis added by Panacea; sexual relationship initially revolved around it. Made the penis abnormally large. Dimensions exceed the human norm by a factor of at least four. Dimensions exceed the statistical human maximum by a factor of at least two. Size makes it infeasible for sexual intercourse. Sexually active, including penetrative sex; requires biological manipulation to achieve._

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged at the concepts flooding her brain. _‘That is just disgusting!’_ she thought, trying not to be sick. To distract herself, she pushed her power harder.

_Sex-related biological manipulation: enhanced elasticity of tissues to facilitate penetration; increased production of sexual bodily fluids; temporary dissolution and reconstitution of internal organs; alternative respiratory methods…_

_‘Okay,_ gross _! I meant to move_ away _from this stuff, not further explore it… but now I gotta know: how’s that last one related to sex?’_

_Alternative respiratory methods; able to hold breath indefinitely. Enables protracted oral sex sessions. Enables sexual penetration of the esophagus._

_‘Sexual penetration of the…? Oh, fuck, I think I’m going to be sick. But… wait, something doesn’t make sense here. I thought Glory Girl was the one with the penis, why would Panacea need to give her the ability to hold her breath? Or remove and recreate her organs?’_

_Target of biological manipulation for the purposes of sexual activity is most commonly Panacea herself._

Her eyes went wide as she revised her estimate of the mousy cape’s danger level upward, yet again. “You broke your Manton limitation?” she blurted, partly out of shock and partly in an attempt to catch Panacea off guard.

“What? N-No,” Panacea began to stutter out a confused denial.

There was something a little off about her reaction, besides the confusion from the non-sequitur, but Tattletale tuned her out to pay attention to her power again.

_Cannot operate powers on herself directly. Uses indirect method to bypass Manton effect. Able to create bacterial microorganisms and retroviruses custom-designed to specific tasks; uses these to self-modify._

_‘Whoa, that’s… something. Is there more to it?’_

_Self-modifications; upgraded biology. Increased weight; denser bones and tissues, much stronger and more durable than an average person of her size._

_‘Okay… probably about the level of a professional athlete, or maybe a Brute 1. Might explain how she got the drop on Regent and the dogs. What else?’_

_Self-healing capabilities; can be accelerated further if sufficient biomass is available. Extensive changes to internal organs…_

She felt like there could be more, too, but a throb of her developing headache served as a warning against pushing her power further down that path without more information for her power to deduce. In addition to the painful warning, she reminded herself that allowing her power to extrapolate too far in one direction without enough solid evidence could lead to incorrect assumptions and conclusions.

_‘Fuck, okay. Really didn’t want to go this route, but… are there any other weird sex things I could use for blackmail?’_

_Abnormally large penis; scrotum and testes sized to match. Abnormally high production of semen; both enjoy sexual activities involving seminal fluid. Both enjoy the taste of each other’s secretions…_

_‘Ugh! Gross, gross, gross! Fuck!’_ She took a deep breath and a surreptitious swallow to choke down the bile threatening to rise in her gullet. Still, she sensed her power had barely even begun stretching for extrapolations on this train of thought, and she still needed to find something she could use against them, so she forced herself to push on despite her churning nausea.

_Abnormal production of reproductive fluids; biokinetic power resupplies bodies with nutrients and fluids. Virtually eliminates refractory period._

_‘Well, that sounds… logical, but not useful to me. What I need to find is something that can lead to corroborative evidence of their relationship. Maybe if I focus on one of them at a time?’_

_Unusual arousal responses; Panacea is sexually aroused by the observation of Glory Girl’s stimulation via the sensory input from her power._

_‘Uh… okay, yeah, that’s pretty weird, but still not helpful.’_ She sighed internally, resigning herself to being grossed out once again, and thought, _‘Fine… what was the thing about taste…?’_

_Capable of manipulating tastes; could alter Glory Girl’s lubricative secretions. Chooses not to; likes the taste. Chooses to alter semen to match the taste of female lubricative secretions._

_‘Ewwww! Yuck, I knew it was going to be gross. Ugh.’_

_Unusual arousal responses; Panacea is sexually aroused by Glory Girl’s aura. Aura has a limited range of emotions; does not include the ability to project sexual desire._

_‘Huh. That’s… interesting.’_ However, she felt like she’d reached the end of that line of inquiry. Pushing on could put a disproportional strain on her power; she needed to be economical with her power-usage right now. _‘Might be something there, though; I’ll get back to it once I have some more info. Now… what about Glory Girl? Judging by Panacea’s laundry list of kinks, I’m sure she must have plenty of weird sex things, too…’_

_Unusual arousal responses; Glory Girl derives sexual pleasure from the sensation of taste. Biokinetic self-modifications, taste manipulation; Panacea altered herself to make her secretions taste like chocolate._

Tattletale almost laughed aloud. _‘Hah, well, I was looking for weird, but I meant more like creepy-weird, not funny-weird… What else you got, Glory Hole?’_

_Abnormal biology of sexual organs; heightened sensitivity. Sexually dominant, heightened sexual pleasure; hedonistic tendencies, accompanied by lapses in conscious control during sexual activity._

_‘Oookay… what the hell does that mean?’_

_Sometimes negligently or purposefully rough with Panacea in sexual encounters; behavior borders on sexual violence. Enjoys it; feels some guilt about it. Consensual; Panacea enjoys it even more._

_‘Uh… okay, then. That’s more like the blackmail material I was looking for… but it’s still useless! An external investigation wouldn’t find_ any _of this stuff! Which means no corroborating evidence, and no threat to hold over their heads. Why couldn’t they just have normal kinks, like exhibitionism? Or something that could be traced back to them, like bondage gear… sex toys… fetish outfits… lingerie…’_

Her power remained conspicuously silent.

“Hey!” Panacea shouted, breaking her out of her musings. She looked annoyed – as if it hadn’t been her first attempt to get Tattletale’s attention.

_‘It can’t have been that long, though; half a minute, at most.’_

“I _said_ , what does my Manton limitation have to do with anything?” the young hero asked.

“Oh, nothing, Pan-Pan,” Tattletale remarked, realigning her train of thought. She needed to keep the heroes off-balance. “Just thought it was _fascinating_ how _utterly terrifying_ you are. In related news, do people _know_ you can melt them into goo with a touch?”

 _‘I need to find a way to crack open their secrets… how the hell_ are _they keeping their relationship secret?’_

Panacea flinched, but neither of the heroes spoke up, so Tattletale took advantage of the opportunity to continue. “…No, I’m sure most people don’t realize. After all, you’re obviously quite good at _keeping secrets_ ,” she prompted, looking for more hints in their body language to speed up her Thinker power.

_Clandestine relationship; well-practiced at keeping their relationship secret. Maintain separate public and private personas._

_‘Yeah, I’m sure being capes – even unmasked ones – helps with that. But is that really all there is to it?’_

_Concerted effort to act as if not in a relationship. Avoid even the most innocent physical gestures except when such avoidance would be suspect. Avoid using pet names in public. Avoid spending too much time together alone. Arrange mock-squabbles or periods of ignoring each other, for show. No slip-ups or close calls within the last few months._

_‘Fuck, they’re really devoted to the ruse. What about the… ugh, the sexual side of their relationship?’_

_Not exhibitionist, fearful of being caught; strictly limit indulgence in their sexual relationship to when certain of being undetected._

_‘Oh boo-fucking-hoo, I’m soooo sad for you not being able to fuck each other until after your parents go to sleep…’_

“C’mon, Ames, no one’s ever going to believe the word of a villain,” Glory Girl argued with her sister, breaking Tattletale’s concentration for the moment. “It’s her word against ours; there’s no proof. We might have to be more cautious, going forward, but…”

“But there’s a high chance _someone_ would believe me enough to at least investigate,” Tattletale interjected.

Glory Girl scowled angrily, but Panacea’s frown looked worried; she didn’t need her power to tell her the two disagreed on how to proceed.

 _‘That should buy me another moment,’_ she thought, already tuning out both the throbbing behind her eyeballs and the squabble between the two sisters. _‘Now, c’mon, think! They’re arguing about what to do… could there be a way to drive a wedge between them?’_

_Long-term relationship, high degree of sexual attraction, high degree of effort involved in the relationship; both are serious about the relationship and each other. In love. Value their relationship above all else._

_‘What, are they fucking soulmates or something? Cut me a fucking break! Let’s simplify things: what’s different between their feelings for each other?’_

_Glory Girl’s romantic feelings are more recent; Panacea already harbored feelings for her sister. Glory Girl’s realization of such caused temporary strife between them._

_‘Okay, might be on to something there...’_ She pushed her power harder, forcing it to extrapolate more from the meager availability of clues.

_Panacea was already in love with her sister; intensity of abnormally-directed emotions at a young age indicates involvement of external forces. Induced emotions; Panacea was brainwashed into loving her sister. Target of affections is Glory Girl; she is the culprit._

_‘Yes! Now_ that’s _what I’m talking about!’_ Tattletale celebrated internally as she took a short break to rest her overexerted power. She could spare a moment; not much time had passed, and the sisters were still arguing. They were continuing to keep a close watch on her, though, just a few feet away.

_‘No way I can escape… Glory Hole would catch me in a half a heartbeat. But if Pan-Pan really was brainwashed by her sister… or if it’s at least plausible enough… I might be able to use that to break them up in such a spectacular fashion that one of them… flees in distress, or something… forcing the other to abandon capturing me to go console the first. Or at least make it a one-on-one situation, and I can threaten or bluff my way out; I’d take those odds!_

_‘Then I can re-open the vault – I know the combination already, so it’ll be quick this time – and we can bolt before the Wards storm in.’_

She made sure not to show the vulpine grin which threatened to slip out. It was only the barest scrap of a plan, and it contained some dubious speculations, but it could work.

No use showing her hand without lining up all the cards first, though; she needed more information. Breathing deeply, she braced herself for the looming headache and reengaged her power.

_‘Glory Girl’s aura seems like a possible brainwashing method…’_

_Emotion-based power. Default setting of the aura is ‘awe.’ Timing of brainwashing coincides with puberty in the victim; strong induced emotion of awe during a critical stage of sexual development caused a permanent sexual fixation. Fixation borders on obsession; excludes the possibility of sexual attraction to others._

_Now_ she let the cunning grin out. _‘This is pure gold – and I can’t imagine they know about it! Hmm… which of them would be more devastated by this information? Panacea?’_

_Singular focus; won’t be swayed by revelation. Unwilling to give up the relationship with her sister; won’t care if her feelings have an external basis._

_‘No, then. Glory Girl it is.’_

“Hey, Glory Hole!” she said, interrupting the bickering sisters.

The death glare the older sister aimed her way deserved a Blaster classification. However, the villain was far too eager to drop her bombshell to be affected by it.

“I’m going to give you one warning – just one,” Tattletale said. “Take your _girlfriend_ here and fuck off; I won’t tell everyone about your disgusting sexual deviances.”

The teen hero looked like she wanted to simply beat her to a bloody pulp and be done with it, but instead gritted her teeth and ground out, “Or what?”

“Well… it’s tragic, really,” Tattletale said, adopting a fake air of sympathy. “You see, there’s one itty-bitty piece of information the two of you don’t know, and I do. If I told you, it would _devastate_ you – and your relationship.” Her vulpine grin made its return as she paused for dramatic effect. “You two really _love_ each other; it would be so _sad_ to see it all implode.”

Glory Girl looked like she wanted to reflexively call bullshit, but stopped herself. Perhaps the eagerness in Tattletale’s voice gave her pause; the fact that the villain so clearly _wanted_ to divulge the secret granted it a certain credibility.

“Fuck that!” Panacea piped up. She grasped her sister’s hand and entwined their fingers in a show of support and defiance. “There’s _nothing_ you could say that would break us apart.”

In solidarity with her sister, Glory Girl puffed up her chest in pride. _‘Hook, line, and fucking sinker. Couldn’t have primed her better than that, myself!’_

“Oookay then!” Tattletale said in a sing-song voice. “Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl. This girl was adopted – the daughter of a famous villain; taken into a new home when the villain was defeated. _He_ was a real bastard; got sent straight to the birdcage.”

She paused to examine Panacea’s unimpressed expression. _‘Yeah, knew she wouldn’t care about that. Oh well, I’m just getting started!’_

“The family who took her in was a group of heroes, of course – all the better to watch over a potential second-gen cape… try to give her a chance at a normal life. And this wonderful new family of hers already had another girl in it – her new sister. They grew up together, and the young girl was always looking up to her _amazing_ older sister. In time, the older sister triggered and got powers – not so surprising, now, knowing the statistics of children born to cape parents.”

“We know this story already,” Glory Girl said, rolling her eyes.

“You think you do, but you’re missing part of it,” Tattletale responded. “Because… here’s where the story began to turn tragic. The older sister’s new powers weren’t always fully under her control, especially the ones that can _directly affect a person’s emotions._ And her little sister was right there beside her, so vulnerable and pure…”

“Okay, we get it; you don’t need to ham it up,” Panacea said calmly. She crossed her arms and seemed to be putting on a brave face for her sister.

Glory Girl was apoplectic. Tattletale could practically hear the straining tendons in the girl’s clenched fists. An inexplicable sense of dread settled over the villain, ramping quickly into undiluted fear. Her blood pounded in her ears as she fought down the rising panic threatening to engulf her.

“Vicky… your aura,” Panacea whispered, warning her.

Tattletale felt the oppressive haze lift from her shoulders. She rolled them, willing herself to relax as she continued. “Yes, _Vicky,_ you should be more careful about that. Now, where were we? Oh yes, that’s right; the little girl’s older sister had just gained her powers – including one, in particular, she had a certain _lack of control over_. It wasn’t a problem, per se; it’s just that she naturally exuded a certain… _aura_ of awe and respect. The effects were temporary, of course, and what could be the harm in presenting oneself with a bit more respect?

“Stop it,” Panacea said with fierce determination, looking angry on her sister’s behalf.

Glory Girl, on the other hand, no longer looked angry. “A-Ames? Did I…? Is… Is it my fault that you…?” Horror-stricken, she looked like she was about to cry.

Tattletale nearly felt pity for her, but she couldn’t afford to let up. “Go ahead, _Ames_. Comfort your sister; tell her it’s okay. Tell her how much you _love_ her; how much you’ve _always…_ loved her.” She lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper, the quiet of the bank office making it sound like an ominous proclamation. “Tell her how you _couldn’t ever_ love anyone as much as _her_.

“Because, you see, _Vicky_ …” Tattletale continued in a low voice, dripping with venomous sincerity. “It’s true; she _can’t_ ever love anyone as much as you. She’s _incapable_ of loving anyone else, the way she loves you. Because… of… _you_.”

The hero seemed to crumble before her eyes.

“Vicky, don’t listen to her!” Panacea said, moving to embrace her sister. “I love—”

Glory Girl reacted as if she’d been slapped. Her knee-jerk reaction sent her flying rapidly away from her sister. She might’ve gone further if it wasn’t for the wall some ten feet to that side; the concrete cracked and crazed from the force of the impact.

Panacea stumbled as the force of her sister’s sudden movement yanked painfully on her arms, which had been halfway around the older sister. “V-Vicky?” Tears welled in the younger sister’s eyes.

“H-How could I do that to you?” Glory Girl whispered, horrified. Her eyes began to tear up as well. “And why are you acting like you don’t even _care_? H-How can you not _hate_ me for what I’ve done to you? Oh… oh, fuck… _can_ you even…?”

 _‘Time to drive this home,’_ Tattletale thought gleefully.

“I don’t think she _can_ hate you… a side effect of the brainwashing, you see,” she explained in a faux-calm voice, as if simply stating the facts. It wasn’t true, as far as she knew, but that didn’t matter overmuch. She didn’t even need to put any particular emphasis on the word ‘brainwashing’ to make Glory Girl flinch as if the word was a dagger to her heart.

_Feeling extreme levels of guilt; believes she betrayed her sister and mutilated her psyche._

_‘That’s it, just need to push a little bit more…’_

“Why else do you think she _enjoys_ it so much when you get too rough during sex?” Tattletale said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

_Feels cornered; flight-or-fight response. Can’t punch emotional trauma; preparing to bolt._

“No! _Fuck_ that!” Panacea snapped. “I’m not some delusional brainwashed victim, clinging to her captor out of some sort of… fucking _Stockholm Syndrome_! Fuck! Stop listening to her _bullshit_ for one second and listen to me! She’s painted a cute little narrative here, full of drama and manipulation, but she’s _wrong_ and she’s intentionally misleading you!”

“Well, of course _you_ would say that…” Tattletale started.

However, Panacea completely ignored her as she began to walk slowly toward her sister, as if approaching a skittish animal. “Do you remember,” she said soothingly, “after we started, um, dating?”

_Slight embarrassment; referencing the consummation of their relationship, a marathon sex session in which…_

_‘Yuck!’_ Tattletale thought, cutting off the flow of information from her power.

“…A few weeks after that, I admitted to you about—” She cut herself off, glancing over at the Thinker villain, but shook her head and continued, “Oh, fuck it, she’s going to find out anyways… I told you about how my power can affect brains.”

 _‘She can do brains, too? Fuck, her power is so fucking_ broken _!’_ Tattletale was tired of having to readjust her threat assessment of the ‘healer’ – it only kept going _up_.

“Do you remember?” Panacea asked, her voice low and calming as she approached her hyperventilating sister, now just a few feet away from her. “I was terrified of what you thought of me; I was so afraid you would think I might have used it on you…”

Panacea’s soothing words and tone seemed to be striking a chord in the flustered older sister. Tattletale knew she had to do something. “Holy shit, Glory Girl, you fucked her up so bad she tried to mind-control you into loving her back? That is all kinds of fucked up. How can you ever be sure she didn’t—”

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” Panacea interjected. “Or I swear, I’ll start fucking _carving out_ portions of your brain until I’m _certain_ you can’t remember a single moment of this _week_ , let alone this conversation! I might have to cut out quite a lot – I don’t have much _practice_ with brains, you see,” she said, her voice sickly sweet. “And I’ll start with your Corona Pollentia, so at the very least you’ll never be able to use your power again.”

_Acting. Hollow threat; trying to frighten you. Has only used her power on a person’s brain once; considers it a moral line she is unwilling to cross._

Tattletale smirked, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Panacea scowled.

_Sees you’re not taking her threat seriously. Highly agitated; beginning to consider following through with the threat._

The villain nearly continued her verbal attack anyway, but she decided to wait just a few more seconds to get a better read.

_Considering killing you to shut you up instead; considering whether using her power on your brain might be the lesser of two moral wrongs. Imagining the process in vivid detail, if she had to operate on your brain. Imagining accidentally destroying parts of your brain._

_Distressed; doesn’t like thinking about it, but forcing herself to think about it anyway. Imagining intentionally destroying parts of your brain. Imagining escalating further, wiping out portions of personality in addition to memory. Imagining leaving you in a vegetative state._

_Distress is somewhat less than might be considered normal._

_‘Okay, okay, I get it. Don’t poke the sleeping Nilbog.’_ Tattletale pressed her lips together firmly and raised her hands in a gesture of capitulation.

Panacea held her scowl for another moment, then returned her focus to her sister. Glory Girl’s eyes were still wide with barely-restrained panic.

_Distressed mental state; not paying attention to surroundings. Only vaguely aware of Panacea threatening you. Still preoccupied with her belief of personal wrongdoing and moral failure._

_‘Oww, fuck!’_ Tattletale swore internally as her headache intensified. _‘And I could have figured that out on my own, dammit!’_

Panacea took a moment to calm herself, her expression relaxing as she addressed her sister again. “Do you remember, Vicky? I told you about my power being able to affect brains, and I promised you I hadn’t used it on you...” she trailed off, waiting for her sister’s response.

“I…” Glory Girl started. It took her a moment to find her voice. “I… believed you almost immediately. I trusted you – still do. I… I was more focused on trying to convince you to heal Dad,” she said, with the first hint of a smile. She seemed to be calming in response to her sister’s demeanor.

“Yeah, and you _did_ eventually convince me… once we planned it all out together, and came up with a way to do it without anyone figuring it out – including Dad. But at the time, I was still worried about you…” Panacea insisted, trailing off as a prompt for her sister to fill in the rest.

“Right… so I explained how it didn’t make sense for you to have used your power on my brain. …Back when I realized how you felt about me, I freaked out and pushed you away for _weeks_ … it was _during_ that time I started becoming… attracted to you. And you couldn’t have done _that_ – we didn’t have any physical interaction during that time. Unless you’d done some kind of crazy, multi-day time-delayed modification to my brain – without having ever used your power on brains before.” She smirked to show how unlikely she still considered that scenario.

Then, her expression fell, returning to her previous distraught state. “But, Ames, this is different! I _did_ affect your brain! Even if I didn’t mean to… didn’t _know_ what I was doing… how could you ever forgive me? How can I ever forgive _myself_?” She began hyperventilating, on the verge of panic once more.

“First of all…” Panacea said, taking a breath to collect her thoughts. “I’m not just going to take some Thinker _villain’s_ word for it – especially one who is obviously _trying_ to drive a wedge between us! But, even if you had…” she trailed off, then shook her head as if to clear away the thought. “There was something else you said to me after I told you I could affect brains. Do you remember?”

“I… I said that I…” Glory Girl faltered. “This is _different_ , Ames!”

“What. Did you. Tell me?” Panacea insisted, kindly but firmly.

“I said… even if you had used your powers on my brain… I didn’t care. I told you I’d never been this happy in my whole life… I told you I couldn’t imagine being happier with someone else. We’re perfect for each other, and I… I love you,” she finished with tears welling in her eyes from the strength of her emotions.

“This is no different,” Panacea said, finally reaching out to grasp her sister’s hands. “I don’t care if your aura affected me. I love you, and I don’t care if your power’s the reason I was attracted to you in the first place. No, I take that back. If it did affect me, then… then _thank fuck_ it did – because it brought us together! I love you, Vicky…”

Tattletale tuned out the sickening reconciliation in front of her. _‘Could I get away while they’re distracted? I’d have to leave the others, but at least it’d be one less of us for Coil to spring from jail…’_

_Standard procedure for a hostage situation; the building is surrounded._

_‘Figures. And my power’s not much use for escaping. Even if I could find a spot of minimal coverage, a single PRT trooper would be enough to stop me on my own.’_

Meanwhile, the sisters’ conversation continued. “…I suppose it _might_ explain part of why I, um… _enjoy_ your aura so much…”

_Experiences sexual arousal in response to Glory Girl’s aura; frequently achieves orgasm via the use of this power._

_‘Grooooss! I did_ not _need to know that! Ugh…’_

“…but it doesn’t matter,” Panacea said. “Just like you said: I couldn’t be happier. And we have a life together now…”

Tattletale felt a gleam of something at that. Her head was killing her by now; she knew this might be the last use she’d get of her power. She hoped it would be worth it.

_Subtle hitch of voice; double meaning. Life together; planning a family. Panacea is pregnant._

The pain hit her, stabbing into her brain with an intensity she hadn’t experienced since the earliest days of her power – when she was still getting a feel for her limits. Even as she struggled to process the tremendous pain, though, the new information caught her completely off guard. _‘Holy shit, she’s pregnant? How’s that even possible?’_

_Biokinetic power extends to viruses; able to manipulate DNA. Altered the testes to produce genetically-viable semen. Glory Girl appears pleased by the reminder, unsurprised; conception was planned. Conception occurred six weeks ago; not showing external signs of pregnancy yet._

Throbbing agony hit her head like a Brute with a sledgehammer. Still in shock, she belatedly cut off her power and wobbled unsteadily as she grasped her head. Unable to focus, she groped blindly until she encountered the nearest wall and slumped against it, trying to recover her wits.

“…you’re sure?” Glory Girl was asking her sister in a low whisper as Tattletale’s dizzy spell wore off enough for her to pay attention again. She had a vague notion the two sisters might have been whispering back and forth for some time.

Panacea might have nodded in response to her sister’s question; Tattletale couldn’t tell, as her eyes were still screwed shut in pain.

“Y-You’re pregnant?” the villain couldn’t resist blurting as she cracked open her eyes and tried to focus them on the two heroes. They seemed different from just a moment before, somehow, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Her vision swam. “How the hell are you going to cover _that_ up?” Tattletale had to _ask._ Another use of her power would probably knock her out completely.

“Not that it’s any business of yours,” Glory Girl said, crossing her arms. “But Amy can use her power to hide the pregnancy. And we’re planning to move in together after the end of the school year, anyways – I’ll move out and rent an apartment, in a spark of teenage rebellion or whatever. Ames will join me at some point later on, with some excuse.

“As for the birth… the timing will depend on the Endbringers. Amy started volunteering to help do triage with the previous one, in Canberra. Once she’s ready to give birth—”

“The window of viability is actually pretty large,” the healer cut in. “Especially with my power. The timing is flexible enough to account for even the worst-case outliers in the Endbringers’ schedule, historically speaking.”

“Yeah,” Glory Girl agreed, picking up the explanation. “So, whenever she’s ready… the next Endbringer fight after that, while she’s healing people and comes across a Jane Doe who’s beyond saving – there are always some of them, sadly – she’ll use her powers on herself to give birth—”

“No labor for me, hah!” Panacea interjected.

“—and she’ll ‘adopt’ it, claiming the Jane Doe was pregnant and she was able to save the baby,” Glory Girl finished.

“Wow… that might actually work,” Tattletale said.

“Hear that, Ames? The _Thinker_ thinks my plan is good!” Glory Girl gloated.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a decent plan,” the biokinetic grumbled. “I agreed with it, didn’t I? I’m just worried; there are still some ways it can go wrong. I’m just saying we need to have more contingency plans, just in case…”

 _‘Wait… why are they telling me all of this? They seem a bit too… relaxed. Neither of them is worried anymore. When did that happen?’_ She almost tried tapping into her power, but she got a spike of agony to her brain before she could even blink. Doubling over, she clutched feebly at her head.

“Ugh… wh-why are you telling me all of this?” Tattletale gasped out through the roiling waves of her migraine.

Panacea shrugged. “You’ve obviously been overusing using your Thinker power. Just wanted to make sure you were completely tapped out.”

A sense of dread fell over the prone, helpless villain, and this time it wasn’t from Glory Girl’s aura. “…Why would you need to do that?”

“Well, as I’m sure you can tell by now, we’ve become pretty risk-averse. Always a good idea to make sure your enemy doesn’t have another card up her sleeve before you make your move,” Panacea explained in a too-calm voice as she crouched menacingly over the villain.

Tattletale couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. Her head was killing her. With no way out, and the oppressive feeling of dread pressing upon her, she whimpered, “A-Are you going to kill me?”

“Oh, sweetie, no…” Panacea said.

She almost relaxed.

“… _Glory Girl’s_ going to kill you; it would be far too suspicious for _me_ to do it,” the overpowered bio-manipulator said with terrifying calm. “I’ll just pre-program your body from off-screen,” she continued, indicating the surveillance camera in the corner with her head. “You’ll lunge at Glory Girl, she’ll be just a tad too forceful as she tries to bat you away…. she’ll hit you in the head… it’ll be quick, I promise. Everyone knows I can’t heal brains, and the surveillance video will exonerate Vicky – self-defense, obviously…”

Tattletale was panicking, but she could barely even focus her eyes let alone coordinate her limbs to flee. Frantic for some way to save her own life, she blurted out, “But I disabled the recording system when we got here! It’s only showing a live feed – there won’t be a record!”

Bewilderingly, Panacea relaxed, letting out a huge exhale of… relief? “Whew, well that’s good, then,” she said, standing up and stretching her cramped muscles.

“Wh-What?” Tattletale said.

“Oh, we’re not going to kill you; sorry for the ruse. Just needed to make sure we weren’t leaving behind any evidence,” Panacea said.

“What?” Tattletale repeated, trying to make her brain catch up. She wished she’d reserved some use of her power; she needed it right now, desperately!

Glory Girl looked at her phone and said, “Five minutes, Ames.”

“Okay, short version then,” Panacea said. “You fainted a few minutes ago, just for a second or two; I saw you slump against the wall and rushed over – pretty sure you didn’t notice me, and you weren’t in any state to do anything about it anyways. I knocked you out for a few minutes while Vicky and I discussed the plan. She bought us a few more minutes by telling the Wards we were working to get a peaceful surrender from the remaining villain.

“After that, I woke you up… we wanted to confirm with you about the surveillance system – we suspected it wasn’t recording, because you had full access to it, and why would you leave that evidence? But we saw the feeds while we were discussing our plan, so we wanted to make sure.”

“But I can still tell people about your secrets!” Tattletale said. She struggled to think up a suitable threat to allow her to escape. “If you let me go—”

Panacea didn’t even let her try; she cut the villain off with a shake of her head. “I’m about to wipe your memory of the last…” she checked her watch. “Has it really only been 15 minutes? Feels a lot longer. Anyways, that was the real reason for needing your Thinker power tapped out; there’s no telling how it might’ve interacted with my brain-work.

“In a minute, I’ll simply change your memory so the last thing you remember is running toward the vault, as if I had tagged you and put you to sleep as you rounded the corner. Once you wake up, you won’t remember anything you learned about us, and more importantly, you won’t have any reason to look into it again.”

Utterly horrified by the idea of having her _brain_ wiped, Tattletale scrambled to come up with a reason why it wouldn’t work. “That won’t explain why the Wards have been waiting—” she tried.

“Hmm, that’s true,” Glory Girl said, turning toward her sister. “…Ah, I got it! We already told them we were negotiating; we can say she lied to us – told us there were more hostages in the vault with her other teammates, and I closed the door too quick to notice them. We’ll say it took us a while, but we eventually figured out she was lying about the additional hostages.”

“That could work, except _she_ won’t remember any of that,” Panacea said, indicating the villain on the ground. “But I think that’s already covered. I was already going to explain to them that my knock-out is actually an overload of chemicals in the bloodstream – since I can’t do brains – so it’s a bit heavy-handed and can have some minor side effects… like temporary confusion and fuzzy short-term memory.”

The so-called-heroes nodded in agreement at the addition to their plan.

“But… but… you don’t have experience with brains!” Tattletale desperately exclaimed. “And it’s a line you don’t want to cross!”

Panacea quirked an eyebrow at that. “Well, it’s better than the _alternative_ , isn’t it?”

Tattletale swallowed nervously. She didn’t need her unavailable Thinker power to figure that one out. “Y-You could… you could just knock me out, let me be captured. I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

“Can’t take that risk,” the terrifying brain-manipulator said with alarming calm. “Besides, I lied a bit, before. I actually _do_ have experience with brains. Yes, I’ve only used my power on one person’s brain – my dad’s – but I wasn’t going to just go poking around at it without any sort of practice first! I did plenty of trials on animals – and plenty more _examinations_ of people’s brains – before I went through with it. Anyways… if you can’t think of any other possible holes we haven’t accounted for, then… it’s time.”

“N-No, wait! You… you can’t…!” Tattletale said. Unable to think of a way to save herself, she desperately tried to scramble away, but everything swam nauseatingly in her vision. She collapsed, her head still pounding with debilitating pain from the overuse of her power.

“Yeah, see, the thing is… you’re not in any sort of position to do anything about it,” Glory Girl chimed in, taunting her. “Nighty-night!”

Then the biokinetic touched her, and the world blinked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the flood of Kudos from the last chapter! You guys rock.
> 
> Apologies to anyone who tuned in to this chapter looking for some more smut! This was intended to be a plot wrap-up epilogue to go along with the smutty conclusion in the previous chapter and the romantic conclusion in the one before that.
> 
> And thank you to ekaterina016 for helping me edit the epilogue!
> 
> I may one day return to this story with a sequel, or perhaps some one-shots of Amy and Vicky’s sexual escapades either post-epilogue or during the intervening months between the last chapter and the epilogue. Either way, it’ll be separate from this story; “Vicky’s New Toy” is now complete! (And also, over 100k words! Holy crap, I didn't expect to churn out a full novel-length story when I started this!)
> 
> As I mentioned before, my next bit of writing may be in a different fandom, depending on what I feel like working on next. I’ve got a few ideas in mind! If you want to get an email alert when I do eventually post a new story, feel free to click subscribe on my author page (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyDefiant/>).
> 
> \---
> 
> On a completely separate note: I’d love to commission some art for this story – perhaps a non-explicit, tasteful nude of Vicky and Amy in their meadow? Any artists out there who might be interested: please send me an email! My email address is on my author page (same link as above).
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you once again for joining me on this journey!


End file.
